Resistiendo a Edward
by eviiz
Summary: TRADUCCION.Bella es una chica mala que la obligan a vivir con su papá en Forks. Allí ella conoce a su versión masculina, son iguales, ella intentara no caer en las redes de Edward Cullen. Rating M lenguaje adulto.
1. Paleta de hielo

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el primer capitulo de "Resistiendo a Edward"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia pertenece a ooohlalaaa.

**Capitulo 1. Paleta de hielo**

BPOV

"¡No voy a ir!"

Saque un puñado de ropa de la maleta que mi madre, Renee, estaba empacando y la tiré a mi cama. Bueno, a mi colchón sin sábanas. Ella ya había sacado todo de la cama antes de que llegara a casa.

"¡Vas a ir, Bella!" ella agarró la ropa y la aventó echa bola a la maleta. "¡Quítate!"

Hice una mueca cuando me quito del camino y puso otra pila de ropa en la maldita bolsa negra que significa el final de la vida como la conocía. Si ella no fuera mi madre, la hubiera tirado al suelo y le hubiera arrancado el cabello.

"¡No es la gran cosa, mamá! Estas exagerando." Intente probar mi suerte negociando. Siempre había podido hablar con Renee para convencerla de todo.

"Bella, es mi última palabra. ¡El tenia 24 años! Tú tienes 17. ¡Tiene suerte de que no lo haya mandado a la cárcel!"

Me encogí a la mención de _él_. Fue un error estúpido de mi parte. Si hubiera sabido como sería el resultado, hubiera evitado a ese imbecil de inmediato.

"Mamá, solo fue una vez. _¡Una vez! _Lo siento."

"No, no fue solo una vez. La forma en la que has estado actuando solo empeora y tiene que parar."

Puse mi cara de triste, problemática, 'hija única que estaba actuando', pero ella no se la creyó. Renee caminó hacia el pasillo y me arrojó una caja de cartón al cuarto.

"Lo que sea que te quieras llevar, ponlo ahí. Y, apúrate. Tienes un vuelo que tomar."

Cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho y patalee, dándole un golpe a la maldita caja.

"No voy a ir. No _puedes_ obligarme a ir."

"Tienes razón. Pero si quieres, puedo decirle a Charlie, y estoy segura que el no tendrá ningún problema en sacarte de aquí. Aunque tenga que cargarte y arrojarte al auto."

Rayos, Renee era buena. Si Charlie tenía cualquier cosa que ver en la mudanza, haría de mi vida un infierno una vez que llegara. Mas de lo que ya tenía planeado.

No dije nada. Solo me pare ahí y la mire con todo el coraje que pude lograr.

"No me mires así, Bella. Tu pediste todo esto."

Seguí, sin decir nada. Si ella me estaba mandando lejos, tratarla con mi silencio era la única cosa que podía tener como consecuencia.

Mire alrededor del cuarto, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar conmigo en todo este "viviendo una puta aventura de mierda" mas soportable. Busque mi iPod y mi laptop en mi escritorio, pero Renee siguió mis ojos y los agarró antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

"Estos no. Si los necesitas tanto, convence a Charlie de que te los compre. Estas no son vacaciones."

Mi respiración se incrementó, y exhale ruidosamente por la nariz. Estaba demasiado sorprendida como para pelear.

"Se que estas enojada, pero esto es por tu propio bien. Y cuando aprendas la forma en que un adolescente normal y respetable debería ser, entonces puedes regresar."

"Jodete." Azote la puerta en su cara mientras ella se quedaba ahí en el pasillo, tratando ser buena conmigo. Esa perra. Esta mierda era imperdonable.

Mire el triste espacio que dejo de ser mi habitación. Renee ya se había tomado la libertad de empacar toda mi ropa. Como si pudiera usar cualquiera de esa mierda en Washington, como fuera. Donde mi padre vivía llovía todos los putos días. Yo ni siquiera sabia en que consistía el atuendo para lluvia. ¿Un impermeable? ¿Botas para la lluvia? Estaba segura que no tenía ninguna de esas cosas en mi maleta.

No había visto a mi padre en dos años, pero las dos semanas de verano que tenía que pasar en Forks siempre habían sido las más miserables del año para mí. No había nada que hacer ahí. Charlie era tan aburrido, nunca había visto a ninguna otra persona del pueblo que fuera de mi edad. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo viendo la televisión o durmiendo. En eso iba a consistir mi futuro, pero con la escuela añadida. Dios, odiaba a Renee.

La caja era muy grande para las cosas que había metido ahí. Algunos portarretratos con fotos de mis amigos. Un par de libros que ya había leído 50 veces. Mi colección de CDs. Eso era casi todo. Cerré la caja y la patee al pasillo, temblando y haciendo más ruido del necesario. La vida de Renee iba a ser tortuosa cuando me fuera.

Un par de horas después, estaba sentada en la zona del estacionamiento del aeropuerto de Phoenix, intentando poner mi cara de valiente. Mierda, como deseaba haberme comportado de la forma que ella quería. No quería irme de Phoenix. Pero era muy tarde. Empuje la puerta para abrirla y salí, azotándola tan fuerte como pude. La cajuela estaba abierta así que saque mis maletas y camine hacia las puertas, sin despedirme de Renee.

"Bella, te amo. Créeme, esto es por ti." Deje de caminar cuando escuche lo que dijo, pero no me di la vuelta para verla. Quería que se sintiera culpable por lo que me estaba haciendo. Sin ninguna otra palabra, camine por las puertas automáticas, arrastrando mi maleta detrás de mí.

En el viaje entero a Seattle, estaba en pánico. Todavía no hablaba con Charlie de nada de esto. Estaba segura que seria un encuentro incomodo, y ni siquiera sabía si tenia planeado castigarme, o hacer la típica cosa que hacen los padre de, _"No estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado", _o si solo iba a pretender que nada había pasado y me dejaría empezar de cero. Esperaba que hiciera lo último, aunque pareciera la menos posible.

El se decidió por la cosa de _"estoy decepcionado"._

"¿También estas enojado?" golpee la ventana con la puntas de mis dedos, rompiendo las tres horas de silencio que habíamos tenido en la patrulla.

"No"

Charlie siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas?"

El suspiro y se rasco la barbilla, "Solo estoy decepcionado de que esto saliera así, Bella."

"Bueno, culpa a Renee por sus habilidades paternales de mierda."

"Cuida tu boca, por favor."

Rodee los ojos y me recosté en el asiento, viendo el cielo. Estaba un poco oscuro, y juro que tan pronto como vi la señal de _"Bienvenido a Forks: Población: 12", _o lo que fuera que dijera, empezó a llover a cantaros. El sonido del viento no hizo la tensión del carro mejorar.

Era casi media noche cuando llegamos a la casa de Charlie. Tan pronto como salí del auto mi pie se hundió en un charco de lodo. Ugh. Sacudí mi sandalia antes de arrastrarme a la puerta principal. Charlie subió mis maletas a mi habitación y encendió la luz, dejándome ahí para sentirme en casa. La pintura amarilla de las paredes, que estaba segura que estaba así desde que nací, era deprimente. El único mobiliario que había era una cama matrimonial pegada en la esquina, un pequeño closet en la pared contraría y un escritorio vacío que seguiría vacío ya que esa malvada zorra se había quedado con mi laptop como rehén. En defensa de Charlie, él había añadido una televisión encima del closet. Necesitaba redecorar, inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado cansada y mucho mas enojada como para desempacar o hacer algo productivo, así que me deje caer en la cama bocabajo y me quede dormida.

Pensé que estaba soñando cuando me desperté en la mañana y tuve que proteger mis ojos. Había sol entrando a través de la única y solitaria ventana de mi habitación. Aún dormida, me deslice a la ventana y me las arregle para abrirla después de pelearme un poco con ella. La ventana probablemente no se había abierto en años. Escuche el ruido de un gran rugido que venía de enfrente de la casa así que saqué mi cabeza y sentí el calor en mi cara. De ninguna manera me iba a quedar adentro en uno de los raros agradables días soleados en Forks, así que después de cepillarme los dientes y poner mi cabello en una coleta, brinqué las escaleras y busqué alrededor a Charlie. No estaba cerca. El ruido todavía venía de afuera, así que abrí la puerta para ver.

Charlie estaba parado en la calle, viendo debajo del capo de una camioneta vieja y roja. Me acerqué a él y le toque el hombro, rompiendo su concentración.

"¿Qué es?"

El cerró el capo y se encogió de hombros. "Es para ti."

Estaba en shock. Tuve problemas con Renee y me castigó mandándome a vivir con Charlie quien… ¿me compra un auto? Aunque, era un auto de mierda, pero aún así, no tenía sentido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, necesitas moverte de alguna forma. No puedo llevarte a todas partes. Además, si no tienes un auto estarás atrapada aquí todo el día… no quiero que te sientas como si estuvieras en la cárcel."

Camine alrededor de la camioneta, observándola. Charlie me veía a mí con curiosidad.

"¿Y que piensas?"

"Me gusta, Charlie. Tiene personalidad." El me sonrió mientras abría la puerta del conductor y salté dentro. Baje la ventana y saqué mi cabeza. "Sabes que no tuviste que hacer esto."

"Pero quise. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado."

Me reí y le levante mis pulgares.

"Gracias papá." Pise el acelerador, haciendo que todo gruñera. "Voy a sacarlo para probarlo. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nop, estoy bien." El me dijo adiós con la mano mientras veía como daba reversa en la calle y me dirigía calle abajo.

En el mismo segundo que pise la carretera, el sol se escondió detrás de una nube y todo oscureció. Ridículo. Forks era un lugar muy patético. Había algunos pequeños vecindarios de prestigio en las afueras del pueblo, pero fuera de eso era el típico pueblo de suburbios con una sola calle principal. Me imagine que tendría que ir a comprar cosas para cubrir mis necesidades básicas, así que fui hacia la única tienda en el pueblo, apropiadamente llamada "Tienda de Forks". Cuando llegué al frente de la tienda, no había autos en el estacionamiento. Dudaba que estuviera abierto.

Abrí la puerta y escuche sonar una pequeña campana anunciando mi llegada. Un tipo anciano me asintió y saludo cuando tome una canasta. El lugar estaba vació. Sorprendentemente, encontré todo lo que necesitaba fácilmente. En único con el que batalle fue con el shampoo. Estaba hasta arriba de un estante, y me sentiría estúpida si tuviera que pedirle ayuda a alguien para que viniera y lo tomara por mí. Así que salte para intentar agarrarlo, pero dada a mi falta de coordinación, casi caigo arriba de todo. Escuche una risita al final del pasillo, me di la vuelta para ver quien era, avergonzada.

"¿Necesitas ayuda o algo así?" había una chica parada ahí con cabello rizado, sonriéndome.

"Mmm, si… shampoo."

"Ten, déjame ayudarte." Uso el fondo del estante para impulsarse y tomó la botella que estaba a lado de la que quería. "Es verano. Podrías necesitar la hidratación."

"Gracias… supongo." Arroje el shampoo a mi canasta, tratando de dejar pasar el ligero insulto a mi cabello.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Bella. Me mudé aquí ayer."

La chica hizo un gesto y me vio con lástima. "¿Enserio? _¿Por qué?"_

Me reí. Aparentemente no era la única con un punto negativo hacía la vida en Forks.

"Me metí en problemas. Así que me mandaron aquí con mi papá, Charlie. El es-"

"El jefe de policía." Ella terminó la oración por mí.

"Sip."

"Perdona. Soy Jessica." Le di una sonrisa amable. "¿Vas empezar la escuela aquí la próxima semana?"

"Eso parece."

"¿Último año?" asentí. "¡Yo también! Bueno… supongo que te veré en la escuela, ¿eh?"

"Sip. Adiós… ah, y gracias por eso," dije señalando la canasta.

Después de pagar por mis cosas, caminé hacia fuera, con alegría. Las nubes se habían ido y cuando miré el cielo, todo lo que podía ver era azul. Manejé de regreso a casa, ya motivada para desempacar mis cosas. Intentaría sacar lo mejor de esta situación, no importara que horrible fuera.

"¡Bella!"

Escuche a Charlie llamándome desde debajo de las escaleras. Baje las escaleras y lo vi parado junto a la maldita caja que empaque el día anterior. Renee debió haberse quedado toda la noche despierta. Después de romper la tapa, mire los patéticos recuerdos de mi vida en Phoenix. Agarrando _Cumbres Borrascosas_ del fondo de un montón de basura, corrí hacia mi cuarto y me puse un bikini antes de regresar al vestíbulo. Charlie levantó una ceja a mi decisión de ropa.

"¿Qué? ¿No habías escuchado del aire acondicionado?"

"Aquí no es necesario. Ahí una casa afuera, si quieres tranquilizarte. Pero, ponte una playera o algo primero."

Lo ignore y me puse mis grandes lentes de sol antes de irme al porche. Camine chapoteando, y me puse cómoda con mi libro en un sillón. El clima calido me hacia sentir como en casa.

Después de un rato, escuche el sonido distante del camión de helados. Agarré un par de dólares de mi bolso y me pare al final de la banqueta, golpeando el piso con el pie de anticipación. El camión lentamente se paro frente a mí y le sonreí al tipo raro de adentro antes de ver el menú. Me decidí por las típicas paletas de hielo, metiéndomela en la boca y dándole el dinero al chico antes de irme.

Me quede parada en el patio, ya que la luz del sol daba directo en mi cara si me quedaba allí. El calor hizo que mi paleta se derritiera más rápido de lo normal, y empezó a escurrirse por mis dedos. Use mi lengua para limpiarlos uno por uno.

"Sexy." Escuche una melodiosa voz masculina, gritando a través de la calle. Estaba tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo, que no había escuchado al Volvo plateado acercándose.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron incontrolablemente cuando vi al chico recargado en el auto, sonriéndome. Buen Dios, el era ridículamente sexy. Su cara era perfecta, como una maldita escultura o algo así. El tenía estos brillantes ojos verdes con pestañas largas alrededor de ellos, y tenía los pómulos de un maldito súper modelo. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, perfecta y perfectos dientes blancos. Y su cabello era, _increíble._ Era de un castaño, como de un color rojizo y despeinado, pero despeinado a propósito, y se paraba en todas las direcciones y el sol reflejado en el, hacia que brillara. Y era alto, y delgado, pero perfectamente musculoso, pero no mucho, como muuuuy musculoso, o muy delgado.

Me tragué mis nervios de antes y forcé mi bien practicada confianza.

"Hey." Pase mi lengua alrededor de la punta de la paleta de hielo mientras él se acercó a mí.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Bella. Me acabo de mudar, con mi papá."

"¿Tu papá es el jefe Swan?" asentí mientras sacaba la paleta de mi boca seductoramente. "Wow. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

Me encogí de hombros y me subí los lentes a la cabeza para poder verlo mejor.

"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

"Soy Edward."

_Edward. _Edward era un dios.

"_¿Cumbres borrascosas? _¿En serio?" apuntó el libro que tenía bajo el brazo.

"¿Qué hay de malo con _Cumbres borrascosas?"_

"Nada. Excepto que es una mierda."

Entrecerré los ojos y le fruncí el ceño. "De echo, _Edward, _es una de las mas admiradas piezas de literatura clásica-"

"Si, si. Es mierda." El movió su mano a mí con indiferencia antes de que inesperadamente sus ojos se abrieran mucho.

"Edward Cullen," escuche la voz de Charlie desde la puerta principal. "¡Tienes cinco segundos para alejarte de mi hija!"

Edward sonrió y se fue cruzando la calle, "Hasta después, Bella."

Me paré frente a Charlie y puse mis manos en las caderas, enojada.

"¡Charlie! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Fue por tu propio bien." Azoto la puerta en mi cara, dejándome para ahí en el porche. Idiota.

Regrese a mi silla, mirando a Edward. Agarró una carpeta del asiento trasero y se dirigió a la puerta de mí vecino. Sin entrar, se la dio a un niño que abrió la puerta y se regresó a su auto. El maldito hijo de perra tenía estilo. Me guiño el ojo antes de saltar al asiento del conductor y se fue acelerando y lo perdí de vista.

Mi curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí. Encontré a Charlie frente a la televisión, tomando una cerveza.

"¿Qué hay de malo en Edward Cullen?"

"El es exactamente como tú."

Me reí y me senté en el sofá junto a él.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Lo malo con eso es que el no se comporta y les da a sus padres mucha aflicción. Exactamente como tú. Y dos errores no hacen un acierto, así que aléjate de el."

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"No puedes decirme que hacer, Charlie. El es sexy."

Charlie apago la TV y volteó su cabeza hacia mí, enojado.

"Primero, necesitas aprender a respetar. Detente con esa mierda de 'Charlie'. Es papá, papi, padre. El que prefieras. Charlie no es una opción."

"Esta bien. No puedes decirme que hacer, _papi._"

"Eso lo veremos." Sentí un gran placer al ver que sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Charlie usualmente era muy pasivo, y aparentemente había encontrado una forma de agarrarlo. "Oh y solo para que sepas, toda la población femenina de tu edad en Forks piensa la misma cosa de Edward igual que tú. No eres especial. Si gustas, puedo decirte todas las Exposiciones Indecorosas que tiene Edward, o-"

"Soy buena."

Las palabras de Charlie fueron suficientes para apagarme el momento. Los chicos que eran así me gustaban de una mala forma. Pero, Edward era tan _hermoso. _Y el me había hecho tener esperanzas de que toda esta "aventura de mudarse a Forks" no fuera lo peor humanamente posible. No iba a tachar nada de mi lista hasta que supiera que hacer.

*

Lo primero que vi cuando llegue al estacionamiento fue a Edward recargado en su estúpido Volvo de madre que lleva a sus hijos al fútbol, una zorra rubia a su costado. Esta bien, Charlie no estaba mintiendo. Me estacione tan lejos como pude de él y mi dirigí a mis clases. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de personas, escuche una voz familiar llamándome.

"¡Bella!" me di la vuelta para ver a esa chica Jessica que conocí en la tienda de Forks.

"Hey."

Ella caminó junto a mí, evidentemente disfrutando de las curiosas miradas que recibía de los otros estudiantes.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Mmm…Español," le dije, dándole mi horario.

"Yo también."

Probablemente no era una coincidencia. Me pude imaginar que compartiríamos muchas clases cuando solo había 300 personas en toda la escuela.

Caminamos hacía Español y tomé dos asientos cerca del final. Saque mi copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas _y comencé a leer para pasar el tiempo hasta que la clase comenzara.

"¿Todavía leyendo esa basura?"

Mire hacía arriba para ver a Edward sentado a un lado de mi, frente a Jessica, cerca de la zorra rubia.

"Hey, Edward." Jessica levantó su mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la nuca de Edward. No pude evitar odiarla de inmediato.

Edward solo la ignoro y continúo sonriéndome con burla.

"¿Cómo es que se conocen?" Jessica pregunto, muy curiosa de repente.

"Oh, Bella y yo tenemos un gran cariño por las empresas de paletas de hielo." Rodee mis ojos, pero no quite la vista de mi libro.

"No entendí" Jessica murmuro bajito. Ella no presionó más cuando Edward se dio la vuelta y tomo uno de sus rizos entre sus dedos. Viendo todo esto, como que me empecé a odiarlo también. El tenía los huevos para coquetear con cada mujer que se le pusiera enfrente.

"¡Ejem!" Una criatura alta, rubio, con apariencia de dios se puso en el asiento frente a mí, aclarando su garganta. "Edward, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Mantenlo despejado."

"Jodete, Jasper," le dijo Jessica.

"No gracias."

Estaba temporalmente congelada por la vista tan próxima de otro chico ridículamente bueno de 17 años. Talvez el aire fresco de verdad le hacía bien a las personas.

Cuando la clase comenzó, el profesor le dio el temario de la clase a quien fuera que estuviera sentado al frente. Jasper se dio la vuelta y me dio los papeles con una sonrisa.

"Hey," el susurró. Edward notó esto y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Aléjate, zorra."

Jasper le enseño el dedo y volvió a darse la vuelta. Pase la mayor parte de la clase mirando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Edward. Jessica le dio golpecitos dos veces en la espalda, pero la ignoro las dos veces. El estaba ocupado dibujando algo en un pedazo de papel, y parecía muy metido en eso. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en no babear cuando me di cuenta de tres pequeños lunares en el lado izquierdo de su cuello que se asomaban de su ropa cada vez que el bajaba la cabeza. Era patética.

Cuando la campana sonó salte de mi asiento, no queriendo caminar con esa zorra de Jessica. Todo el asunto de Edward me hacía sentir incómoda y necesitaba hacer nuevos amigos. Me pare frente a mi casillero para guardar mi nuevo libro de español. Edward pasó frente a mí, con Jessica siguiéndolo como un perrito triste.

"Ten, esto es para ti." El me paso el pedazo de papel donde había estado dibujando en clase. Mi boca se abrió cuando lo abrí, tratando de que Jessica no lo viera. Era un dibujo asqueroso de mí haciendo algo pornográfico… con una paleta de hielo.

"En serio" dije sarcásticamente.

El me sonrió y arqueo una ceja. Decidí seguirle el jueguito, ya que sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Dentro de mi casillero había un imán pegado a la pared, ya que sea quien lo haya usado antes fue muy flojo como para llevárselo. Detuve el dibujo con el imán en la puerta y lo puse bien para que Jessica lo pudiera ver.

"Oh, mi Dios," ella tartamudeo, evidentemente molesta.

"_Si zorra," _dije en mi cabeza. _"No eres especial."_

Me reí, cerrando mi casillero. Todo el asunto parecía muy gracioso.

"Asi que, mmm, Edward… ¿tienes planes más tarde?" tomo el cuello de su playera y se acercó mientras lo decía.

"Talvez"

No queriendo ver mas de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, me metí entre la multitud para ir a mi siguiente clase.

Mis siguientes clases pasaron sin ningún incidente. Me di cuenta en la tercera hora, en Ingles que dado a que yo estaba en clases avanzadas en Phoenix, y que Edward era un bastardo muy inteligente, tenía clases con el todo el día, con excepción de matemáticas, por que era pésima en eso, arte porque Edward tocaba el piano o algo así y escogió banda, y gimnasia gracias a Dios. Eso me salvaba de la vergüenza. Para la hora del almuerzo, Jessica se había ablandado conmigo otra vez, principalmente porque era una zorra que le gustaba llamar la atención y las personas seguían intentando hablar conmigo, supongo que la hacía sentir cool que ella era amiga de la nueva chica. Y de cualquier forma, mi disgusto con ella se fue cuando me di cuenta que todas las chicas babeaban por Edward.

Entramos a la cafetería y me senté al final de una mesa llena de gente. Al otro lado podía ver a Edward y a su amigo Jasper, que se sentaba frente a mí en español. Entre ellos dos había una pequeña chica ridículamente bonita, con cabello corto. Sentada frente a ellos estaba la maldita Afrodita en persona, una rubia, alta, chica con aspecto de modelo con ropa de diseñador que sabía que no vendían en Forks. La chica parecía salida de una revista. Junto a ella estaba un chico enorme, con cabello oscuro y rizado y con esos sexys hoyuelos. Ese lado del la mesa parecía salida de una película. No podía dejar de mirar.

Sentados en nuestro lado estaba la zorra rubia que había estado alrededor de Edward en el estacionamiento, creo que se llamaba Lauren. Había un imbecil sentado junto a mí, Mike Newton, que había puesto muy en claro sus ganas de intentar estar conmigo. El se sentó junto a mí en la segunda hora e insistió en acompañarme a la siguiente clase. Lo encontré molesto y desesperante. Hice una nota mental de intentar juntarlo con Jessica. Además estaba segura de que él y Edward tenían como un tipo de pelea entre ellos, ya que Edward le daba una mirada de muerte cada vez que lo volteaba a ver. Solo había una chica que me cayó bien, la mejor amiga de Jessica, Ángela. Ella era muy normal y no me pregunto cosas estúpidas, y parecía una buena persona de verdad. No conocía nadie así.

La chica pequeña de cabello negro que estaba entre Edward y Jasper debió darse cuenta que tan incómoda me veía, por que cuando me paré para comprar una Coca de dieta y ella estaba detrás de mi en la línea, me dijo algo.

"El primer día es horrible, ¿eh?" su voz era aguda e iba bien con ella. Ella sonreía mucho y parecía que tenía mucha energía. Si la conociera mejor le hubiera recomendado café descafeínado en vez de la coca en su mano.

"Si. Es un poco bizarro, de echo."

"¿Por qué?"

Me imagine que decirle que ella y sus amigos parecían pertenecer más a Los Angeles en vez de un pueblito como Forks sería un poco raro, así que censure mis palabras un poco.

"Mmm… bueno, veamos. En la primera hora la chica sentada junto a mi estuvo manoseando y casi teniendo sexo con los ojos con tu amigo Edward que esta por allá. Quien luego hizo un dibujo de mi algo sucio y me lo dio enfrente de ella. Oh, y hasta ahora tuve tres clases con él, donde las mujeres se le lanzan encima todo el tiempo, no había visto nada así antes. Es raro. Mmm, y también ese idiota de Mike Newton sigue intentando conseguir algo de mi, y no parece entender cuando alguien no esta interesado en él. Si, eso resume casi todo."

La chica soltó una risita y asintió. "Suena como un típico día en Forks High. Soy Alice, por cierto. Edward es el chulo de aquí si no te habías dado cuenta. Solo ignóralo. Oh, y a Newton… solo ignóralo, también."

Ella se acerco y se paro de puntitas, bajo la voz para que nadie alrededor pudiera escuchar.

"No me haría muy amiga de Jessica y Lauren si fuera tú. Puedes sentarte con nosotros, si quieres."

Acepte su oferta. Su mesa parecía mas interesante a donde me estaba sentando antes. Sin mencionar, mejores chicos guapos para mirar.

Ella palmeo la silla que estaba junto a ella, al final de mesa.

"Ella es Bella. Bella esa es Rose, Emmett, Jasper," ella señalo a la súper modelo, que me dio un saludo débil y el tipo enorme me sonrío de oreja a oreja y levanto la mano. "Y ya conoces a Edward."

Edward ni siquiera me miró. Estaba demasiado ocupado arrancando pedazos de su servilleta y los tiraba al cabello de Lauren. Que maduro.

Jessica me dio una mirada de, "_¿Que carajos haces?", _pero yo solo me encogí de hombros y no le hice caso. Me caía mucho mejor Alice.

Alice me contó toda la historia de su grupo de amigos cuando íbamos para mi siguiente clase. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Edward habían sido amigos desde que se acordaban. Los habían obligado a estar juntos por sus cualidades similares: inteligencia, belleza, dinero, sus actitudes de me-importa-una-mierda, para dar unos ejemplos. Y por supuesto, el hecho de que no encajaban en este pueblo. Alice fue muy amable, y me imagine que encajaría bien en su grupo, ya que encajaba bien en las características, excepto por el dinero, claro. Pero tener un papá policía me daba poder, y toda esa mierda era muy importante cuando eres adolescente. Como fuera, Alice me dijo que Edward tuvo sus momentos con Rosalie y Alice cuando eran niños, pero dejo claro que el solo se metía con chicas fuera de su círculo que ninguna de ellas tenía interés en Edward, Jasper o Emmett. Para mantener las cosas menos complicadas o algo así. Casi me hizo _no _querer ser amiga de ellos, porque me metería con los tres chicos sin dudarlo. Lentamente, parte por parte.

Cuando llegue a mi ultima clase del día, Biología, solo había dos asientos libres. Uno a lado de Edward, que sorprendentemente no tenía ninguna tonta soldada a su brazo, y otro junto al retardado de Newton.

"¡Hey, Bella! Puedes sentarte aquí." El chico Newton palmeó el asiento junto a él todo emocionado y yo hice una mueca. Edward se dio la vuelta y empujó el escritorio, haciendo que Mike se golpeara en el estómago.

"Aléjate, Newton." Di una sonrisa educada y me senté junto a Edward, encogiéndole los hombros a Mike. Edward me arqueó una de sus gloriosas cejas pero no me dijo nada.

La clase fue aburrida como siempre en el primer día de clase. No hicimos nada más que ver nuestros temarios y libros de texto. Edward agarro una hoja de papel de mi libreta y escribió la lección ahí. El bastardo tenía la letra perfecta. Cuando la campana sonó, suspiré, agradecida de poder irme a casa y poder salir de clase sin mirar atrás. Edward me siguió hasta el estacionamiento, preguntándome cosas estúpidas de cómo había estado mi día y evadiendo grupos de chicas que le hablaban. Llegué a mi camioneta, que intencionalmente había estacionada lo mas lejos posible del Volvo plateado cuando llegué en la mañana.

"¿Esta inmensa mierda es tuya?" el miro mi camioneta, confundido.

"Tiene personalidad. ¿Y un Volvo? Quiero decir, ¿Qué parece, que tienes 40 o algo así?"

"No, no dijiste eso," el dijo, muy ofendido. "Un día voy a pasar por ti para enseñarte que tan maravillosa es esa cosa."

"Si, pero asegúrate de limpiar los asientos primero. Charlie ya me dijo todo acerca de tus citas en el asiento trasero." El entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a alejarse para irse a su auto. Vi a Jasper acercarse, viéndonos con curiosidad.

"Eres graciosa. Te veré pronto."

Salté a mi auto que ya había empezado el fuerte rugido antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que él había dicho. ¿Te veré pronto? ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Me di cuenta esa noche.

**Le hace mucha burla al Volvo porque en EUA es un auto más como familiar, como para las mamás que llevan a sus hijos a los partidos de fútbol y esas cosas. **

**Y bien, ¿Qué les parecio? Si es un poco, bueno muy largo pero vale la pena, totalmente, en serio, así que espero sus reviews!!! **

**Por las quiero y me quieren! jooooo**


	2. Ventana

**Wow, estoy impresionada con la respuesta de esta historia, y solo por que tuve 265 hits en dos días!! Pero solo tuvimos 20 reviews, soy mala en matemáticas pero estoy segura que anda algo mal ahí, jejeje. Pero no importa me puse a traducir rápido y aquí les tengo el siguiente cap. En un ratito subo el Sr. Diario**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ventana**

**EPOV**

"Hombre, esto es estúpido. El jefe tiene una pistola." Jasper intentaba hacer que desistiera de mi plan cuando me llevó frente a The Swan's House, apagando sus luces delanteras.

"¡Que se chinge la poli-cía!" Jasper hizo un gesto cuando grité. "Y vamos a ver que tan estúpida es cuando la este doblando más tarde y le de el Especial Cullen."

Arrojé mi botella medio vacía de "agua" a la cara de Jasper y abrí la puerta.

"Que te diviertas con eso."

Intente llegar a un lado de su casa, pero ya estaba borracho así que me tropecé unas veces en el camino. Cuando llegué al gran árbol, vi para arriba y vi una luz prendida desde la habitación amarilla. Cualquier hombre que fuera gay tendría un cuarto amarillo, no estaba muy seguro del Jefe de policía, ese imbecil no había tenido una mujer, nunca. Por eso me imagine que era el cuarto de Bella.

Solo hay comencé a pensar que talvez ese idiota de Jasper tenia razón. El árbol parecía tener una larga y dura caída. Pero por otro lado, ya estaba borracho así que caerme no me dolería tanto. Así que lo hice.

Para cuando llegue a la rama que estaba al mismo nivel que la ventana de Bella, estaba a un pastelito de que me diera un infarto, había rasgado parte del tronco y había hecho un agujero en mis pantalones. Afortunadamente, su ventana estaba abierta solo un poquito así no escucho todo el desastre. Intentaría recordar visitar el gimnasio antes de la temporada de béisbol.

Una vez que estuve cerca de la ventana, me tuve que agarrar del alféizar para no caerme de culo. Ella estaba parada con una pequeña toalla, inclinada escribiendo algo en su escritorio. Su cabello estaba mojado y agua escurría por su espalda, hice un intento de recordar cuando había tomado para asegurarme de no estar alucinando.

"¡Hey!" susurre por la ventana mientras golpeaba mis dedos en el vidrio. Ella dio la vuelta rápido, sus ojos se agrandaron y ahogó un grito. Metí mi mano en el espacio de la ventana y la abrí metiendo mis pies y saltando al suelo. Perdí el balance un poco y me tuve que agarrar de la cama para soporte.

"¿Te bañaste para mi? Que bien."

"CHAAAAAAAR-"corrí hacia a ella y puse mi mando sobre su boca antes de que pudiera terminar de gritar.

"¿Estas loca, mujer?" ella me entrecerró los ojos y alejé mi mano.

"¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?"

"Estaba aburrido," dije encogiéndome de hombros. Bella arrugo la nariz y se acerco a mi boca.

"¿Estas borracho?"

"Tal vez"

"Tenemos escuela mañana. Y son," ella vio el reloj de la mesa. "las 6:45"

"Si. La hora feliz." Di un paso hacia atrás y la vi de arriba abajo. "Me gusta como te ves."

"Lárgate Edward."

"Rayos no. Casi hago que pongan en mi autopsia _suicidio. _Me quedo."

Bella me vio sin ninguna expresión en su cara mientras me desparramaba en su cama. Agarro algunas tonterías de su closet y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Quédate. Quieto."

Le di un saludo de soldado cuando se salió del cuarto. Mis ojos vagando por todo el espacio vació. No había nada en las paredes. Una caja llena de fotos y libros y otras porquerías estaban en la esquina. Después de revolver en su cajón de ropa interior y agarrar un recuerdo, me puse a ver su colección de CDs de su escritorio. Estaba impresionado.

Ella regresó y cerró la puerta suavemente.

"Deja de tocar mis cosas, Cullen." Agarre la hoja de papel donde ella había estado escribiendo y la leí en voz alta.

"_Lista de Cumpleaños de Bella: 1.-iPod. 2.-Laptop. 3.-Un boleto de avión de regreso a Phoenix. 4.-Una regadera de mano…_ohhh, esa me gusta. _5.-Un nuevo-"_

Ella me arrancó la hoja de las manos con una sonrisa. "Dame eso. Esta cosa va al refrigerador para Charlie."

"Así que… es el 2009 y ¿tu no tienes una laptop o un iPod? Eso es… diferente."

"Gracias."

"No era un cumplido." Me senté en la cama otra vez y me quite los zapatos, haciéndolos volar por la habitación.

"Déjate los zapatos puestos, no te vas a quedar."

La ignore.

"Así que, ¿Por qué en el nombre del infierno decidiste venir aquí en tu último año de preparatoria?"

"Yo no lo decidí." Ella hizo una mueca mientras peinaba un mechón de su cabello. "Me mandaron aquí."

"¿Y como fue eso?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer, escribir un libro?"

"Mierda no. Pero si lo hiciera sería mejor que esa basura." Tire la copia de _Cumbres Borrascosas _que estaba en su cama haciéndola caer al suelo con un _thump._

"Borracho estúpido. Espero que Charlie venga acá arriba."

"Si, como sea, te mandaron aquí…"

Bella se sentó junto a mí en la cama y sonrió. "No estaba haciendo caso a mi mami."

Ella abrió su libro de español y comenzó a leer.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Bella me miró, moviendo las pestañas y suspiró.

"Me atraparon en un auto… tu sabes. Con un chico que era más grande que yo. Mi mamá se puso loca."

Me empecé a reír, agarrando una almohada y enterrando mi cara en ella para que su padre no me oyera. Esta chica era escandalosa. Ella empujo la almohada fuerte contra mi cara, haciendo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la pared.

"Oww. Esta bien. Lo siento. ¿Puedo decir algo?"

"No."

"Primero que nada, ¿Eres estúpida? ¿Por qué no te cogiste a alguien de tu edad?"

"Uhh, ¿Tendrías sexo con una mujer mayor si pudieras?"

Lo contemple.

"Buen punto. Segundo, no es para tanto. Tu papá me arresto como cuatro veces por eso."

Ella rodó los ojos y enrolló un mechón de cabello húmedo en sus dedos.

"Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Renee no estaba feliz. Así que…Forks es mi castigo."

"¿Puedes dejar de leer? Vine aquí para algo emocionante."

Sin decir nada, ella me pasó el control remoto. Mire alrededor de la habitación buscando la TV. Arriba de su cómoda estaba una cosa minúscula con una pantalla del mismo tamaño que mi iPhone.

"Necesitare una lupa para ver esa cosa."

Me acerqué un poco a ella y puse mi mano arriba de la suya. Si las miradas pudieran matar, hubiera estado frito justo ahí.

"Edward, no voy a coger contigo. Solo veté antes de que Charlie venga acá arriba."

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"Si. Te veré mañana."

Me rendí. De cualquier forma todo su jugueteo me hizo necesitar una ducha de agua fría. Después de agarrar mis zapatos, me los puse y saque mi cabeza por la ventana para darme una idea de cómo bajarme.

"Solo salta. No esta tan alto."

La perra estaba molestando.

Temblando salí y me senté en la rama, mirando para abajo. Cerré los ojos y salté, me dolió mucho el culo al caer.

"Oww."

Intente pararme rápidamente y hacer una salida grácil, pero estaba muy lejos de eso. Estaba cojeando. Bella se estaba riendo a carcajadas viéndome desde la ventana.

"Ni pienses que voy hacer eso otra vez" le grité antes de escuchar la ventana azotarse y el click del seguro.

*

Estaba en el lado opuesto del lugar que se supone debería estar cuando sonó la campana para la ultima hora.

"Ya esta bien, suéltame, te tardas mucho." Con un solo movimiento empujé la cabeza de la idiota de Lauren y me subí el cierre de mis pantalones. "Después."

La dejé ahí, de rodillas en el baño de chicas del segundo piso. Donde ella pertenecía. Como fuera, había negocios sexuales más importantes que debía atender. Para la hora que llegue a biología, el profesor ya había empezado. El idiota de Newton debió asumir que no iba a llegar y tomó mi lugar designado junto a Bella. El Sr. Banner suspiró cuando entre, interrumpiendo su lectura.

"Llegas tarde, Edward."

"Lo sé." Azoté mis libros en MI escritorio. "Mueve tu culo, Newton."

"Chingate Cullen. Siéntate en otro lado." Apreté mi puño, listo para pegarle en la cara. Otra vez.

"Edward, llegas tarde y estas interrumpiendo mi clase. Siéntate en otro lado y cállate."

Banner estaba enojado. Agarré los libros de Newton y los arrojé a la mesa vacía detrás de él. El se rindió, y yo me senté en mi lugar, moviendo la silla mas cerca a Bella. Ella estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno y no había levantado la vista desde que había llegado al salón. Me recosté y puse mi brazo sobre la parte de atrás de su silla, y estire mis piernas frente a mí.

"Es eso… ¿lápiz labial en tu playera?" escuche a Bella susurrar. Mis ojos miraron hacia abajo, y claro, en el dobladillo de mi playera estaba una mancha rosa. Esa perra.

"No." Lo cubrí con mi mano.

"Elegante."

Hice como que no la escuche. Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió tomando notas.

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Ven a mi casa. Mis padres no están y unas personas van a venir."

Banner me miró y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Edward? ¿Puedes contestar o estoy interrumpiendo tu conversación?"

"El ciclo de Krebs" el viejo imbécil entrecerró los ojos y regresó a su lectura. El debió haber echo algo mejor que intentar hacerme quedar como estúpido. Yo era más inteligente que él.

"Entonces, ¿eso es un si?" le pregunté a Bella.

"No gracias."

¿Hablaba en serio? No, no creo. Reprimí una risa.

"¿No gracias? Disculpa, ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?"

"Si. Quedarme en casa y no contagiarme de Clamidia." Ouch. Golpe bajo.

"Si te refieres a mi, entonces estoy ofendido. Estoy limpio, gracias. Mi papá es doctor, ¿sabías?"

Ella me miró sin ninguna expresión por un minuto y luego regreso a su libreta. Intentaba hablar con ella, pero no me estaba poniendo atención. Nada de atención. Era una mierda. Cuando la clase terminó, ella se levanto y se fue sin mirarme otra vez. La seguí mientras Newton se puso a lado de ella, intentando reclamarla. El iba a ser golpeado. Podía sentirlo venir.

Me detuve en mi casillero para guardar mi mierda y encontrarme con Jasper.

"Así que, ¿Conseguiste un rapidito de la hija del Jefe o qué?"

Me puse mis Ray Bans **(lentes oscuros, como los de Robert en la película!) **y lo miré, resoplando. "No," nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. "estoy seguro que también insulto mi hombría."

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la escuela, vi a Bella parada ahí sola. Sin el idiota de Newton. Jasper y yo nos paramos enfrente de ella.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" pregunté. Bella me dio su infame sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Sabes lo que dicen de las personas que usan lentes oscuros adentro de los edificios, verdad?" ella pregunto, señalándome.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jasper.

"Ah, o que son ciegos o que son idiotas." A Jasper le pareció muy gracioso, así que él y Bella estaba riéndose mientras yo me paraba ahí, nada contento. El se estaba ganando unas patadas en las bolas. "Ah ten, esto es para ti." Me dio unas hojas de papel.

"¿Qué es?"

"Mis notas de biología. Saque copias para ti ya que tenemos laboratorio el lunes y somos pareja, y se muy bien que no pusiste atención."

"Puse atención."

"No tomaste ninguna nota y estuviste viendo mis tetas la clase entera." Jasper me dio un golpe en la espalda y siguió riéndose.

"¿Qué carajos dice aquí? No puedo leer una letra tan horrible." Ella me dio un golpe en la frente. "Olvídalo. Puedo hacer este trabajo dormido."

"Si, esta bien. Mike puso atención, puedo cambiar de pareja-"

"No." No iba a perder mi tiempo de calidad por ese idiota. Doble las notas a la mitad y las metí en mi carpeta.

De pronto, Bella vi algo afuera y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. La seguimos afuera, ella estaba caminando hacía la patrulla. Jasper y yo casi corrimos hacia mi auto. Escuche a Bella reírse detrás de mí.

"¡Cullen, Whitlock! Los estoy vigilando" Charlie gritó por la ventana y nosotros saltamos a mi auto.

"Por alguna razón, siento como si él no te quisiera cerca de su hija." El sarcástico idiota de Jasper me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Pshh. No le tengo miedo." Golpee los dedos en el volante al ritmo de la música.

"Yo si le tendría. Tiene una pistola." Esperé a que la patrulla estuviera fuera de la vista para salir del estacionamiento.

*

"¿Qué mierda es este lugar?"

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos mientras veía la casa de Bella con desprecio. Era una puta.

"Es la casa de la chica nueva. Mi reciente conquista."

"Ya veo, bajando de categoría."

En broma puse mi puño a un centímetro de su cara. Uno de estos días no iba a ser una broma.

"Supongo que esta un poco arriba de Jessica o Lauren, o-"

"Ok. Ya fue suficiente." Agarré su cabeza y la besé rudamente antes de que pudiera golpearme. "Gracias por el paseo, tonta."

Apenas y me dejo salir del auto y se fue acelerando de ahí.

Al parecer subir árboles después de que llueve es más difícil, así que lo subí borracho. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Toque en la ventana de Bella viéndome como un maldito desastre. Había pasto y otras mierdas en mi ropa y estaba sudando como cerdo. Ella abrió la ventana poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no movió el culo así que no podía entrar.

"¿Necesito una orden de restricción? Por que todo lo que necesito hacer es ir abajo-"

"¡Vamos! ¡Muévete!"

Ella respiró profundo y se hizo a un lado, dejándome entrar.

"Solo para que sepas, trepar ese árbol no es tan fácil."

"Entonces deja de hacerlo."

Me las arregle para convencer a Rosalie para que me trajera, después de evadir a la zorra de Jessica toda la noche. No quería apestar el cuarto de Bella con su apestoso perfume. Para el tiempo que pude lograrlo, ya era casi medianoche. Fue un movimiento arriesgado y la perra no lo apreciaba.

"¿Tienes un ventilador o algo? Aquí esta mas caliente que las bolas de satan."

Me eche aire con la mano y ella me gruño, enojada.

"Estas borracho y acabas de subir un árbol. Quédate en la ventana. O mejor aún, regresa a afuera."

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy borracho?" paso sus dedos por mi frente y los puso en mi nariz.

"Estas sudando licor puro. Nada agradable." Pareció tener pena de mí, y limpió mis pantalones con su mano.

Me di cuenta que su puerta estaba toda abierta, así que le hice señas para que la cerrara. El auto del Jefe estaba en la calle y no estaba de humor para morir o de fracturarme el cráneo.

"Estaba bromeando. Nadie esta aquí. Charlie fue a pescar todo el fin de semana."

"Bien, amo los peces." Pensé lo que ella había dicho por un segundo y me enojé. "Espera. Eso quiere decir que subí ese árbol y me ensucié de lodo, pasto, insectos y no se que más mierda, ¿Cuándo pude haber entrado por la puerta?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Estos son jeans de $300 dólares."

Ella seguía mirándome.

"Si tuviera tu número, te hubiera llamado y me hubiera ahorrado el problema."

"No estabas invitado. Ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por entrar sin permiso." Ella dijo mientras se cruzaba de hombros y me hizo una mueca.

"Deja de ser una perra frígida. Vamos abajo, tengo hambre."

Bella me calentó un poco de spaghetti que había cocinado temprano, que por cierto, estaba buenísimo. Ella se sentó frente a mí en la mesa, con la cabeza recargada contra su brazo, aburrida.

"¿Así que por que estás aquí? Pensé que estabas teniendo una 'reunión' o una orgía o algo así."

"Me aburrí," le respondí con la boca llena de comida. "Eres una buena cocinera."

"¿Qué quieres decir con _me aburrí_? ¿Ninguna zorra que te satisfaciera? ¿O te llenaste con la chica del lápiz labial antes de biología?"

"_Ugh_" me tragué todo lo que tenía en la boca y me lo pase con una de las cervezas de Charlie. Ja. "De echo, interrumpí eso. Para venir a verte."

Le guiñe el ojo y con el tenedor puse mas comida en mi boca. Ella rodó los ojos, resoplando.

"Y había muchas chicas ahí, para tu información. Una de ellas incluso me trajo hasta aquí."

"¿Quién?"

"Rosalie."

"Espera a que la vea el lunes." Bella agarró mi plato cuando terminaba mi último bocado y lo aventó al fregadero, con fuerza. Se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, tirando sus pies en la mesa.

"Si te aburriste en la fiesta, cometiste un error viniendo aquí." Agarró el control de la TV, cambiando de canal a lo loco.

"Se que podemos hacer para no aburrirnos." Ella aventó el control en la mesa y se giró hacia a mí.

"Chico. Te dije que no iba a coger contigo. Y aún así vienes aquí para intentar. Así que debes ser algo así como masoquista o sádico o talvez solo estés malditamente sordo o algo así. No lo se. Pero si te vas a sentar ahí, solo… habla de otra cosa."

Whoa. Que discurso. Me prendió, pero no le iba a decir eso. Tenía miedo.

"Bueno… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?"

Mierda, era un idiota. ¿Cómo fue esa la única pregunta no-sexual que se me ocurrió?

"Oh, bueno… solía disfrutar estar con mis amigos, estar de fiesta, tontear con chicos en el asiento trasero de los autos, dormir, y hace enojar a mi mamá. Y ya que Charlie me prohibió casi todas esas cosas, comencé a releer cada libro que tengo, ver Padre de Familia y… buscar nuevas formas de cocinar pescado. Oh y lavar."

No sabía si ella hablaba en serio o estaba jugando. Me imagine que estaba hablando en serio y yo me reía sería grosero, así que solo me encogí de hombros.

"Padre de Familia… un programa muy divertido."

Ella se rió y me dio un empujón en el pecho.

"Cullen, eres un imbecil. Honestamente, creo que no hago nada aquí. Tú vives en este pueblo también. Imagino que por eso fornicas con tantas como puedas. Por la aburrición. ¿Cierto?"

"Fornicar. Buen uso de vocabulario… y no, no por aburrición. ¿No se supone que no debemos estar hablando de esto?"

Me tomé el resto de mi cerveza y la puse en su mesa.

"Cierto. ¿Tu que haces?"

"Mmm. Buena pregunta." Golpe mi sien con mis dedos. "Yo… toco el piano. Bueno, yo toco, escribo música, tú sabes, todo eso. Oh… también me gusta leer, ves, tenemos algo en común. Soy el capitán del equipo de béisbol. ¿Continúo?."

"Si."

"Oh, bien también me gusta la música, mucho. Un gran fan de la música. Ah… ¿me gustan los autos? Eso creo. Soy un aficionado del alcohol-"

"Eso es suficiente."

Mire hacia abajo, hacia la mesa y vi la lista de cumpleaños de Bella ahí.

"¿Tu papá vio esto?"

"Si. No pensó que fuera gracioso."

"¿Qué, la regadera de mano o el resto?"

Ella soltó una risita y comenzó a enrollar su cabello en su dedo, algo que hacía mucho.

"Como sea. Es necesario." Ella se lamió los labios y se acercó a mí. "¿Edward?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿De verdad por que estas aquí?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿No lo sé? Me gustas. Eres graciosa. Y ah… ya ha sido una semana. Nunca he tratado más de unas horas para conseguir una chica. Es algo divertido."

Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza, completamente disgustada conmigo. Como siempre. "Eres un idiota, pero me gustas también."

Esa fue la noche en que mi amistad con Bella Swan comenzó.

**Ok unas cosas que me preguntaron pero como no tienen cuenta no les puedo mandar un PM asi que les contesto aquí.**

**Si, cuando Bella conoció a Edward ella estaba en bikini.**

**¬¬ Ah parece que ese era el único… debí confundirme de historia. **

**Bueno besos y dejen review!!!**


	3. Cumpleaños

**Si se que me tarde pero he estado ocupada, una de mis amigas tuvo a su bebé y estado loca toda la semana por que la niña es una hermosura!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa

**Capitulo 3. Cumpleaños**

BPOV

"Solo escoge uno, Bella."

Deje de ver el estante de edredones para hacerle una mueca a Jessica.

"Este es lindo." Angela sugirió, agarrando uno gris con un diseño de remolinos blancos.

"Esta genial." Agarre la etiqueta y lo pase por el checador de precios antes de que Jessica se pudiera quejar.

La única razón de que ella estuviera ahí era por que la tienda más cerca de decoraciones estaba a una hora de Forks y tenia miedo de que el Gran Rojo no pudiera llegar. Y que un coyote me comiera o algo así antes de que una grúa llegara por mi. Quien sabe que tipo de mierda andaba en los bosques. Ella trajo a Angela, quien no era una perra irritante. Hice una nota mental de preguntarle a ella la próxima vez que tuviera que salir de Forks.

Charlie se negó a darme lo de mi lista de cumpleaños, y mejor me dio un poco de dinero en una tarjeta un día antes para que pudiera redecorar mi cuarto. Metí a Jessica y Angela para que me ayudaran a pintar el amarillo vomitivo de las paredes, que era lo que íbamos hacer ahora. Desde que me hice amiga del prostituto numero uno de Jessica, ahora ella tenía una razón para ser extra irritante. Supongo que ella aplicaba eso de _"mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca". _No me importaba. Iba a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños, que ella iba a hacer, a pesar de todo.

La segunda noche que Edward se metió a mi casa, llegamos a un acuerdo no hablado. Nos gustábamos. Pero, estaba segura que a mi me gustaba mucho como para tirármelo y dejarlo a un lado, y también estaba segura que no le gustaba lo suficiente como para que renunciara a sus actividades con putas, así que estaba en un buen lío. La solución que se me ocurrió fue dejar fluir la química sexual y dejar que me llegara y luego cortarla. Por ahora.

Pintar era lo peor. Las tres nos recogimos el cabello y nos pusimos una de las viejas playeras de Charlie, así que parecíamos chicas de remolque. Fue mas gracioso cuando Edward saltó de la ventana y fingió vomitar cuando vio a Jessica que lo veía en shock.

"¿Qué hacen?" Edward pregunto, pateando el plástico que cubría mi piso. Todavía no me acostumbraba a que este adonis saltara de mi ventana de repente. Tuve que voltear a la pared para dejar de ver su perfecta cara.

"Estoy trabajando en mi Feng Shui," dije, lanzando un poco de pintura a donde estaba él.

"Nada genial." Limpió una gota de su pómulo tirándola a la lona.

"Me atrevo a preguntar ¿Por qué merezco esta pequeña visita tuya, Cullen?"

"Oh, si." Angela y Jessica se veían curiosas cuando Edward se quito la mochila que traía puesta y la puso en el suelo. Se despeino un poco el cabello, sonriendo. "Primero, déjame preguntarte, ¿Qué te regalo tu papá por tu cumpleaños?"

"No tienes permiso para grabarme usando la regadera de mano, si es por eso que preguntas."

Angela se rió y Jessica soltó un _"Ugh" _de asco.

"Si sigues de sarcástica, me llevare mis regalos a otra parte."

"¿Me compraste regalos?"

_¿Qué? _Edward estaba esforzándose mucho para meterse en mis pantalones.

"Mierda si. Bueno, no comprar, de hecho. Ten-"Sacó una casi nueva MacBook **(laptop de la manzanita)** de su mochila y la aventó a mi cama.

"¿Qué rayos?" la mire, confundida. "No puedo aceptarlo, Edward. ¿Estas loco?"

"¿Qué? ¡Es la que tenía antes! Carlisle me compra una nueva cada ciclo escolar." Sacó el enchufe de atrás y lo tiro al suelo. "Solo estaba ahí en mi cuarto. La limpié de toda la pornografía, las fotos de desnudos y todo eso por ti. Así que no te preocupes, Jess. Bonita ropa, por cierto."

Ignore su plática y tiré la brocha, me senté en la cama junto a la laptop. Ese bastardo presumido sabía exactamente que tipo de efecto iba a tener su generosidad en mí.

"Espera, todavía no termino." Dijo emocionado, buscando en la mochila otra vez. "¡Vean!"

Me extendió un iPod, sonriendo.

"Ya tampoco necesito eso. Gracias Apple por el siempre conveniente iPhone."

"Detente. No puedo aceptar estas cosas."

"Acéptalos, Bella." Me sugirió Angela.

"En serio, él es rico. El dinero no es importante para él. Probablemente los tiré si no los aceptas."

Jessica estaba amargadísima.

"Normalmente no lo sugeriría, pero deberías escuchar a tus amigas."

Solo me quedé viendo a mis manos en mi regazo, y dije la única cosa que se me vino a la mente.

"Gracias Edward. Te debo una."

Y claro, el tuvo que arruinar el momento.

"No hay problema. Acepto pagos en forma de favores orales." Le rodé los ojos y él solo se puso la mochila a los hombros.

"Siéntete libre de quedarte y ayudarnos a pintar."

Se rió de mí. "Si, soy bueno. Edward Cullen no hace trabajos manuales."

"¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Quiero decir, además de ir a tu casa y ser una perra remilgada"

"De echo, hocicona, voy a ir a casa a escribir nuestro trabajo de biología. Supuse que tendría que hacer algo del trabajo ya que mañana es tu día y todo eso."

"Wow, que encantador. Considerando que he hecho todo el trabajo y te doy todas mis notas ya que siempre estas "_con demasiada resaca para escribir."_

El murmuro un, "_desagradecida"_ antes de brincar por la ventana.

Jessica camino y se puso enfrente de mí, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Qué. Mierda?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué tan seguido viene aquí?"

"¿Quién eres, su mamá?" Angela apropiadamente se metió en la conversación. Jessica la ignoró.

"¿Y trayendo regalos? Le he estado 'favores orales' por años y ¡El nunca me ha comprado ni un paquete de chicles!"

Había demasiados errores en el comentario de Jessica, que no sabía por donde empezar.

"Oh, tal vez ese sea el problema." Jessica me enseño el dedo y regresó a pintar la pared. "Deja de llorar. No me estoy metiendo con tu novio. No hay necesidad de ponerse toda posesiva."

"Como sea."

No me sentí mal por ella.

Cuando terminamos de pintar y Jessica y Angela se fueron, corrí hacía abajo, porque me sentí culpable de no ser amable con Edward. Agarré mis llaves y casi llegaba a la puerta cuando escuche a Charlie detrás de mí.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. "Afuera."

"Mañana hay escuela y ya pasan de las nueve."

_Oh mierda. Llama a las autoridades_.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños."

"No, Bella."

"Si. No me voy a tardar. Solo tengo que ir por algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Tranquilo con el interrogatorio Char-papá. Voy a la casa de los Cullen para ir por el trabajo de biología. Edward y yo somos compañeros."

Charlie refunfuño. "No vas a ir ahí. Absolutamente no."

Intento quitarme las llaves de la mano, pero los reflejos del viejo no eran nada para mí.

"¡Hey! Hay que ser lógicos. Es solo un trabajo de la escuela. No voy a ir para tirármelo. Como sea, sus padres están en la casa y yo pensé que dijiste que te gustaban."

Estaba diciendo puras mierdas, pero Charlie no era muy listo.

"Tienes hasta las diez para regresar. Un minuto tarde, y no vas a ir a tu fiestesita mañana."

"Te veo en un rato."

Con eso, salí de la casa y salté a mi auto. Nunca había estado en la casa de Edward y no tenía idea de donde vivía, pero había buscado esa mierda en Google con mi nueva, al menos para mí, laptop. El poder del acosamiento. Claro, la casa del cabrón era perfecta, blanca, como un enorme castillo, tal como me la había imaginado. Estacione mi camioneta detrás del Volvo y me escabullí por el porche, lista para presentarme con mis futuros suegros. Era broma. No era de las que trepaban árboles y escalaban las casas, así que toqué el timbre y espere. No era el normal _ding-dong _de timbre, era mas como los de _dong…dong_ de los que hacen eco en toda la casa.

De pronto, un rubio y alto PQMC (Papá Que Me Gustaría Coger) abrió la puerta. _Hola Doctor. _Para este punto, estaba lejos de sorprenderme de que su papá fuera tan sexy.

"¡Hola! Soy Bella…mmm, ¿Esta Edward desocupado?"

Hice mi actuación de niña buena educada.

"Ohh, Bella. Eres la hija de Charlie, ¿verdad?" asentí, entendiendo de donde había sacado Edward su voz de operador de línea caliente. "¿Qué fue lo que hizo Edward?"

"Oh, ¡Nada! Solo quiero hablar con él un minuto… ¿si esta bien?"

"Mmm, claro. Pasa."

Me paré en el elaborado recibidor mientras Carlisle gritaba el nombre de Edward por unas enormes escaleras. La casa de Charlie era un calabozo comparada con esta mierda. Además, estaba segura que toda la casa cabría en el recibidor de los Cullen. Carlisle de inmediato se fue a otra habitación, dejándome ahí para ver todo lo que me rodeaba. De repente Edward apareció en las escaleras, viéndome.

"¿Qué coño haces aquí?" su voz hizo eco en toda la casa.

"¡Edward!" Se escucho el regaño de Carlisle desde el otro cuarto antes de que Edward refunfuñara.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras en sus pantalones de pijama y su cabello de dios del sexo. Espere hasta que estuviera parado frente a mí para contestarle.

"No te di un apropiado gracias por los regalos. Así que… _gracias._"

No se carajos paso por mi cabeza, pero extendí los brazos y los abrace, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Y rayos, el bastardo olía bien. Como a Axe, árboles, detergente de ropa y…_sexo. Ugh. _Me separé antes de empezar a hacerle cosas sucias en el su recibidor. Era lo más lejos que había llegado físicamente con él y estaba mareada.

"Si, de nada."

El despeino mi cabello y tomó un paso hacía atrás. Santa incomodidad.

"Así, ¿Qué eso fue todo?"

_Ruido de grillos._

"Mmm…si."

"¿Manejaste hasta acá para darme un abrazo?"

"No quería ser malagradecida."

"Ohh… esta bien. ¿Te puedo ofrecer un trago?"

Solo él me ofrecería un trago cuando sabía que tenía que manejar.

"Estoy bien. Te veo mañana, supongo."

"Si. Te recogeré en la mañana."

"¿Eh?"

"Aquí en Forks tenemos una pequeña tradición de cumpleaños. Estas lista a las 7:15 o si no tu vida no será bonita."

"Entendido. Te veo en la mañana."

"Oh, y si fuera tú, tendría una gran cena. Tal vez pan o algo así."

Asentí y me despedí de él antes de irme.

*

El idiota de Charlie se despertó tarde, y sabía que si veía a Edward pasar por mí algo malo pasaría. Podía imaginarme gritos o moretones o Charlie sacando su pistola. Afortunadamente, el flojo finalmente estuvo fuera a las 7:09, así que por poco no ve a Edward. En serio.

Por alguna razón todavía estaba muy caliente afuera, pero claro, seguía lloviendo, y como que era mi cumpleaños y eso me daba el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, me puse un simple vestido negro con unas botas Burberry que Alice me dio cuando le dije que no tenía botas para la lluvia. Eran un poco pequeñas, pero eran geniales. Alice era la mejor. Escuche una bocina en la calle exactamente a las 7:16, así que salí. En vez del Volvo, que era lo que esperaba, había un Audi blanco parado ahí. Salté al asiento trasero y me cruce de brazos.

"Así, ¿Qué cual es la tradición del cumpleaños?"

"Ten. Feliz cumpleaños."

Edward lanzo un termo sobre su hombro sin ver para atrás. Lo abrí y lo olí antes de tomar.

"Mmmm. ¿Ron?"

"¿No eres fan?" preguntó Edward.

"No."

"Bueno, es una suerte para ti que no solo sea cualquier ron, cuesta como mas de $100 cada botella, tu vaca. Solo tómatelo. Ya empecé a festejar sin ti, así que solo esta llena a la mitad."

El borracho matutino Edward era un poco gruñon.

"Ten, Bella. Feliz cumpleaños." Jasper me dio una botella y mi boca se abrió.

"¡Cristal! **(creo que es champagne, pero muy caro)** ¿Pero que diablos? ¡Gracias Jasper!"

"Es para mas tarde en tu fiesta. Y agradece a mi mamá."

"Oh"

"Estoy jugando. Ni siquiera sabe que no esta." Jasper salió de mi calle y acelero, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al asiento trasero.

"Santo Dios." Bebí un poco mas de ron y casi vomito. "Este es el mejor cumpleaños. Amo tener amigos ricos."

"Deja de hablar y termínate eso." Gruñedward me ordenó desde el asiento de enfrente.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, me tomé lo que quedaba en el termo. Supe que era una mala idea. Ya mareada vi como Edward volvía a llenar el termo y me lo daba.

"¿Estas loco?"

"_¡Pffff! _¿Parece como si estuviera jugando?" él parecía mas como dos Edwards borrosos.

Arrojé el termo en mi mochila y me salí del auto. Todo lo que vi fue una gran nube rosa y plateada que venía hacia a mi.

"¡Bella! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Alice me abrazó y me dio unos globos.

"Gracias Alice. Que linda"

Edward me frunció el ceño y me quito los globos de las manos. "Alice, ¿Qué carajos va hacer ella con esto?"

El como que murmuró para si mientras metía los globos al auto de Jasper. Cada vez que el trataba de cerrar la puerta un globo se salía. Estaba riéndome histéricamente. Finalmente se rindió, y dejo un brillante globo fuera del auto.

Edward y Jasper caminaron frente a nosotras, Alice insistió en acompañarme a clase. No fue nada divertido para ella. Por que pasaba que las botas se atascaban mucho y me tropezaba en cada siete pasos. Ella me dejo en la clase de español y tome mi asiento usual a lado de CJ, ese era mi nuevo apodo para Jessica. Celosa Jessica. Mi mente ebria era tan inteligente.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y ella puso en enorme pastel rosado en mi banco. Lo agarré y le di unas cuantas mordidas antes de darme cuenta de que Ron+Pastel+8:00 am no hacen una buena combinación. Gemí y Edward tomó el pastel de mi mano, tirándolo.

Después de clase, tuve que darle el crédito a Edward. Porque tomar antes de clase las hacía que fueran más rápidas. Y como, diez veces más entretenidas. Por alguna razón el acento español de mierda de la Sra. Goff de pronto era la casa más graciosa del mundo. De hecho tuve que salir del salón cuando ella dijo "biblioteca" por que sonaba como discoteca y por alguna razón… me parecía muy gracioso.

Edward me jaló del brazo cuando iba para mi segunda clase, mi mareo ya se había bajado y estaba un poco mas competente, el y Jasper me llevaron a un pequeño y solitario pasillo que no había usado nunca.

"¿Dónde mierda estoy?"

"Cállate." Edward sonrió y mantuvo una puerta abierta, dejándome entrar primero. Era un baño.

"¿Intentaran hacer un trío conmigo o algo así?"

"No. Y que asco. Vamos a acabarnos ese termo ya que tu fuiste demasiado tonta como para hacerlo." Jasper metió la mano en mi mochila y sacó el termo. "Oh, y vamos a sacarte de clase para que estés con Newton. De nada."

"Este es el mejor día de mi vida." Me senté en la ventana y vi a esos dos tomar del termo y ponerse cada vez más borrachos cada minuto. Edward sorprendentemente se sostuvo el solo considerando que había tomado mucho. Le sugerí los doce paso.

Para la quinta hora, que era para mí y para Edward las clases avanzadas de ingles, yo ya estaba frita. Ya habíamos llenado el termo tres veces y estábamos leyendo Macbeth, la puta cosa mas aburrida cuando estas borracho. Edward pateaba mi silla cada vez que empezaba a quedarme dormida. No me daba cuenta que me había quedado dormida, pero de pronto la campana sonó y yo estaba fuera de mi asiento.

"¡Vamos Bella!" escuche una voz profunda en mi oído. "¡Parece viva!"

Ni siquiera podía pararme. Estaba frita. Emmett me puso en su espalda y de alguna manera me llevó asta el estacionamiento. Recuerdo que llegué al asiento trasero de su Jeep y escuchar la voz de Edward, pero hasta ahí.

*

EPOV

Estaba segura que fue la puta irritante voz de Alice que sacó a Bella de su ebrio sueño.

"Buen trabajo Edward" dijo ella. "Ya esta ida y su fiesta empieza en cinco horas."

Su voz era tan aguda como un chillido, que mi espejo pudo haberse quebrado.

"Estoy bien." Bella se levantó, tallándose los ojos intentado ver que es lo que había alrededor de ella. Estaba sentado en mi escritorio poniendo a Led Zeppelin en mi laptop. Ella movió sus pies a un lado de mi cama y frunció el ceño, "¿Dónde están mis zapatos?"

Levanté sus botas y puse esa basura en mi cama. Bella se las puso mientras Alice ponía dos bolsas de dormir en mi sofá.

"¿Dónde carajos estoy?" su voz sonaba ronca, como esas perras que han fumado durante 40 años. Excepto que era como sexy.

"Mi baticueva." Ella dio la vuelta hacía donde estaba y no pude evitar reírme por el desorden que era su cabello. "Solo tengo dos palabras, bonito casco."

Ella toco el nido de ratas de su cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué hora es? ¿Y que putas paso?" Ella miró alrededor, claramente inspeccionando mi cuarto. Esta mierda estaba impecable. Fue bueno que Rosita hubiera estado aquí ayer. Esa mujer hacía su trabajo bien.

"Lo que pasó es que se supone que eres una súper chica muy mala y ni siquiera pasaste de las 11:30. Principiante."

Me reí de ella otra vez. Cuando la vi durmiéndose en ingles, me adelante y le mande un mensaje a Emmett para que la sacara de ahí. Estaba muy pedo como para cargarla. Además, si hacia que suspendieran a Bella por estar borracha en la escuela, el Jefe me buscaría a mi primero.

"Wow. Que verguenza."

"Deberías. La mitad de la escuela vio tu ropa interior cuando Emmett te cargó para llevarte al estacionamiento."

"Que bueno que no me fui sin ropa interior como había planeado al principio."

Bella sin ropa interior. _Yummy._

"No le hagas caso Bella. Jasper se salió corriendo de Historia para vomitar. Eso fue peor." Alice tenía razón. Jasper venció a Bella en el premio de "La Nena del día."

"Mmm. Confortante." Bella de pronto se dio cuenta del atuendo extravagante de Alice. "¿Qué carajos estas usando?"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta disfrazarme."

Cualquier excusa para gastar el dinero de papi, supongo.

Cerré mi laptop y camine hacia el pasillo, diciéndoles a esas idiotas que me siguieran.

"Esta bien. Ahora que saliste de tu coma, que la tomadera comience. Estoy muy aburrido."

Bella no estaba jugando con lo de AA (Alcohólicos Anónimos). Parecía necesario en días como estos, cuando podía beber doce horas seguidas y seguir funcionando. La llevé al gabinete de licor de Carlisle, donde ella se paró y la miro con asombro. Finalmente, ella escogió el Grey Goose (vodka). Buena elección. Fuimos a la cocina gourmet de Esme, y Bella se sentó en la cocina mientras yo comencé a mezclar bebidas. Mi plan era emborrachar a mi amiga lo suficiente para que ella quisiera coger. Voluntariamente.

"Necesito comer antes de continuar bebiendo." Le entrecerré los ojos y le pasé un vaso a Alice. Ella necesita entenderlo.

"Yo no cocinó." Dije mientras abría la alacena. "Uhh…"

Bella rodó los ojos y se puso a ver la alacena, agarró una caja de cereal. Esa mierda no iba a hacer nada en cuanto a absorción. Además, ron, leche y Goose no eran una buena combinación. No dije nada.

"Así que," dijo ella, tomando un bocado. "¿En que va a consistir la fiesta de esta noche?"

"Jessica siendo irritante," sugirió Alice.

"Eso es verdad. Por eso es necesario intoxicarnos de alcohol antes de la fiesta." Aventé el trago de Swan frente a ella.

La fiesta de Bella era solo una excusa de Jessica para tener la atención de las personas. Su valor de zorra había bajado mucho desde que la sexy chica nueva había llegado al pueblo. Además, era un intento de ella para tratar seducirme. Ella sabía que no la soportaba a menos que no estuviera sobria.

"Dame un minuto" Dijo Bella, comiendo el cereal lo más rápido posible.

"Que atractiva te ves así."

Ella me enseño el dedo y saltó del asiento, dejando su platón en el fregadero, el vaso todavía en la mano. Fuimos a la sala donde los idiotas de Emmett y Jasper estaban luchando en el sofá.

"Hiciste trampa, pendejo." Jasper grito mientras Emmett le hacía una llave.

"¿Cómo hice trampa? Esa fue una puta muerte legal. Tu solo eres pésimo."

Esos dos retardados hacían la misma mierda cada vez que jugaban Xbox. Y Jasper nunca ganaba, por que seamos sinceros, Emmett tenía los esteroides de su lado.

"¿Dónde esta Rosalie?" Bella no les puso atención.

"Práctica de porristas" dije después de un trago. "Contamos con que esa bruja llegue allá"

"Ella se va a encabronar…" dijo Alice,

Y encabronada estaba. Alrededor de las siete, cuando Rose finalmente llegó, nadie estaba sobrio.

"¡Hora de irnos!" Emmett gritó tan pronto ella llegó a la puerta. Rosalie miró alrededor con ira. No debió sorprenderle. Eso es lo que te pasa por llegar al final.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar allá?" me dio la mirada malvada.

"¡Toma el Jeep!" Emmett le aventó las llaves, pero ella las dejo caer al suelo.

"No voy a manejar esa cosa."

Oh, Rosalie. Zorra estúpida.

Claramente, ella perdió la batalla. Después de tener que jalar a Bella y Jasper de su juego de quien podía tomar más shots (se estaban haciendo muy amigos y me estaba molestando bastante) todos nos metimos al Jeep. Puse a Bella en mi regazo, estratégicamente posicionada en mi entrepierna. Era un movimiento fácil. Su cabello me voló a la cara todo el viaje, y cada vez que pasaba me daba un olor de manzanas y cada vez que se daba la vuelta para hablar conmigo, olía a goma de mascar y vodka. Un pensamiento sucio. Estaba listo para darle la vuelta y darle por atrás con todos ahí mirando.

No sabía que diablos me estaba haciendo esta chica, pero estaba jodiendo mi juego, en grande. Mi interés por otras piezas de culo en Forks estaba cayendo rápido. El viaje en el carro me puso mareado, y para cuando llegamos a la fiesta me di cuenta de que estaba completamente jodido. Había carros por todas partes y música de mierda fuerte que venía de dentro de la casa. Bella, siendo la provocadora que era, pegó su culo contra mi mientras se inclinaba para que Rosalie le pusiera una tiara en la cabeza. Después de que Bella se quito de encima de mi, casi me caigo a un lado del Jeep. Beber durante 15 horas te dejaba pendejo.

Con esfuerzo llegamos a la puerta de enfrente, mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. A este punto, estaba seguro que mi plan había funcionado. La tendría en mi cajuela en cuestión de tiempo. Mientras caminábamos a la fiesta, moví su brazo y la deje caminar frente a mí. Hubo un montón de falsos gritos y "Feliz cumpleaños" y después, en vez de disfrutar toda la atención, ella se dio la vuelta y me miro a _mí_, sonriendo. Desafortunadamente, fue ahí cuando la cagué con todo.

**Si, esta un poco insulso, pero el próximo esta mejor, lo prometo. Porque, que creen que haya echo Edward?? Todo va bien, va y la caga jajaaja y bueno todavía falta para los lemmons, no ven que apenas y estan viendo si van a ceder o no, bueno al menos Bella.**

**Ok… Reviews!! Por la beba de mi amiga!!!! jajajaaja**


	4. Fiesta

**Este es un capitulo corto, si lo comparas con los demás, pero según la autora, es una continuación del capitulo anterior, lo corto por que iba a quedar muy largo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaa, yo la traduzco con su permiso, obviamente.

**Capitulo 4. Fiesta**

BPOV

"Bella, ¡lo lograste!" Angela chilló y me atrapó en un abrazo. Un montón de gente que apenas si conocía se me había acercado y felicitado, pero la verdad no me importaban. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con los ojos de Edward.

Basándome en lo poco que me quedaba de sobriedad, hice la decisión de abandonar mi plan. Lo quería. Era mi cumpleaños. Hoy iba a hacer todo lo que quisiera hacer.

El se me quedo viendo, y yo sonreí porque no sabía que mas hacer. La música y los gritos desaparecieron, y todo lo que veía era _él. _Su cabello despeinado. Sus brillantes ojos verdes. La adorable forma en la que estaba parado, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Y entonces, sentí a alguien haciéndome a un lado, y mi vista de él estaba bloqueada por Jessica y Lauren.

"¡Edward! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Jessica se recargo en su brazo y Lauren puso sus dedos en su cabello, seductoramente. Quería arrancarles las cabezas a las dos.

No pude evitar mirar sus intentos de ser sexy, susurrando en su oído y hablando muy cerca de su cara. Y el pendejo les seguía la corriente.

_¿Hola?_ ¿No se supone que hoy era mi día? ¿Esta no era _mi _puta fiesta? Gracias por la derrota, Jessica, sucia zorra.

Mi cara cayó cuando Lauren tomó la mano de él y Jessica detrás de ella, pasando frente a mí sin decirme nada.

"¡Edward!" Ese cabeza de mierda no se iba a ir y pretender que yo no estaba ahí.

"¿Qué?" Me levantó la ceja mientras ellas lo jalaban para llevárselo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Defendía mi terreno.

"Regresare en un rato."

"¡No! Quédate conmigo."

"Bella, estuve contigo todo el día. Relájate."

.Cabrón. ¿Qué tipo de persona de da extravagantes regalos de segunda mano y te emborracha en la escuela y te cuida todo el día y entonces sigue emborrachándote en grupo y te da arrimones en el camino a tu fiesta y luego te ignora así de feo? Estaba mucho más que enojada.

Tome un trago de lo que sea que un idiota me puso en la mano. Tan ridículo. Sin decir nada más, Edward se fue por un pasillo con zorra y zorrisima.

Jasper y Alice debieron ver la sombría expresión de mi rostro, porque intentaron distraerme.

"Vamos Bella. ¡Hay que comenzar la fiesta!" Jasper comenzó a subir unas escaleras, Alice detrás de él. Ella me hizo señas de que los siguiera. Cuando llegamos al final, ella se dio la vuelta con un puchero.

"No estés triste, Bella."

"No lo estoy"

Lo estaba. Pero no iba a dejar que todos supieran lo patética que era.

"Lo estas. Debiste haber esperado esto de él, creo" Jasper dijo, tan simpático como siempre. El vio una foto escolar de Jessica que estaba colgado en la pared e hizo un sonido de asco antes de que Alice lo tirara de la pared, haciendo que el vidrio estuviera por todo el suelo. Me caían bien. Nos reímos y Jasper siguió caminando a una habitación al final del pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté.

"¿No es obvio? A hacer un trío." Jasper sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Estábamos en el cuarto de los padres de Jessica. Hice una cara al poco gusto que se reflejaba en la patética decoración.

Alice abrió la puerta del baño y prendió las luces. "¡Genial!"

"En serio, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

"El papá de Jessica esta discapacitado," me informo Jasper. "Se lastimó la espalda en el trabajo. Estamos buscando el tesoro."

Abrió el botiquín y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

"Vengan, ayuden." Camine hacia él y Alice hizo guardia en la puerta. Buscamos entre los frascos, dejando los buenos en nuestras manos.

"Oooh, este es bueno." Agarré unas pocas de la botella y puse las pastillas en el bolsillo de Jasper.

"Ok, terminamos aquí."

"No, espera. Excedrin PM **(son pastillas para dormir y para el dolor)**. Agarra de esos también."

Todo este asunto me hacía reír. Estaríamos muy bien con los analgésicos en las próximas semanas. Además, era seguro que castigarían a Jessica por esta mierda. Tal vez la mandarían a un internado, si teníamos suerte.

Alice, Jasper y yo nos tomamos una pastilla y no la pasamos con lo que fuera que estuviera tomando antes de ir al pasillo.

"Esperen, tenemos una parada mas en la cual detenernos." Jasper empujo una puerta para abrirla y prendió la luz.

"Parece como si Barbie hubiera vomitado aquí" noté, haciendo una mueca a la decoración rosa brillante. Claramente, este era el cuarto de Jessica. Me dirigí a la ventana, había mucho ruido viniendo del otro lado. Había un montón de gente en el patio trasero, debajo de la ventana, actuando como tontos.

"Vamos a joder a esa perra." Jasper instruyó. Alice y él iban viendo sus cosas, abriendo cajones, invadiendo por completo su privacidad. Karma, zorra.

"¡Jasper!" Alice lo llamó, señalando un cajón de la cómoda. En vez de agarrar lo que sea que estaba dentro, Jasper saco el cajón y se dirigió a la ventana.

"¿Qué diablos haces?"

"No voy a tocar nada que esté ahí." Saco el cajón por la ventana, haciendo llover la ropa interior de Jessica, cayendo sobre todos los que estaban afuera. Todos empezaron a reírse y aullar mientras Jasper arrojaba el cajón a nuestros pies y sonrió.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si."

Para cuando bajamos las escaleras, ya me sentía más borracha y relajada. Si era físicamente posible.

Nos reunimos con Rosalie y Emmett en la cocina, donde estaban rolando tragos. Deje de tomar después de unos cuantos, no queriendo jalar a Jasper y vomitar frente a todos. Para esa hora me había olvidado de Edward, y me estaba divirtiendo. Edward, seguía sin aparecer. Imbécil.

Rosalie y yo fuimos al baño del piso de abajo, que estaba ocupado. Ella había sido una perra conmigo al principio, pero eventualmente me di cuenta que ella era así, y en cierta forma me encantaba. Estaba recargada en la pared, Rosalie jugando con mi cabello, escuche un inconfundible sonido de una nalgada y un gemido desde del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Mi boca se abrió, y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Son horriblemente desagradables." Golpeo la puerta con el puño, golpeando fuerte, y después añadió una patada y risitas. La maldita era temeraria. Apreciaba a mis nuevos amigos. Siempre hacían lo que fuera para hacerme sentir cómoda.

Mientras la noche pasaba, me puse más ida y más ida, gracias a las pastillas y el hecho de que Alice no me dejaba dejar de beber. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, mi botella de Cristal ya hacia mucho que no estaba y ya me quería ir.

"Jasper" lo jalé del brazo mientras estábamos parados afuera, él fumando un cigarro. "Me quiero ir. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?"

"Nos vamos a ir a mi casa. Es la más cercana. Solo vamos por Alice."

Después de buscar en la masa de personas, Jasper y yo finalmente encontramos a Alice, a punto de tomar un shot en la cocina. Estaba frita, pero tenía una muy buena tolerancia para ser tan pequeña. Su maquillaje estaba todo corrido, tenia mojado todo su costoso top de enfrente, y estaba caminando descalza, sus Jimmy Choo en la mano. Era un clásico. Jasper logró sacarla de ahí, y nos salimos por la puerta trasera.

De repente, sentí que algo agarraba mi brazo. Mi primera reacción fue empujarlo, y luego darme la vuelta para ver quien era. Edward estaba parado ahí, sonriendo. Su cabello estaba mucho más despeinado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios estaban rosas e hinchados.

Estaba _tan_ celosa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Aléjate de mi" murmuré, antes de correr afuera hacia Alice y Jasper. El no me siguió.

El camino a la casa de Jasper solo nos tomo como quince minutos. Cargo a Alice en su espalda todo el camino, ya que ella no quería ponerse los zapatos. Todo el camino fue por los bosques, y juro que casi fuimos atacados por un venado. No tenía idea de cómo Jasper sabía como ir por los bosques cuando estaba oscuro, pero lo sabía.

La casa de Jasper era fácilmente igual de asombrosa como la de Edward. Caminamos por una puerta que nos llevo a un pasillo, directamente a su cuarto. El arrojó a Alice, que estaba inconciente, en su enorme cama y suspiró.

"¿Quieres una pijama o algo asi?"

"Si." Me quite las botas a tirones y las avente al suelo.

"No creo que algo de aquí te quede."

"Playera. Boxers." El me dio una playera de "Preparatoria Forks Clase del '09" y unos boxers simples que tenía en el closet. Me cambie en el baño y use su cepillo de dientes sin permiso. Me deje la tiara puesta. Cuando salí, el me estaba esperando, en una playera y pantalones de pijama. Lo señale y me burle de él.

"Vamos a la cocina" el sugirió y yo le dije que si

Jasper sacó una silla de la mesa de la cocina y yo me senté. El abrió el refrigerador, buscando algo.

"Así que, ¿Feliz cumpleaños?"

"No, fue putamente genial. Gracias a ti y a Alice."

Jasper me dio un pay de queso a medio comer y un tenedor.

"El pastel parece apropiado." Asentí, los dos agarrando con el tenedor. "Bella, escucha. Edward es escoria. Eso es lo que es. Pero, el es mi mejor amigo y yo se que le gustas, mas que cualquiera de esas chicas. El solo no sabe como actuar…bien."

"_Bla, bla." _Moví mi tenedor en el aire, aun un poco borracha, no queriendo hablar de él. "Lo odio."

"Lo odias porque te gusta."

"No."

"¿Quieres mi consejo?"

"Este pay de queso es fa-bu-lo-so."

"Vamos."

Suspire y lo miré. "¿Qué?"

"Juega el juego. Hazlo mejor. Si el va a ser una mierda contigo, tu se… mas mierda."

Hice un puchero y le guiñe el ojo. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"

"No era a lo que me refería." Se tragó la boca llena de pastel y tiro su tenedor. "¿Terminaste?"

Asentí y me recargue en la silla, sin ganas de pastel. Además, como que había perdido el apetito cuando Jasper saco el tema del idiota de Edward. Regrese al cuarto de Jasper y brinque a la cama junto a Alice.

"Ok, me voy a ir a dormir al sofá, ¿necesitas algo?"

"¡No! Te vas a quedar aquí. Es tu cuarto." Rodé lejos de Alice y le hice un espacio en medio de la cama, palmeando el espacio vacío junto a mí. Jasper se rió y dudo, pero después se subió a la cama. Me acerque a él, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y me quede dormida.

*

"¿Qué putas es esto?" escuche un grito y una puerta azotarse. Cuando me levanté, Edward estaba parado cerca de la puerta, usando la misma ropa que traía la noche anterior. Jasper gimió y rodó fuera de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. Yo solo me quede ahí, dándole a Alice una mirada de "oh-oh".

Edward siguió a Jasper, y Alice y yo detrás de él. Jasper estaba inclinado en el lavabo, lavándose los dientes cuando Edward comenzó a gritar otra vez.

"¡Whitlock! ¿Qué mierda?"

"¿Qué?" Jasper negó con la cabeza dándole una mirada de _¿Qué diablos hice?_

"Bueno, primero que nada ¡Te fuiste sin mi anoche!"

"Hombre, no te vi ni una sola vez en toda la noche. Ni siquiera sabía si seguías ahí."

"¡Ella se me vio!" Edward me señalo y Jasper frunció el ceño.

"Oh, si. Lo vi cuando íbamos para la puerta, pero-"Jasper me cortó

"Cállate Bella." El se paso frente a Edward y se dirigió a la cama. Alice y yo nos quedamos ahí, calladas.

"Si, bueno, entonces llegó aquí y ustedes están acurrucados en la cama."

"¿Y que? ¿Eres su novio o algo así?" Alice interrumpió.

"No. Ese no es el punto, el esta siendo un imbecil."

Edward arrastraba las palabras, claramente aun estaba ebrio.

"¿Estaba siendo un imbecil? Jasper se rió. "Pones a la pobre chica borracha y en un segundo te vas por la puerta, la dejaste para ir a cogerte a esas sucias zorras, que por cierto, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que deberías ponerte un poco de penicilina en vez de estar aquí."

Edward refunfuño y Alice soltó una risita en la esquina.

"Ok, ya alto. No quiero que se enojen por mi culpa." Me pare en medio de ellos, sintiéndome culpable. "Edward… sin ofender, pero eres asqueroso. Si le quieres gritar a alguien, grítate a ti mismo. Todos nos divertimos mucho mientras tú estabas teniendo un trío o cualquier mierda que estuvieras haciendo que era más importante para ti que mi cumpleaños. Nadie te hizo nada malo."

El miro al suelo. Creo que logre hacerlo sentir como un imbécil.

"Ahora…Jasper, uh, ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?"

El viaje entero fue incómodo. Alice y yo nos sentamos atrás, crudas como la mierda, y Edward y Jasper no se dijeron nada en todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, abrace a Alice y le di un golpecito a Jasper en el hombro.

"Gracias, amigo." Antes de cerrar la puerta, escuche la voz de Edward.

"Vendré mas tarde."

"No, no vendrás." Azote la puerta y corrí a mi cuarto, le puse seguro a la ventana y cerré las cortinas para enseñarle que no era bienvenido.

**Si es corto, pero bueno, ya vieron lo malo que fue Edward, yo no se como lo aguanta, yo me sentiría tan mal, pero en fin!**

**Ya empiezo con e siguiente capitulo!**

**Ayer subí el quinto capitulo de Junto a ti, por si quieren ir a leerlo y si no han leído pasen a verlo por favor! Es mi primer historia y estoy muy contenta que a las demás les guste!**

**No olviden dejar reviews!!!!**


	5. Disculpas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a SMeyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa y tengo su permiso para traducir!

**Capitulo 5. **Disculpas.

EPOV

Esa perra mantuvo la ventana cerrada. Lo intente una vez, pero mi dignidad todavía me importaba así que no regrese. El lunes, Bella llegó tarde a español y se sentó cerca de la ventana, incluso aunque su lugar usual a lado de cara de mantequilla estaba vació. En la cuarta hora Historia, se sentó hasta en frente, muy lejos de mí. Quinta hora, lo mismo. Para el almuerzo, ella se sentó en medio de Alice y Jasper y no me miró ni una vez. Jasper le estaba ganando a Newton en mi lista negra. Y hablando de ese retardado, en biología ella hizo lo inimaginable. Se sentó junto a ese estúpido, y me hizo sentar solo. La mierda.

Habían pasado cinco días. Cinco putos días de Bella manteniendo su ventana cerrada e ignorándome. Desde el lunes, ella llegaba a las clases viéndose a propósito extra cogible y sentándose tan lejos de mí como fuera posible. Y desde el lunes, tenía que verla sentarse junto a ese pequeño imbécil retardado de Newton en biología en vez de sentarse conmigo. Estaba listo para olvidarme de esa estúpida. Juré que si ella entraba a clase y se sentaba junto a ese maricón hoy, iba a ser suspendido por que nadie iba a detenerme de partirle la madre al idiota.

Estaba en shock cuando Bella entro y se sentó junto a mí. Newton no dijo nada. Tal vez tuvo que ver el hecho de que lo ahorque hasta que se puso azul en los vestidores en la hora pasada. Cuando ella se sentó en la silla, su largo y castaño cabello bailo en su hombro y olí las manzanas y goma de mascar y me llevó a esa noche e hice un gesto de dolor. _Idiota. Imbécil. Retardado. _No había suficientes insultos en el puto idioma Americano para describirme. _Faggy. Morceau de merde. Schlmape-_

"Hey Edward"

La voz de Bella me saco de mis insultos hacía a mi en diferentes idiomas. Voltee la cabeza a su dirección, acercándome y levantándole una ceja. Cinco putos días.

"¿Hola?"

Vino mas como una pregunta que como un saludo. No entendía que era lo que pretendía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Banner nos cortó y comenzó a explicar laboratorio. Tan pronto como se cayó, puse el microscopio en mi lado del escritorio, forzando a Bella a que me pusiera atención.

"Escucha-"

Ella intentó agarrar el microscopio y negó con la cabeza. Tuve una muy buena vista de debajo de su playera. "No."

"Perdón, Swan. Lo siento ¿esta bien? Hay que regresar… a como estaban las cosas antes."

Ella sonrió y se puso a ver en el microscopio. "¿Cómo eran exactamente las cosas antes? La uno es metafase."

"Eh. Tu me hablabas." Escribí la respuesta en mi libreta y cambiamos.

"Te estoy hablando ahora."

"Dos es profase. Y quítale el seguro a tu ventana. Voy a ir más tarde." Ella arruino mis notas cuando escribió la respuesta con su letra desastrosa. "Tres es anafase."

Fuimos la primera pareja en terminar lo de laboratorio, por supuesto. Considerando que estábamos una escuela llena de imbéciles, no era una sorpresa. Llamé a Banner, y ya como era la última clase del día y no teníamos nada que hacer, nos dejo a mí y a Bella irnos de ahí. Camine con ella en los silenciosos pasillos, sintiéndome incómodo. Swan estaba destrozando mi estilo totalmente.

"¿Cuál es el asunto, mujer?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella sacó una paleta de su casillero y la chupo con su boca, mirándome inocentemente con sus grandes, sexys ojos. Maldita. Quería que chupara _mi _paleta.

"Vamos. Acaba con la mierda."

Bella suspiró y cerró su casillero. "Yo solo… lo superé, ¿ok?" Hay que hablar de otra cosa. Como las mierdas que ha estado hablando Jessica de mi"

Me reí. "Eso no lo sé. No he hablado con ella."

"Estas mintiendo." Ella me dio sus libros, ya que supongo esas son las cosas educadas que tenias que hacer cuando eres hombre. Cargar los libros de alguien. Quien sabe.

"¿Me has visto hablar con ella?"

"Ni siquiera te he visto a ti. O a ella. La odio. Quiero sacarle los ojos. Y el cabello. Y la yugular. Y-"

"Si, ya entendí."

Bella era sexy cuando estaba enojada. Hice una nota mental de eso.

"En serio. ¿Qué tipo de… manipuladora, estúpida, falsa, zorra es ella? ¿Qué tipo de persona pretende que le caes bien para hacerte una fiesta solo para estar con tu amigo? La odio."

"Comparto tu sentimiento."

Para ese punto, habíamos llegado al horrible auto de Bella. Ella agarró los libros que le estaba cargando y los arrojo al asiento de copiloto, rodando los ojos.

"No, no lo haces. Tuviste un trío con ella y McZorra. Como por seis horas."

"Estas equivocada."

Ella saltó al auto y me dio una mirada como de '_Si claro'._

"No te estoy diciendo mentiras. Estaré allá mas tarde." Ella no se negó, así que cerré la puerta por ella y caminé hacia el Volvo.

*

Estaba lloviendo. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Vivíamos en Forks, o sea el purgatorio. Me baje el gorro de mi sudadera y me subí las mangas, listo para la pelea con ese árbol. Me tomé el resto del whisky de mi botella de agua, asegurándome de que si me llegaba a caer al suelo estaría atontando. Y ya lo estaba.

Mis estúpidos zapatos de mierda no se agarraban bien. Malditas piezas baratas de mierda. Brinque a la primera rama, deteniéndome para tomar aire. No era Spiderman, eso era seguro. Para el tiempo que llegue a la rama mas cerca de la ventana de Bella, juro por Angelina Jolie que mi brazo izquierdo estaba dormido. Pero la ventana estaba abierta. Muy abierta. Salté tan suave como pude, haciendo un charco en el suelo de Bella.

"Hey."

Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo en mi laptop. Su laptop. Como fuera.

"Estoy empapado." Arrojé mi mochila al suelo y me quite la espantosa sudadera. Bella soltó una risita mientras yo sacudía mi cabeza como un perro.

"Ten. Me imagine que esto pasaría." Ella me dio una toalla y me miro mientras intentaba secarme lo mejor que podía. Mire su habitación re-decorada y le levante los pulgares. Las paredes amarillas ya no estaban, gracias a Dios, y todo combinaba mucho mejor. Gris, blanco y negro. Y había una nueva sabana suave que rogaba por ser estrenada.

"Se ve bien aquí. Que bueno que pudiste hacer que esa zorra te ayudara antes de la traición."

"Lo se. Al menos algo bueno vino de ella."

Bella se veía _bien_. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo por el baño que se había dado, y ella esta usando un tipo de bata para dormir negro que se veía como algo salido de los catálogos de _Victoria's Secret _de Esme que usaba para distraerme cuando estaba en el baño del piso de abajo.

"¿Puedo ofrecerte un buen, cálido ron?" saque una botella de Goose de mi mochila y se la di. Vine preparado. Ella la abrió, la olió, se encogió de hombros, y me la dio de regreso.

"¿Tu visita tienes algún propósito?" ella pregunto, balanceándose.

"Te doy el placer de mi compañía. Las personas deberían pagar por eso."

"Si, si" ella cerró la laptop y se metió a la cama, tapándose con las sábanas. "Di lo que tengas que decir."

Me senté en su escritorio y puse mis manos en mis piernas. Mierda, estaba nervioso. Estaba lejos de ser un ser humano decente. Como carajos me iba a disculpar con ella y que supiera que lo decía de verdad. Le hice señas para que me pasara el Goose y tome un trago antes de empezar.

"La cague. Soy escoria."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Dime algo que no sepa."

No le hice caso al cinismo.

"No se porque te estoy dando explicaciones, porque no le explico mi mierda a nadie pero… No tuve un puto trío con esas zorras y se que es eso lo que piensas. Dame un poco de crédito."

Ella suspiró y bajo su almohada.

"Esta bien"

No me creía. No la culpaba. Era un puto retardado.

"En serio, ¿quieres oír que fue lo que paso?"

"No. No quiero vomitar en mis sábanas nuevas. Y no me importa. No es por eso."

"Huh," respire por mis dientes apretados. "Bueno, tal vez te avientes por la ventana. Pero de todos modos te voy a contar."

Tímidamente, hice como si me subiera a la cama junto a ella, esperando un puño en el ojo. Me quede arriba de las sábanas, no queriendo tentar mi suerte.

"Primero que nada, estaba completamente ebrio. No me responsabilizo de lo que hago cuando estoy borracho."

"En la lista de excusas estúpidas por hacer idioteces, estar borracho es la número uno. Eso no es algo bueno. Pero, continúa." Dijo ella, moviendo la mano en círculos. Su vocabulario me impresionaba más cada día.

"Mmmm… esta bien. Lo diré rápido. Si, soy un pervertido. Si, estaban susurrándome cosas sucias al oído y si, fui con ellas por que mi cerebro se deteriora día tras día dado a mis hábitos de bebida. Me masturbo mucho. Como sea. No entrare mucho en detalles, pero no me las cogí, y su pequeño show ni siquiera fue sexy, ellas son pésimas, y seguía pensando en ti, y estaba dando vueltas y todo lo que quería era que me dejaran solo, así que se las pase a Newton porque esa mierda no era placentera, y me fui a otro cuarto y me quede dormido. ¿Okay? No estés enojada."

Me faltaba el aire después de mi pequeño discurso.

Bella giró la cabeza hacía mi. No estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos se veían cansados.

"¿Qué mierda intentas hacer conmigo, Edward?"

Eh.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No entiendo cual es tu punto. Pensé que solo éramos amigos."

"Lo somos."

Me rasqué la cabeza.

"Ehh…"

"Bueno, si solo somos amigos, no deberías disculparte conmigo por andar tonteando con otras chicas. Estaba enojada… porque me ignoraste, totalmente. Por Jessica. Y ella ni siquiera te gusta."

"No pasara otra vez, Swanster. **(Swan + Monster, que es monstruo= Swanster, se oye mejor así, no lo traduciré.) **En serio."

"Bien."

"Oh, y no se lo digas a nadie mas. Me gusta que Jasper y Emmett piensen que fue cierto. Porque, en serio, los tríos son chulos."

Ella bostezó, y estiró los brazos, golpeándome en la cara a propósito.

"No te vas a dormir. Hoy fue la subida más difícil." Rodé para acercarme a ella, doblando mi brazo y recargando mi cabeza en mi mano. "Ten." Saqué mi Iphone de mi bolsillo y puse un poco de música tranquila, intentando relajarla. Ella se puso un audífono en la oreja y tarareó bajito.

Y entonces empezó a hablar conmigo. Hablamos de las mierdas más sin importancia del mundo, pero nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto desde que la conocí, y me gustaba escuchar su voz, y sus expresiones, y el modo en que hacia un pésimo trabajo cuando imitaba a las personas. Le conté un montón de historias sin importancia de las cosas mas tontas y ella escuchaba, y reía y maldita Bella. Me gustaba. No en el modo en que me gustaban Jasper o Emmett, ella me _gustaba._ Desafortunadamente, la cague desde el principio con mis modos arrogantes.

Y las horas pasaron, ella se puso más y más cansada, sus ojos se cerraban y se mordía los labios, y todo lo que quería hacer era agarrarla y besarla y… hacer cosas sucias con ella. Pero no lo hice. Ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras le contaba de una vez en la que Jasper y yo encontramos a Emmett jalándosela, porque era una historia súper divertida, y ella se reía y su cabello estaba en mi cara y olía a fresas y jabón y a un montón de otras mierdas de chicas. Y entonces puso su mano en mi estómago, y sentí el calor a través de mi playera y tuve que pensar en cuando mi perro se murió cuando estaba en la primaria para calmar mi polla antes de que Bella la viera. Ser amigos era un trabajo putamente duro. Necesitaba una siesta.

Ajuste la alarma del celular para poder despertar antes que Charlie, y me quede dormido en la cama de Bella.

*

"Edward. ¿Qué voy hacer?" Bella sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su gran tractor auto de mierda y saco su labio inferior en un puchero. Yo continué mirando debajo del capó al motor y me encogí de hombros.

"¿Esto te sorprende?"

"Si. Esta bestia es fuerte." Ella intentó prenderlo dándole vuelta a la llave pero no paso nada.

"Swan, tiene como 50 años. Deshazte de esto y consíguete otra cosa." Azoté el capó y camine hacia la ventana abierta, mirándola adentro. Estaba empezando a llover, y ya estaba oscuro ya que nos teníamos que quedar después de clase por el castigo que nos dieron por saltarnos clases cuando nos emborrachamos en su cumpleaños. Teníamos que salir de aquí, inmediatamente.

"Me gusta mi carro, estúpido. No quiero uno nuevo, genérico como el tuyo."

"Olvidare ese comentario porque se que estas de mal humor."

Bella subió el vidrio y se salió del auto, se paro junto a mi y tembló.

"Emmett es mejor con los autos que yo, lo revisara mañana. Vamos." La agarré del brazo y la jalé al Volvo. Se metió y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a inspeccionar, como siempre.

"Nunca había estado aquí antes. Es lindo, creo. No es una camioneta Chevy, pero como sea. Huele bien."

Rodee los ojos a su ridículo comentario.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Esme y Carlisle estaba por salir. No era una gran sorpresa.

"Mamá, esta es Bella." Los presente rápidamente y intenté llevarme lejos a Bella para que no se preguntaran nada.

"¡Hola Bella! Me da gusto conocerte. Tu papá dice-"Bella la cortó.

"¡Oh! Charlie… por favor no le diga que me vieron. Por favor."

Esme se vio confundida.

"El no la quiere cerca de mí." Aclaré.

"Si. Eso tiene sentido." Carlisle añadió su idiotez a la conversación. "Compórtense, por favor."

Y con eso ya estaban fuera. La casa sola y Bella. Tiempo de hacer un movimiento. Primer paso, refrigerios.

Después de la típica visita al bar de Carlisle, decidimos empezar nuestra tarea de laboratorio. No estaba funcionando. Bella estaba ebria y se la pasaba riendo y su atención estaba de la mierda, y cada vez que escribía algo en la computadora tenía que revisar si tenía errores gramaticales.

"Cullen, estas mal. Es profase, metafase, telofase, anafase-"

"No. NO. Tú estas mal. Esto es puto sentido común, Bel." La perra estaba ya mal mentalmente. No tenía idea de cómo iba a pasar su examen de biología si no sabia las putas cosas simples de los primeros meses.

"No siempre estoy mal, tu idiota egocéntrico." Ella movió mi laptop de su regazo y la puso en la cama a un lado de ella y abrió el libro de texto.

"No, no siempre, pero ahora lo estas." Me subí junto a ella y puse la hoja correcta, leyendo en voz alta para probar que estaba bien. Perra. "_Profase, metafase, ANAFASE, TELOFASE. _Idiota."

Ella gruño y tiro el libro al piso, enojada. Me reí. Mucho. Tanto que casi me rompo una costilla.

"Te odio. Deja de reírte."

No lo hice.

"Deja. De. Reírte. Puta. Madre."

Seguí sin dejar de reírme.

"¡Edward!" entonces puso sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y me empujo tan fuerte como pudo, y como estaba un poco torcido ella pudo empujarme fuera de la cama.

"Oooh, duro. Me gusta eso."

Ella me pateó en el pecho, haciéndome volar por la habitación.

"Eso es." Salté a la cama y la agarre de las muñecas, dándole la vuelta y la acosté de espaldas. No me di cuenta que había cruzado algún tipo de espacio personal hasta que me vi arriba de ella mirando hacía abajo, viendo su cara a centímetros de la mía. Ella fue la que lo empezó.

*

**BPOV**

Mierda.

_Mierda mierda mierda._

¿En que carajos me metí?

No lo se. Estaba borracha.

De pronto, La excusa de Edward de "Estaba borracho" tenía mucho sentido. Por que no había forma de que me fuera detener.

El estaba ahí. _Justo ahí. _Arriba de mí. Con esos increíbles ojos viéndome, y podía oler el Axe y la lavandería y… puta madre otra vez y el estaba respirando por su boca y el aliento golpeaba mi cara y olía como a menta y dulces y sus labios estaban justo ahí y ya no tenía sentido común por que mi cerebro hacía _wooooshhh_… así que lo hice.

El estaba sosteniendo mis muñecas en la cama así que moví el cuello y me empujé hacia su boca. Fuerte. Y no lo creía posible pero el olor era incluso más fuerte y me estaba volviendo loca, y el soltó mis muñecas así que puse mi mano en su mandíbula, porque siempre quise tocarla y sus labios eran tan _suaves._ Entonces sus labios se abrieron un poquito y sentí la calidez de su aliento en mi boca y me acerqué, succionando su labio superior entre los míos y sentí su cálida y fuerte lengua en mi labio y entonces… me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

No.

Mierda no.

Involucrarme más con Edward, ser mas que amigos iba a tener consecuencias drásticas en mi vida, y no iba a permitir eso. No iba a dejar que algún chico me lastimara, aunque fuera el, lo sabía bien. Así que me deslice de debajo de él, y mire alrededor como loca buscando mi mochila.

"Mmm… ¿Qué pasa?"

El me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

"Nada. Me tengo que ir."

"¿Qué mierda hice?"

Mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas y trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¿Dónde carajos estaba mi bolsa?

"Swan, relajate. No es para tanto."

Gracias imbécil. Talvez _ese sea _el problema.

"¿Dónde esta tu teléfono?" A la mierda mi bolsa. Necesitaba que alguien me sacara de aquí. Edward no dijo nada, solo sacó la mano, con el teléfono en la palma.

Estúpido puto iPhone. No podía saber como funcionaba. Después de presionar como 500 botones finalmente llegué a sus contactos. Primero llamé a Alice.

Ninguna respuesta.

Por suerte, Jasper contesto después del segundo timbre.

"Bro. Sabes que no me debes llamarme cuando es hora de la cena."

"Jasper, es Bella. ¿Puedes recogerme de la casa de Edward? ¿Por favor? ¿Cómo… ahora?"

Edward se veía muy enojado. El tomó el teléfono de mis manos y rodó los ojos.

"No tienes que venir por ella. Adiós." Metió el teléfono a su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta hacía a mi, lanzando sus brazos al aire. "¿Qué mierda?"

"Solo quiero que seamos amigos."

"¿Okay…?" el frunció el ceño.

"¡Así que no me beses!"

"¡Tú me besaste a _mí_!"

Rayos, él tenía razón. De nuevo.

"Lo sé. Bueno, ¡No me tientes! Porque lo haría y no quiero hacerlo. Porque tu eres el idiota de Edward."

El me estrechó los ojos y pasó sus dedos por ese cabello cobrizo de dios de su cabeza. "Jodete."

"Lo siento."

Edward me miro, todavía confundido. El miro hacía abajo a sus pies y se encogió de hombros.

"Te llevare a casa en un rato. Terminemos lo de laboratorio. ¿Por qué no te sientas… en el escritorio o algo así? Yo me quedare por aquí."

"Buen plan."

Para cuando Edward estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para manejar, pasaban de las diez. Charlie estaba esperando en el porche cuando Edward se puso en la entrada. El se puso frente al carro, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, sacándome a jalones del brazo.

"¡Charlie! ¡Suéltame carajo!" aleje mi brazo, pero el me agarró del hombro y caminó acercándonos a la casa.

"¡Cuida ese lenguaje!" Charlie se dio la vuelta y gruño a Edward. "Cullen, ¡Hablare contigo luego!" El azotó la puerta del pobre Volvo, sin mover su mano de mi hombro.

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¡Cálmate!"

"Hueles a alcohol. ¿Estas borracha?"

"¡No!"

Bueno más o menos. Nunca había visto así de enojado a Charlie, así que no quise provocarlo.

"¿Qué te dije acerca de salir en noches de escuela? ¿Y donde esta tu auto?"

"Estaba en la puta escuela haciendo un trabajo de biología, ¡Tu loco! Y mi carro se descompuso así que Edward intento arreglarlo ¡Y luego me trajo a casa!"

Era más o menos la verdad, solo modificada un poco.

"Bella, una mala palabra o un insulto más que salga de tu boca, y te juro que lo siguiente será un internado."

Hice pffff y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, porque me imagine que él no estaba bromeando.

"En las noches de escuela, estarás en la casa A LAS DIEZ. Sin excusas. Y SIN TOMAR. Oh, y aléjate del maldito chico Cullen."

Le di al maldito arruinador de vidas de Charlie una mirada fea y me fui a mi habitación. Él había arruinado mi momento Edward. Antes de irme a mi cuarto, me lavé los dientes y me peine el cabello, demasiado enojada para bañarme. Lleve mi culo a mi cuarto, y cuando prendí la luz casi me da un infarto.

"¡Buu!" Edward estaba sentado en mi cama, riéndose. Le puse seguro a la puerta y le sonreí, tan feliz de que me sorprendiera incluso ahí. "¿Pijamada?" él pregunto.

Asentí y me acosté, intentando descifrar que mierda iba a hacer con el maldito Edward Cullen.

**Y bien? Como les pareció la disculpa de Edward? Tal vez parece muy simple pero para alguien como el debe ser mucho, y me encanto la actitud de Bella, de "si como sea, no importa, solo somos amigos" y el pobre de Edward sufre, pero se lo merece, ¿verdad? Ustedes que opinan.**

**Y honestamente me gusto el beso, lo estaba traduciendo y como me dieron ganas de que un Edward chico malo me diera un beso, no me hubiera quitado como Bella, jajajaja estoy segura que ustedes tampoco!!!! Asi que no me digan nada!**

**Por favor tomen un poco de tiempo para dejar un review aunque sea corto, quiero saber que piensan, que les parece, por que quiero decirle a la autora lo que las chicas latinas piensan de su historia!!!**

**Besos**


	6. Juegos

**Hey, hoy seré egocéntrica y les diré que el martes (7 de julio) es mi cumple, así que digan Feliz Cumple a esa chica tan genial evizz xD!**

**Oh si, ya varias me lo han dicho, ya hay otra traducción de esta historia, no se si la otra chica tenga permiso, yo lo tengo y ella solo tiene hasta el cap 2 y pues este ya es el 6, y pues bueno… yo le deje un PM a la chica pero no me contesto.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa yo tengo su permiso para traducir su historia.

**Capitulo 6. Juegos**

**EPOV**

Me puse mis lentes Ray-Bans, sorprendido por la inesperada luz de sol que vino desde las nubes. Eso tenía que significar algo bueno, ¿verdad? Alice me había dado una falsa identificación para llevársela a Bella para que la usara mas tarde en la noche, así que iba camino a la casa de Swanster. Bella había dicho que no iría a lo de Alice hasta que viera la identificación primero. De alguna forma quede atrapado para ser el cartero. Cuando manejaba para la casa, Charlie estaba en la calle, intentando arreglar la camioneta de Bella. Mierda. Eso hacia las cosas difíciles.

Bella todavía estaba haciendo castigo por brincarse las clases. Yo me aburría mucho ahí, así que hice que Carlisle llamará al director para un favor ya que estaba listo para ahorcarme con las agujetas de mis zapatos si tenía que sentarme ahí otro día. Lastima por ella. Y Jasper. Y Emmett. Ja.

Mis engranes de inteligencia empezaron a funcionar. Decidí hacer algo para ganar puntos con Charlie, imaginando que lo peor que pudiera pasar sería Charlie sacando su pistola y luego apuntarme en la sien, gritándome. Y tal vez me cagaría en los pantalones. Pero dudaba que él hiciera eso en público, así que estacione mi auto frente a la casa y camine hacia el.

"Largo de mi propiedad, Cullen. Bella no esta aquí."

"Tranquilo, Jefe. Solo quería ver si necesitaba ayuda."

El tipo tenía aceite en la cara y en las manos, y estaba tocando mierdas que no debía estar tocando. Mire hacia abajo, a la pieza de metal que estaba en sus pies y me agache para inspeccionarlo.

"¿Reemplazo el alternador?"

"Lárgate."

El no estaba siendo cortés, nada cortés. Estaba un poco ofendido.

Me paré y mire debajo del capó, diciéndole sus errores. "¿No sabe nada de carros? Tiene que quitar la correa de trasmisión primero. Y unir esos."

El gruño y me dio una mirada fea que decía, _"Muere, Cullen" _pero no me dijo que me fuera otra vez. Le quite la herramienta que tenía en la mano y empecé a trabajar. El señor Swan solo me miraba, gruñendo y murmurando mierdas en voz baja como _sabiondo _y _sabelo-todo._

Tratando de controlar mi lado bastardo, lo dejé y no le dije nada. Pareció funcionar. El comenzó a calmarse tanto como se espera de alguien que sabe que intentas empalar a su única hija.

"¿Por qué estas aquí Edward?"

Charlie me miro, estrechando los ojos. Tal vez era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

"Alice me pidió que le dejara esto a Bel en mi camino a casa." Puse el pequeño paquete envuelto en el bolsillo de enfrente de su horrible playera, llena de aceite y le di un golpecito. "No lo abra. Invasión de privacidad, usted sabe."

"Eres un pequeño imbécil, Cullen." Lo había escuchado decirme eso ante, pero esta vez la malicia en su voz era mucho menos.

"Le estoy ayudando con esto. Un gracias estaría bien. Estaría haciendo esta mierda hasta el próximo jueves si no fuera por mi." Saque el alternador de la camioneta y lo tire al suelo.

"Ahora se de donde esta sacando mi hija su refinado vocabulario."

Rodee mis ojos a Charlie y me incline, inspeccionando el trabajo que había echo.

"Déme una oportunidad, Charlie. Necesita relajarse un poco. Actúa como si intentara que su hija me diera un blumpking o algo así."

Me miro sin ninguna expresión.

"¿Qué diablos es un blumpkin?"

"Olvide lo que dije." Me rasque la cabeza. Necesitaba trabajar en mis habilidades verbales. "Solo somos amigos, así que deje de ser tan duro. Por favor. Esta cavando su propia tumba con todo ese estrés."

El jefe no dijo nada. Terminamos con todo y mi nuevo amigo esta estático cuando el auto prendió. Como si el esperaba que no hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. _Pfttt._

"Gracias Edward."

"No hay problema." Me limpie las manos en una toalla y comencé a dirigirme a mi auto.

"¡Espera!"

Ja. Justo como lo esperaba.

Me di la vuelta y se estaba acercado a mí.

"Estas son las reglas, Cullen. Mientras las sigas, estarás bien. Uno, no dejes que te atrape tocando a mi hija. _Nunca. _Dos, no puedes entrar a mi casa. Tres, si la lastimas o haces que se meta en cualquier tipo de problemas, nunca la veras de nuevo. ¿Entendido?"

Estaba seguro que había roto todas esas reglas más de una vez, pero accedí.

"_Uno: no tocar, dos: no casa, tres: no problemas. _Eso es fácil, no hay problema." Estreché su mano y me despedí de él ante de saltar a mi auto.

*

Los autos de Alice y Rosalie ya estaban en la entrada para cuando llegue. Las horas divertidas se acercaban.

"¡Alice!" grité su nombre mientras entraba a su castillo. El bajo sonido de música venía del piso de arriba. "¡Hey!"

Ninguna respuesta.

Antes de ir a buscar a esas dos vaginas hice una visita a la colección de alcohol del señor Brandon. Me imagine que un poco de alcohol haría mi tiempo con esas dos un poco más soportable. Tome Bacardi 151

Me quede ahí como cuatro minutos y medio antes de darme cuenta de que era una mala idea. Estaba mareado antes de poder llegar a las escaleras y casi vomito en la urna de la abuela de Alice de lo fuerte que estaba esa cosa que me quemaba el pecho. La mierda esa era como tomar fuego. Eso era obviamente un adelanto de lo que me esperaba esta noche.

Me fui paso a pasito a su cuarto, intentando no dejar mi grasiento culo en una de las grandiosas antigüedades de sus padres. El papá de Alice casi me corta las bolas cuando accidentalmente rompí una fea estatua de un gato en el verano. Tal vez no estaba muy sobrio en este momento, pero eso era típico.

Asomé la cabeza en el cuarto de la enana, de donde venía la música. Había risitas y pendejadas viniendo del baño, cuando me aparecí en la puerta casi se me cae un huevo.

"¡Santa mierda!" me tañe los ojos exageradamente y sacudí la cabeza. "¿Acaba de llegar a mi propia fantasía?"

Las dos me voltearon a ver y sin ningún _"Hola Edward" o "Gusto en verte" _regresaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Y que estaban haciendo, no tenía idea. Estaban paradas frente al espejo, Rosalie con un straple y con solo esa ropa interior que las secretarias usan en las porno. Y Alice estaba parada detrás de ella en toalla, viendo concentrada una cinta que estaba agarrada alrededor de la cintura de Rosalie. Surrealista.

"En nombre del Hades, ¿Qué están haciendo par de lesbianas?"

Seguían ignorándome. Me daban seguido esa mierda.

"¿Por qué estas tan sucio?" me pregunto Alice sin siquiera mirarme.

"Estaba haciéndome amigo del jefe Swan." Pase detrás de ellas y abrí la regadera antes de empezar a quitarme la ropa.

"Edward, ¿Qué mierda? Acabo de hacer mi cabello, apaga el agua caliente." _Perra perra perra _eso fue todo lo que dijo Rosalie. ¿Qué mas pudo haber dicho? Le arrojé mi playera llena de aceite a la cara.

"Ugh." Ella la tiro al suelo y se burlo de mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo. La verdad no me importaba. Las dos me habían visto así muchas veces.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Rosalie me enseño el dedo. Me metí a la regadera e intente bañarme tan rápido y eficientemente como pudiera, pero lo que me había tomado hacía que fuera difícil. "En serio, ¿Qué están haciendo?" grité por encima del ruido de la regadera.

"Mi vestido era muy grande, Alice lo esta arreglando."

¿De verdad?

"Dios, si saben que vamos a Port Angeles, no a los Oscars ¿verdad?"

No me contestaron. La regadera de Alice tenía manchas negras por lo sucio que yo estaba. Esto no le iba a gustar nada.

"¿Alice?" saqué la cabeza de la regadera y ella me vio. "¿Tengo grasa en la cara?"

Ella me quito la esponja de la mano y taño mi mejilla muy fuerte. Por alguna razón me pareció muy erótico. Entonces recordé que era Alice y eructe un poco.

"Listo. Ahora salte de mi ducha, Edward."

Me quite el jabón del cuerpo y cerré el agua, sacando mi mano por la puertas de vidrio para agarrar una toalla. Después de secarme y de enredarme la toalla alrededor de la cintura, me salí, para ver a Rosalie parada ahí sola, poniéndose maquillaje. Escuche la voz amortiguada de Alice y a otra persona que hablaban en su cuarto, a través de las puertas del baño. Gracias al Bacardi, mi moral se había ido de vacaciones así que decidí hacer mi magia en Hale. Me estaba dando bolas azules a propósito.

"Olvídate del vestido, te ves mejor sin él."

Ella me rodó los ojos.

Me acerqué unos pasos, presionándome contra su casi-desnudo cuerpo. Ella me gruño un poco, pero no hizo nada para quitarse. Le di mi famoso beso abierto "Edward Cullen" en el cuello justo debajo de la oreja. Paralizaba a las perras.

Ella dio un pequeño suspiro y soltó lo que sea que traía en las manos al lavabo. Rosalie era putamente sexy, y a veces hacía estas mierdas con ella regularmente cuando estaba borracho por que eran las únicas ocasiones en las que podía hacer algo así. Su actitud era tan mala que me bajaba el calentón, y me ponía sobrio, pero no tan sobrio, podía tomarla o dejarla. Y ahora mismo, no estaba muy sobrio. Beber Bacardi 151 hacía que el titulo de "La mas idiota actividad de Edward" le fuera robada a fumar hierba. Busque frente a ella y con mi mano agarre su bubie izquierda por encima del bra, empujando mis caderas hacia su culo un poco duro. Ella sonrió en el espejo, y cuando pensé que estaba teniendo un progreso, sentí una mano agarrar la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me arrastró a la puerta.

"Eres un maldito imbécil."

Jasper. Maldito hijo de puta bloqueador de pollas.

Mire alrededor y vi a Bella de rodillas en el suelo, para alcanzar una bolsa y Alice me dio una mirada sucia, sucia mirada. Y no del buen tipo de sucia. Jasper se fue del cuarto y azotó la puerta cuando se salió.

"Mira Edward" Bella saltó frente a mí, un poco preocupada por la vista de mi en toalla. No la culpaba. "¿Crees que esto funcione?"

Puso su mano enfrente de mi cara, sosteniendo la identificación. Me tomó mucho poder enfocar mis ojos.

"Por supuesto."

"Ni siquiera se parece a mi." Bella estaba arrastrando las palabras. Supuse que Jasper encontró una forma de hacer el castigo divertido.

"Eres tu. Hoy eres Sarah Irvington… tienes 22 y medio y vives en Seattle. Y eres géminis." Bella miro la identificación y se encogió de hombros. Le di una buena nalgada bien fuerte mientras se dirigía al baño, haciéndola gritar.

*

**BPOV**

Rosalie se veía sobresaltada cuando me vio. O tal vez pensé que se veía así por que Jasper pensó que era buena idea reemplazar mi cena con tequila. La llamó una "dieta de líquidos". No me negué.

"Tu cabello se ve bien." Dijo ella mientras me paraba junto a ella en el espejo.

"Gracias. Alice lo arregló." Comencé a ver en su bolsa maquillaje, para intentar verme algo decente. Me di que mis manos estaban muy inestables como para ponerme delineador. Rose rápidamente se hizo cargo y cuando me vi en el espejo de nuevo me veía fabulosa. Trágate eso Cullen.

Me cambie en el baño, me puse un vestido que Rose y Alice escogieron para mi, ya que aparentemente no era capaz de vestirme yo sola. Le dijimos convenientemente a Charlie que me iba a quedar en la casa de Alice esta noche, que en cierta parte era verdad, excepto por la parte de que todos éramos menores de edad e íbamos a salir a un bar que estaba a una hora y media de aquí e íbamos a pasar la noche en un hotel con tres adolescentes calientes. La omisión era por el bien del Charlie.

Salí del cuarto de Alice, Edward estaba ahí, ya vestido y tomando de una botella de Bacardi como si fuera cerveza. Me imagine que un poco de control en él iba a ser necesario en el futuro. Pero gracias a Dios él estaba vestido. Lo juro, entre su olor de recién salido de la ducha y su pecho desnudo y el tequila casi le arrancó la toalla y me lanzó encima de él en frente de Alice. El plan era no coger con él, y mierdas así hacían que me arrepintiera.

Sus ojos casi se le salen de la cara cuando él me vio dando la vuelta frente al espejo y mi vestido blanco de straples. Me queje con Alice acerca de que fuera blanco, pero ella me dijo que si insultaba una vez más su estilo no sería bienvenida en su casa.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos y propiamente intoxicados de alcohol, nos dirigimos al auto. Jasper y Rosalie eran los únicos que estaban sobrios. Me imagine que haríamos lo de chicas en un auto y los chicos en el otro, pero Jasper me arrastró a su auto y empujó a Edward en el de Rosalie, con ella y Alice. Supuse que el viaje con Jasper y Emmett seria divertido así que no discutí.

"¿Qué onda con el acomodo de lugares?" pregunte, mientras me subía al asiento delantero.

"¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije, de cómo debes jugar mejor el juego? Bueno, eres pésima así que empezamos esta noche" dijo Jasper, girando para darle una mirada a Emmett que estaba en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué?"

Estaba confundida.

"Edward me esta molestando." Jasper busco debajo de mi asiento y me dio una botella de Cuervo. "Tómatelo."

Me di la vuelta para ver a Emmett y gesticulé, _"¿Qué mierda?"_

El rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, quitándome el tequila. "No lo se"

Se veía un poco atontado.

"Por favor da detalles" recliné mi asiento y puse los pies en el tablero del auto.

"Edward cree que puede hacer lo que se le de la puta gana todo el tiempo, con _quien sea_ que el quiera. Y sin consecuencias. El necesita aprender una lección. Y puedo ver tu ropa interior."

Tuve ese familiar sentimiento de celos en el pecho, pero esta vez era diferente. Eran celos mezclados con confusión mezclados con _que putas hizo él ahora._

"Eh… bueno. No lo entiendo pero, como sea. ¿Estaba él tirándose a Alice o algo?"

Emmett se rió con mi comentario y Jasper intentó golpearlo en el pecho.

"No. El no se 'tiro' a Alice."

Me imagine que no lo hizo. Tenía el presentimiento de que Jasper apuñalaría en el corazón a Edward si eso pasara.

"¿Entonces que?"

Silencio.

"Lo atrapé agarrándole la bubie a Rosalie hace rato" Jasper casi murmuraba.

Intente apagar los celos que llenaban mi pecho e intente ponerme cool. "¿Y que? No es para tanto."

Me di la vuelta para ver a Emmett, que de repente dejó de reírse. Oh oh. Todas las piezas empezaban a encajar lentamente.

"Espera… ¿Tu y Rosalie?" le pregunté. Él no dijo nada, pero su cara se puso un poco roja.

"Lo voy a matar." Emmett estaba listo para saltar del auto para ir saltar al de Rosalie y patear el culo de Edward.

"No, no, cálmate." Jasper me hizo señas de que le quitara la botella a Emmett y yo obedecí. "No estaban haciendo nada. Solo estaba siendo un pervertido. Y realmente no puedes culparlo, ya que nadie sabe."

"¿Nadie sabe?" pregunté

"Nop. Solo yo, por que entre donde estaban ellos. No es un recuerdo muy bonito. Bueno, y ahora ustedes saben." Jasper hizo una mueca al pensamiento de Emmett y Rosalie haciendo algo. Yo también y no los había visto. "Como sea, parece ser que eres su punto débil. Su único punto débil. Así que le vas a enseñar quien manda ¿entendido?"

"Entendido."

Básicamente, el plan era poner a Edward putamente celoso. Hice eso pasando todo el tiempo con Jasper en el bar, por que sabíamos que eso lo haría enojar mucho. Funciono como magia al principio. Nos registramos en el hotel y nos dirigimos al bar, donde Jasper y yo nos tomamos un montón de shots, y no le pusimos atención a nadie más. Emmett se conformó con ver a Edward furioso. Nos pusimos a bailar en la pista y no hice caso a los frecuentes avances de Edward, regresaba con Jasper a cada rato. Sinceramente me estaba divirtiendo mucho, incluso aunque casi todo fuera un acto.

Pasando el tiempo, nuestro plan ya no iba tan bien. Primero, tome demasiado y no había comido nada desde la tarde. Mi cerebro estaba dando vueltas y hacía _whoosh_, y me estaba poniendo más y más tonta. Entonces, como a las once, un montón de chicas llegaron y desafiaron el estatus de Rosalie y Alice como las chicas más buenas del bar, y rápidamente atraparon la atención de Edward. Mi humor cambio considerablemente cuando lo vi besándole el cuello a una modelo principiante en contra de la barra. Estaba harta. Además, Jasper había tomado mucho y muy rápido, intentando alcanzarnos, y no pasó mucho antes de que saliera del bar vomitando.

Estaba terminado. Hice el esfuerzo de decirle a Rosalie que me iba y me salí, donde Jasper estaba recargado en la pared del bar, vomitando.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté, los sonidos que hacia me daban nausea.

"Estoy bien. Solo compartiendo mis bebidas con el edificio." Me reí y también me recosté en la pared, esperando a que los demás salieran. Después de un rato, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie salieron menos Dickward. **(Dick= imbécil, idiota, pendejo, estúpido o lo que mas les guste. Es una combinación de Dick y Edward)**

"Listo, vamonos." Rosalie dijo, adelantándose.

"Espera, ¿no deberíamos buscar a Edward?" dije no muy convencida. No quería verlo con esas zorras. El ángel y el demonio en mi cabeza estaban discutiendo.

"No. Dejemos a ese desleal hijo de puta aquí." Emmett todavía estaba dolido.

Suspiré y me dirigí al bar, buscando algo de cabello cobre. Me tarde un rato. Finalmente, lo vi poniendo a la perra contra la pared, susurrando en su oído y jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Lo agarre de detrás de su cuello y lo jalé, alejándolo de la cara de puta. "Nos vamos."

"Oh, hey. ¿Dónde esta tu novio?" Edward estaba borracho. Me dio una mirada fea, lo que me hizo reír por dentro. Talvez nuestro pequeña estrategia si dio resultado.

"Cállate. Vamonos."

"Te puedes quedar conmigo."

_Oh no, ella no dijo eso._

El le guiño el ojo, y me enoje tanto por que ese era _mi guiño_, y lo jale lejos de ella, otra vez.

"No, el no se va _quedar contigo."_ Hice una voz falsa, para irritarla.

El se quería quedar. Y yo no quería que el hiciera eso. Y estaba demasiado borracha para seguir con esos jueguitos, así que en un último intento agarre su estúpida cara y lo acerqué a mí. Besándolo _otra vez, _pero supuse que esta vez era justificado ya que era la única forma en la que podía pensar para lograr que viniera conmigo. Presione mis labios contra los de él y sabían a licor, espere hasta que la zorra se alejara de nosotros para dejar caer mis manos y alejarme, me limpie la boca, por que _ugh._

Funcionó. Edward se lanzo contra la multitud para poder salir, yo detrás de el porque me estaba muriendo con las botas de Alice y mis pies me estaban matando. Cuando llegamos afuera, todos se habían ido.

"¿Ves lo que has hecho Dickward? Probablemente pensaron que me iba a quedar por que me tarde mucho buscando tu culo." Le estreche los ojos y comencé a caminar para ir al hotel. Bueno de hecho fue más como arrastrar los pies. Me detuve como a tres metros de Edward y gemí.

"Te cargare." De repente de alguna forma se apareció frente a mí, agachado para que pudiera subirme a su espalda. En vez de subirme saque mi brazo y lo empuje.

"No te voy a tocar." Le grité.

"Uh, ¿Por qué no?"

"Por que Edward," deje caer mi bolsa al suelo y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. "Por que eres como… un teléfono público. Aunque no veas que nadie lo use, sabes que esta lleno de gérmenes."

Eso fue como Rosalie me describió a Edward la primera vez que hablamos de él. Me reí de mi misma.

"Si, eso es gracioso. Me acabas de besar. Otra vez. Así que deja de ser una perra y ya."

"Ese no fue de verdad. Tenia otro propósito."

"Esta bien. Me estoy congelando el culo aquí, si no me sigues, te dejo aquí."

Idiota. El sabia que no quería quedarme aquí parada sola. Gruñí y salte a la espalda de ese hijo de puta.

"No entiendo por que estas enojada" Edward dijo mientras caminábamos por la acera, pasando a las personas. Sus manos estaban peligrosamente muy arriba de mis muslos. "Parecías divertirte mucho con tu nuevo novio."

"¿Celoso?"

"Whoa" Edward gritó mientras pretendía que se iba a caer. Obviamente intentando cambiar el tema. Lo golpee en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Ohh, mira allá al otro lado de la calle. ¿Quieres otro trago?"

Edward me insulto con su deshonestidad, entre lo de Rosalie y el grupo de chicas del bar. Pero, ¿Quién era yo para enojarme? El no era mi novio. Yo era la que siempre lo rechazaba, así que tenia sentido que el se fuera a otro lado. Y de todos modos, me gustaba que el estuviera cerca de mi, así que me imagine que si le mostraba un poco de afecto el sabría que tenía un poco de interés. Y si el sabía que medio me importaba, entonces tal vez el no sería un prostituto. Muy probablemente, pero aún así talvez.

Había un pequeño lindo bar cruzando la calle, cerca de la acera. Se veía mas barato que el lugar donde estábamos antes, y se veía más de mi gusto que los lugares elegantes a los que Alice y Rosalie escogían.

"Si. Unos tragos más." Accedí.

Y oh Dios, unos tragos más me pusieron frita. Lo ultimo recuerdo que tenía de la noche era Edward cargándome a través de la calle.

*

"Owww." Sentía algo áspero en mi costado. Abrí mis ojos… bueno, estaba acostada en una alfombra. Eso tenía sentido. Estaba acostada en mi estómago, así que metí la cara en la almohada y gire mi cabeza al otro lado. Nadie estaba junto a mí.

"¡Bella!" escuché a Alice chillar.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté la cabeza unos centímetros de la almohada y le di un "¿Eh?"

Estaba parada a mis pies, con la boca abierta tapándola con su mano. "¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué paso?"

**Muajajaja ¿Qué creen que haya pasado? Si soy mala y las deje picada, y después de tanto sin cargar, pero les prometo que lo que paso les gustara! Pero díganme que creen que haya pasado!!!**

**¿Quieren saber que es un Blumpking? Algo asqueroso muuuy asqueroso, es cuando alguien te da sexo oral (creo que solo aplica a los hombres, no estoi segura) mientras haces del baño, pero cuando haces del "dos" jajaaja.**

**Y saben que son las bolas azules? (no, no son esferas o pelotas de color azul) se le dice asi cuando un chavo se excita y no "se libera" y pues las bolas se le ponen azules xD jajajaaja.**

**Eiii chicas me tardare un poco otra vez pero tengo una razón!!! El martes es mi cumpleaños (7 de julio), bueno eso no es una razón. Bueno este sábado tengo mi examen de admisión de la Universidad y estoy estudiando… mucho!! Porque seran dos exámenes! Así que deséenme un feliz cumpleaños y suerte en el examen!!**

**Reviews!! Superemos el otro capitulo!!! Quiero llegar a unos 35 o 40 en este cap!! Así que comenten!!!**


	7. Marcada

**Ya, ya. Se que me tarde mucho, pero chicas, fue la semana de mi cumpleaños, después la de la semana para estudiar para el examen y luego la semana de flojera… nos leemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capitulo 7. Marcada.**

BPOV

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo se" no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Alice. Moví los dedos de mis manos y pies para asegurarme de que no me faltaba un pulmón o algo así.

"_¡Swan! ¡Te voy a matar!" _la voz de Edward se oyó desde el baño del cuarto de hotel. Se escuchaba asustado. Escuche las risotadas de Emmett desde el mismo lugar de donde escuche el grito de Edward. Estaba con una risa histérica. Me reí, demasiado preocupada por la expresión de Alice como para prestarles atención a ellos.

"Primero, ¿Qué diablos estoy usando?"

Me di cuenta de que solo estaba en mi bra deportivo y un tipo de shorts que eran pijamas. Alice se sentó sobre mis piernas y se agachó, picando donde provenía mi dolor, en las costillas.

"Aww, ¡Detente!" intente alejar su mano. Extrañamente, lo que sea que me haya pasado se tuvo que cubrir con… ¿un vendaje? No me sorprendía. Lastimarme no era raro para mí. Pero ¿No recordar un viaje entero a Emergencias? Eso era raro.

"Quiero ver"

Alice intentaba quitarme las vendas con las uñas.

"¡Detente!"

De repente tuve un pequeño recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Oh, mierda.

_Puta madre._

No.

Salté del suelo y rápidamente corrí hacia el baño, donde Edward estaba parado frente al espejo sin playera, tañando frenéticamente sus costillas con una esponja. El corazón me latía tan rápido que sentía que se me salía del pecho. Emmett estaba sentado en la taza, riéndose tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado al cuarto.

"Hombre, tállate la piel todo lo que quieras. No va a pasar nada."

_Oh Dios. _Mi memoria estaba en lo cierto.

El cabello de Edward estaba fuera de control, y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Estaba maldiciendo en voz baja y parecía estar a dos segundos de apuñalar a Emmett en la garganta.

"Emmett, quita esto." Me puse frente a él y señale las vendas.

"¡¿Tu también?!" eso pareció llevarlo al limite. Estaba riéndose histéricamente tanto que empezó a llorar. Me quite toda la mierda de vendas y cuando me vi en el espejo mi cara se puso blanca.

"Puta. Madre" mi única reacción fue empujar a Edward tan fuerte como pude. El se tambaleó y choco contra la puerta de la regadera, haciéndolas vibrar mientras hacían mucho ruido.

"Que mierda" me gritó. Para ese punto, Emmett tuvo que salirse del baño, probablemente porque estaba a punto de colapsar debido a la falta de oxigeno por reír tan fuerte.

"¡Eres un IDIOTA! _Vamos por un trago mas" _lo imité. "¡Mira lo que un trago mas me hizo!"

"¡Es tu culpa! ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo que te preguntara ir por otro trago! ¡Apenas si me acuerdo cuando nos registramos en el hotel!"

"Si, como sea. Imbécil."

Me reí. Toda la situación era completamente retardada y eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

"Yo no soy el imbécil. Quien sea que sea el mas sobrio se supone que debe ser el más responsable" Edward murmuro.

"Si no te acuerdas ¿Cómo sabes que no estaba mas ebria que tú?" le contesté.

"¡Por que nunca nadie en la historia del mundo ha estado tan borracho como estaba yo anoche! ¡Mira esto! ¡Los dioses del alcohol intentan enseñarme una lección!"

No lo estaba mirando. Estaba demasiado desconcertada con mi reflejo y el estúpido tatuaje en mi costado.

Era una "E". Una gran y tonta, puta, cursiva "E". Significando E-xtremadamente E-stúpido Edward. En mi cuerpo para la E-ternidad. Mierda, iba a pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndolo de Charlie. Ya no habría más bikinis y paletas de hielo en el jardín para mí.

Mire a Edward, que todavía seguía intentando arrancarse la piel con la esponja.

"No es marcador mágico" le dije. "El agua no lo va a quitar."

Derrotado, tiro la esponja en el lavabo y me miro. Yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"¿Puedo ver el tuyo?" él resopló mientras levantaba el brazo y yo me acercaba, inspeccionando el lado de sus costillas. Además de lo irritado por la esponja, se veía igual que el mío, excepto que era un poco mas largo. Y era una B, obviamente. Idiota.

Lo toqué con el dedo y me reí. "Ya no me voy a juntar contigo. Eres una mala influencia."

"Si, esta bien. Seguro que fue mi idea ponerme una maldita B cursiva de niñita en mis costillas. Te aprovechaste de mi cuando estaba demasiado frito para darme cuenta"

"Mmm, ¿en serio? Porque creo que incluso estando en coma no me tatuaría tu inicial."

"Bueno, te lo tatuaste, así que crees mal."

Me hizo una mueca mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos sobre el pecho y evitaba su mirada.

"Bien, escucha, discutir no va a servir de nada. Es culpa de los dos" razonó Edward. Asentí para que viera que estaba de acuerdo con eso. "¿Quiere saber que pienso que es lo gracioso?"

"Mmm, ¿nada?"

"Tu papá me dijo ayer que no le importaba que estuviera cerca de ti mientras no te metiera en problemas. Bueno, eso y otras cosas. Ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas y ya rompí la regla principal."

Me reí de eso. "Wow, que irónico. Empiezo a entender cual es el problema que tiene Charlie contigo."

"Yo también. Cuando él se entere de esto, tengo el presentimiento de que me va a cortar las bolas y las va a colgar en tu porche como advertencia para otros chicos."

El humor de todos pareció aligerarse cuando vieron el resultado de las idioteces de Edward y mías. Emmett y Rosalie decían chistes cada vez que podían. Eso como alejo todo el drama el resto de la noche. Probablemente eso fue lo único bueno que salió de eso.

Cuando íbamos para el estacionamiento, me puse a un lado del auto de Jasper, imaginando que nos regresaríamos de la misma forma de cómo llegamos. Edward no tuvo esa idea.

"No. Mierda no." Me agarró de la cintura y me llevó al auto de Rosalie. "Dame las llaves, Rose."

Ella lo miro feo pero se las dio de todos modos. Rose y Alice decidieron irse con sus amores en el _auto de los secretos_, así que solo éramos yo y Edward. El viaje entero. Yupiii.

Me deje caer en el asiento del copiloto y lo recline más de lo necesario. Edward me dio una mirada cuando me puse la capucha de mi sudadera sobre la cabeza y me puse mis enormes lentes. La luz de día hacia cosas malas a las personas con resaca.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" él pregunto, levantando su estúpida ceja.

"Necesito que me inyecten café"

El se rió de mí. Después de tres minutos del viaje a casa, me di cuenta porque me había quitado la playera cuando me dormí. Se rozaba contra mi marca de Edward y me irritaba la puta madre. Me quite la sudadera y la playera y las use como almohada después de prender a máxima potencia la calefacción.

"¿Qué putas haces?"

"Me duele mi tatuaje. Me lo quiero quitar. ¿Cómo me lo puedo quitar?"

"Eh… dinero y cirugía láser. O te lo puedes quitar del viejo modo, ponte sal hasta que se coma toda tu piel" sugirió, sonriéndome burlón. El era un bastardo sarcástico.

"Dios, no sabes cuanto te odio en este momento." Comencé a cantar lo que estaba en la radió hasta que el cambió a una canción que no me sabía. A propósito. "Así que, Edward. ¿Qué harías si solo te quedaran un par de días? Porque creo que eso será lo que nos va a pasar cuando Charlie vea esto."

"Si yo fuera tu, me la chuparía mientras manejo. Esa es una experiencia que no se puede perder."

Le enseñe el dedo.

"Lo haría si eso hace que te calles el hocico de una vez" murmure con los dientes apretados.

"¿Y que te detiene?"

"A que estoy totalmente en contra de contraer herpes bucal. Ya tengo un recuerdo de ti en mi cuerpo que no quiero y del que no me podré librar en toda mi vida"

"¿Has oído hablar de la protección bocal? Son unos pedazos de plástico para la boca, como condones. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie tiene uno de esos por aquí." El bromeó, abriendo la guantera y haciendo como que buscaba algo.

"Usas eso en una mujer, tu maldito imbécil. Y estas metiéndote con mi voluntad de no vomitar en el auto de 80,000 de Rosalie. Si eso pasa y es tu culpa yo no lo voy a limpiar." El se calló de inmediato.

Edward golpeo la llanta cuando llegamos a mi calle, despertándome. No me había dado cuenta que me había dormido.

"Salte rápido antes de que tú papá me castre."

Me puse la playera y la sudadera de vuelta, imaginando que si entraba a la casa en un brasiere deportivo y un tatuaje recién hecho de una "E" alguien iba a morir, o Charlie por un aneurisma cerebral o yo por un golpe en la cabeza. Agarre mi bolsa del asiento trasero y le di a Edward una débil despedida antes de llegar a la puerta.

"¿Papá?" grité su nombre mientras entraba a la casa, tirando mi maleta en las escaleras.

"¡Aquí!" intente parecer viva cuando entre a la sala. "¿Cómo estuvo lo de Alice?"

"Divertido. Estoy cansada. No dormí mucho." Me quite los lentes de sol y los deje en la mesita.

"Ah. Duerme un rato, supongo." Charlie tomó un trago de su cerveza y ni siquiera me miró. Estaba viendo un partido, así que estaba sorprendida de que me estuviera haciendo caso.

"Si, eso es lo que iba a hacer. Y no es como si pudiera salir o algo, con mi camioneta incapacitada."

"Tu camioneta esta bien." Dijo, tomando otro trago. "Edward remplazó el alternador conmigo ayer. Di una vuelta en ella, esta bien."

Espera. Un. Momento.

"¿Qué? ¿Edward?" Charlie asintió. "¿_Tu _y Edward arreglaron mi camioneta? ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo pasó?"

"El hizo casi todo el trabajo. Pero eso no cambia nada así que… no te emociones mucho."

Rodee los ojos y suspire. "¿Y eso que significa Charlie?"

Sin esperar a que me respondiera corrí a mi cuarto y saque mi teléfono. ¿Edward arreglo mi auto? Eso era raro. El hizo algo ridículamente bueno por mi, y a diferencia de los regalos de cumpleaños no era para meterse en mis pantalones porque el ni siquiera me dijo lo que había hecho. _Ugh. _Ese maldito niño confuso. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan insoportablemente molesto y en un minuto convertirse en tu maldito ángel guardián? Marqué su número y me senté en la orilla de mi cama, esperando.

"McDonald's ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Muy gracioso" le dije. "¿Arreglaste mi auto?"

El se rió. "Si. ¿No te dijo tu papá? Ahora somos mejores amigos."

"Edward… no tenías que haberlo hecho. Gracias. El asunto del tatuaje sigue sin ser perdonado, pero aun así, gracias."

"No hay problema."

"Ven aquí" sugerí. "Toma una siesta conmigo. Incluso te ayudare a subir por la ventana."

"Wow, que generosa. Pero creo que no puedo. Algo se atravesó en… mi casa." El divagó, como si no quisiera que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Me hizo sospechar.

"¿Algo o _alguien_?"

"No alguien. Bueno, no realmente. Puedes venir si quieres. Solo me tomara un rato, y después podemos tener una 'siesta' o lo que sea a lo que te refieras con eso."

Lo pensé durante un segundo, y como no tenía nada que hacer, acepté.

"Me refería a una siesta. Estoy cansada. Pero, si, estaré ahí en un rato."

*

No sabía quien estaba en la casa de Edward, así que toqué el timbre. Solo cuando oí el estúpido _donging _me di cuenta que debí haber cambiado mi atuendo descuidado para que Carlisle y Esme no me juzgaran. De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta quien estaba parado ahí.

"Edward dijo que te fueras."

Ahí estaba un niño mirándome, talvez tenia como siete años. El se rió cuando le fruncí el ceño y empuje la puerta con mi mano.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Aiden." El chico corrió, hacia la sala de Edward. Me quedé ahí, muy confundida.

Me recargue en la puerta, cerrándola con mi espalda y en silencio me dirigí a donde el niño había corrido. Cuando entre a la elegante sala, Edward estaba sentado en el gran piano, Aiden junto a él, arreglando hojas con partituras.

"Ella es. Sexy ¿eh?" Edward me señalo y el chico saco la lengua. "Si, tienes razón. Tal vez no con esa ropa, pero se ve bien."

Le di la típica respuesta. Le enseñe el dedo.

"Hey ¿hola? Ahí niños aquí. Respeta." Me senté en un incomodo sillón que estaba cerca del piano y los observe. "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te vi" Edward le dijo a Aiden, dándole las hojas con partituras.

"¿Qué estas haciendo exactamente?" le pregunte a Edward mientras tocaba algo sin esfuerzo en el piano con una mano.

"Bueno, gracias a ti, tuve detención el miércoles así que Aiden perdió su lección de piano. Y lo estoy compensando."

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Les das lecciones de piano a los niños?"

"Si. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

Negué con la cabeza. No sentía que fuera el momento para un comentario grosero.

"El también es muy bueno." Edward miró a Aiden y suspiró. "Esta bien, no tengo todo el día así que solo escoge algo."

El niño le dio una hoja a Edward, que puso sobre las teclas. Edward se hizo para atrás y me guiño el ojo.

"Esta bien, empieza."

Edward tenía razón. El niño era un pequeño prodigio. Miré con envidia mientras el tocaba las complicadas piezas, ya que yo solo podía tocar _¿Estrellita donde estas?_ De pronto el niño se equivoco y Edward gimió.

"Mira, observa mis manos." Dijo Edward.

Mire a Edward mientras tocaba, impresionada por el modo en el que él se comportaba con el niño. Era la cosa más tierna que había visto. Aiden comenzó otra vez y se equivoco en la misma parte.

"No, no. Aquí-" Edward tomó sus muñecas y puso sus dedos en el lugar correcto. "Le das aquí… y luego aquí. Vamos, tu sabes esto."

Era extraño para mí. Ver este lado de Edward que no había visto antes. Siempre pensé que el era un mujeriego, cínico, coqueto, incorregible imbécil. Pero este era otro lado de él. Una parte que me daba regalos de cumpleaños que él sabía que quería. Un lado que arreglaba mi auto, ya que sabía que mi papá no podía. Una parte que daba lecciones de piano a niñitos los miércoles por la tarde.

Maldición, Edward Cullen.

Era bueno.

Mire la lección entera de una hora, disfrutando especialmente cuando Edward levantaba la cabeza para mirarme y me guiñaba el ojo o hacía esa cosa de la ceja. Dios, quería sacar a ese niño por la puerta de enfrente y hacérselo a Edward arriba de su piano. Si no estuviera tan débil por la resaca tal vez lo hubiera intentado. Después de un rato, la madre del niño tocó el timbre y Edward lo acompaño afuera mientras yo me quede sentada en las enormes escaleras y lo esperaba. El regresó y se quito los zapatos de una patada antes de pavonearse frente a mí.

"Perdón. Esme me hace hacerlo. Eso hace que me deje en paz, ya sabes" me explicó Edward, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones deportivos y encogiéndose de hombros.

"No te disculpes. Esa fue la cosa mas malditamente adorable que he visto en mi vida."

El sonrió y me saltó, saltando escalones rápidamente. Caminé detrás de él camino a su habitación, donde cerré la puerta y me quite mi sudadera. El cuarto de Edward estaba impecablemente limpio, exactamente como la última vez que lo vi. Apostaría a que él no lo mantenía así. Puso su iPod en el iHome que estaba en su mesita de noche después quito su colcha y apuntó la cama.

"Querías una siesta. Adelante."

Hice un puchero con mi labio inferior y me acerqué unos pasos a él.

"También métete tú." Tomé su iPod, tratando de encontrar una canción que me gustara. Escogí _Playground Love. _Encajaba perfecto.

El cumplió, acomodándose en la cama para que hubiera suficiente espacio para mí. Pero yo salté a la cama y me acosté en mi lado, descansando la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre él. Puse mi oreja sobre su corazón, y él sacó su mano y la puso sobre mi cabello, moviendo delicadamente sus dedos adelante y atrás. Ya nos habíamos besado antes, pero esto por alguna razón se sentía mas intimo. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por nuestras respiraciones y el murmullo de la música de las bocinas.

Cierto, ya habíamos tenido fiestas de pijama antes y nos habíamos acurrucado en broma, pero algo de ese momento era diferente. Era como si por primera vez, Edward se hubiera quitado esa actuación de idiota y empezaba a portarse como el mismo cerca de mí. No era creído, pretencioso o intentaba impresionar a sus amigos. El solo era él. Me gustaba esa parte de él.

Enterré mi cara en su playera, oliendo su maravilloso aroma. Y entonces sentí las puntas de sus dedos en mi piel entre el dobladillo de mi blusa y el elástico de mis pantalones, sus dedos levantaron un poco mi blusa para revelar mi nuevo tatuaje. Esa maldita cosa. Ya no me parecía tan malo, mientras Edward trazaba la letra con la punta de su dedo índice una y otra vez. Especialmente por que sabía que el tenía mi marca debajo de su playera también.

"¿Esto significa que ahora estamos atrapados el uno con el otro?" le susurré, mis ojos cerrándose por cada movimiento de sus suaves dedos.

"Sip"

Intente vencer el cansancio, intentando apreciar tanto como pudiera de _este _Edward, porque sabía que cuestión de tiempo antes de que regresara a ser el típico él, pero solo me tomó un par de minutos quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Que tal Eddi acariciando el tatuaje de Bella? Se me hizo tan tierno…**

**Chicas!!!! Hola, tarde mucho, y lo siento de verdad, pero ni modo, tengo una vida por increíble que parezca, pero les tengo una sorpresa!!.....**

**En el próximo capitulo, ¡Abra un lemmon! No es muy fuerte, pero se que algunas lo estaban esperando… y prometo traducirlo rápido, porque ya casi termino el capitulo de Junto a ti, así que estoy segura que no tardare. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me facilitaron por mi cumpleaños, me la pase muy bien, gracias por sus deseos y también por mi examen de la universidad, hoy sábado, en la noche me dan resultados. **

**Hey tengo un poll en mi perfil por si quieren pasar a votar, para que historia quieren que le de más prioridad. **

**Besos!!!**

**Dejen review!!!! Por que son la onda y las amo a tooodas!!! **


	8. Pinta

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa yo solo la traduzco.

**Hey! Para las que lo estaban esperando, ¡llega el lemmon! No es muy pesado, de echo es un poco, mmm bueno, equis, pero de todos modos, quedan advertidas.**

**Capitulo 8. Pinta.**

EPOV

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

Chinga mi vida. ¿Cuándo me convertí en este chiste?

Respiré profundo y comencé a subir por _Ashley_, mi apodo para el árbol de _Ash __**(fresno en español, pero el nombre tiene sentido por como se dice en ingles) **_que estaba afuera de la ventana de Bella. Últimamente tenía más acción con ella que en cualquier otro lugar. Ashley estaba putamente fría. A pesar de que estábamos en octubre, la maldita temperatura bajaba tanto por la noche casi al grado del congelamiento, para cuando llegué a la ventana estaba seguro que algunos de mis pobres dedos necesitaban ser amputados.

Cuando azoté la ventana para abrirla, Bella estaba parada frente a su closet, de espaldas a mí, usando solo jeans y sujetador. Había un Dios, y estaba de mi lado.

"Hey" grité, brincando por la ventana. "Date una vuelta para mi."

"¡Edward! ¡Que mierda!" Bella jaló la blusa que estaba colgada frente a ella y la uso para cubrirse el pecho antes de correr hacia mí y darme un golpe en la cabeza.

"Perdón Swan. Tenía que llegar aquí antes de que te fueras." Bella se dio la vuelta y aventó la blusa por su hombro antes de dar vueltas por ahí. Tuve una bonita vista de mi marca en ella, y mi pene dio un pequeño salto.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?"

"Hoy no vamos a ir a la escuela" dije, esperando que se emocionara un poco. A todos les gusta hacerse la pinta, ¿verdad?

Pero no a la Madre Teresa de aquí. Ella me dio una mirada de _lo que sea_ y comenzó a guardar sus libros, ignorándome como si fuera Bruce Willis en el Sexto Sentido o algo así.

Me señale a la cara, sarcásticamente. "Mmm, hola, ¿soy invisible?"

"Si, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que nos involucraste en un record de inasistencia? Me dieron dos semanas de detención y Charlie me estuvo chingando. Acaba de superarlo. Gracias pero no gracias."

"Oh, vive un poco" dije mientras me dejaba caer en su cama, rodando los ojos. "No te castigaron ni nada. Punto, no vas a ir."

Jalé su mochila hippie de mierda de su hombro y la tiré al suelo.

"Edward…" no terminó lo que iba a decir mientras hacia mi magia. Le agarré la mano y la puse en mi regazo, golpeando sus labios con mis dedos.

"Ya en serio, me niego a hacer mi presentación de español… o nuestro trabajo de laboratorio, así que no iremos a la escuela."

Ella arrugó la nariz, pero antes de que empezara a protestar besé su cabeza y le di un golpe suave en el culo, haciendo que se parara.

Vi que frunció el ceño y la pequeña arruga apareció en su frente la que aparecía cada vez que pensaba mucho algo. Después su cara se relajo y después se encogió de hombros.

"Bien. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Relajarnos." Conteste mientras bajábamos las escaleras. "Iremos a mi casa. Llevaremos tu excusa de auto por que Jasper fue el que me trajo aquí."

"Jasper. Espera a que le diga a ese imbécil lo que pienso." Bella murmuró mientras me daba sus llaves.

"Deja de ser una perra. Este será un gran día."

"Lo dudo."

La desgraciada se estaba ganando un puñetazo en la boca.

Saltamos a su VDM –vehiculo de mierda- y giré la llave. La miré confundido. "No creo que pueda conducir esta cosa. Ni siquiera puedo escuchar mis pensamientos."

"Lo siento niño bonito, no es un Volvo. Si no eres lo suficientemente hombre, yo puedo encargarme." Intento quitarme del lugar pero la detuve. Acelere un par de veces antes de ponerlo en primera, haciendo que pájaros salieran volando de los árboles.

"No puedo creer que no terminaras lo de laboratorio. No debí haber confiado en un alcohólico."

"Cállate el hocico. Estaba mintiendo. Hice el trabajo, Jasper se lo va a llevar a Banner y le va a decir que tenemos varicela o algo así."

En cuando la puse en tercera, le di al acelerador tanto como pude. Esta cosa no iba a romper la barrera del sonido, seguro.

"¿Cómo logras moverte con esto?" le pregunté. "En serio, creo que un tipo en bicicleta acaba de pasarnos."

"Por favor quita tu pie del acelerador ahora mismo. El Gran Rojo no esta hecho para la velocidad."

"¿Y entonces para que fue hecho? Porque estoy seguro que no se ve cómodo… y ese olor. ¿Qué es ese olor?"

"No lo se, ¿Humedad? Y eh, esto era lujoso en los 60, de acuerdo. Tu Volvo no va a vivir tanto. Ten un poco de respeto."

La ignore y seguí con mi pie en el pedal, dándole mas duro. 50… 52…55… _pop._

"Oh oh. Eso no puede ser bueno." Voltee para mirar a Bella, quien ya me estaba dando su puta cara de enojada. Me daba ese gesto muy seguido. "Ten, prende esto."

Busqué en mi bolsillo y le di el cigarrillo de hierba que hice en el auto de Jasper. Ella lo agarró de mis dedos y negó con la cabeza.

"No vamos a fumar esto aquí."

"¿Por qué no? Hará que esta cosa huela mejor." Por falta de un buen argumento estoy seguro, Bella hizo lo que le pedí.

Por suerte, llegamos hasta mi casa sin que la camioneta se incendiara sola. Ahora creía en los milagros. Muy atontando por la cosa esa, salí del auto y miré el cielo, confundido cuando la lluvia golpeo mi cara. ¿Estaba lloviendo cuando estábamos en el auto? Quien putas sabe.

Lleve a Bella por las escaleras traseras a mi balcón. Ella mira todo sorprendida, sus ojos rojos y desenfocados. No parecía importarle que se estuviera mojando más y más cada momento.

"¿Tienes tu propio balcón? Eres un mimado…" no escuche el resto, ya que ella estaba detrás de mi y estaba divagando.

"Mira-" cuando llegamos al final de las escaleras le di la vuelta para que se acercara a la orilla y pudiera ver el río. Hubo un gran rayo de luz, y parecía como si se dirigiera directo al agua.

"Whoa. Eso fue raro. Mejor hay que meternos."

Ella se veía asustada. Me reí y le mantuve la puerta abierta para que entrara a mi cuarto, su ropa chorreando mi alfombra.

"No des otro paso. Esme me ahorcara mientras duermo si la alfombra se arruina" le advertí. Ella rodó los ojos y se metió mas a mi cuarto, como siempre ignorándome.

La hice a un lado y conecte mi iPod a las bocinas, buscando algo. "¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

"¿Yo escojo?"

"Sip"

"Mmm" ella puso los dedos en su barbilla y miro al techo. "Para que quede con nuestras actividades con la marihuana, yo diría que algo de los 70's"

"Estoy de acuerdo." Puse algo de Led Zeppelin y escuche a Bella reír. "¿Qué es lo gracioso? Y quítate la ropa mojada, por favor. Te daré algo para que lo uses mientras."

Me quite mi sudadera y también mi playera mientras ella daba un vistazo a lo bueno. Ja.

"Me da risa tu irónica decisión de canción. Describe muy bien de lo que siento por ti." Fruncí el ceño y escuche que canción estaba puesta. _Hey Hey What Can I Do. _Y luego le enseñe el dedo porque estaba muy seguro que me estaba llamando prostituto.

"Ten." Me acerqué a Bella y le di una de mis playeras viejas. ¿Por qué todavía estaba en mi closet? No tenía idea. Ella la tomó de mis manos y se lamió los labios, pasó los dedos por su cara para quitar unos mechones de cabello mojado que se habían quedado ahí. No sabía si era el efecto de la hierba, o solo la reacción de mi cuerpo hacia Bella, pero me quedé ahí, sin playera y la mire por unos segundos, solo admirando todo lo sexy que era.

Ella se debió haber dado cuenta que la estaba viendo porque comenzó a mover las pestañas seductoramente, y esa mierda me volvió loco. Me rasqué la cabeza y mire el piso, intentando romper con el hechizo o lo que sea que ella me estaba haciendo. Y entonces, cuando mi cabeza todavía estaba viendo para abajo, vi una pequeña bola de ropa blanca que cayó al suelo.

Santa mierda.

Mire hacia arriba, hacia ella otra vez, y ella no tenía puesta su blusa, estaba solo en sostén de encaje blanco y _puta madre_ era tan diferente a verla con un sostén deportivo, ella me estaba viendo a mi y yo solo estaba parado viéndola como si yo estuviera en la puta primaria o algo así.

Esto no estaba pasando. Yo no me ponía nervioso con las chicas. La estúpida hierba estaba poniendo mi cerebro todo jodido y lento.

"Yo no te voy a besar primero." Ella rompió el silencio. Me sentía tan estúpido.

"Esta bien." _¡¿Esta bien?! ¿Qué putas, Cullen? ¡Sé un hombre!_

Su cara decayó, así que mande todo a la mierda y me lance a la batalla, antes de hacer un daño irreversible. Puse mi dedo bajó su barbilla y levante su cara antes de acercarme y… lo hice. La besé. Era mi culpa esta vez, pero en mi defensa, ella prácticamente me lo pidió. Era mas profundo e intenso que el de la primera vez que la besé en mi cama. Deje que su dulce lengua entrara a mi boca, y puse mi mano en el hueco de su espalda, acercando su cuerpo hacía mi. Ella puso sus pequeños dedos en mi cabello, haciendo que sus labios se pusieran más sobre los míos.

Creo que era la primera vez que me quedaba ahí, contento de solo besarme en vez de preocuparme de cómo iba hacer que la chica estuviera conmigo, o como me iba a escapar de su cuarto antes de que su papá me atrapara cuando hubiera terminado de acostarme con su hija. Solo me quedé ahí abrazando el pequeño cuerpo cálido de Bella cerca de mí, y la besé una y otra vez, y escuché la lluvia que chocaba contra el vidrio de la puerta mezclado con su respiración, y respire el olor de su piel y de su cabello, y lo más importante agradecí por haber sido tan creativo y haber traído hierba porque estaba muy seguro que esa era la única razón por la que ella me estaba besando en ese momento.

*

BPOV

Edward todavía sabía a menta. Y su olor mezclado con la hierba hacia que oliera como a pino. Era el único hijo de puta del mundo que podía seguir oliendo asombroso después de fumar. Suspire en su boca y abrí mis ojos por un segundo, queriendo disfrutar cada momento de lo que estaba pasando.

Y claro, fue mi culpa. Lo hice sentir como si fuera un maldito desgraciado si no me besaba. Y besarse parecía el único límite razonable. Después de las dos últimas veces que lo bese nada había cambiado, así que me imagine que podíamos jugar un poco. Había estado fumando desde las 7:30 de la mañana, ¿Así que por que no agregar comernos la cara? Buen plan, ¿cierto?

Ehhh, y entonces me di cuenta, como siempre, que mi plan era pésimo, muy pésimo. Porque quería hacer más que solo besarlo, porque por mas que intentara negarlo, me gustaba Edward bastardo Cullen, y estaba ahí prácticamente en topless y el estaba sin playera, y su cuerpo era increíble y mi estomago estaba contra los músculos de su abdomen y _uhhhh. _Edward. Sus grandes manos estaban en mi espalda y el estaba empujando sus caderas hacía a mi y parecía como si el quisiera hacer más, incluso aunque técnicamente yo lo hubiera forzado a besarme, así que abrí el cinto de castidad. O algo así. Lo solté un poco, al menos.

Mi cerebro me estaba diciendo que me tranquilizara y que pensara lógicamente. Pero mi libido tenía mas poder sobre mi cerebro. Di unos pasos hacía atrás hasta que sentí el colchón de Edward en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas, y me recosté en la cama, cuidadosamente de no romper el beso. No quería acobardarme y detener todo. Edward se quedo quieto y luego se recostó, poniendo sus manos en la cama en cada lado de mi cara. Su legua era tan cálida y húmeda y… suave. Le di vueltas con la mía, besándolo lenta y suavemente.

Cuando sentí sus dedos meterse por la cintura de mis jeans, me recosté mas, para que le fuera más fácil encontrar el botón. El lo pudo abrir fácilmente. No me sorprendió para nada. Tenía el presentimiento que el era del tipo de chico que podía hacer que los botones de las personas se abrieran con solo verlos de cierta forma. El alejo sus labios de mí y por un segundo pensé que el podría quitarme los pantalones. No pude evitar mirar mientras el se agachaba y me quitaba inseguro los jeans, asegurándose de que quisiera hacer esto. ¿Quería hacerlo? No lo sabía. Su estúpido cabello bronce tenía poderes que hipnotizaban o algo parecido.

Edward se arrodillo junto a mis rodillas, pareciendo inseguro de que hacer. Su ceja derecho estaba un poco levantada, y sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su cabello estaba parado en todas las formas por que yo había jugado con él. Pero se veía tan _hermoso._ Era una palabra muy estúpida para describir a un chico, pero nada más parecía aplicar. El puso una mano en mi rodilla, enrollando sus dedos y lentamente separó mis piernas.

"Bella" murmuro. "Yo no sé…"

Suspiré e hice la cabeza un poco para atrás, mirando al techo, "Yo tampoco."

"Entonces, que es lo que quieres-" el dejó de hablar cuando acerqué su mano y puse la mía sobre la suya, subiéndola por mi pierna.

Edward se levantó un poco más en sus rodillas y se puso entre mis piernas. Lentamente, el bajó sus labios por mi pierna y plantaba suaves, húmedos, tiernos besos desde abajo hasta llegar al final de mi ropa interior. La saltó, continuo dando besos a mi estomago. Se detuvo cuando llego a mi tatuaje y sonrió, su boca no dejo mi piel, antes de seguir subiendo. Sentí su mano cruzar mis costillas y llegar a mi espalda, deteniéndose cuando llego al broche de mi sostén.

"Mmm… ¿te importaría…?"

Asentí, preguntándome si él era tan cordial y cuidadoso con cada chica con la que tonteaba. Cada una de las 5,000 o cualquier número ridículo de ellas. En cuanto sentí el broche abrirse detrás de mi, me lo quite, tirándolo a la cama a mi lado. Edward como que solo se quedo ahí y no hizo nada.

"¿Paso algo?" le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco irritada. El negó con la cabeza y regresó a la cama, arrodillado junto a mí.

"No quiero hacer nada si no tu quieres."

Wow, que conmovedor. Rodee los ojos.

"Si quiero. Solo… date prisa antes de que cambie de opinión."

Lo agarré del cinturón y lo acerqué, así que ahora estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. El me dio un gesto, y no era realmente una sonrisa, porque solo un lado de su boca se levantó, pero era la puta cosa más sexy que había visto en mi vida. El puso sus dos manos en mis pechos y se miró tocándolas como por un minuto antes de agachar su cara a mi pecho y rozar su lengua alrededor de mi pezón. Se acercó mas hacía mí y yo gemí ante la sensación. Necesitaba alentar las cosas o iba a cogerme a Edward y nada bueno podría salir de ahí.

Pero, una vez que Edward empezó no se alentó. Mientras el puso la palma de su mano en mi estómago y la empezó a bajar, mi cerebro estaba gritando _alto, alto, ¡alto!_ Y mi vagina traidora estaba gritando, _vamos, vamos, vamos_… y ganó la batalla. Edward deslizo su mano bajo mi ropa interior, dolorosamente lento y presiono su mano contra mí. Tenía que darle crédito. El chico era hábil. En 30 segundo el ya me tenía temblando y lista para explotar por primera vez. Sus manos eran firmes, y sus dedos eran tan _largos_, y el sabía exactamente que se sentía bien y yo estaba jadeando, _rogándole _por más.

Lo deseaba. A la mierda mi plan. A la mierda Charlie. A la mierda mi dignidad y mi virtud. A la mierda mis emociones de niña. Mi alma ya estaba harta, de todas formas. Quería cogerme a Edward. No, _necesitaba._ Necesitaba cogerme a Edward.

De alguna forma, a pesar de mi trance sexual, me las arregle para encontrar el botón del pantalón de Edward. Intente abrirlo y me frustre así que solo lo jalé, tan fuerte como pude moviendo su cuerpo en el proceso. El se rió y agarró mis dedos con su mano libre y por alguna razón, y en serio no tengo idea- su botón se abrió. Me senté, sonriéndole a Edward, y comencé a bajar su cierre como si el Santo Grial estuviera abajó. Antes de que pudiera llegar adentro, el tomó mi muñeca y frunció el ceño.

"Bella, cálmate." Me dijo.

No. No me quería calmar. Quería coger.

"No" acerque mis caderas empujándome hacía su mano, la cual había dejado de mover.

"Por favor. Si fueras cualquier otra chica, ya te hubiera cogido hasta cansarme y te hubiera corrido de mi casa. Pero no lo eres. Eres tú. Y no puedo hacerte eso."

Él de _verdad_ sabía hablarle dulce a una chica.

Me quede sentada, quieta en un tipo de mareo, intentando entender lo que me estaba diciendo e intentando dejar de frotarme contra él porque él ya no estaba haciendo nada. Finalmente, él comenzó a mover sus dedos otra vez, pero no soltó mi muñeca. Lo vi bajarse el cierre, y pude ver sus boxers, y juro que se me hizo agua la boca. No sabía por que, porque los penes no saben bien, pero por alguna razón, el me hacía eso. Gemí e intente liberar mi muñeca de sus manos.

"Por favor Edward. Solo quiero tocarte. No tienes que acostarte conmigo."

De verdad me sentí desesperada y patética después de escuchar lo que había salido de mi boca. Mi mamá y mi papá estarían tan orgullosos.

El echo la cabeza hacía atrás y se rió un poco, pero me soltó. No gasté el tiempo. Metí mi mano es sus boxers y lo agarre y-

_Oh. Por. Dios_

No había palabras para explicarlo. Me deje llevar y le bajé los boxers para poder verlo y, en serio, el pene de Edward era la cosa más gloriosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Era como una escena de _Pulp Fiction_ con las maletas. Edward miró hacía abajo, y luego a mi, y luego movió su mano frente a mi cara.

"Hey" el chasqueó los dedos y yo pasé saliva y asentí. Por que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Entonces el se me movió rápido y metió dos de sus largos, deliciosos dedos dentro de mi y yo gemí, y se sentía _tan _bien, así que comencé a mover mi mano arriba y abajo, acariciándolo con el mismo ritmo que el tenía conmigo. Si este fuera un mundo perfecto y las cosas salieran de la forma en que yo quisiera, hubiéramos terminado al mismo tiempo, pero yo ya estaba cerca y el solo me estaba acariciando, así es que perdí el control como, en un minuto, y apreté sus dedos entre mis músculos y mi espalda se arqueó y creo que _tal vez _lloré un poco. Como fuera. Verme venir de seguro excitó mas a Edward, por que el mordió su labio inferior y gimió y dijo mi nombre como, _"Beeella" _y yo use mis dos manos y comencé a moverlas mas rápido y de repente él estaba viendo el cuarto todo desesperado, confundiéndome mucho.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde me vengo? Las sábanas son costosas."

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando criabas a tu hijo para que fuera un materialista hijo de puta. Cosas como las sábanas parecían importantes. _Pfffft._

Rodee los ojos y me recosté, poniéndolo encima de mí. "Solo hazlo en mi."

Y así lo hizo. Era asqueroso, pero de una forma enferma y pervertida como que me gusto. Y no sin mencionar, si era físicamente posible, que la cara de orgasmo de Edward era más sexy que su cara normal. Me quede ahí acostada y mire su frente mientras se quedaba quieto arriba de mí, recuperando el aliento. Después de unos segundos, el me miró y sonrió.

"¿No te alegra que no hayas ido a la escuela hoy?"

Solté una risita, por que, si. Rayos si.

Edward se levantó, subiéndose los boxers y dejo sus pantalones hechos bola en el piso cerca de la cama. Y el imbécil me levantó y me cargo, como si fuera un bebé hasta su baño. Me puso en una repisa de mármol y abrió la llave, y empezó a buscar una esponja.

"Argh. Tengamos cuidado. Mi cepillo de dientes esta como a 25 cm de mi semen y eso solo grita problemas."

Si esa era su actitud, no tenía idea por que tenía tanto sexo. Entonces me imagine que el no lo hacía en su habitación. Y eso me hizo sentir como bien. Solo para sorprenderlo, me llene el dedo de _eso_ y lo lamí. El me miro sin ninguna expresión y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

"No es tan malo"

Finalmente el idiota se rió, y agarró mi cabeza y me beso con fuerza, porque ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo después de eso? Ja.

Después de mi casi-baño, regresamos al cuarto de Edward y me puse la playera que el me había dado. Era un tipo de playera que decía _Cullen_ en la parte de atrás. El debía saber que no iba a ver esa mierda otra vez. Me la puse y comencé a agarrar mi ropa que estaba por todo el cuarto.

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" me preguntó. Se puso unos jeans limpios y cuando intentó ponerse una playera, se la arranqué de las manos y la arroje a través de la habitación. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No te la pongas. Y solo son las… 8:30. Hay que desayunar" sugerí.

"Ya te había dicho. Yo no cocino."

"Pero yo si. Haré lo que sea que quieras." Lo pensó y luego asintió. "Que bien. Y vas a tener que decirme donde esta tu lavadora para que pueda poner esto ahí." le dije, sosteniendo mi pila de ropa.

"Bien. Pero no puedes usar pantalones mientras eso se seca."

"Esta bien. ¿Y si tus papás llegan a la casa?"

"No vendrán" movió la mano como si no tuviera importancia y me jalo al pasillo. "La única persona que tal vez veamos es Rosita. Y no habla nada de ingles, así que no puede decirle a mis padres. Esta todo bien."

Fruncí el ceño y me detuve al final de las escaleras. "¿Rosita?"

"Si" el me miró desde la escalera donde estaba parado. "Vamos. Hierba y juegos manuales en la mañana hacen que me de hambre."

Me reí y salte las escaleras para adelantarlo, gritando cuando me golpeó el culo. Maldito Edward.

**Chicas, me apuré a traducir porque bueno, tuve muchos reviews y pensé, bien se lo merecen, así que me apure para consentirlas, si es un lemmon un poco simple, pero vendrán más, no recuerdo exactamente bien en que capítulos, y esta historia tiene secuela! Les diré más conforme avancen los capítulos.**

**Besos**

**Me voy que tengo prisa.**

**Reviews….**


	9. Atrapados

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capitulo 9. **Atrapados

EPOV

"Bonitos calzones" jale la tanga de Bella y luego la deje ir, haciendo que golpeara su espalda.

"¿Qué mierda Edward?" Sacó sus brazos y me empujo, casi haciéndome caer de mi maldito asiento. Al parecer todo el uso del alcohol y las drogas recreativas habían convertido mi equilibrio en mierda.

"Hey Bella ¿Has hablado con Angela?"

Hoy la voz del maricón de Newton detrás de mi y mis manos se cerraron en puños. Era mi reacción natural hacia él.

"No ¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella, dándose la vuelta.

"Ella te estaba buscando. Creo que quería que la llevaras a la cabaña de los papás de Ben el próximo fin de semana. Para la fiesta."

Bella me miro e hizo un puchero. "¿Tu vas a ir?"

"Todos van" le dije, golpeando mi escritorio con mi lapicero, intentando controlar mi agresión a Newton.

"Oh" ella se dio la vuelta para ver a ese joto. "Iré con ella. Díselo si la ves."

"De acuerdo, eso es suficiente, creo que ya es hora de que la clase empiece" dije, interrumpiendo su encantadora plática. Bella me rodó los ojos.

"Estas tan celoso"

_¿Celoso? ¡Ja! No lo creo, perra._

Espera… talvez _estaba _celoso. No lo sabía.

La ignore.

Desde el infame incidente del jugueteo manual del día anterior, no me sentía como yo mismo. La desgraciada se estaba metiendo con mi corteza cerebral. Si, era algo muy inocente comparado con otras cosas que había hecho. Como darles a Lauren Mallory y Angry Dragon, por ejemplo. Pero era Bella, y por más simple y principiante que fuera lo que hicimos, me gusto.

Quería más.

Así que pasé la mejor parte de biología dejándola tomar notas mientras yo hacía un dibujo de algo que se me había ocurrido. Justo antes de que la campana sonara se lo pasé. Ella lo miró y luego lo arrugo y lo hizo bola como si fuera una pieza de basura y no una de mis obras maestras, y me lo regresó con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. "Vamos a casa, parece divertido."

"Si, para _ti_" ella murmuró, sin mirarme.

"Uh" abrí el pedazo de papel con mi dibujo y lo apunté. "De hecho, todo es acerca de ti. Vamos, la Bella imaginaria parece estar pasándola muy bien."

"Si, bueno, yo soy la Bella de verdad y no voy a formar parte de esta mierda enferma que se le ocurre a tu pervertido cerebro. Tu y tu mano y tu regadera pueden pasar una bonita tarde juntos"

No me gusto para nada su puta actitud, así que me salí y la deje ahí con Newton. Y entonces decidí enseñarle una pequeña lección, así que Jasper y yo estábamos esperando afuera de mi auto con la zorra de Jessica y cuando vi a Bella caminar a través del estacionamiento empecé a coquetear con ella. Era forzado y si el cerebro de Jessica comprendiera mucho mas que de quien sería el próximo escroto a lamer, ella se hubiera ido de ahí en vez de dar risitas tontas. Bella me hizo una mueca y azotó su puerta, haciendo que partículas de pintura cayeran por todas partes. Sabía hacia donde iría. Hice a un lado a Stanley y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi casa.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, ella ya me estaba esperando ahí. Camine hacía la puerta de su auto, la abrí y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella me dio una mirada fea y salio del auto sola.

"¿Por qué esa actitud?" le pregunte mientras llegábamos al vestíbulo.

"Pensé que no te gustaba Jessica."

"Y no me gusta. Pero soy un chico de 17 años con necesidades sexuales que necesitan ser llenadas y ella esta dispuesta. Y tu no."

"Si, aquí tienes esta moneda de quince centavos, llama a alguien a quien le importe." Dijo, aventando algo a mi cara. Me golpeo el ojo. Mire hacia el piso.

"Uhh…oww. Y eso no son quince centavos. Es un centavo."

"Es todo lo que tengo."

De verdad que intente no reírme, lo juro, pero no pude evitar burlarme de ella.

Bella no pudo más y también comenzó a reírse.

"Esta bien, tu ganas. Lo haré… ninfo." **(Ya saben, de ninfómano, adicto al sexo)**

Ahhhh. Hoy sería un gran día. _Nota para mi mismo: Usar a Jessica Stanley como táctica para negociar. _

Ella no perdió tiempo para llevar su culo a mi habitación. Yo me tome mi tiempo, casi contando mis pasos para llegar arriba. Bella estaba en mi cama, mirando la habitación, confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"No se que hacer." Dijo, tirando su chaqueta al suelo.

"Ten" puse mi vaso en mi mesita de noche y arrastre la silla de mi escritorio como a medio metro de mi cama. "Ese es tu asiento."

Antes de comenzar, quería que se calentara un poco, así que puse mi mano en su mejilla y le di un poco de acción con la lengua. Me estaba calentando solo con sus pequeños _mmm _y _ummpf_, así que me tuve que alejar antes de que tuviéramos una repetición de lo que hicimos el día anterior. Necesitaba guardarlo para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Bella se sentó en la silla y levanto las cejas. "De una vez me disculpo. Por que seré pésima en esto. Mucho."

"No es posible." Me golpee la barbilla, pensando profundo. "Se lo que hará esto mas confortable. Te preparare un trago."

"Olvídalo, me voy." Ella se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Estoy jugando! En serio, ven aquí." Revolví en mi closet hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. "Ten. Herbie the Love Bong." **(Creo que se refieren a esas pipas raras, donde fuman cosas raras, estoy casi segura que es eso)**

No se lo iba a decir a Bella, pero Herbie obtuvo su nombre por sus asombrosos poderes que tenía sobre las mujeres. Cada vez que una chica comenzaba a acobardarse, sacaba a Herbie y ella estaba lista otra vez. Hoy no hubo diferencia. Un poco de eso y Bella estaba lista otra vez.

"Edward, esto es raro." Ella gimió, dejándose caer en la silla y quitándose la playera. Estaba seguro que un coro de angeles comenzó a cantar. Me arrodille entres sus piernas y negué con la cabeza.

"No, no lo es. Es sexy."

Me acerqué un poco y le desabroche el botón de los jeans antes de bajar el cierre. Después me senté en la orilla de la cama, frente a ella, y puse mis codos en las rodillas para que tuviera donde poner la cabeza.

"Espera. Deja poner un poco de música." Ella agarró mi iPod y puso algo de Hendrix antes de regresar a su silla. La mire mientras respiraba profundo y movía el cuello. "Bien. ¿Debería quitarme los pantalones?"

"No. Solo por si Esme viene a casa." Puse mi mano sobre mi boca y dije la segunda parte muy rápido.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Empieza." Le dije.

Era la vista mas putamente asombrosa que había visto. Lo porno no les hacía justicia a las mujeres en la vida real. Bella movió las pestañas y me miro mientras lentamente movía su mano desde su estomago hasta debajo de su ropa interior. No pude evitar lamerme los labios. Ella soltó una risita y miró abajo, probablemente preguntándose como putas se había metido en esta situación. En mi defensa, no pensaba que ella fuera a hacerlo y estaba planeando en hacer algo más pesado para convencerla. Como comprarle regalos y esas mierdas. Ahora ella era mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

La mire mientras se ponía más y más cómoda, su mano moviéndose arriba y abajo en sus jeans mientras ponía la cabeza hacía atrás y gemía, mordiéndose el labio. De repente supe el por que tenía sueños húmedos, por que estaba a punto de explotar y venirme justo ahí. Sin que nadie me tocara. O tocarme yo solo. El tirante de su sostén se resbalo por su hombro, haciendo que también cayera por un lado lo suficiente como para poder ver un poco de su pezón. Quería acercarme para agarrarlo, pero mantuve mi cabeza en mis manos para no tentar.

Ella levantó una ceja y comenzó a hablar, su mano todavía se movía. "¿Estas disfrutando esto?"

"Mierda si. Acercarte." Le dije, poniendo mi culo al final de la cama para acercarme a ella. Ella hizo lo que dije, su cabello cayendo en sus hombros. Tan. Putamente. Sexy. Me pase las manos por el cabello, la única cosa que me ayudaba a controlar la tensión sexual.

"Mmmm. Edward." Ella gimió, guiñándome un ojo. De alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que la chica sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces, casi estrangulo al pendejo de Jasper.

"¡Whoa!" dijo él imbécil cuando abrió mi puerta, siendo testigo de nuestra pequeña cita. Bella ahogó un grito y saltó de la silla, tomando su playera del suelo. "No, no, no detengas la seducción"

"¡Vete a la mierda!" grité, empujándolo hacia la puerta. "Bella, siéntate. Para poder terminar."

"No gracias, el ambiente esta muerto. Junto con mi orgullo." Ella murmuró, poniéndose la playera.

"Dios, nunca podré volver a escuchar a Jimi sin que esto me llegue a la cabeza." Jasper dijo. "Esto es increíble. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía que ustedes se habían besado y luego veo esto. Increíble" y negó con la cabeza.

"Si, ya nos hemos besado, puto." Murmuré, todavía intentando sacarlo por la puerta.

"¿Con la lengua?"

"_Oh mi Dios"_ Bella susurró, poniendo la mano en su frente toda avergonzada.

"¿Estuvieron fumando aquí? Huele como que sí. A eso y a vagi…" Jasper no terminó lo que dijo, roseando aromatizante, uno que estaba en mi tocador. "Jo, tienes suerte de que yo te haya atrapado. Tu mamá viene para acá con tu ropa limpia." Dijo, señalando el pasillo.

"Solo… veté" suspire, demasiado enojado y lleno de bolas azules para decir algo más.

"Si, gracias por tu hospitalidad, perra. Olvide darte esto." Dijo, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y lo arrojo en mi tocador antes de azotar la ropa.

Rodee los ojos y me senté de nuevo en la cama, golpee el espació junto a mi a Bella. Ella se sentó y puso su cara en las manos, riéndose.

"Eso fue ridículo" dijo por los espacio entre sus dedos. Asentí.

"Lo siento. No fue muy bueno. Debí haberle puesto seguro a la puerta." Entonces pensé en algo y le pique el brazo. "¿Haz _hecho_ eso por alguien más antes?"

"No" dijo ella, sorprendida. "¿Por qué?"

"Eso fue sexy. No lo hagas para nadie más"

"Como sea. Entonces no puedes mirar a nadie más hacerlo"

"Bien" asentí.

Creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de la implicación de lo que dijimos.

*

BPOV

Estaba completamente jodida. Me di cuenta de eso cuando estaba sentada en español, no poniendo nada de atención a la lectura del examen que estábamos por tener, y solo miraba al estúpido de Edward. Mierda. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre, y no se había rasurado así que su vello facial estaba del modo en que me gustaba y de vez en cuando se estiraba para rascarse la nuca y veía esos pequeños lunares. Argh. Era una lucha personal resistir el impulso de escribir Yo corazón Edward en mi libreta.

Ya llevaba obsesionada con él durante dos días. Tanto así que voluntariamente me metí los dedos frente a él sin mucha insistencia de su parte. Era vergonzoso. Y hablando de eso, Jasper continuaba dándose la vuelta en su asiento para mirarme y luego comenzaba a reírse. Planeaba poncharle las llantas antes de que el día acabara.

En serio, esta mierda se veía desalentadora. Quería a Edward. No solo quería coger con él, quería que el fuera _mío, _pero las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran las mismas a que me salieran alas y volara a Bora Bora, así que estaba estudiando mis opciones. Podía intentar alejarme de él y esperar que eventualmente esos molestos sentimientos desaparecieran y así no tendría que golpear a Jessica o Lauren o cualquier otra chica cada vez que se acercaran a un radio de metro y medio a él. O solo podía molestarlo y seguir en segunda base con él y poder atraparlo lo suficiente para que no estuviera interesado en nadie más y poder disfrutar del tiempo que durara sin involucrarme mucho para no quedar irreversiblemente lastimada.

La opción dos incluía la entrepierna de Edward así que ya sabía cual era la ganadora indiscutible.

Cuando la campana sonó, Edward voló del salón mientras yo guardaba mis cosas. El estaba afuera en el pasillo, recostado en la pared, su único libro en su mano y viéndose como sexo con piernas. Entonces esa ramera de Jessica se acercó y le picó el pecho y sabía que ella estaba _intentando _ser linda y coqueta pero solo se veía patética.

"Puedes irte conmigo si quieres, se que te gusta beber antes de ir a algún lugar" la escuche rogando, hablando demasiado cerca de su cara, como siempre. Quería golpearle la frente y enseñarle cual era la distancia correcta cuando se habla con alguien.

Camine por ahí, escuchando la conversación no muy discretamente, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, y Edward agarró mi manga.

"Oh, hey Bella." Jessica dijo en tono aburrido.

"Hey" me giré hacia Edward y entrecerré los ojos. "¿Qué?"

El puso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzó a caminar antes de voltear a ver a Jessica. "Te lo haré saber."

"Tu no vas a ir con ella." Dije cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos donde ella no podía oírnos.

"No necesito que me digas que hacer, gracias" Wow, sorpresa. Estaba de vuelta a Douheward. **(Douch= imbécil Edward)**

"Bueno, entonces yo iré con Mike." Le solté.

"No si lo atropello con el Volvo, no lo harás."

"Esta bien chico rudo."

Cuando llegamos a mi salón de clase yo ya estaba enojada con él, intente salirme de su brazo pero el me tenía bien agarrada del hombro. Cuando el pensaba que nadie estaba mirando, se acercó y puso su boca en mi oído.

"¿Puedo ir más tarde?"

Sin darme la oportunidad de contestar, él movió mis cabellos y me besó en el cuello, justo debajo de mi oreja.

Ese maldito imbécil.

Tragué saliva porque era todo lo que mi cuerpo podía hacer. "Si."

"Okay" el se paró bien y me sonrió. "Tengo lección de piano, estaré ahí cuando termine. Te veo después." Dijo él, dándome una nalgada con su libro mientras se alejaba.

*

"Charlie, necesitamos hablar" dije, tomando un pedazo de mi cena, la cual yo cocine. Estaba intentando ablandar a Charlie.

"¿Qué?" dijo mirándome, claramente esperando lo peor.

"No voy a tener un bebé o algo así, oh Dios. Quita ese gesto de tu cara." El me miro con sospecha, entonces miró hacia su comida. "Así que, tu sabes siempre me estás diciendo que debería tener otros amigos que no sean Edward Cullen"

"Sip"

"Bueno, este chico Ben, al que a Angela le gusta… su padres tienen una cabaña como… a dos horas creo, y tiene una fiesta de Halloween ahí cada año, así-"

"No."

"Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar" tomó un trago de su cerveza y rodó sus ojos. "Como sea, Angela quiere que la lleve. Y ella no bebé ni nada así que probablemente regresemos tarde esa noche y durmamos en su casa. Así ¿Qué puedo ir?"

Normalmente no le pediría permiso a Charlie con una mierda como esta, por que era más fácil mentir y decir que iba a dormir en la casa de Alice o Rosalie. Pero, incluso yo me estaba dando cuenta que estaba gastando esa mentira y ya casi no me creía. Además, me imagine que si era honesta con Charlie acerca de donde iba a ir, el no iba a sospechar cuando le mintiera las próximas veces. Estaba haciendo la psicología inversa.

"No."

"Bien. Todos mis amigos van a ir, así que solo saldré con Edward ya que no abra nada que hacer."

Charlie se aclaró la garganta y suspiró.

"Bien, Bella. Ve"

¡Ja! Eso fue muy fácil.

"Gracias papi" dije, besándolo en la mejilla. "¿Terminaste?"

Después de limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, corrí hacía el baño para lavarme los dientes. Sin necesidad de decir que cuando entre a mi cuarto Edward ya me estaba esperando. Estaba sentado en mi cama, con las piernas extendidas cruzadas en los tobillos, jugando con la laptop. Había comenzado a llover y su cabello estaba un poco húmedo y había un poco de agua en su frente, casi en su ojo. Y yo quería lamerlo.

"Quítate los zapatos." Lo regañe.

Ni siquiera levantó la vista de lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la computadora. "Quítamelos tu." Murmuró.

Deshice las cintas de sus Convers rojos, los cuales amaba secretamente incluso aunque me burlaba de ellos las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, y los tiré al suelo. Agarré la laptop y la cerré antes de subirme a la cama junto a él.

"¿Cómo estuvo la lección?" pregunté, intentando hacer plática. Desde nuestro pequeño episodio, me sentía incómoda estar cerca de él cuando estábamos solos.

"Bien" dijo Edward, agarrando mi mejilla. No perdía tiempo.

De alguna manera, antes de que sus labios estuvieran presionados con los míos, su lengua estaba haciendo círculos en mi boca. Tomé aire profundamente, succionando su cálido, dulce aliento. Mi dedos encontraron su camino hacía atrás de su cuello a su cabello revuelto, y lo agarré en un puño, disfrutando del gemido que hacía cada vez que jalaba fuerte. Su mano todavía estaba en mi cara, y la otra estaba a un lado muy cerca de mi estómago, apretando mi piel. De repente, me tomó de la cintura con las dos manos y me puso en su regazo, para sentarme sobre él. El me dio esa sonrisa torcida y se movió directo a mi cuello, bajando haciendo un camino de besos. Le sentí duro debajo de mí, así que hice la única cosa lógica, sonreí para mi sobre él, para ver que tipo de reacción obtenía.

"Mmmmmm" el gimió en mi hombro.

Cuando oí ese puto sexy gemido, juro que casi me desnudo y voy por él. Entonces recordé que se suponía que tenía que estar haciendo.

_Resiste Bella._

_Resiste._

Se suponía que tenía que estar resistiendo a Edward. O al menos no coger con él. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía llegar tan lejos. Necesitaba pensar. Me alejé de él y empuje sus hombros contra la pared para que me viera.

"Edward, creo que deberíamos ir un poco más lento."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, moviendo las caderas y frotándose contra mí, lentamente. Mi aliento se me quedo en la garganta y deje ir un suspiro que estaba reprimiendo.

"Por que no confío en ti"

"Bueno, deberías" dijo, tomándome de la cintura y poniéndome contra su pecho otra vez. Estratégicamente puso sus labios cerca de la orilla de mi mandíbula y hablo contra mi piel. "Me gustas"

Maldito Edward y su voz sexy. Y maldita mi débil fuerza de voluntad. Me baje de su regazo y me deslice a la orilla de mi cama, dejándolo ahí viéndose todo lindo y frustrado y… sexy. Uhhh

"Deja de decirme ese tipo de cosas."

El se rió, "¿Por qué?"

"Por que, no es cierto y tu solo intentas cogerme y no lo voy a hacer así… que deja de hacerlo. Te estas metiendo con mi cabeza."

Edward suspiró y se sentó junto a mí, asegurándose de no tocarme. Volteó la cabeza hacía mi y hizo esa sonrisita y me miró con esos alucinantes ojos y me hice gelatina por dentro. No sabía como me hacía eso siempre.

"Es verdad. Y no tienes que tener sexo conmigo. Pero para ser justos, tu eres la que siempre empieza todo."

"Si, lo sé" murmuré, sabiendo que él tenía razón. "Pero eso es porque de verdad me gustas. Y porque eres putamente sexy."

Edward se rió y me guiño el ojo. "Bueno de verdad me gustas también."

Me sentía como si estuviera en el jardín de niños con toda la plática de "me gustas". ¿Qué tan aburridos se podía poner? Pero entonces recordé que estaba hablando con Edward, y con alguien como él era necesario hacer mi trabajo desde el principio. Estaba agradecida de haber tenido ese tanto de él, por que estaba muy segura que el nunca le decía eso a las demás zorras.

"¿Entonces que deberíamos hacer?" pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. ¿Quieres fugarte y luego casarnos?"

Me reí y di un gritito cuando rodó y se puso sobre mí. Se estaba sosteniendo con los brazos, solo mirándome a mí, completamente quieto. Y su boca estaba frente a la mía, así que levante el cuello y saqué la lengua, dejándola que lamiera un pedazo de sus labios. No importaba que tantas veces lo besara, sabia que su sabor nunca me fastidiaría. Mientras el abría la boca, tome un gran respiró, absorbiendo su cálido, sabor a menta.

Puse mis dos manos a lado de su cara, y lo acerqué a mí. Sentí su barba sobre mis palmas, y subí mis manos, descansando las puntas de mis dedos en sus pómulos, mis muñecas tocando la esquina de su boca así que sentía cuando sus labios se movían cada vez que me besaba y estaba _feliz_. Incluso aunque supiera que entre más dejara a Edward entrar mas lastimada quedaría, no me importaba. Porque justo ahí, solo estar acostada en mi cama, besándolo, valía la pena.

*

EPOV

"Edward, quiero hacer más."

Bella gimió y se mordió el labio, jalando un puño de mi cabello tan fuerte como podía. Se sentía tan bien. Supuse que los seis días de estar en segunda base la cansaron también.

"¿Cómo que?" le pregunté, empujando dos dedos fuertemente en ella mientras daba un gritito de placer.

"Bueno, sexo no. Pero talvez podria…" ella habló, pasando su lengua por mi garganta, llenando mi garganta con su sabor dulce. Y whiskey.

Y me sentí mal.

Ella estaba frita, y esa era la razón por la cual ella me estaba sugiriendo hacer más. Cada vez en los últimos días en que yo lo intentaba, ella se negaba. No quería aprovecharme de ella. Me sentí como mierda todo el día así que no pude beber por primera vez como en, 10 años en un sábado por la noche, así que estar con ella estando sobrio hacía que me sintiera mal.

Azoté mi cabeza contra la cabecera de Alice, enojado conmigo por ser una mariquita emo. Estaba poniendo a los hombres en vergüenza. ¿Quién no se aprovecharía de una chica borracha que estaba rogándote por chupártela?

Solo un maricón. Y eso era en lo que me estaba convirtiendo.

Rodee de la cama y suspire, me subí el cierre mientras ella me daba una mirada rara. Una que decía _"¿Qué haces puto? Déjame chupártela."_

Necesitaba pensar.

"Vamos, hay que irnos" le dije, caminando a través de la habitación de Alice. Escuche risas amortiguadas y música viniendo de abajo.

"¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Voy a dormir aquí!"

Ella se paró de la cama y tardo demasiado intentando poner sus piernas dentro de sus jeans. La chica estaba muerta de alcohol. La mire mientras luchaba con su playera para ponérsela rápido, asustada de que me fuera si ella. Bueno, _mi _playera. Bella había adoptado mi playera de baseball que le había dado en el inicio de semana. De todas formas, se veía mejor en ella. Pero bueno, cualquier cosa se veía mejor si tenías bubies.

"Toma tus cosas. Puedes dormir en mi casa."

Bella tomó su bolsa del piso y se tropezó dos veces antes de que pudiera llegar al pasillo. Esta iba a ser una pinche noche larga.

Nos despedimos de todos y comenzamos a salirnos de la casa. Espere fuera de mi auto, ya que Bella y Alice estaban hablando ya ebrias, de algunas mierdas estúpidas en las escaleras de enfrente. Me dio tiempo para tranquilizarme y pensar que diablos iba a hacer con esta chica, y lo que ella me iba a hacer a mi. Me concentré tanto en lo que estaba pensando, que no me di cuenta que Bella se había resbalado y se había caído al suelo hasta que escuche a Alice gritar.

"¡Edward!"

Corrí hacía allí, donde ella estaba sentada en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza, con su mano cubierta de sangre. Chinga mi vida.

"¡Ve por una toalla Edward! ¡Apúrate!" Alice me empujó hacia adentró de la casa y corrí hacía el baño, agarrando una mierda elegante que sabia que los padres de Alice les daría un ataque cuando vieran que estaba arruinada, por que eso era lo único que estaba ahí. Corrí hacía afuera y quite a Alice de mi camino, poniendo la toalla en la cabeza de Bella.

"Edward, esas toallas son de Francia. Mi mamá-"

"¡Cállate Alice!" me arrodille frente a Bella, poniendo mi dedo en su barbilla. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, pero duele. ¿Por qué sangra tanto?"

"Porque estas borracha." La ayude a levantarse y la empuje hacia mi auto. "Alice, vamos. Tendrás que sostenerle esto mientras manejo."

No sabía en que estaba pensando, pidiéndole a la duendecilla borracha que viniera como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo, pero me imagine que ayudaría al control de daño si Charlie se enteraba de esto.

Estar en la sala de emergencias no era mi idea de un sábado por la noche. En lo absoluto. Llame a Carlisle tan pronto como nos acercamos, sabiendo que el estaba en el hospital. Tan pronto como entramos, las enfermeras pusieron a Bella detrás de una cortina mientras nosotros nos sentamos y esperamos.

"Edward, diles que no llamen a mi papá" Bella dijo nerviosa. La mano de Alice se hacía cargo de poner presión sobre la cabeza de Bella mientras yo asentía y camine hacia el frente del escritorio.

"Hey." Me recosté sobre el escritorio y le guiñe el ojo a la joven secretaria. Ella me sonrió. Creo que me la había tirado antes cuando venía a ver a Carlisle. "Hazme un favor y no le digan nada al Jefe Swan. Bella esta bien, esto solo lo pondrá nervioso."

"Ya lo llamaron." Dijo ella, arrugando la nariz. "Lo siento"

Entorne los ojos y tire su taza llena de lapiceros antes de regresar con Bella.

"Bueno, tu papá ya viene para acá. Se que ya estamos en el hospital, y eso es como una bendición, pero tal vez debería irme."

Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tomando mi mano. "No."

Carlisle finalmente llego y me dio una mirada de muerte. Como si fuera mi culpa que la estúpida fuera tan torpe. No era como si hiciera que se tropezara sobre algo. No me fui cuando Charlie llegó por que me imagine que era muy poco probable que intentara matarme con mi padre parado ahí.

Debí haber huido a Canadá, pero no me imagine toda la mierda que iba a pasar.

Charlie vio la toalla empapada de sangre y me hizo una mueca.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?" le preguntó a Bella, nada feliz. "¿Por qué traes eso? ¿Y por que usas eso?" el miró la parte de atrás de la playera donde estaba escrito "Cullen".

"Es una playera, Charlie. Edward me la dio. Y me caí. ¿Qué? ¿Es un crimen? ¿Para que viniste? Soy una chica grande, puedo encargarme de esto."

Mal movimiento por parte de Bella. Charlie olisqueó y se acercó a su cara.

"¿Estas borracha?" le preguntó.

"¿Qué importa? Es sábado. Estaba afuera con mis amigos."

Suspire y puse mi mano en la frente, por que, rayos, nunca viene nada bueno cuando admites que estas borracho frente a tus padres. Negarlo, negarlo, negarlo, siempre.

Me levante de la silla donde estaba sentado para dejársela a Charlie. Y fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la mierda.

"¿Bella?" preguntó, mirando algo. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué?" ella se enderezo y frunció el ceño.

Puta madre. Mierda. Detengan a la prensa. Toma el teléfono. Mi vida estaba acabada.

Charlie levanto un lado de su playera y Bella ahogó un grito, intentando alejar su mano.

"¡Detente!"

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" Charlie estaba gritando.

"Oww, la cabeza me duele mucho. Doctor Cullen, podría-"

"¡BELLA! ¿Qué diablos es eso?" Charlie no le estaba creyendo. Buen intento Bella, pero no funcionó.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacía a él y frunció el ceño. "Es un tatuaje. Y tengo 18 años, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que… deja de gritar. Estas asustando a los otros pacientes."

La respiración de Charlie se volvió pesada, su cara estaba toda rosa y daba miedo, y yo estaba por salir corriendo de ahí, lo escuche decir algo más.

"¿Es eso… una _E_?"

Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos.

"Eh… adiós Bella, papá te veo en la casa-"

Intenté huir pero Charlie atrapó la parte de atrás de mi chamarra. Carlisle solo se quedó ahí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Edward, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?" Carlisle me preguntó.

No pude hablar. Estaba demasiado asustado por la cara que me estaba dando Charlie. Era la cara de _"Te veo en tu funeral"_

"No, no tuvo nada que ver. Todo fue mi idea. Significa… _excelente_" Bella se rió, intentando romper la tensión, pero solo Alice soltó una risita.

Charlie caminaba de un lado a otro, probablemente tratando de pensar en que método usar para matarme. ¿Pistola? ¿Cuchillo? ¿Un bat de baseball?

"Hablaremos de esto en casa, Bella."

Bella estaba en una gran mierda. Veía un gran castigo en su futuro.

Para ese punto, Carlisle ya estaba cociéndole la cabeza, así que ella solo hizo un gesto y no dijo nada.

"Edward, creo que ya te puedes ir" Carlisle dijo sin mirarme. "Lleva a Alice a casa y después te vas directo a la casa, por favor."

"No, quédate conmigo." Bella me pidió, siseando por el dolor.

"Vete Edward" Charlie dijo, señalando la puerta.

"Bien, adiós Edward" Bella murmuró, guiñándome un ojo. "Gracias por cuidarme"

Agarré el brazo de Alice y me salí de ahí, sin mirar atrás.

**Nuevo capitulo!!!! Y ya saben lo de los tatuajes!!**

**En respecto a lo de la secuela, bien, estoy casi segura que la voy a traducir, porque bueno estoy traduciendo la primera parte y tiene sentido y todo, le pediré permiso de una vez a la autora para que nadie me gané jeje. Ya termine de leerlo y no es tan divertido como esta parte, que hacen un montón de tonterías es un poco mas deprimente y te desesperan un montón los personajes, te dan unas ganas enormes de golpearlos, pero es muy buena también, así que si, la traduciré también. **

**Bien, tardaré un poco más con el siguiente capitulo por que me pondre de lleno con el siguiente capitulo de mi fic, para que esten atentas las que lo leen.**

**Besos.**

**Reviews!!!!**

**Por que yo se que me quieren :D**


	10. Castigada

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa.

**Capitulo 10. **Castigada.

EPOV

"¿Crees que Bella se vaya a meter en muchos problemas?" preguntó Alice mientras llegaba a su calle.

"¡Si! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa?" le pregunté. "¿Viste la cara de Charlie?"

Salimos del auto y arrastramos el culo hacia la casa de Alice. Aun había gritos y música alta y esos putos tres borrachos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que nos fuimos. Jasper estaba en el piso riéndose como una maldita hiena de algo que estaba seguro no era gracioso y Rosalie y Emmett estaban intentando equilibrar un pequeño vaso entre dos botellas. Ahora, si esa mierda se caía en la mesa de vidrio de Alice, bueno eso si sería gracioso.

"¿Dónde esta Bella? Necesitamos seis personas para jugar a algo, y solo Jasper y yo pudimos-"

"Esta en casa" le contesté a Emmett, quitándome la gorra y rascándome la cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Rosalie, todavía concentrada en el vaso. No tenía la puta idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

"Tal vez podamos jugar con cuatro personas…" Jasper puso sus dedos en la barbilla, claramente no prestando atención.

"No hice nada" continué. "Ella se cayó allá afuera y se abrió la cabeza y la hobbit y yo tuvimos que llevarla al hospital."

"Si, donde su papá vio el tatuaje _Edward_" Alice añadió, riéndose como si esa mierda no fuera a afectar mi vida durante un gran tiempo.

Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, todos me miraron con la cara de "Oohhh". Suspiré y miré hacia el techo.

"¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no bebo! Es un mal presagio. En serio, no me importa que tan mierda me sienta, aunque me vaya a morir de cirrosis voy a beber cada fin de semana de ahora en adelante."

"¿Carlisle estaba ahí?" Rosalie preguntó, rindiéndose a lo que sea que estaba haciendo y tirando el vaso.

"Si. Mierda si. Me va a matar. Me va a quitar mi tarjeta de crédito. No ¡Mi auto! Puta madre, me va a quitar mi auto. Tal vez debería tomar arsénico y ya. ¿Alguien tiene un poco?"

Pase las llaves de una mano a otra, pensando en como iba a mentirle a Carlisle y decirle que yo no tuve nada que ver con ese estúpido tatuaje. Tuve que ver _todo_ con ese estúpido tatuaje.

"Pshh, intenta salir de esa mierda. No voy a llevar tu culo en mi auto hasta que Carlisle se calme. Acuérdate cuanto tiempo te lo quito cuando te arrestaron por tirarte a-"

"Cállate, si me acuerdo." Corté a Jasper y negué con la cabeza. "Me voy a casa. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que hayan chocado diez autos y Carlisle no pueda salir del hospital?"

"Umm… pocas." Emmett respondió, sonriendo burlón.

"Los odio a todos. Adiós."

Sombriamente logre llegar a mi auto, por que sabía que aunque Carlisle no me chingara con cualquier castigo que estuviera planeando, a Bella si la iban a castigar. Mucho más que castigada. Y me estaba acostumbrando a los agradables, seis días seguidos de tontear con ella, incluso aunque solo fuera meterrnos manos como si estuviera en la secundaria o algo así. Además, esta noche ella dejo muy claro que si seguíamos así pasaríamos a segunda base pronto.

Llegue a casa y en vez de esconderme en mi cuarto, busqué a mi mamá. Supuse que tendría que enfrentarme a Carlisle como un hombre. Tome una manzana de la mesa y me senté junto a Esme en la cocina, esperando a que él imbécil llegara a casa. Ella levanto la vista de las cuentas que estaba viendo y enarcó una ceja.

"Ni siquiera es medianoche. ¿Por qué estas en casa?"

"Shhh, tuve una noche dura. Solo hay que sentarnos aquí en silencio." Mordí la manzana y ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Oh, ya verás"

Y como si fuera una película o algo, en ese momento la puerta se azotó y la voz de Carlisle se oyó por toda la casa.

"¡Edward!"

Esme me vio, y juro que intentaba no reírse. Pero que puta era.

"¡Esta aquí!" ella me sonrió burlona y le levante el puño. Si no fuera mi madre, y no cocinara para mí y me lavara la ropa, juro que la hubiera golpeado sin compasión.

Carlisle entró y puso su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas, mirándome hacia abajo.

"Quítate la playera."

"¿Eh?" Maldita Bella.

"¿De que hablas?" Esme le preguntó a Carlisle.

"Oh, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo? Edward, cuéntale a tu madre palabra por palabra todo mientras le muestras tu nueva tinta."

Me mordí la lengua, intentando contener una carcajada, y me pare, levantándome la playera lo suficiente para darle a Esme una vista de mi dibujo. Ella ahogó un grito y Carlisle cerró los ojos, exhalando ruidosamente por sus dientes apretados.

"¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?!" Carlisle gritó, su voz resonando por toda la cocina. Rayos.

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo se. No estaba pensando."

"¿Y la hija del jefe de policía, Edward? ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde esta tu sentido común?"

_Uh, lo perdí en algún lugar entre Forks y Port Angeles cuando tenía 16 tragos encima._

"No lo se" suspiré, sentándome otra vez en la silla. Esme solo me miraba, en shock.

"¿Cómo pudiste tatuarte? Solo tienes 17-"

"Mamá, ¿Eso importa? Ya lo hice, así que adelante, chilla, grita, llévate mi libertad, como sea."

Agite la mano a Carlisle y el golpeo la mesa haciendo volar los papeles de Esme. Tuve que luchar por no reírme de eso, también.

"Esto no es gracioso Edward. Dame tus llaves."

Tenía razón.

"¡Por favor! Estas exagerando. No es para tanto."

"¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿El hecho de que mi hijo es mejor conocido como el promiscuo causa problemas del pueblo y esta llevando a la hija del jefe de policía en el camino? ¿O que no respeta a nadie? ¿O que él y sus amigos son unos alcohólicos? ¿Eso es lo que no es para tanto?" Carlisle seguía hablando y hablando así que renuentemente deslice mis llaves a través de la mesa para ver si se callaba.

"No soy alcohólico. Ahora no estoy borracho."

"Wow. Felicidades." Tomo las llaves de la mesa y me entrecerró los ojos, antes de salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta de su estudio.

Que. Imbécil.

"Mmm. Eso fue gracioso." Me pare y estire los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, bostezando. "Buenas noches, mamá." Le besé la frente, pero todavía seguía sentada ahí, congelada. Me imagine que el tatuaje, los gritos, y Carlisle hablando mal de su pequeño bebé la sorprendieron.

Me fui a mi habitación, azotando la puerta y dejándome caer en la cama. Saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamé a Bella, lista para cagarla por hacer que me cagaran a mi. Sonó y sonó sin ninguna respuesta. Debía de seguir con Charlie. Así que le deje un bonito y amistoso correo de voz.

"Si, hola Judas. Adivina quien soy. Exacto, soy Edward, la persona que apuñalaste en la espalda. Espero que te castiguen, y que te aburras y llores por que estas tan aburrida por que ¿adivina que? Gracias a ti, Carlisle me quito mi auto, así que ahora no tengo en que ir a verte. Perra. Y espero que te duela la cabeza."

Colgué y aventé mi teléfono al otro lado del cuarto.

- - - - - - - - -

BPOV

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, mi cabeza abajo mientras Charlie gritaba. Y gritaba. Y gritaba.

Tome el vaso con agua que estaba frente a mí y me tome la Aspirina con la que me mando Carlisle a casa, la cabeza aún me dolía. Charlie no lo estaba mejorando.

"He sido demasiado bueno. Quiero decir, creí que tu madre exageraba un poco, ¡pero tenía toda la razón! Tu no escuchas."

Hice un gesto de dolor cuando la voz de Charlie se elevó. Estaba yendo de un lado a otro por toda la cocina, todavía usando su estúpida chaqueta de policía. Me estaba mareando. Entre los tragos y la pérdida de sangre y la contusión en la cabeza y los puntos… estaba apunto de caerme de la silla.

"No es necesario decir que estas castigada. Y no me preguntes que tanto, por que no lo sé. Hasta que sienta que has aprendido la lección. Pero conociéndote ¡Serán 8 meses!"

"Ughh." Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y mire el techo, solo esperando a que cerrara la boca para poder irme a la cama.

"No vas a salir de esta casa. Iras a la escuela y regresaras a la casa, y eso será TODO. Oh, y cuando digo _ir a la escuela_, quiero decir manejar tu propio carro a la escuela. Eso significa no Edward o Jasper viniendo por ti en la mañana. Nada de visitas aquí tampoco. Y no irás a la fiesta el próximo fin de semana."

Estaba furiosa. ¿Qué diablos hice mal? ¿Caerme? ¿Y hacerme un tatuaje siendo menor de edad? Ohhh, enciérrame.

"Charlie, estas siento un pinche ridículo."

Eso lo hizo. Movió las manos a través de la mesa, haciendo que el vaso volara y se estrellara contra la alacena. Salté ante el ruido y me quité de la silla.

"Bella, estas maldiciendo otra vez, me desobedeces y te juro, olvida el internado, ¡Te mandare a vivir con tu tía en su granja en Kentucky! Si piensas que aquí es malo ¡solo espera! ¡Estarás ordeñando vacas a la cinco de la mañana!"

"Bien. BIEN. Me voy a la cama. Ya no me caes bien Charlie." Intente escapar de él, para ir por mi teléfono que había escuchado sonar arriba de las escaleras.

"¡Yo siento igual! ¡Y es PAPÁ!" él gritó, antes de que azotara la puerta. Imbécil. Renee parecía Glenda la bruja buena comparada con Charlie justo ahora.

Suspiré y miré mi teléfono. _Edward. _Estoy segura que tenía algo que decirme, ya que accidentalmente se me salió que el también se hizo un tatuaje. Charlie me estaba haciendo enojar, y pues se me salió. Él dijo algo idiota acerca de yo siendo estúpida cuando yo me casara y mi esposo viera la inicial de otro tipo tatuado en mí. Y yo dije _"Si, entonces será Edward"_ o algo parecido. No tenía excusa. Estaba borracha. De hecho, todavía estaba muy borracha. Las orejas de Carlisle se pusieron rojas, una mala señal para Edward.

Escuche el mensaje de voz que Edward dejó antes de llamarlo.

"_Si, hola Judas. Adivina quien soy. Exacto, soy Edward, la persona que apuñalaste en la espalda. Espero que te castiguen, y que te aburras y llores por que estas tan aburrida por que ¿adivina que? Gracias a ti, Carlisle me quito mi auto, así que ahora no tengo en que ir a verte. Perra. Y espero que te duela la cabeza."_

Psshhhh.

Eso fue grosero. Intente llamarlo de vuelta, pero no contesto. De verdad no esperaba que lo hiciera. Le deje un mensaje de voz. Los celulares son la onda.

"Hola. Es Bella, Judas, como quieras. Um, así que si, perdón por decir lo tuyo. Fue un accidente. Y si te hace sentir mejor, estoy castigada como hasta el… 2013. Me voy a dormir, pero por favor por favor _por favor_ ven mañana. Pídele a Jasper que te traiga. No me dejan salir de la casa así que aquí estaré todo el día. Bueno, buenas noches."

*

Mi cabeza me estaba matando. Gemí y puse la almohada encima de cabeza sin abrir los ojos. Juro que podía sentir el calor del sol entrando por la ventana, lo que era raro. De pronto, salte cuando escuche el inconfundible sonido del tecleo junto a mí.

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunté a Edward, rodando en la cama.

Se encogió de hombros, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de mi laptop. "12:30"

"Puta madre." Me pare, y me tañe los ojos. "¿Estas viendo porno?"

"Estaba aburrido" dijo él, buscando algo en mi mesita de noche para agarrar algo. "¿Aspirinas extra fuertes… o una banana?"

Tome la Aspirina de su mano y me la metí a la boca, tragándomela sin agua. El frunció el ceño y regreso a mirar sus cosas XXX.

"Necesitas un cepillo" me dijo. "Y una ducha."

Me toque la punta de la cabeza y bostece.

"¿Mi papá esta aquí?"

"No creo. La patrulla no estaba en la acera."

"Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo por delatarte." Le recordé.

"Si, lo superé."

Pase por encima de él y me dirigí a mi clóset, tomando un montón de ropa. Todavía estaba usando la playera de Edward y mis jeans de la noche anterior. Cuando me paré, recordé todo lo que había pasado anoche y fruncí el ceño.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Emmett me dejo aquí antes de su practica de fútbol"

Asentí y camine hacía la puerta, me quería aventar de un puente. "Ahora regreso." Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, casi arrastrándome al baño.

Lavar mi cabello fue una mierda. El shampoo hacía que me ardieran tantos los puntos que casi grite. Hizo mi dolor de cabeza peor. Me sentí como mierda así que no hice nada por arreglarme mucho, solo me puse unos pants, sin ropa interior por que se me olvido tomar algunas, me peine mi cabello húmedo, y regresé a mi cuarto. Cuando entre, Edward estaba debajo de mis colchas, con las sábanas encima de su cabeza. Podía escuchar su respiración tranquila a través de la habitación.

Temblé y me metí suavemente a la cama para intentar no despertarlo. Rodé hasta quedar frente a él y me acerqué tanto como pude, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de él. Recostándome en su pecho, respiré profundo, el maldito delicioso olor de Edward hizo que mi dolor de cabeza disminuyera un poco. El cabrón siempre olía bien. Como a ropa limpia o algo parecido.

De repente, sentí sus brazos enroscarse en mi y sus manos en mi espalda, acercándome a él. Rodó para acostarse boca arriba y suspiró.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" el no dijo nada. "¿Por qué te fuiste ayer cuando dije algo acerca… de pasar al siguiente nivel?"

El abrió un ojo y miró hacia abajo, hacia a mí, sonriéndome.

"Es como, algo cortés no aprovecharse de una chica cuando esta borracha y tu no lo eres. Bueno, si la chica es una zorra, como-"

"Si, ya entendí."

"Tu fuiste la que dijiste que quería tomarse las cosas con calma. Estoy bien con las cosas como están ahora."

Yo también estaba bien con las cosas como estaban, por que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Edward que estaba casi segura que el no iba por ahí de puto como regularmente lo hacía. Pero el era tan… sexy. Si, tal vez estaba siendo superficial e increíblemente estúpida, pero quería más de él.

"Así que… ¿no quieres hacer otras cosas?" mi oreja estaba descansando sobre su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón. Y juro que se aceleró un poco.

"Por supuesto _que quiero._ Pero no te voy a presionar." El sonrió y se hizo para atrás el cabello. "Bella, si me la quieres chupar, siéntete libre de hacerlo."

"Pshh." Rodé los ojos y le di un manotazo en el estómago. Su duro, musculoso, suave… estómago. Maldición. "Arruinaste el momento."

"Me confundes." Edward dijo, acariciando suavemente mi espalda con sus dedos. Temblé otra vez.

"Tu también me confundes. Quiero decir… tu eres _tu_, y no te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu forma de ser por mi ni nada así, pero… pero tienes que entender por que estoy tan indecisa con esto. No quiero involucrarme mucho y terminar lastimada."

"Bueno… no te puedo prometer nada, por que no quiero mentirte. Pero voy a intentarlo. No hacer nada… nada malo a ti, quiero decir. Nunca he hecho esto antes. Como, tener verdaderos… _sentimientos_ por alguien. ¿Quién sabe? Mejor me callo, me escucho como un imbécil."

Edward estaba tartamudeando y sonrojándose e incluso aunque esa no fuera lo que una chica quería oír –_"Oh, no puedo prometerte que no me voy a coger a otra chica, pero haré un esfuerzo para no hacerlo".-_ aún así era más de lo que esperaba de él. Aparentemente no esperaba mucho de él. Además, él admitió que sentía algo por mí. No podía ser mala con él cuando había sido honesto conmigo, así que solté una risita y le toqué el cabello, y lo besé rápidamente antes de regresar a mi sitio en su pecho.

"Gracias Edward"

"Mmm-hmm." El murmuró.

Nos quedamos acostados unos minutos.

Y entonces no supe como pasó, o quien lo empezó, pero de pronto Edward estaba arriba de mí y me estaba besando y gimiendo y yo también y solo había labios y lengua y dedos y jadeos y piel y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba prácticamente rompiéndole la playera y el ya me había quitado la mía y me estaba besando y lamiendo y chupando mi cuello y _Edward._

Lo necesitaba.

Enrosqué mis manos alrededor de su espalda y lo apreté, poniendo su pecho contra el mió. Y el era tan cálido, y su piel era tan suave y perfecta y sentía sus abdominales contraerse cuando se movía y… _ugh._

Y todo lo que estaba intentando era ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza.

_Solo hazlo Bella. ¿Qué importa?_

_No. No. Básicamente te acaba de decir que no confíes en él. Que iba a intentarlo. Te estas asegurando un corazón roto._

_Pero, es tan bello._

_Y tan mujeriego._

Uhhh. Era una tortura. La respiración pesada de Edward me estaba calentando, y sus manos eran tan fuertes y dominantes por todo mi cuerpo, y solo estábamos fajando lo que no era nada especial pero podía sentirlo frotarse contra mi y… necesitaba más. Así que, deslice mis manos hacia debajo de su cuerpo y tuve otra pelea con el botón de sus jeans. Esto solía ocurrirnos diario. Como siempre, el quito mi mano y abrió el botón solo, sin ningún esfuerzo.

En vez de buscar sus boxers y empezar a manosear por ahí, los hice para abajo, tan abajo como mis brazos pudieran bajarlos, y después use mi pie para quitar sus pantalones del camino. Nunca había vista a Edward desnudo antes, y las sábanas lo estaban cubriendo, así que intente ver debajo pero el quito su cabeza de mi cuello y frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Nada" sonreí dulcemente y le quite un mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente.

Creo que tomé a Edward desprevenido, mientras se balanceaba encima de mí, lento y completamente desnudo. Era como si no supiera que saber. Así que yo tomé el control.

Comencé a quitarme mis pantalones deportivos y tome sus manos, poniéndolas alrededor de la cintura de los pants y haciendo que los bajara.

Sus cejas estaba fruncidas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y me miro, indeciso.

Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, antes de murmurar, "Que carajos" y bajo sus labios hacia mi pezón. Me quito los pantalones y sentí su mano izquierda moverse por mi pierna, hacia mi estómago y comenzó a moverse en mi pecho, con el mismo ritmo que su lengua, y Jesucristo. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Cerré mis piernas y apreté su torso entre mis rodillas. Entonces, perdí la vista de su cabeza mientras el se movía cada vez más dentro de las sábanas, plantando calidos, húmedos, sosos pero maravillosos besos en mi estómago. De pronto, se detuvo y vi sus dedos tomar la orilla de la sábana antes de aventarla lejos, exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo.

El cuarto estaba frío, pero las manos de Edward y su boca en todo mi cuerpo me mantuvieron caliente. Sentí su lengua bajar hasta el lugar donde mis muslos se juntan con mi cadera, y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo. El se dio cuenta y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo tengo… frío."

Frío o sea nerviosa hasta la madre. Estaba confundida, y quería que se detuviera, pero no quería parar y solo estaba acostada ahí desnuda y también Edward. Maldito Edward. El me estaba convirtiendo en una caliente, tonta, débil niñita.

Aparentemente mi cuerpo todavía estaba tenso, por que Edward no me siguió besando. En vez de eso, subió un poco más y puso sus manos en mis mejillas, mirándome directo a los ojos.

- - - -

EPOV

"No tenemos que hacer esto si te sientes extraña al respecto."

A Bella parecía que le iba a dar un ataque y no iba a obtener ningún tipo de placer cogiendola si ella iba a estar toda incomoda y asustada, así que solo me quede ahí viéndola, usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad, la cual no era mucha, para no moverme unos cuantos centímetros y cogerla como loco. Era pura tortura.

"Yo… es solo que… ¿no lo se?"

No era psicólogo, pero estaba muy seguro que esa no era la clave para _"Házmelo Edward"_

Suspiré bajito y rodé para quitarme de ella, poniendo el culo en la cama para acostarme junto a ella. Mis mejores amigos, las bolas azules estaban de vuelta para otra visita.

"¿Qué pasa ahora Swan?"

"No lo se."

Una de sus cejas estaba fruncida, como si estuviera pensando mucho, así que solo me senté ahí y espere, tomando su mano y dándole un beso en la palma. Escuche un ligero "Hmm" y Bella me miró, sus ojos un poco más suaves.

"Lo siento."

"Detente." Le dije. "Te lo dije, no tenemos que tener sexo. No me importa." Esa era como una mentira. "Tú fuiste la que prácticamente me arrancó los pantalones con los dedos de los pies. Pensé que eso era lo que querías."

"Es solo que… no pienso bien cuando me estas besando y tocando. Mi sentido común solo-"

"¿Sentido común? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Ella estaba empezando a hacerme enojar.

"Quiero decir lo estúpido que sería involucrarme contigo."

Rodee los ojos y aventé su mano.

"Mira, soy escoria, ¿esta bien? No lo niego. Pero tú lo sabes, también, y aún así te quedas. Obviamente, tu no tienes un problema con eso, por que estas en mi pene las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana. Sin ofender. Pero si no te quieres acostar conmigo, no lo hagas, pero no me provoques todos los días y luego me insultes una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir estúpido, por que no te he hecho nada malo."

No sabía por que de pronto me puse todo enojado. Talvez eran las hormonas que alteraron mi lógica. Pero la perra esa estaba metiéndose con mis nervios. En serio, esperaba de rodillas e intentaba tanto como podía no cagarla, y ella ni siquiera lo apreciaba. Era como si ella solo estuviera sentada ahí, esperando a que cometiera un error para que pudiera comprobar que tenía razón. Era molesto.

Ella evito mi mirada, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y asintió. "Tienes razón" _¿Eh? _No me esperaba eso. "Lo siento… de verdad lo siento. Tienes razón. Eres bueno para mi."

Y de pronto se puso sobre mí, arrodillándose entre mis piernas, su lengua haciendo unas locas mierdas en mi cuello. Solo me quedé ahí mientras ella seguía, lamiendo y besando mi pecho… y luego mi estómago… y siguió bajando y bajando y…

Ella se arrodillo, jadeando, su boca a centímetros de mi pene. Cada vez que ella respiraba, su aliento cálido me golpeaba. Tragué saliva, esperando. La anticipación de que _si lo hacía o no lo hacía_ me estaba matando.

Ella cerró los ojos y envolvió con su mano derecha toda mi vara y la dejo ahí por un segundo antes de comenzar. Me aferré a sus sábanas, por que no sabía que más mierda hacer, mientras ella envolvía mi cabeza con su boca y enroscaba su lengua y se movía hacía abajo. Ahora, normalmente solo me acostaría y disfrutaría esta mierda, sin importarme de quien era la boca de quien hacía el trabajo y fantaseaba con Adriana Lima o alguien, pero era Bella, y era buena, me pregunte como se volvió tan buena en esto, y quise romperle el cuello a cualquiera que hubiera tenido el pene en su boca pero mierda. Ella movía su boca arriba y abajo, su mano moviéndose al mismo ritmo, y mierda, su boca era como una aspiradora o… ¿algo mas que chupe muy bien? No lo se. Estaba intentando tanto como podía mantener la compostura y no ser un hombre de treinta segundos, pero estaba perdiendo el control en cuanto sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de mí.

"Puta madre, eres buena" le gemí, soltando su sábana y puse mi mano izquierda en su cabeza. Ella miró hacía arriba y me guiño, y empuje su cabeza hacía abajo un poco, pero ella se bajo todo el camino, y no se como lo hizo pero podría jurar que su nariz estaba aplastada contra mi piel. Era putamente fenomenal. Y sentí una de sus manos en mis bolas y yo me estaba aguantando con todo, pero estaba perdiendo, así que tuve la cortesía de avisarle con un golpecito y gemí.

"No puedo aguantarlo, me voy a venir"

Ella pasó su lengua hacia el final de mi pene, poniéndome todo extasiado, y ella alejó su boca un segundo y dijo.

"Entones déjalo ir."

Entonces ella me agarró de las nalgas y clavó sus uñas en mi piel y me tomó completo en su boca otra vez. Así que me vine. Ella se siguió moviendo arriba y abajo mientras me vine en su boca y fue la mejor chupada de mi vida y me quería ir para poder comprarle flores y un vieja a las Bahamas o algo para mostrarle que tan agradecido estaba, pero solo deje caer la cabeza y jadeaba, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras miraba el techo.

Escuche que tragaba y Bella soltó una risita y se enderezó, todavía arrodillada ahí esperando a que le dijera algo. Había una pequeña capa de sudor en su cara y un mechón de cabello estaba pegado en su frente, pero era tan sexy, lo quería lamer. Ella puso una mano en mi pecho, que también estaba sudado, y frunció el ceño.

"Mmm… ¿estas bien?"

"Eso es ridículo" dije entre jadeos. "No puedo creer que solo me estuvieras metiendo mano durante una semana cuando pudimos haber estado haciendo esto."

"Pasos pequeños." Dijo ella, poniéndose los pantalones. Se empezó a poner el sostén pero se lo arranque de las manos y lo tiré en el suelo, la empuje de los hombros haciendo que se acostara en la cama.

"Déjame mirar a las gemelas por un rato." Sonreí y me puse sobre ella, solo mirando su cuerpo increíble. Se sentía raro. Si ella fuera cualquier otra chica, ya estaría fuera de ahí a una cuadra de distancia.

De pronto, escuche un zumbido que venía de debajo de la cama.

"Mierda" gruñí, apartando las sábanas buscando mis pantalones. Los encontré y vi la llamada perdida. "Emmett estará aquí en un minuto. Ya terminó la práctica… me tengo que ir. Carlisle me esta haciendo organizar su librería como parte de mi sentencia por tatuarte en mi."

"Regresa mas tarde" dijo ella, ayudándome a ponerme la playera. "Por favor"

"Lo intentare" le dije. De verdad lo iba a intentar. Por que una repetición de la mierda que acababa de pasar era en todo lo que iba a estar pensando hasta que pasara otra vez. Puse las piernas otra vez en los jeans rápidamente y me hinqué en el suelo para ponerme los tenis. Y entonces me moví entre sus piernas y puse mis manos en sus rodillas. "Bella uh… me siento mal por no devolver el favor. Te recompensare ¿esta bien? Y siento haberme puesto todo enojado hace rato. Estaba siendo un imbécil."

"No, tenías razón. Me lo merecía, supongo."

Ella se puso la playera antes de pararse y acompañarme a la ventana de la muerte. Juro que iba a tener un moretón permanente por todas las veces que me caía de esa mierda.

"Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo tonta?"

"Sip" empujó sus labios hacia los míos y me dio un golpe en el culo antes de que bajara por la ventana.

**Se que me tarde muchísimo, pero bueno, estaba concentrada en mi historia Junto a ti, ya actualice por si se quieren pasar. **

**Jo me mató el mensaje de voz, es exactamente lo que yo hubiera dicho, por eso me dio tanta risa.**

**Chicas una noticia, mañana, (O hoy si subo esto después de las doce) lunes empiezo la universidad, y bueno ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre como antes cuando estaba de floja así que tardare más en actualizar pero que sepan que no es por que ando perdida si no por que estoy intentando ser una adulta responsable, si, es aburrido pero no queda de otra…**

**Jejejeeje**

**Bueno… hey ¿quieren saber que aprendí estas vacaciones? La depilación del área de biquini no duele tanto como te dicen, si tal vez no hubieran querido saber eso…**

**Jajajajaj**

**Reviews… por que yo se que me aman…**


	11. Admitiéndolo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa yo tengo permiso y todo de ella para hacer la traducción.

**Capitulo 11. Admitiéndolo.**

**BPOV**

"¿Bella?"

Charlie me llamó mientras tocaba en mi puerta. Lo estaba tratando con mi silencio desde que me gritó y castigo el sábado y no me iba a rendir.

Así que lo ignore.

"Bella, abre la puerta."

Rodee los ojos y me baje de la cama, abriendo la puerta de golpe y dándole una mirada fea.

"Puedes cortar esa actitud. Lo entiendo, estas enojada. Solo estas haciendo las cosas más difíciles para ti"

Lo mire y no dije nada. Podría jugar este juego toooodo el día si así lo quería él.

"Bien. Tendré que trabajar el turno de la noche. Regresare mañana ante de que te vayas a la escuela. No intentes salirte de la casa, por que desconecte tu batería. Llegaré aquí y la reconectare antes de que sea la hora para que te vayas en la mañana. Compórtate."

"Como sea" murmure, azotando la puerta en la cara de Charlie.

En cuanto me dejé caer en la cama, se me ocurrió una idea. Me puse a buscar en mi teléfono, buscando a alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Todavía era muy temprano, así que sabía que _alguien _podría contestar.

Decidí que sería Angela.

"Hey" dijo emocionada. "¿Te libraste del castigo?"

"Ugh no."

"¡Buu!" exclamó. "Sigue intentando"

Me reí. "Créeme, lo estoy haciendo. ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Me estoy yendo de la casa de Jessica. Voy para mi casa."

¡Anotación! La zorra de Jessica vivía calle abajo y Angela tenía que pasar la casa de Edward para llegar a la suya.

"¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor?"

Un par de minutos más tarde, Angela estaba parada debajo de mi ventana, gritando.

"Bella, solo sal por la puerta de enfrente." Susurró.

"¡No puedo! ¡Mi papá todavía no se va! Oh por Dios, me voy a matar."

Me incliné y me arrojé hacia la rama, de la misma forma en que siempre lo hace Edward. Daba un chingo de miedo. Me sentí mal por todas las veces que le grité por quejarse del árbol.

Respire profundo y cerré los ojos antes de saltar de la rama. Después de medio segundo golpee el suelo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Creo que me rompí el coxis!"

Angela estaba escondiendo sus carcajadas con la mano. Me ayudo a levantarme y nos metimos a su auto, que estaba estacionado a unas casas de la mía.

"En serio eso duele mucho. Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a Emergencias"

Angela se rió. "Eso parece mucho trabajo solo para ir a ver a Edward Cullen. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando entre ustedes dos?"

Suspiré y me rasqué la frente. "No lo se. Nada"

"No parece como nada. Jessica no se calla diciendo que Edward ya no la llama" Angela dijo, rodando los ojos.

"Ugh, Jessica debería rendirse. Es tan desesperante. Dile que se busque un nuevo amigo con beneficios. Yo recomiendo a Newton."

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso." Dijo ella con una risita. "En serio, parece que Edward se esta calmando de verdad. Nunca lo había visto tan… célibe antes."

Me aclaré la garganta y mire a través de la ventana.

"Ustedes están…" los ojos de Angela se abrieron mucho.

"No. No duermo con él."

Bueno eso era como una mentira, pero no estaba de humor como para degradarme.

_Oh, si Angela. Primero estuvimos jugueteando en la segunda base, y recientemente le di un oral. Y cuando digo oral, quiero decir chupársela cada vez que pueda. Es genial._

Era solo que se oía un poco raro cuando lo hablaba con alguien que no fuera Edward.

Por suerte ella no presiono, pero creo que se imagino por donde iba la cosa.

"¿Estas segura de que él esta aquí?" Angela preguntó cuando se puso en la calle de los Cullen.

"Ehh…. Estaré bien. Muchísimas gracias, te veré mañana en la escuela, bueno mientras no me atrapen y me manden a Kentucky a ordeñar vacas" dije, azotando la puerta del auto.

Ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Me escabullí a las escaleras de atrás de su casa que daban a su balcón. Jale la puerta, aliviada de que estuviera abierta. Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, viendo porno o que sabe que otra mierda en su laptop, estaba sin playera y solo usando unos shorts deportivos. _Glorioso. _La única luz era la de su lámpara de a lado de su cama, y había música bajita saliendo de su iHome. El levantó la cabeza rápido al escuchar la puerta y levanto una ceja cuando me vio.

"Que rayos estas haciendo aquí" logró decir a través de un bostezo.

"¡Me escape!" exclamé, saltando a su cama. "Charlie esta trabajando esta noche. ¡Sorpresa!"

Edward se paro y sonrió, aventándose junto a mí, acostándose de panza. Miré su suave espalda levantarse cada vez que el respiraba y envolví un poco de su cabello entre mis dedos. Tenía una obsesión poco sana de estar tocándolo cada vez que fuera posible.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" le pregunté. "¿Asaltar el bar? ¿Un lindo paseo en auto? O talvez-"

"Vamos a hacer nada" murmuró, su boca presionada contra mi brazo. "Estoy cansado"

"¡Vamos! ¡Se siente tan bien ser libre!"

"Has estado castigada cuatro días. No hiciste una cadena perpetua o algo así."

Rodee los ojos y me hice más para arriban en la cama, descansando en las almohadas. El se retorció y se impulso con los brazos, descansando entre mis piernas y poniendo su cabeza en mi estómago.

"¿Por qué estas tan cansado?" le pregunte. Sus pestañas temblaban y parecía como si se esforzara por quedarse despierto.

"Bueno, es una combinación de las pocas horas de sueño de las últimas chupadas nocturnas y del trago de antes de dormir que acabo de tomar." Dijo contra mi estómago, sonriendo.

"Ya veo"

"Rasca mi cabeza" ordenó, poniendo mi mano en su cabeza. Yo obedecí por que… admitámoslo. Se lo debía. ¿Patético? Si.

"Tuve una interesante conversación con Angela cuando venía para acá."

"Mmm" gimió con placer. "¿Acerca de que?"

"De ti."

"Ehh"

"Pues de echo dijo cosas buenas. Que no has llamado a Jessica" le informé, masajeando sus sienes con las puntas de mis dedos.

"¿Estas sorprendida?"

"Ella dijo que te nota diferente. Menos prostituto"

"¿Por qué iba a tener diferentes zorras ahora? Eres lo suficientemente buena para el tiempo en la cama." Edward hizo una mueca cuando le golpee la oreja. "Owww. Era un broma."

"Si, hilarante. ¿Tu escribes tus propios chistes?"

"Sigue rascando mujer."

Suspiré y recosté la cabeza contra su cabecera. "¿Cómo mierdas voy a llegar a casa?"

"Duerme aquí. Te llevaré a la escuela en la mañana. Esme me da las llaves cuando puedo usar el auto."

"No, eso no va a servir. Tengo que manejar mi propio auto. Tienes que llevarme a la casa a las 6 para que me pueda cambiar y-"

"No. Mierda no. Usa algo mío y te dejo en tu auto cuando vaya para la escuela."

Lo pensé un poco y me rendí, emocionada de pasar la noche en su cama.

"¿Solo me quieres cerca para que puedas… hacer cosas conmigo?" pregunté dudosa. El levantó la cabeza y me vio como si estuviera loca.

"No. De echo, estoy demasiado cansado como para hacer algo esta noche. Esta va a hacer un pijamada legal." Y bostezo otra vez.

"No contestaste mi pregunta."

Edward levantó la cabeza otra vez y puso la barbilla en mi estómago. "No te estoy usando para satisfacerme, disfruto tu compañía. Deja de preguntarme mierdas tan estúpidas."

Entonces dejo caer la cabeza otra vez y puso mis manos de vuelta en su cabello.

"No es estúpido para mi." Murmuré, no satisfecha con su respuesta.

"Deja. De. Hablar." Edward suspiró y comenzó a tararear con la música. "Si cantó para ti, ¿Te callas?"

Me reí. ¿Edward cantando? Pshh.

"Adelante."

El ladeó la cabeza para que pudiera escuchar la canción que estaba puesta, entonces hizo la cabeza para abajo y se aclaró la garganta.

"_I want you, I want you, I want you… I think you know by now… I'll get you somehow" _se detuvo y sonrió y le sacudí el hombro para que continuara. _"Until I do I'm telling you so you'll understand. Belllla, ma belle. Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble-"_

**(Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… creo que ya lo debes de saber… de algún modo te conseguiré. Pero hasta entonces te diré para que puedas entenderlo. Bella mi hermosa son palabras que encajan muy bien)**

¿Debería haberme sorprendido que Edward fuera un buen cantante? Probablemente no. El puto era bueno en todo. Pero Edward cantándome a los Beatles y su sonrisa mezclada con mis hormonas y su espalda desnuda todo comenzó a juntarse y antes de que pudiera seguir cantando lo agarre de la cara y lo jale, y lo bese solo por que podía. A la mierda su idea de la pijamada. No me rompí el hueso del culo por nada.

A él no pareció importarle, por que se hizo para adelante para continuar mejor. Estaba feliz solo estando acostada ahí besándonos, ya que honestamente, estaba desarrollando una mandíbula permanentemente abierta de todas las veces que se la había chupado a Edward. Muy de damas, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo, creo. A él de verdad le gustaba y a mi _me gustaba_ lo mucho que a él le gustaba y me hacía sentir orgullosa de mis habilidades orales. Afortunadamente, Edward nunca me preguntó donde había aprendido mis técnicas. Eso era algo de lo que nunca se iba a enterar.

Los besos de Edward dejaron mis labios y comenzaron a moverse abajo hacía mi barbilla, después hacia mi cuello después, el se detuvo para quitarme la playera, y siguió moviéndose abajo hacia mi estómago. Comenzó a abrir el botón de mis jeans lo cual no era raro por que Edward tenía que intentar llegar hasta ahí. Lo había intentado un montón de veces, pero estaba nerviosa. No sabía por que. No era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero era como el último pequeño paso antes de tener sexo con él. Era una pequeña cosa de la que me estaba agarrando por que una vez que la superáramos, yo caería. Fuerte.

Así que otra vez, por la cuarta noche seguida, comencé a acobardarme.

"Mmm, ¿No dijiste que estabas cansado?" le pregunté mientras el bajaba el cierre de mis jeans.

"Lo estoy" murmuro, sin mover la boca de mi piel.

La vibración de su voz me hizo temblar.

Se puso de rodillas y pasó los dedos por la cintura de mis jeans y ropa interior y me los quito, aventándolos por detrás de su cabeza. Estaba acostada ahí, toda expuesta y temblando y vulnerable y no se por que, pero me sentía insegura, así que saqué mi brazo para apagar la lámpara de Edward. Pero el se adelantó y agarro mi mano, antes de besar mis labios y sonreír.

"Quiero tocarte" dijo, su mano bajando por enfrente de mi cuerpo. Me congelé justo cuando el llego a toda mi área de la ingle y yo me encogí.

"Espera" dije, respirando profundo. "Yo no-"

"Puta madre Swan. Siempre hay algo contigo. Eres un verdadero dolor en el culo"

El rodó los ojos y se puso entre mis piernas de todas formas. Junté mis rodillas para que él no pudiera verme.

"Detente" dijo él, intentando abrir mis piernas. Dio un pequeño empujón y luego se rindió, dejando salir un suspiro. "¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Estoy nerviosa" admití, sintiéndome estúpida. Más que estúpida.

"Oh por Dios. ¿Por qué putas estas nerviosa? Solo soy yo."

"Si, exactamente, ¡Eres tú! Tu cuerpo es perfecto y yo soy…"

Edward dejó caer la cabeza y gimió. "Bella, por favor, estoy cansado. Tu cuerpo es increíble. Es tan exquisito que supera cualquier creación de Michelangelo. ¿Quieres que siga?"

Negué con la cabeza e hice un puchero.

Edward puso sus manos cada una a un lado de mi cuerpo y se impulso hacía arriba así que estaba sobre mi.

"Bella, en serio. Haz estado haciéndome… favores por cuatro días. Déjame hacer esto por ti. Prometo que haré un buen trabajo" dijo él, levantando las cejas coquetamente y hablando con su voz grave y seductora. Entonces besó mi frente. Ese maldito cabrón.

Lo solté.

El ultimo pedazo del que me estaba agarrando.

_Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen._

Estaba chingada. Con C mayúscula. Y… todo eso.

Estaba C-H-I-N-G-A-D-A.

Y de verdad no me importaba.

Que mierda. Me tragué el miedo, y los tontos sentimientos y asentí. Ya no podía resistirme.

"Bien, adelante."

**EPOV**

"¿Estas segura?" le pregunté, por que no parecía que estuviera muy segura. Y no era como si la fuera a violar o una loca mierda así, pero quería que al menos se sintiera cómoda. Por que esto era por ella. Era la única cosa que podía hacer ahora para mostrarle lo que le sentía por ella. Sin palabras, quiero decir.

"Si, estoy segura. Quiero que lo hagas. Por favor." Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, y separó las rodillas y dejo caer las piernas contra la cama.

Sonreí y baje la cabeza, deteniéndome para poder pasar mis dedos por abajo rápidamente. No había punto en eso por que ella ya estaba _tan _mojada, y me puse a comer como si fuera la cena de navidad. Su respiración comenzó a ponerse pesada, y cuando mire hacía arriba todo lo que podía ver eran sus tetas moviéndose arriba y abajo con cada respiro que daba y era tan putamente sexy. La agarre del culo y puse sus caderas mas cerca para que pudiera meter la lengua tan profundo como pudiera, y ella estaba jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre y sabía tan putamente dulce y era increíble. Tuve que alejarme un segundo para poder recuperar el aliento por que me estaba mareando. Me volví a meter y moví mi lengua alrededor, de arriba abajo en su raja y empuje mis dedos dentro de ella y moví mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris y ella lo estaba amando. No estaba sorprendido. El pequeño grupo de chicas a las que les había hecho esa mierda (no era parte regular de lo que hacía para jugar) me habían alabado por eso. Incluso aunque fuera hace muchos años, Alice todavía lo menciona cuando esta borracha.

De todas formas, Bella comenzó a jalarme el cabello y eso era lo que hacía siempre cuando estaba por venirse cuando le metía los dedos, así que comencé a ir más rápido y más rápido, lamiendo y chupando tanto como pudiera de ella, tanto como cupiera en mi boca por que era tan bueno. Sus piernas se juntaron alrededor de mi cabeza, y saqué la lengua y seguí moviéndola por todos lados, con un ritmo rápido mientras ella se apoyaba en sus codos para poder verme, y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pestañas se cerraban y su olor estaba alrededor de mí, volviéndome loco. Y ella continuaba diciendo _"Edward, Edward, Edward"_ y escucharla jadear mi nombre así me calentaba tanto. Entonces ella se mordió el labio y se agarró de las sábanas y podía sentir sus músculos comenzar a tensarse y comenzó a venirse en mi boca y alrededor de mis dedos y _mierda._ Esperé hasta que ella terminara y lamí todo lo que pude, y levanté la cabeza para mirarla otra vez. Todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento y sus tetas todavía se movían de arriba abajo y yo solo me quede ahí de rodillas y la miré por que podía sentarme y mirarla todo el puto día cuando ella estaba así.

Me limpie la boca con la parte de atrás de la mano y le sonreí cuando abrió los ojos.

"Yummm."

"Ven aquí" dijo ella, y me agarró de los shorts y me puso arriba de ella, agarró mi cara y me beso una y otra vez. Y me gusto por que un montón de chicas se ponían mamonas con mierdas como esas, pero al parecer ella no tenía problema al meter su lengua en mi boca cuando todos sus jugos todavía estaban ahí.

Bella era tan chingona.

Recosté la cabeza en las almohadas mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, todavía toda temblorosa por su orgasmo. Su cabeza giró hacía a mí y sus ojos estaba todos bonitos y grandes y ella sonrió, y era tan adorable. Y tal vez era un maricón por usar una palabra como adorable, pero eso era lo que era.

"Edward, eso fue… sin palabras." Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Debes tener un montón de practica."

"En realidad no. Es solo una de mis habilidades naturales." Le dije, no mintiendo por que no hacia esa mierda seguido. Cuando lo hacía usualmente era por que me sentía obligado, no por que quisiera hacerlo, como hice con ella.

"¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez pronto?" me pregunto, esperanzada.

Me reí de ella, "Seguro. Cuando quieras."

Lo había intentado por cuatro días pero ella se resistía, estaba casi listo para rendirme y solo dejar que me la siguiera chupando sin devolver el favor. Pero esto parecía mejor, por alguna razón.

"Vamos a la cama. Me estoy quedando dormido" le dije, jalando los edredones. Ella se paró para buscar su ropa interior de donde sea que los haya arrojado, agarró una playera mía de mi cómoda antes de regresar a la cama y acurrucarse junto a mí.

Apagué la luz y ajuste la alarma antes de rodar y darle a Bella un beso en la frente.

"Gracias por eso, Edward" susurró Bella, tocándome la cara. "Yo…um… Creo que yo…"

"¿Qué?" le pregunté. Estaba tartamudeando e intentaba decir algo.

"Nada, no importa. Buenas noches."

*

"Tenemos que presentar algo del trabajo de laboratorio el lunes. Y solo por que estas castigada, no voy a hacerlo todo yo solo" le dije a Bella mientras ella tomaba un poco de su Coca de Dieta.

"Lo se. Hablare con Charlie, tal vez te deje ir si es para algo de la escuela."

"Si, lo dudo."

Bella se veía tan sexy sentada ahí, usando mi playera. Ella estuvo buscando en mi clóset lo más pequeño que tuviera. Le quedaba grande lo de abajo, pero se hizo un nudo en la parte de enfrente y cuando se inclinaba en la mesa o descansaba la cabeza en su mano, podía ver una pequeña parte de su piel asomándose por detrás de la playera. _Mi _playera. Me gustaba.

"¿Por favor, Jasper? ¡Por favor úsala!"

"No. Mierda no."

Rodee los ojos y le aventé una papa frita a Alice a la cara, intentando que se callara junto con Jasper y poder regresar a mi fantasía con Bella.

"Dejen de hablar de eso" les dijo Bella, toda enojada. Estaba celosa por que no iba a ir a la fiesta y esos idiotas eran de todo lo que hablaban.

"Alice, necesito que arregles algo de mi corset antes de mañana. Es el cierre, sigue-"

"Dejen de hablar de eso" Bella interrumpió a Rosalie. Tampoco me gustaba escuchar de su disfraz de puta.

"Seré un vampiro" me uní a la conversación, principalmente por que era graciosa que Bella se enojara tanto por el tema.

Ella me miró y entornó los ojos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, gruñendo y abriendo y cerrando los dientes cerca de su cuello.

Ella me empujó de la frente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tu no vas a ir." Me dijo.

"_Uhhhhhhhh" _Emmett aulló por la mesa. Lo ignore.

"¿Qué quiere decir con _tu no vas a ir_?"

"Exactamente lo que dije" dijo, hablándome como si fuera idiota. _"Tu-no-vas-a-ir._"

Me reí. "Uh, sin ofender, pero no eres mi mamá. No puedes decirme que hacer."

Estaba loca si creía que iba a mandarme como si fuera mi esposa o algo. Si me lo hubiera pedido amablemente, probablemente hubiera aceptado, pero después de esa mierda solo iba a probar un punto.

"Bien Edward" ella sonrió y se paró de la mesa. No era una sonrisa agradable, era una de esas de, _"Espera y veras lo que tengo preparado para ti, estúpido imbécil". _Sin mencionar que todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara el almuerzo y ella se había ido de la cafetería.

Como sea.

"Por que no solo te quedas con ella y ya." Dijo Rosalie. "Ella va a estar sola sabiendo que todos estarán en la fiesta. No seas un patán."

"Cállate Galla. ¿Solo porque ella esta castigada yo también voy a estarlo? He estado con ella cada puto día. No es para tanto, lo va a superar."

Tal vez era por la reciente falta de sueño, o el hecho de que pensé que era una buena idea tomar un poco de ginebra antes de la primera hora, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, estaba de un humor de mierda y no quería escuchar eso de nadie, menos de Rosalie. Galla.

"Vete a la chingada, Edward. Se que eso es un insulto en otro idioma" murmuró antes de regresar a su conversación con Alice.

Le enseñe el dedo.

*

Bella no me dijo ni una palabra en toda la clase de biología, incluso cuando le patee la silla y escribí cosas encima de sus notas y tiré mi envoltorio de chicle dentro de su playera.

Así que no esperara que me llamara esa tarde.

"Hey" dijo ella cuando contesté el teléfono. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Uh" mire hacia mi vodka. "Nada. ¿Qué mierdas quieres?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me ignoraste la mitad del día, así que repito, ¿Qué mierdas quieres?"

"Te la comes, Edward. Charlie dijo que podías venir para poder terminar lo de laboratorio. Tenemos que estar en la sala… con él. Y tienes que estar a un metro alejado de mí todo el tiempo, según él, pero creo que eso es una pequeña exageración. Mmm, pero si no lo es, me disculpo de una vez."

Suspiré e intenté pensar una excusa para librarme de esto, por que no creía que pudiera estar en la misma habitación que Bella y no poder tener actividad sexual cuando quisiera y con Charlie ahí… solo gritaba desastre. Quería vivir.

"Bien. ¿Puedo ir ahora?"

"Si, daté prisa."

Cuando entré a la residencia de los Swan y toqué la puerta, me sentí raro. Estaba acostumbrado a meterme a escondidas usando el árbol y tocar la puerta parecía… tan raro. Charlie abrió la puerta y me miró de arriba abajo, sin moverse de la entrada.

"Hola Jefe." Dije, sosteniendo mi mochila. "Estoy aquí por algo de la escuela. Ya sabe…"

El gruño algo, creo que "paliza" y se hizo a un lado. Entre al recibidor y miré alrededor.

"Bonito lugar." Le dije, incluso aunque ya había estado aquí antes.

Todavía seguía sin decir nada, solo apuntó la sala. Me siguió mientras entraba a la habitación, donde Bella estaba sentada en el piso con su laptop y su libro de biología abierto a un lado de ella.

"Hey" dijo ella, sin levantar la vista de lo que sea que estaba escribiendo. "Siéntate." Me señalo el sofá con la cabeza, así que me deje caer ahí y comencé a sacar mis porquerías de la mochila. Intente agarrar la laptop pero ella hizo una mueca.

"Hay que ser claros. Yo escribo. No me siento con ganas de ver la ortografía antes de ponerlo en el trabajo."

"¿Estas insultando la inteligencia de mi hija?" Charlie preguntó, mirándome feo.

"Papá, dijiste que no ibas a hablar. Ve a ver tu juego."

Bella rodó los ojos cuando Charlie no estaba viendo y comenzó a pasar las hojas de su libro.

"A ver, en el cuarto ejemplo, los resultados fueron negativos" dijo ella, viendo sus notas. Teclee lo que ella me dijo y agregué algunas de mis observaciones, mientras veía a escondidas lo que ella había escrito para ver si tenía errores.

Continuamos así por un rato hasta que me aburrí. Pero aburrido hasta la puta madre. A menos que se involucrara alcohol, algún tipo de droga recreativa o mujeres, era difícil para mí concentrarme. Sin necesidad de decir, que mi mente comenzó a divagar. Cada vez que Bella se inclinaba en su libro, tenía una linda vista de debajo de su playera. Continuaba metiéndose el lapicero en la boca y pasaba la lengua por la punta, y juro que hacía esa mierda a propósito para molestarme. Y entonces, la maldita desgraciada, se puso de rodillas y se inclino en la mesa para agarrar la calculadora y saco el culo y yo solo quería agarrarlo y darle y gemí y Charlie me atrapó mirando y se aclaró la garganta.

Mierda.

Mire rápidamente hacia abajo, y sonreí.

_Sfjnjfnsk4jnfoiegsjdngj&sdkhgosd._

Me había distraído tanto que esa fue lo último que había tecleado. Esta mierda no estaba funcionando. Ya que nuestra productividad era cerca de cero, decidí tener un poco de diversión.

"Déjame ver eso" le dije a Bella, señalando su cuaderno. Ella frunció el ceño y lo deslizo por la mesa, aventando su lapicero en mi regazo.

_Quiero ir arriba. Ahora._

Lo escribí abajo en una hoja limpia y le aventé la libreta de nuevo. Ella lo leyó y sonrió, y escribió una respuesta, doblando la hoja antes de dármela.

"Escribe eso" dijo ella, intentando despistar a Charlie. El golpeo el suelo con el pie por algo que había pasado en el juego, así que dude que nos estuviera prestando atención.

_¿Por qué?_

Eso fue todo lo que escribió. Necesitaba un poco de entrenamiento en hablar sucio. Arrugué la nariz y escribí algo antes de regresarle la libreta.

_Porque quiero poner mi lengua dentro de ti._

Se quedo con la boca abierta cuando lo leyó y rápidamente borro todo lo que había escrito y espere a que me diera una señal en respuesta, pero no lo hizo así que suspiré y regresé a mi estúpido trabajo de escribir lo de laboratorio. Un par de minutos después mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué y mire a Bella, que estaba mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo.

_Primero quiero poner mis labios alrededor de tu pene y-_

Antes de que pudiera terminar de leer el mensaje el nombre de Papá se puso en la pantalla.

"¿Qué, papá?"

Charlie me miró, curioso.

"Dijiste que no te tardarías Edward. Quiero tu carro en nuestra calle justo ahora."

Carlisle bloqueando mis jugueteos.

"Ya estamos a punto de terminar."

Charlie me acercó la mano, haciendo señas para que le diera el teléfono. Lo alejé de mi oreja, no queriendo hablar con ese imbécil.

"Hola Dr. Cullen… no hay ningún problema, le llamó tan pronto como él se vaya."

Charlie sonrió y me regresó el teléfono. Colgué, enojado de que no pudiera escaparme al cuarto de Bella como había planeado. Charlie y Carlisle superaban a Newton en mi lista de los que les deseaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Bella no se veía contenta, tampoco.

Hice otra mitad del trabajo y guardé mis porquerías, solo queriendo irme a casa para poder pensar como regresar a escondidas. Cuando me paré para irme, Bella me siguió, Charlie la vio feo.

"Voy a acompañarlo afuera" dijo ella, dándole a entender que se callara la boca y no nos siguiera.

Bella se paró detrás de mí en el porche de enfrente y cerró la puerta antes de saltar hacia mí como un león atacando a una puta gacela. Ya estaba todo enredado en su lengua moviéndola por toda mi boca, cuando me alejé antes de que Charlie saliera con la pistola.

"Tu papá" dije en un gritó ahogado, mientras ella se acercaba para besarme otra vez.

"No me importa"

"A mí si. You father is crazy. Regresaré ¿esta bien?"

Su cara cayó y negó con la cabeza.

"Llévame contigo. Iré arriba y-"

"No, mi papá va estar parado afuera de la casa esperándome. Y él llamara a tu papá."

"Pero… quiero dormir en tu casa otra vez" ella sugirió, asiendo un puchero.

Lo pensé por un minuto y asentí.

"Esta bien, déjame ir a casa, regresaré por ti en un rato."

Acepto no muy convencida y me dirigí camino hacía el pendejo de mi padre. Como esperaba, estaba parado en la calle. Sacó la mano para que le diera las llaves pero en vez de eso se las aventé por la cabeza así que cayeron por algún lado en el jardín y pase de largo hacía la casa. Ya casi eran las diez, y sabía que todos estaban poniéndose borrachos, pero aún así intente llamarlos. Y como sospeche, todos estaban en la casa de Jasper, y habían estado tomando por horas. Genial. Llamé a Bella y le dije que buscara a alguien que la llevara, pero ella me dijo que ya había llamado a Angela y ella estaba en la casa de Ben arreglando la fiesta.

Putamente genial.

Solo quedaba una opción y de verdad _de verdad_ no quería escogerla.

BPOV

"Vamos" Edward dijo mientras trepaba por la ventana. Le faltaba el aire y sus orejas y la punta de su nariz estaba rojas. Se veía como un niño pequeño que acabara de llegar de estar jugando afuera.

"¿Quién te trajo?" le pregunte. La última vez que hable con él me dijo que no había encontrado a nadie que lo trajera, así que había estado sentada en la oscuridad, deprimiéndome.

"Nadie." Murmuró y me frunció el ceño. "Vamonos. Oh, y… yo usaría un abrigo si fuera tú."

"No me voy a ir caminando a tu casa."

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No vamos a caminar, solo cállate y muévete."

Y con eso bajo de la ventana y pude escuchar el ruido de sus pies cuando golpearon el suelo. Tomé mi chaqueta y seguí su movimiento en la rama, me senté y lo miré hacía abajo, mis pies colgando debajo de mí. El estaba recostado en el tronco, mirando hacia arriba, hacía mí.

"Para hoy" susurró.

"Me dolió la última vez que hice esto."

"Estarás bien. Yo te atraparé." Levantó los brazos y sorprendentemente, no había mucha distancia entre sus dedos y mis pies. Viendo a Edward ahí, listo para atraparme me hizo sentir segura por alguna razón.

"Esta bien." Cerré los ojos y salte. De repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, y a diferencia de la última vez, no estaba toda estampada contra el jardín. Abrí los ojos y lo vi parado frente a mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome. "Wow. Gracias."

Y entonces vi nuestro modo de transporte.

Comencé a trepar el árbol.

"Deja de ser tan mamona." Medio gritó medio murmuró. "Es como un paseo turístico."

"Edward, es una bicicleta. No he montado en bici desde que tenía como… seís. Ni siquiera tiene donde sentarme."

"¿Y que? Siéntate en el manubrio."

Edward levantó la bicicleta y caminó hacía la calle, sin fijarse si lo estaba siguiendo. Suspiré y lo seguí, por que su culo se veía tan lindo en esos estúpidos jeans. Maldición. Veía otro viaje a Emergencias.

"Edward, no soy nada coordinada. Y…" puse la nariz cerca de su boca y olisquee "¡Estuviste bebiendo! Se supone que no debes… manejar borracho."

"¿Qué, voy a tener una multa por ABEE? _Andar en Bicicleta en Estado de Ebriedad. _Tener eso en mi historial será hilarante."

"Bien." Levante la pierna por el tubo, y deslice mi trasero por el manubrio, sentándome ahí. No era NADA cómodo. "Ouch."

"Cállate. Necesitas acostumbrarte a tener cosas contra tu culo. Es el siguiente paso que vamos a tomar."

"Ew. Sinceramente espero que estés bromeando."

"Lo estoy… mas o menos."

Lo ignoré.

Edward respiró profundo y empezó a pedalear muy rápido, como si yo no estuviera en la bicicleta. Él tenía razón. En verdad era un viaje genial. El cielo estaba claro y podía ver todas las estrellas y hacía frío, pero no como para congelarse. De repente escuche su voz en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

"Mira hacia allá" dijo, y apunto algo frente a mí. La luna estaba llena y estaba abajo en el cielo y estaba tan brillante que hacía que la punta de los árboles se vieran azules. Era increíble.

"Wow."

"Deberías verlo desde mi casa, por encima del río" dijo, apretando mi hombro rápidamente. Y entonces de una manera muy Edward, él arruinó el momento. "Si es que llegamos ya que tu culo gordo esta haciendo que me de un ataque de asma."

Pudimos llegar a su casa en media hora. A pesar de todos los hábitos de Edward, el era bastante atlético, por que si yo tuviera que montar una bicicleta todo el camino hacía su casa _sin _alguien en el manubrio, hubiera colapsado.

"Gracias por ir por mi en tu bicicleta. Fue muy de secundaria." Le dije, saltando a su espalda, para que me pudiera llevar cargada por que mi culo me estaba matando.

"¡Cállate!" susurró. "Si Carlisle te escucha, estaremos chingados de diez formas hasta el domingo."

"Ugh, por favor. Tus padres apenas y te hacen caso, a menos que te estés portando mal."

"Cierto." Acepto él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward me dejo caer tan pronto llegamos a su cuarto. Comenzó a revolver en sus cajones sacando ropa.

"Uh, necesito un baño por todo ese paseo en bicicleta. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"No" negué con la cabeza. "Yo ya me bañe."

Tomé un libro de sus cosas y lo seguí al baño. El abrió la regadera y el vapor comenzó a llenar el baño, y él tímidamente se quito la sudadera mientras yo me sentaba en el retrete y lo miraba.

"Deja de verme."

Me acerqué y agarre su cinturón, acercándolo a mí.

Edward se rió y me miro hacía abajo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Ayudándote a desvestirte." Dije, agarrando la parte de abajo de su playera y me paré para poder quitársela.

Deslice mis manos por su pecho duro, arriba de su abdomen, y desabotone sus pantalones, los agarre junto con el boxer con mi puño y los bajé.

"Esta bien, ya estas listo." Dije, haciendo que él se diera la vuelta y le di una nalgada antes de empujarlo a la regadera. El hizo _pfff_ y se metió, sin decirme nada. Si fuera otro día, se la hubiera chupado ahí mismo, pero hoy era diferente. Quería hablar seriamente con él y no quería que el pensara que lo estaba manipulando con cosas… sexuales.

Algunas cosas me habían estado molestando desde el almuerzo de esa tarde. Estaba celosa. Y asustada. No podía ir a la fiesta, y estaba insegura y asustada de que el se fuera a meterle mano a Jessica o Lauren o algunas zorras de primero y último año o algo así, y en cierta forma confiaba en él, pero lo quería _conmigo_. Y el me gritó y me dijo que no le dijera que hacer, y el tenía razón, así que quería cambiar eso.

Era la primera vez que iba a hablar con Edward acerca de la idea de nosotros… siendo exclusivos. Como si estuviéramos saliendo. Ser novio y novia. Tener algo serio, o como putas quieras llamarlo. Tenía miedo de lo que el me fuera a decir, pero me imagine que usando el argumento de que la cosas no serían diferente de lo que son ahora, excepto el hecho de que tendría la autoridad de decirle que no podía ir a fiestas de Halloween donde habría chicas semi desnudas con disfraces de zorras, pero no planeaba entrar en detalles con eso.

Estaba tan distraída con lo que iba a decirle, que no me di cuenta que había sacado la cabeza por la puerta de vidrio de su regadera, su cabello lleno de espuma, y miraba abajo al libro que estaba abierto en mi regazo.

"¿Qué estas leyendo?"

"_Lady Chatterley's Lover _**(algo asi como, "El amante de la dama Chattterley)** Me atrevo a preguntarte ¿Por qué tienes este libro?"

Edward se rió. "Si, de hecho, Esme me lo dio y me dijo que lo leyera antes de darme la plática de sexo. Para meterme en el tema o algo así, supongo. Me aburrió. Bueno, tenia 13 años."

"Que forma de ser un mal padre, Esme." Dije, haciendo una señal de victoria.

"Si, ella es… como sea."

Edward metió la cabeza en la regadera.

"Um, Edward… ¿Podemos tener una plática seria?"

"No."

"¿Por favor?"

"Solo si vienes aquí"

Suspire y respiré profundo antes de dejar caer el libro al suelo… junto con mi ropa.

Me metí y tome un agradable y larga vista del cuerpo mojado de Edward antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Estaba pensando… en nosotros." Me acerqué y deslice mis dedos por el pecho de Edward.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" me preguntó, sonriendo.

"¿Alguna vez vamos a estar…tu sabes? Juntos."

El intento pellizcarme un pezón pero le di un golpe en la mano.

"Pensé que no querías eso"

"Si supiera que no vas a hacer algo malo, entonces quiero. Alguna vez en el futuro…"

Mire mis pies, algo avergonzada.

"Ya te lo había dicho, que lo iba a intentar."

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que estaba buscando. No esperaba que dijera "Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella" pero un poco de esfuerzo hubiera sido agradable.

Edward debió notar mi cara de decepción.

"Mírame" dijo, poniendo su dedo en mi barbilla para levantar mi cara. Miré sus ojos verdes, memorizándolos. "Que tal… si te pruebo, en cuanto tiempo quieras, de que puedes confiar en mí, saldremos. Exclusivamente."

"Esta bien."

"Y me valen mierda los demás."

"Esta bien" dije otra vez, extasiada del hecho de que Edward quería estar conmigo, solo yo. Sonreí y puse mi mano rápidamente a un lado de su cara, ya que no quería abrazarlo o atacarlo y saltar a su cuerpo desnudo por que me daba miedo de que no pudiera detenerme y cogiera con él parada en su ducha.

El no capto la indirecta. El se acercó un paso a mí, y yo me hice un paso para atrás, y el tomó otro paso hacía a mí y yo tomé otro para atrás y mi espalda chocó con la pared de la ducha y Edward tomó _otro_ paso hacía adelante, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de mi cara y se acercó para besarme. Y lo bese de vuelta, pero intente mantenerlo en clasificación para menores de 13 años, pero el continuó y presiono su cuerpo contra mi, y él estaba duro mientras lo besaba podía sentirlo contra mi estómago, y mi ingle y la parte de arriba de mis piernas, y no pude soportarlo más así que lo empuje lejos y me salí de la regadera.

El gimió de frustración y me siguió al baño que estaba cálido y lleno de vapor. Edward no se molesto en secarse, solo se enredo una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y camino a su cuarto. Yo me sequé y me puse la ropa interior y mi playera, escurriéndome a su habitación para verlo.

"Así que" dijo él, sin darse la vuelta para verme. "Tu pudiste tener tu pequeña plática. Ahora yo tendré la mía. ¿Cuándo será que te podré coger? Ahí como algún tiempo de referencia o algo que puedas darme, por que _de verdad _quiero hacerlo, y como que estas matando por aquí."

Uh, hola asesino de momentos.

"¿Es eso todo lo que te importa?"

"No. Claro que no. No espero que aflojes y aún así estoy contigo todo el día."

Él no sonó convincente. De repente me di cuenta por que estaba tan indecisa con todo el asunto de Slutward en primer lugar. **(Slut= zorra, ramera, prostituta. Ward= Edward, jaja que buen apodo)**

"¿Entonces que quieres saber?"

"Coges con tipos de 25 años en la parte trasera de los autos, pero conmigo no."

"El tenía 24"

"Como sea."

Me senté en su cama y enrollé mi cabello húmedo en el dedo. Edward vio que estaba triste y se sentó junto a mí, suspirando.

"Lo siento."

"Es diferente contigo." Le expliqué. No se merecía una explicación, pero se lo dije de todas formas. "De verdad me importas… y quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero que tener sexo… _signifique _algo."

El sonrió y se acercó, besándome en la frente. Me senté en su regazo y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. El quitó el cabello que había caído enfrente de mi cara y me besó la punta de la nariz.

"Estoy hablando en serio Edward. Me gustas… mucho." Respire profundo y puse la boca cerca de su oído. "Tanto… que creo que yo…te a-"

"Bella alto" me interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. "No lo digas."

Fruncí el ceño y me alejé de él, parándome. "¿Por qué no?"

"Por que no deberías. No digas cosas que no sientas." Su voz era fría.

"¿Perdona?" puse las manos en las caderas y le hice una mueca. "¿Cómo putas vas a saber como me siento?"

Estaba lívida. Me metí en su baño y agarre mis pantalones del suelo, y metí las piernas violentamente, enojada. Edward me siguió y se recargo contra el marco de la puerta un poco, un poco decaído.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Yéndome"

Lo empuje para poder pasar y me agarre mi chaqueta y mi bolsa. El me agarró de la mano e intentó acercarme a él, pero ya saqué mi mano de su agarre.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, caminar a casa?

"Sip"

"Detente. Estas siendo ridícula."

"No, no estoy. _Te amo._ De verdad. Y no me importa lo que pienses."

Edward se paso los dedos por su cabello húmedo, frustrado, y negó con la cabeza.

"No se que quieras que diga."

"Nada." me sacudí de hombros y lo miré, intentando hacerlo sentir incómodo.

"Bueno, yo no te amo. Era por eso que no quería que lo dijeras."

Cerré los ojos por que sentía que iba a llorar y… yo no lloraba. No por estúpidos patanes como él. No esperaba que lo dijera también, pero no creía que fuera necesario esconder como me sentía, y no creí que el sería tan imbécil acerca de eso.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez sentí una lágrima bajar por mi mejilla, y Edward maldijo bajito. El camino hacía a mí y enredó sus manos alrededor de mí, poniendo mi cabeza contra su pecho desnudo y sosteniéndola ahí hasta que llore.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me importes. Y, tal vez algún día yo también te ame, eventualmente, quiero decir, estoy seguro de que lo haré, pero… nunca le he dicho eso a una chica, por que nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por alguien, y no quiero mentirte. Nunca he tenido una novia de verdad antes, Bella"

Gimotee y me limpie las lágrimas de las mejillas con la parte de atrás de la mano.

"Quédate" dijo él, tirando mi bolsa en el respaldo de la silla.

El besó mi frente y se acercó para quitarme la chaqueta. Y lo deje, por que lo amaba, y quería quedarme, y quería estar con el siempre, y a pesar de que me mataba que yo no le importaba tanto como el me importaba a mí, estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que el lo hiciera.

En mi defensa, creo, tampoco había tenido un novio, y me conocía lo suficiente y de mis sentimientos para saber que estaba enamorada de Edward. No podía evitar sentirme ofendida de que el no sintiera lo mismo por mí.

"No quiero que te vayas" el murmuró, sentándose otra vez en la cama y palmeando el espacio junto a él.

Así que no me fui.

**Hola, esta vez no tarde tanto, y miren que la primera semana en la escuela estuvo pesada.**

**Me encanto eso de la bici, se mi hizo algo lindo y romántico pero aun así no pude de dejar de pensar en la escena de E.T cuando están en la bici y pasan por la luna y todo eso. Y también cuando canto Michelle de los Beatles, busquen la letra, es linda. ¡Y por fin Bella se declaró! **

**Díganme que piensan, que les pareció todo.**

**Hey en el próximo capitulo empieza el drama…¡prepárense!**

**Reviews por que yo se que me quieren!!!**


	12. Traición

**¿Cómo la ven? No me tarde mucho esta vez ¿eh? Me puse a traducir como loca, aprovechando que todavía no me encargaban tarea y eso, me emociono mucho que llegaron muchos reviews y por eso pensé que se merecían rápido el capitulo ¿no soy un amor? Jejeje lean!...**

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a ooohlalaaa.

**Capitulo 12. Traición.**

**EPOV**

"_Te amo. _De verdad. Y no me importa lo que pienses."

Mierda.

Ella lo dijo.

¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo?

Podía darme cuenta de que lo decía en serio. No era la misma cosa que ver _Amo a Edward Cullen_ en su libreta como cuando estas en la primaria. Me asusto un chingo.

De todas formas ¿Que carajos es el amor? Y yo… ¿la amaba también?

No. Bueno al menos eso pensaba.

Negué con la cabeza. "No se que quieres que te diga."

"Nada."

Bella solo se para ahí y me miró. Tenía que decir algo.

"Bueno, yo no te amo. Era por eso que no quería que lo dijeras."

Tal vez era una mala elección de palabras. Tal vez debí haber dicho _"No se si te amo, era por eso que no quería que lo dijeras."_

Bella miro abajo hacía el suelo. Y vi su pecho levantarse. Y sus ojos cerrarse y… mierda. Ella estaba llorando. La hice llorar.

Me sentía como un puto imbécil

"Mierda… no…"

Camine hacia ella y la abrasé, por que no sabía que más hacer. Metí mis dedos en su cabello húmedo, y acerqué su cabeza así que estaba contra mi cuerpo, e intente arreglar toda la mierda que hice de la situación.

Bella seguía llorando.

"Eso no quiere decir que no me importes. Y, tal vez algún día yo también te ame, eventualmente, quiero decir, estoy seguro de que lo haré, pero… nunca le he dicho eso a una chica, por que nunca sentí algo tan fuerte por alguien, y no quiero mentirte. Nunca he tenido un novia de verdad antes, Bella."

Bella se alejó y se limpio las lágrimas de la cara.

"Quédate" le dije, jalando un poco su chaqueta. Ella no peleo, así que se la quite, y ella tiró su bolsa al suelo, y aventé su chaqueta por algún lado y me senté en la cama.

Había sido un imbécil. Le grite por molestarme y no dejarme cogerla, y la razón por la que no quería era por que ella no quería cogerme. Ella me amaba. Ella pensaba que era diferente.

Y le había probado ser el patán que ella pensaba que era todo este tiempo.

"No quiero que te vayas." Le murmuré. Le hice señas para que se sentara junto a mí, y ella no muy convencida se acercó y cayó en la cama.

Tomé su mano y besé la punta de sus dedos y le sonreí.

"Por favor no estés triste. Todo estará bien, nosotros estaremos bien" le dije. Por que por más que quisiera evitarlo, o ella intentara pelear conmigo, los dos éramos "nosotros" ahora. Novio y novia o no, aun éramos _algo._

"No quiero que esto cambie las cosas" ella dijo entre lágrimas. "Solo quería que supieras como me siento. Que tan en serio voy… acerca de nosotros."

"No cambiara nada" le dije. Susurré en su oído, y use mi pulgar para limpiar el resto de las lágrimas que tenía debajo de su ojo. "Si te sirve de algo… tengo fuertes sentimientos por ti que nunca tuve por nadie mas antes. Y como que… me asusta. No se que se supone que tenga que hacer."

"Yo tampoco" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Suspiré y mire el techo, entonces me puse en el suelo y me arrodille entre sus piernas.

"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

Puse mis manos en sus rodillas y la mire. A sus enormes, castaños, enrojecidos ojos. Que hice enrojecer por que estaba llorando. _Imbécil._

"Nada. ¿Te importaría si solo… dormimos? Sé que es temprano, pero-"

"No, esta bien. Podemos dormir"

Bella se subió a mi cama y se metió debajo de las cobijas. Me subí junto a ella, y ella se acomodo a mi lado, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello y quitando toda la tención entre nosotros.

No hicimos mucho para dormir, solo nos quedamos acostados ahí uno a lado de otro, sin hablar, solo tocándonos y besándonos inocentemente y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

El sonido de la alarma del celular de Bella me despertó de mi sueño inducido por el estrés. Me senté y miré alrededor, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Estaba el ligero ruido del agua viniendo del baño, así que aún medio dormido me baje de la cama y me dirigí al ruido.

"Hey" dijo Bella cuando me vio aparecer en la puerta. "Use tu cepillo de dientes."

"Asqueroso."

Cerró la llave del agua y se pasó una toalla por la cara mientras yo la quitaba de mi camino con un codazo y puse dentífrico en mi cepillo de dientes comunitario.

"¿Por qué putas estas despierta a esta hora?" le pregunté, con la boca llena de espuma.

"Tienes que llevarme a casa antes de que Charlie se despierte."

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Uh… ¿Mi alarma sonó?"

Asentí.

"Entonces son las 5:30"

¿5:30? ¿Por qué en mi sano juicio estaba despierto a las 5:30? Y en un sábado.

"No estoy emocionado por el viaje a casa" murmuré, escupiendo en el lavabo.

"Ni tú ni yo. El culo todavía me duele."

Ella suspiró y vi su reflejo en el espejo, y todavía se veía muy triste, así que antes de que saliera del baño la agarré de la muñeca y la acerqué hacía a mí.

Escupí el agua con la que estaba haciendo gárgaras y me limpié la boca con la mano.

"Bel. Todavía sigues triste ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Estas haciéndome sentir como mierda."

"Lo siento. Estoy bien."

Entonces forzó una sonrisa y me besó antes de regresar a mi cuarto.

*

"¿Qué putas estas haciendo?" le pregunté, frotándome las manos para intentar calentarlas. Estaba helando afuera y todavía tenía todo el camino a mi casa.

"Estoy tejiendo. ¿Qué putas parece que estoy haciendo? Intentando subir este puto, pedazo de mierda, hijo de puta árbol-"

Negué con la cabeza mientras su pie se resbalaba del tronco y ella maldijo como un marinero, pateando a la pobre Ashley como si fuera su culpa que Bella no tuviera gracia.

"Esta bien, suficiente." Me acerqué y le señale una protuberancia que había hecho con una roca. "¿Ves eso? Pon tu pie ahí y luego pones tu pierna en la primera rama. Es más fácil así."

"Escucha, Dickward, **(acuérdense Dick= imbécil, pendejo, idiota. Y Ward por Edward, intenten recordarlo porque no lo pondré siempre)** puedo hacer esto sola. Y como sea, la marca esta arriba de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo putas se supone que voy a poner mi pie ahí?"

"Esta bien, tu estúpida perra. Para empezar, puedes disculparte por decirme Dickward."

"Perdón por llamarte Dickward…Fuckward."

Negué con la cabeza. "No."

"Esta bien, perdón."

No lo había dicho de verdad, pero ayude a la malhumorada pendeja de todas formas. Le agarré la cara y aplaste mis labios rudamente contra los de ella.

"Eres insoportable por las mañanas. Párate en mi mano, te daré un empujón." Me incliné y la ayude a levantarse. Bella puso el pie en la protuberancia y yo le di un golpe en el culo, y luego sobandola para que pisara en la primera rama. La observé mientras trepaba a la siguiente rama y luego se metía a la ventana sin ninguna catástrofe.

"Volveré mas tarde." Susurré. Ella murmuró algo y azotó la ventana. Perra.

Me regresé a mi casa y me quede dormido. No me desperté hasta que escuche a alguien tocar mi puerta.

"¿Qué?" le gruñí a Jasper, que estaba parado en el pasillo. El levantó una bolsa de plástico y me empujó hacía el cuarto.

"Es la 1:00 pinche flojo. Tenemos una seria fiesta por delante. ¿Por qué todavía no estas tomando?"

Me rasqué la cabeza y fruncí el ceño mientras el comenzaba a poner lo que sea que estaba en la bolsa en mi cama.

"Tuve una noche dura."

"¿Dura quiere decir sexo duro? Por que esa es la única excusa que vale por no haber venido ayer, mariquita llorona."

"Si, eso quisiera." Agarré una estrella dorada falsa que el había sacado de la bolsa y lo miré. "¿Qué putas es esta basura?"

"Mi disfraz, imbécil. Ten, escogí esto para ti."

El me dio un tipo de dientes de vampiro de platico y me los puse en la boca.

"_Odaia o stoy euro e qe ayar"_

"Español por favor"

"Todavía no estoy seguro de que vaya a ir."

El me miró sin ninguna expresión antes de comenzar a reír. "Eso fue gracioso. Putamente gracioso. Por que putas tu no- _ohhhh_, es por Bella Vita. Mariquita llorona."

"Vete a la chingada. ¿Crees que pueda beber con esto puesto?" pregunté, sosteniendo los dientes.

"Vas a ir. Mira lo que le robe al Gran Papi W." saco una botella de Kauffman Luxury Elite de la bolsa y me la dio. "Es tu favorito. Deja de ser una perra."

Mire abajo a la botella de vodka de $200 en mis manos y lo pensé un momento. ¿Qué era una noche? Podía pasar el día con Bella y luego ir a la fiesta con Jasper y regresar con ella en la mañana.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Bien."

Luego abrí la botella y tome un largo trago. Lo necesitaba.

Agarré una mierda de cuero de mi cama y la inspeccione. "En serio, ¿Qué putas es esto?"

"Pantalones de cuero. Voy a ser un vaquero. ¡Yeeeee-hawwwww!"

Hice una mueca y tire la mierda con aspecto de algo porno en mi cama.

"Y hablando de eso, eso fue por lo que vine aquí. Necesito esa fea playera o esa mierda tuya de la que siempre me burlo."

Señale mi clóset y tomé otro trago del vodka.

"Entonces" Jasper gritó desde mi clóset. "¿Cuál es el asunto con Swan?"

"Ella me dijo que me ama." Murmuré, mientras buscaba mi celular.

Dos llamadas pérdidas de Jessica. Un mensaje de texto de Lauren. Y otro mensaje de texto de una tipa de segundo año que me cogí por accidente el año pasado en una fiesta. Y mi favorito, un mensaje de Bella, una foto de sus pechos. Supongo que ya no estaba enojada.

"¿Qué?" Jasper sacó la cabeza del clóset y me miro, en shock.

"See, exactamente así me sentí."

Empezó a reírse como loco y le arrojé su puta estrella a la cara.

"Cuidado pendejo. Así que… ¿Se lo dijiste también?" intentaba controlar la risa pero se le escapo una sonrisa.

"No."

"Wow. Estoy seguro que la conversación no fue incomoda."

"Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera se por que te dije esto."

"Solo te estoy molestando." Se salió de mi clóset, usando una de mis playeras. "Quiero decir ¿tu si? ¿La amas?"

Mire abajo hacia mis pies y tiré mis brazos al aire, exasperado.

"¡No lo sé! De todas formas ¿Qué putas es el amor? Si es de verdad _de verdad _querer coger a alguien, tanto que estas para jalarte el cabello. Por que si es así, entonces sí, la amo."

"Ehhh… creo que es más que eso." Jasper pasó su dedo por una de mis torres de CD de mi escritorio y sacó uno. "Me puedo quedar con este."

"Si, no me importa." Murmuré, sin mirarlo. "¿Qué hubieras dicho tú? Si alguien te hubiera dicho esas pendejadas y tú no supieras que es lo que sientes."

Jasper respiró profundo y levanto las cejas.

"Yo hubiera dicho _'Gracias nena… déjame mostrarte como me siento con un poco de placer anal'._"

Lo ignore y comencé a cambiarme.

"Esta bien, ya en serio… yo hubiera dicho…uh… mmm. Yo hubiera dicho, _'Siento algo muy fuerte por ti también. Pero yo no digo esas palabras a la ligera, y quiero que sepas que lo sentiré de verdad cuando lo sienta, y no solo por que tu me lo hayas dicho primero.' _O algo así. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijiste tú? Deberías usar una playera negra. Eres un puto vampiro."

"Bueno, primero intente que ella no dijera nada. Y luego dije algo como, _'Bueno yo no te amo y eso era la razón por la que no quería que lo dijeras.' _Ella tiene razón. Soy Dickward."

"Ouch. Eso fue duro." Dijo Jasper. "Tal vez _no deberías _ir a la fiesta."

"Demasiado tarde. Ya comencé a beber, y tengo estos dientes y todo lo demás. No tengo otra opción." Vacié una botella de agua en mi lavabo y la llene con vodka.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y jugo con sus llaves.

"Esta bien. Bueno, si quieres te puedo dejar allá ahora mismo y Alice y yo pasaremos por ti cuando pasemos por ahí. Siento que tendrás que arrastrarte detrás de alguien."

"Si, tienes razón, vamonos."

*

"¿Puedo escoger la canción?" me preguntó Bella, poniéndose un audífono en la oreja.

"Claro."

Me acosté junto a ella y me puse el otro en mi oreja.

Ella escogió _Wind Cries Mary. _No debió parecer una escalofriante profecía de la mierda que iba a pasar esa noche.

"Me gusta esa canción."

"A mi también" le dije.

Suspiré y mire el techo. Estaba idiotizado. Bella se me echo encima tan pronto trepe por la ventana y después de unas cuantas chupadas el uno al otro, estaba listo para renunciar. Me tomé el resto del vodka de mi botella de agua y la tire al suelo.

De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la canción. _Jasper. _Bella se dejó el audífono en la oreja, gran error, mientras yo contestaba. Todavía no le había dicho que planeaba ir a la fiesta.

"Hoola"

"Hey Romeo. Espero no haber interrumpido tu sesiones de hacer el amor duro."

"Nop"

"Joto. ¿Listo para dar la vuelta o que?"

Bella frunció el ceño, pero hice como que no la ví.

"Si."

"De acuerdo, estaré ahí en un rato."

Colgué el iPhone y Bella se sentó, dejando caer el audífono en mi pecho.

"Ummm… ¿vas a ir?"

Me encogí de hombros y saqué mis dientes de plástico de mis bolsillos, haciéndolos sonar un poco. Ella no estaba emocionada.

"Tengo mi disfraz. Tengo que hacer acto de presencia."

"Ese no es un disfraz. Son unos putos dientes de plástico de cincuenta centavos"

"No te fijaste en mi playera negra" dije, apuntando a mi pecho.

Bella gruño y se paró de la cama.

"Esto no es gracioso Edward. Tú sabes que no puedo ir. Por favor quédate conmigo."

Tal vez si no estuviera tan idiotizado, los ruegos de Bella hubieran hecho algo bueno, pero el alcohol me hacía cosas extrañas. Por alguna razón, me importaba una mierda.

Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza, sentándome.

"Voy a ir Bella. Lo siento."

"¡No lo sientes! ¡Si de verdad lo sintieras no me dejarías aquí, sola!"

Ella se cruzó de brazos y entorno los ojos.

"Esta bien, entonces no lo siento. Pero de todos modos voy a ir."

Hizo una mueca y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste acerca de tratar? Eso no es solo para cuando te conviene. Hay cosas que los novios hacen por sus novias. ¡Ellos se quedan con ellas cuando están castigadas y no pueden ir a fiestas!"

"Tienes razón. Pero, no soy tu novio… así que…"

Estaba lívida. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja y continuaba haciéndose el cabello para atrás de los hombros.

"Si, tal vez eso sea por que."

"He estado contigo todo el día. Estoy contigo todos los días. Solo déjame tener un par de horas para mí, para estar con mis amigos. ¿Por qué es para tanto?"

Me estaba haciendo enojar, así que me paré y comencé a ponerme los zapatos. Podía esperar a Jasper afuera.

"¡Estas con tus amigos todo el tiempo! Y que si estas conmigo todos los días, actúas como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor. Vienes aquí por quieres ¡no por que te obligue! Y eso es lo principal de todo. Si te importara un poco, no me haría enojar por algo por lo que no debería enojarme."

"No saques esa carta" le dije, viendo alrededor para asegurarme de que tenía todas mis cosas. "No intentes hacerme sentir culpable por esto."

"Deberías sentirte culpable, estúpido egoísta"

"Si, como sea, dime como quieras. No va a hacer nada solo hacerme enojar más."

"Bien, deberías estar enojado. Eres un egocéntrico hijo de puta."

"Blah, blah, blah."

Moví la mano, indiferente, y me encogí de hombros.

"Por favor Edward. Por favor quédate conmigo. Por favor no vayas."

Intentaba cambiar su juego, y me agarró de la mano, no me iba a engañar. La saque de su agarre y me hice un pasó para atrás.

"No intentes ser linda después de que me estuviste mandando y toda esa mierda. Hago todo por ti. Si alguien es un estúpido egoísta eres tu, haciéndome sentir mal por querer estar con mis amigos por que _tu _estas castigada. Siento que estés castigada, pero yo no."

Entonces se puso a llorar, y me sentí muy mal. Pero esa era su propósito, así que solo negué con la cabeza e intente ser amable antes de irme.

"Bella, seamos honestos. No te importa que te deje aquí. Estas preocupada de que vaya a hacer algo a tus espaldas."

"Por que probablemente lo harás."

"No, no lo haré. De todas formas ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Cuándo te he dado razones para que no confíes en mí?"

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, hipando.

"Si, exacto. Si no confías en mí, ¿entonces que estamos haciendo?"

"No lo se"

"Yo tampoco." Le dije.

Caminé hacía a ella e intente besarla pero ella me empujo de los hombros así que no pude.

"Bien" murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si eso es lo que quieres, bien."

Camine hacía la ventana y salté, sin mirar atrás.

*

**BPOV**

"¿Bella que pasa?"

Charlie se recargó contra la alacena junto a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Nada."

Tomé un par de platos y comencé a poner la mesa. Hice la cena solo para distraer mi mente de Edward. Ese hijo de puta. Era el diablo.

"Estas llorando" dijo Charlie, sin moverse de su lugar pero siguiéndome alrededor de la cocina con los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros.

"Estar atrapada en esta casa pone mis emociones locas." Camine hacia el horno para ver si la comida estaba lista. "Puedes sentarte, esta lista."

Charlie suspiró y camino a la mesa. Puse el recipiente con la comida en la mesa y las demás cosas antes de sentarme.

"Bella… ¿es por Edward?"

Charlie puso la pila de cartas del correo en la mesa, sin mirarme.

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué diablos hizo? Llamaré a Carlisle justo ahora-"

"El no hizo nada, papá. Yo solo… no quería que él fuera a la fiesta por que yo no puedo ir, y por supuesto él fue, quiero decir, que se supone que debía hacer, ¿quedarse en casa solo cuando todos sus amigos están allá solo por que _yo _estoy en problemas?"

Charlie negó con la cabeza mientras leía una carta. "¿Por qué te importa si él fue a la fiesta?"

"Por que" tragué la comida y me encogí de hombros. "Lo amo. Y todas las chicas quieren a Edward. No lo quiero cerca de otras chicas cuando yo no estoy ahí."

Estaba intentando ser agradable con Charlie, incluso aunque sabía que él querría clavarle una estaca al corazón de Edward, después de mi confesión de amor. Pero no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, y sentí que al menos el intentaría ser comprensivo.

"Sabes lo que pienso de Edward, Bella. Esto era la razón por la que te dije que te alejaras de él. Nada bueno viene de juntarte con un chico como él."

"Lo sé" estuve de acuerdo, mirando a mi plato. Charlie se aclaró la garganta y lo escuche desdoblar un papel.

"Genial. Estas es una carta de tu escuela. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

Mmm… bueno, le tiré un chicle a Jessica en el cabello… me emborrache en clase… me salté clases para besarme con Edward en el salón de música… me escape de la escuela para tontear con Edward en su casa… podía seguir y seguir.

"Quien sabe."

Miré la cara de Charlie mientras leía la carta en silencio. De pronto, la esquina de su boca se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

"Es tu reporte de la mitad de curso."

"Oh"

"Bella, tienes 10 en todas tus clases."

"Si, ¿estas sorprendido?" dije sin emoción. Tal vez me portaba mal, pero no me apendejaba con la escuela. Quería alejarme de mis padres tan rápida como físicamente posible. O sea, universidad.

"De hecho, si."

Solo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo. Charlie frunció el ceño y tenía arrugas en su frente, se rascó la cabeza, arrojó la carta a la mesa y movió la mano frente a mí.

"Bien. Quieres ir a la fiesta, ve."

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y los ojos casi se me salen de la cara. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

"¿Qué?"

"Ve. Solo… vete, aprendiste la lección."

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Gracias Charlie!" salté de mi silla y lo abrasé, le di un beso en la mejilla y corrí a mi cuarto. Llamé a Angela y por suerte estaba por salir de su casa, así que dijo que pasaría por mí.

No tenía un disfraz, y me importaba una mierda. Quería ver a Edward. Nunca habíamos peleado así antes, y me hacía sentir como basura por dentro, y tenía un sentimiento raro en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en eso, quería decirle que lo sentía, y que confiaba en él, y que era una perra psicótica y que él no era un estúpido egoísta o un egocentrico hijo de puta o el diablo o cualquier otra cosa que le haya dicho.

El viaje de dos horas fue una tortura. Por suerte Angela pensó por adelantado y compartió su botella conmigo, ya que se daba cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa. Estaba mareada como la mierda cuando llegamos a la cabaña, que estaba llena de adornos de Halloween.

"Buen trabajo con la decoración." Le dije a Angela.

"Gracias" estacionó el auto y tomó la botella de mi regazo tomando un gran trago del vodka. Me había impresionado.

Vi el auto de Jasper estacionado en la parte de enfrente, eso quería decir que Edward estaba ahí. El corazón se me quería salir del pecho por alguna razón. Tan pronto como entre a la casa, un idiota nos acaparó y nos hizo tomar un montón de shots de gelatina. Ya estaba borracha pero me los tomé de todas formas.

Empujé la masa de imbéciles borrachos, intentando buscar a Edward. De pronto, escuche una voz aguda detrás de mí y me di la vuelta.

"¡Bella! ¡Que diablos haces aquí!"

"Charlie me dejo venir" le dije a Alice. Ella me dio su vaso y le di un trago antes de regresárselo. "¿Has visto a Edward?"

"Debe estar por ahí, poniéndose borracho y mordiendo gente con sus estúpidos colmillos." Rosalie dijo, hipando.

Ella y Alice estaban ridículamente borrachas. Y su ropa era muy graciosa. Rosalie era… un chica de los años veinte, supuse. No sabia que esas chicas usaran corsets, pero era la única cosa que tenía sentido con el abanico y la pluma en su cabeza. Y Alice era una vaquera… una que parecía haber salido de Playboy, pero era una vaquera. Podía darme cuenta por las botas y el sombrero.

"Amo el disfraz." Les dije, antes de alejarme y seguir buscando a Drunkward. **(Drunk=borracho)**

Camine hacía la puerta de la cocina y una falsa telaraña se atoró en mi cabello. Escuché una risa y cuando vi hacía arriba, Jasper y Emmett me estaban viendo.

"Linda ropa, Jasper. Veo que perdiste contra Alice. Que forma de ser fuerte."

"¿Qué putas estas haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas encerrada." Dijo Emmett, dándome otro trago. Estaba casi vacío, así que me lo termine.

"Charlie recibió mis notas y tuve puros 10 así que creo que se sintió mal." Les dije, arrastrando cada palabra. Estaba comenzando a actuar incoherentemente.

"¿Y que diablos le hiciste al Cullenator? El tipo se veía como si acabara de salir de un funeral. Tomó como 15 tragos antes de poder calmarlo."

Miré a Emmett y me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé. ¿Dónde esta?"

No me sentía con ganas de explicar mi ataque.

"Debe estar por ahí. Probablemente molestando a Newton o algo."

"Ehh, voy a buscarlo." Dije. Jasper y Emmett me dijeron adiós y camine hacia la puerta por la que había entrado, dejando la cocina llena de gente.

"Hey Bella" hice una mueca y me di la vuelta cuando escuche la voz de Lauren.

"Hola."

"Edward no esta aquí"

Rodee los ojos y me acerqué un par de pasos hacía ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Escuche que le preguntaste a Emmett y Jasper donde estaba. Y él no esta aquí." Ella sonrió y tomó un trago de su botella. Perra.

"¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?"

"Oh, talvez por que lo vi irse. Con Jessica. Poco antes de que llegaras."

Ella sonrió e hizo la cabeza hacía un lado, y mis puños se cerraron. Me di la vuelta y me aleje, por que si me quedaba ahí, hubiera atacado la puta garganta de esa pinche perra y probablemente la hubiera matado.

Mientras salía de la cocina, Angela me vio y me agarró del brazo.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Lauren acaba de decirme que Edward se fue. Con Jessica."

"No lo creo" dijo ella. "La llamaré."

Angela sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó. Me quedé ahí, temblando y sintiendo que iba a vomitar. Si era verdad, iba a tirarme de un puente. No habría forma de evitarlo.

"Hey, acabo de llegar, ¿Dónde estas?" Angela miro hacia el suelo y puso su mano en la otra oreja para poder escuchar a la perra por el otro lado. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No… ¿A dónde vas? Eso es ridículo… ¡No puedo creer que te fueras! Y que Jessica, eso es estúpido… él ni siquiera… bien, como sea."

Ella colgó y puso el teléfono en su bolsillo antes de mirarme.

"Lo siento Bella… no te pongas triste."

No dije nada, solo corrí hacía afuera y vomité en algún arbusto de Ben. Y luego me quedé ahí y llore un chingo como un bebé, por que me deje atrapar por Edward Cullen.

Le dije que lo amaba.

Y él se fue de la fiesta con otra chica.

No sabía que hacer. Quería gritar. Quería chillar. Quería sacarle la mierda a golpes, y a ella, y quería beber como si se fuera a acabar el mundo para alejar mi dolor.

Era tan putamente patética. No era común en mí ser influenciada por alguien, y dejé que él lo hiciera. Lo deje tomar total control de mis emociones, y me sentía como una maldita idiota. Él jugo conmigo. Y yo lo sabía. Yo sabía quien era, y fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle cuando me dijo que iba a cambiar por mi. Era pura mierda. Casi me daban ganas de regresar a Arizona, solo para alejarme de las mierdas y mentiras y gente que te apuñala por la espalda y de la que no podía confiar.

"Bella, ¿Qué putas pasó?"

Jasper tomó mi hombro y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lloré.

"El se fue" sollocé. "¡Con Jessica!"

"De ninguna manera" dijo Jasper, sorprendido. "De ninguna puta manera. El no pudo hacer eso."

"¡Lo hizo! Lauren me lo dijo y Angela llamó a Jessica y ellos estaban juntos… ¿Por qué putas Jasper? ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Jasper acarició mi espalda y suspiró.

"No lo sé Bella. Es muy raro. El chico esta obsesionado contigo, no se por que-"

"Es mi culpa. Lo estropee. Le dije que lo amaba y lo asuste, y-"

"No, eso no es verdad." El me llevó a una silla en el patio para que me sentara y se arrodillo a mi lado. "Fui a su casa esta tarde y estaba todo triste por que se sentía mal por lo que sea que te haya dicho ayer. El no estaba asustado, para nada. Por lo menos estaría… confundido. Le pregunte si te amaba y el me dijo que no lo sabía. Esta todo pendejo por que no sabe lo que siente por ti. Estoy seguro que todo esto es… un error. Un mal entendido o algo. Tiene que haber una razón. A él ni siquiera le cae bien Jessica."

"Si, no le cae bien y aún así él esta dispuesto a arriesgar todo lo que tiene conmigo para ir a meterle mano."

Jasper se encogió de hombros y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Mira… te prometo, que mañana hablare con él y arreglare esta mierda. No te preocupes por eso. Solo estas asumiendo lo que te dijeron. ¿Intentaste llamarlo?"

"No. No quiero hablar con él"

El suspiró. "Esta bien… bueno, uh ¿Quieres ir por mas tragos?"

"Si."

*

"Bella, levántate."

Sentí a alguien sacudirme para despertarme.

Sentía la cabeza como si alguien hubiera pasado un auto por encima de ella, una y otra vez.

Mire alrededor a la nada familiar habitación e intente orientarme. Cerré los ojos y recordé la noche anterior.

Edward.

Una pelea.

Charlie.

La fiesta.

Una chica de los años 20 y una vaquera.

Edward yéndose con Jessica.

Vomito.

Tomando tragos con Jasper.

Eso fue todo lo que recordaba.

Hice una mueca cuando mire alrededor y vi quien me estaba sacudiendo.

¿Qué putas había hecho?

Justo ahí me di cuenta que estaba desnuda debajo de la sábana.

Tomé mi ropa de su mano y él se dio la vuelta, dándome privacidad para vestirme.

MIERDA.

MIERDA.

DOBLE MIERDA.

"Que mierda" murmuré bajito. Me puse los zapatos y mire alrededor buscando algo más que fuera mió. Cuando saque el celular de mi bolsillo tenía una lista de llamadas perdidas de Edward. El me había llamado siete veces.

Siete.

"Tengo que irme a la mierda de aquí" dije y corrí hacia la puerta. La casa estaba llena de gente que se había quedado toda la noche, y nadie me vio ni dos veces cuando busque alrededor por Angela, Alice o Rosalie o a alguien.

"¡Bella! ¡Ahí estas!" Rosalie me llamó desde la calle y me hizo señas. "Nos estamos yendo. ¿Vienes con nosotros?"

Le asentí a ella y a Alice, quien se veía medio muerta.

Jasper y Emmett llegaron caminando del cuarto, y ellos me dieron la mirada triste.

Oh Dios.

Edward.

¿Cómo era que todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward tenía que chingarse en tan poco tiempo? ¿Como diablos pase de decirle que lo amaba a odiarlo con ovarios y nunca querer verlo otra vez?

Y, si, dormir con alguien más fue muy de puta, pero si el no se hubiera ido con Jessica en primer lugar y me hubiera forzado a ponerme triste y tomar con exceso eso no hubiera pasado. Técnicamente, era su culpa. Todo era su culpa.

No era que importara de todas formas. No quería verlo nunca más. Nunca.

Todo estaba acabado.

*

**¿Quién vio venir esto? Estoy segura que varias, principalmente las que han estado leyendo la historia en ingles, intenten no decir mucho por las chicas que lo leen de aquí, no es bonito que te estropeen las historias.**

**¿A quien le ha pasado algo así? A mi si, excepto por la parte de decir que lo amaba, pero tengo la pésima suerte del que me gusta se vaya con alguna zorra por ahí…**

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Estoy segura que esperan el siguiente capitulo para ver el lado de la historia por Edward y que va a pasar con ellos y quien fue el chico con el que se acostó Bella, de verdad espero poder actualizar pronto…**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Por que a todas nos ha pasado eso, que el chico que queremos nos deja por una zorra….**


	13. Reparo

**Wow, ¡Les encanta el drama! Hasta ahora hay 41 reviews lo mas que ha tenido la historia! Ojala vengan más en este capitulo por que el drama sigue y la angustia también… lean!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaa y como ustedes saben yo la traduzco.

**Capitulo 13. Reparo.**

**EPOV**

No debí haber ido a la puta fiesta.

Fue un error.

"…Y entonces, Mike estaba como, _'Jessica, ¡estas perdiendo! _y comencé a asustarme, por que si obtenía un boleto, mi papá hubiera…"

_Bla, bla, bla._

Abría y cerraba la mandíbula una y otra vez, haciendo que mis colmillos de plástico hicieran ruido. Conté los imanes del refrigerador que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Jessica y fingía que escuchaba su estúpida plática sin importancia. Me importaba una mierda lo que estaba diciendo. Me importaba una mierda ella. Todo en lo que seguía pensando era en Bella.

_Bella._

Maldición, ¿Cuál era el punto en venir a la fiesta si ella no iba a estar aquí? Debí haberme quedado con ella. No debí haberme portado como un puto imbécil y debí quedarme con ella. Y ahora ella estaba toda enojada conmigo y estaba muy seguro de que habíamos terminado, incluso aunque no estuviéramos saliendo.

Mierda. Jode mi vida. Jode mi estúpido, estúpido ebrio cerebro.

"Ten, Cullen." Ben me dio un trago y yo suspiré.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema. Jessica, ¿Estas segura de que no quieres nada?"

"Si, no puedo tomar hoy. Tengo una reunión de natación en la mañana. Oh por Dios, Edward, ¿Te dije lo que paso la semana pasada? Estaba yo camino a…"

Ignore cualquier basura de la que estaba hablando Jessica y me tomé mi trago lo más rápido que pude. Tan pronto estuvo vacío, le di el vaso vacío a Ben para que lo rellenara. El se rió de mí e hico una cara detrás de la espalda de Jessica antes de darme el vaso lleno.

Había tenido suficiente de sus tonterías, así que murmuré un _"ajá" _y comencé a alejarme para buscar a Jasper. La perra era tan irritante. Ella comenzó a seguirme por todos lados desde que caminé por la puerta sin Bella, e incluso aunque estuviera ebrio, quería golpear a la perra esa y mandarla lejos.

Pero eso tomaría mucho esfuerzo, y no me quería tomar la molestia, así que la seguí ignorando para darle una indirecta. Pero ella no la entendió.

Vi a Alice y Rosalie con su vestuario de chulas, así que me acerqué a escondidas y mordí tan fuerte como pude con mis colmillos el brazo de Alice. Ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza y me ignoró.

"¿Dónde esta Jasper?"

"Afuera con Emmett." Rosalie contestó rápido antes de regresar a su conversación.

Comencé a dirigirme a la puerta cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta e intente no rodar los ojos cuando vi quien era la que estaba ahí.

"Hola Edward. ¿Dónde esta tu novia?"

Era la zorra de segundo año. Ni siquiera me sabía su nombre. Y en serio, ella estaba en mi teléfono como "Zorra de segundo año". Creo que su nombre era Tanya, o algo pornográfico como eso.

"Yo no tengo novia." Le dije, sin nada de emoción. Estúpida perra.

"Mmmm, te ves triste. Puedo hacerte sentir mejor si quieres…"

Ella bajo la mano y me agarró la entrepierna y… la empujé.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Acababa de negarme a una sexy, zorra, pero sexy que estaba dispuesta a tontear conmigo solo por que me sentía mal? ¿Cuándo desarrolle una conciencia?

Bella. Era por ella.

Porque estaba obsesionado con Bella.

Tenía que verla.

Empuje a la zorra de segundo Tanya y me fui hacía la puerta de atrás, empujando a los idiotas que se ponían en mi camino. Emmett y Jasper estaban afuera fumando, gritándole y aullándole a un pendejo que estaba tomando de un embudo licor muy rápido. No era una idea muy inteligente, amigo. Lo intente una vez y termine en Emergencias.

"Hey, necesito irme de aquí."

Los dos me miraron y se rieron.

"Si, buena suerte. No hay ninguna persona sobria en la fiesta." Emmett gritó.

Eso no era verdad. _Mierda._

Seria fácil ir con Jessica para que me llevara de regreso a Forks. Pero ¿Valía la pena, tener que sentarme en el auto con ella por dos horas y escuchar su plática sin importancia?

Si. La respuesta era si. Daría mi huevo izquierdo para ir a ver a Bella justo ahora.

Gemí y le quite el trago a Jasper, tomándome la cosa entera antes de regresarle el vaso vacío.

"Te ves como el protagonista de una película gay porno del oeste" le dije, mientras me regresaba adentro de la casa. Estúpido disfraz de vaquero.

Fue fácil encontrar el gran y esponjado cabello de Jessica en la multitud. Ella estaba parada con Lauren, otra puta con la que no tenía ganas de hablar, cerca de la puerta de enfrente. ¿Estaba tomando vino frió? Que pendejada.

"Hey" le dije a Jessica, quitando a Lauren del camino. "¿Quieres irte de aquí?"

"Um… acabo de llegar, Edward."

"¿Y? Llévame a tu casa."

Jessica vivía calle abajo de la casa de Bella, así que fácilmente podría brincarme algunos jardines para llegar ahí sin ningún problema.

Lauren miró e intento escuchar nuestra conversación, siendo la perra chismosa que era, pero no importaba. Le explicaría todo a Bella una vez que llegara a su casa. Pero aún así, no me quitaron las ganas de golpearla con su estúpido trago.

"Esta bien… si, vamos." Ella comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina pero la agarre de la parte de atrás de su blusa.

"¿A dónde putas vas?"

"A despedirme" dijo tímidamente.

"No. No es necesario. Vamonos."

No necesitaba que ella fuera por ahí diciéndoles a todos que se iba conmigo.

Me senté en el Eclipse de mierda de Jessica y me recosté en el asiento. Planeando tomar una siesta todo el camino.

Ella no se calló la puta boca ni por treinta segundo. Estaba listo para aventarme del auto cuando estábamos en la carretera. Ella seguía hablando de un asqueroso negligé de Victoria´s Secret que quería modelarme, el simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía querer vomitar. Intente imaginarlo. Incluso solo imaginando su cuerpo con una bolsa de papel en su cabeza. No funcionó.

Cuando llegamos a su calle, desperté de mi siesta. Abrí la puerta y me pare en la calle, planeando mi escape.

"No hagas ruido. Deberías subir por la ventana, Edward."

¡Ja! Ella lo hacía tan fácil. Casi me sentí mal. Casi.

"Si, esta bien, te veo adentro."

Esperé hasta que cerró la puerta de enfrente antes de irme corriendo de ahí. Me llamó al celular dos veces antes de que llegara a la casa de Bella, pero la ignoré. Suspiré y miré hacía el árbol, intentando pensar en mi disculpa.

_Lo siento Bella. Soy un perdedor. ¿Me perdonas?_

Ehh, ya me llegaría la inspiración cuando entrara.

Subí esa mierda sin esfuerzo, orgulloso de mis nuevas habilidades. Salte a la ventana, su puerta estaba cerrada, pero la luz estaba encendida. Me acosté en su cama y esperé, imaginando que ella estaría abajo o algo.

Y espere y espere y espere. Espere tanto que me quede dormido. Me desperté cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar.

_Puta madre._

Era un mensaje de Jessica.

Miré el reloj.

1:45

Debía llamar a Bella, ya que no sabía donde putas estaba y ya no me iba a quedar en su cama a esperarla.

Ella no contesto.

Intente llamarla un montón de veces, pero al final me rendí.

¿Qué putas? ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Ella estaba castigada.

Me bajé del árbol y caminé a casa. Era un camino muy largo. Estaba exhausto. Hubiera pedido a alguien que me llevara pero ningún auto paso. Ninguno.

Caminé a mi casa y fui directo a mi cuarto, colapsando en mi cama, ni siquiera me moleste en quitarme los zapatos antes de quedarme dormido.

La primera cosa que hice cuando me desperté fue tratar de llamar a Bella. La perra finalmente contesto.

"Edward, no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar. En serio." Había voces al fondo y sonaba como si estuviera en un auto.

"Whoa. Cálmate. ¿Qué putas hice?"

"Tu sabes lo que hiciste, imbécil."

Fruncí el ceño y pensé en la noche anterior. ¿Se enteró que me fui con Jessica? ¿Cómo se pudo haber enterado?

"No, de hecho no lo se."

"Oh, bueno déjame refrescarte la memoria. Te fuiste de la fiesta con Jessica."

Esta bien, supongo que si lo sabía.

"Eres horrible. Estoy harta Edward. Es todo. Me chingaste, y estoy harta. Déjame en paz."

"Uh, ¿Puedo explicarte las cosas?"

"No. Vete a la mierda."

Y con eso me colgó. Intente llamarle unas veces más, mandando mi dignidad a la mierda, pero ella no me contesto, y después apagó su celular.

Maldición. No había manera de que me creyera, incluso aunque le dijera la verdad. Probablemente alguien le dijo que me fui con Jessica, y ella asumió cualquier cosa, y eso era todo. Estaba jodido.

Quería emborracharme hasta que se me olvidara todo, pero en vez de eso, me quite los zapatos y puse música oscura y para llorar, me metí debajo de las sábanas, tapándome hasta la cabeza para evitar la luz. Intenté pensar en algo para arreglar esta mierda, pero mi mente estaba en blanco. No había forma de arreglarlo.

Planeé en solo quedarme acostado en mi cama y lamentarme para siempre.

En alguna hora en la tarde, escuché la puerta abrirse. No me moleste en quitarme la sábana de la cabeza. Sentí a alguien picarme la espalda y después la sábana desapareció, y puse los brazos sobre la cabeza para esconderme.

"Ehh… _¿Saint Black?_ Amo a los Stones y todo eso, ¿Pero que mierda, Cullen? ¿Alguien se murió o que?"

"Si. Mi alma" murmuré contra la almohada.

Jasper se alejo y escuche ruidos, me imagine que estaba en mi escritorio.

"Un poco dramático ¿no crees? Te buscaste esta mierda tu solo." Me dijo, sin nada de compasión. Puto amigo de mierda.

"¿Me imagino que ya hablaste con ella?"

"¿Qué si hable con ella? Si, hombre. Estuve con ella toda la noche mientras tu estabas con Madame Herpes."

Me senté y fruncí el ceño. Esa mierda me molesto.

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando, espera, ¿Ella estuvo ahí?"

"Si, el Jefe Swan soltó las cadenas."

"Oh mierda. Dios me odia."

"No, tu hiciste tus propias decisiones. La cagaste. Mucho. Debiste haberla visto. Tuvo una pequeña crisis. No, eso sería una mentira. Tuvo una crisis tremenda."

Puse la cabeza en mis manos y la sacudí.

"No fue lo que tu piensas."

Jasper se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja.

"¿Cómo paso?"

"Jessica era la única persona sobria que encontré. No la toque. De hecho es una historia muy graciosa. Le hice creer que íbamos hacer algo en su casa, y ella me dijo que trepara por su ventana, por que ya sabes, tiene esa mierda ahí en su casa, como sea, eso no es importante, ella se metió y yo me fui a la chingada de ahí. Ahí es donde la parte graciosa termina, por que espere en la habitación de Bella por horas y la perra estaba en la fiesta y yo tuve que irme caminando a mi casa."

Jasper solo como que me miró, con cara de tonto. Y se vio como… enojado. Creo que pensó que estaba mintiendo. No sabía que tipo de amistad estaban formando él y Bella, pero no me gustaba.

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Sip"

"¿Juras que no estas mintiendo?"

"Te lo juro por Esme."

El se movió y negó con la cabeza, abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero luego la cerró. Entonces se puso todo enojado conmigo y levantó la voz.

"¡¿Por qué putas no nos dijiste?! ¿Sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre chica ayer? ¡Mierda!"

"No lo sé, estaba borracho. Soy un imbécil."

"Si, lo eres. Me tengo que ir. Chico… mejor buscas una forma de arreglar las cosas. Creo que los dos necesitan hablar de esta mierda."

"Ella no hablara conmigo."

"Bueno… ya no me voy a meter en esto. Arregla tu propia mierda."

Azotó la puerta cuando se fue.

*

La mañana del lunes fue la peor. Me recosté contra los casilleros con Jasper fuera de la clase de español mientras el guardaba sus libros o algo así. Estaba esperando a Bella, ya que ella no tomaba ninguna de mis llamadas y cuando iba a su casa y trepaba el árbol, su ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas estaba cerradas y había una pequeña nota de papel pegada que decía _"Lárgate Edward" _con su letra fea.

"Amigo, te ves como la muerte. ¿Has escuchado eso de rasurarse? O algo de… ¿Bañarse?" Jasper me dijo con una mueca mientras azotaba el casillero.

"Vete a la mierda."

"Era una sugerencia."

"Si, bueno… estoy deprimido. Rasurarme y bañarme no están en mi lista de prioridades. Beber, dormir y golpear personas lo están." Golpeé los casilleros con mi puño ligeramente para probar mi punto y el levantó una ceja.

"Eso hará que ella regrese. Oler como mierda y tener el aspecto de un vagabundo. Buena estrategia."

Agarré la parte de enfrente de mi playera y la acerqué a mi nariz.

"No huelo ¿verdad?"

"Parece como que si."

"Ehh, como sea." Gemí y me recosté contra los casilleros otra vez, cerrando los ojos. Cuando de pronto escuche un poco de ruido y Jasper me sacudió el brazo.

"Mierda, Cullen, algo pasa allá. Tal vez deberías ir."

Abrí los ojos y vi un montón de personas tapando el pasillo y gritando. Jasper fue hacía ahí y yo no muy convencido lo seguí. Escuche la voz de Bella y mi corazón se acelero.

"…eres una asquerosa, sucia zorra, estas celosa, ¡Perra patética!"

Solo escuche el final de la oración. Sus ojos encontraron los míos un segundo e intenté decir algo, pero entonces escuche la voz de Jessica. Y fui ahí cuando se desató el infierno.

"Escucha Bella, se que estas celosa por que Edward se fue conmigo, y se que piensas que eres especial o algo, pero mira los hechos. A él no le importas. No eres diferente a cualquier otra chica con la que se mete."

Vi la cara de Bella ponerse roja. Entornó los ojos y entonces _¡SLAM!_

Pasó en menos de un segundo. El ruido fue el del cuerpo de Jessica contra un casillero.

"¡Mierda! ¡Pelea de chicas!" Jasper gritó y me jaló para ponerme enfrente de la masa de imbéciles. "¡Cullen, tenemos que separarlas!"

Jasper y yo vimos cuando Bella golpeó a Jessica en la cara un par de veces, y Jessica gritó, y hubo un montón de brazos volando, y jaladas de cabello y patadas y SLAM, Bella empujó de la garganta a Jessica contra los casilleros, otra vez.

Santa mierda.

Jasper agarró el hombro de Bella y la jaló lo suficiente para que me pudiera poner enfrente de ella.

Y entonces, _¡SCHWACK!_

"¡Oww! ¿Qué putas Bella?"

"¡Quítate de mi camino, Edward!" me gruño. Me puse la mano en el ojo e hice una mueca.

Ella me había pegado en la cara. Esa mierda dolía.

"Vamos, Bella, no vale la pena. Ella solo te estaba provocando." Le dijo Jasper. "Esta celosa."

"¡A la chingada Jasper!" Jessica gritó detrás de mí.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" El Sr. Banner empujó la multitud y se paró junto a nosotros. "A clase, ¡AHORA!" le gritó a los mirones.

Lentamente todos comenzaron a dispersarse y el pasillo se quedo en silencio otra vez.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Ella me atacó!" gritó Jessica, apuntando a Bella.

Rodeé los ojos y di un paso hacia un lado, así que ya no estaba parado frente a la cara de Bella.

"Vete a la chingada" murmuró Bella.

"¡Bella!" Banner la miró. "No esperaba esto de ti."

El negó con la cabeza y nos mira Jasper y a mi.

"¿Tuvieron que ver con esto?"

Negué con la cabeza y Jasper hablo. "No. Solo las separamos."

"Bien. Bella, ven conmigo." El apuntó la oficina del director. "Uno de ustedes llevé a Jessica a la enfermería."

"Yo no" dije. Jasper sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres una chica grande. Puedes encontrar el camino a la enfermería tu sola. Cuídate ese labio." Jasper le palmeó la espalda sarcásticamente y ella hizo una mueca. Tenía un hinchado y sangrado labio y su ojo comenzaba a hincharse también y tenía rasguños por toda la cara.

Le habían dado una paliza.

Jasper y yo fuimos a español y no sentamos. Todos estaban hablando de cómo Bella le había pateado el culo a Jessica y la clase todavía no comenzaba.

"Eso no fue muy listo. Debiste haber sido más amable con Jessica." Sugirió Jasper, acostándose en su silla.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?" miré a Jasper, confundido.

"Ahora estará toda enojada contigo, y será tu palabra contra la de ella de que no se metieron esa noche. Probablemente ella va a mentir para molestarte."

"Como sea" me encogí de hombros. "Ni siquiera me importa. ¿Viste a Bella? Ella me odia. ¡Me pego en la puta cara!"

Jasper comenzó a carcajearse. "Si, eso fue divertido. Se ve un poco hinchado."

"Vete a la mierda."

La clase comenzó y Bella no regresó. Algo así como a la mitad de la lectura de Goff, miré hacía arriba y vi a Bella atravesar el pasillo, agarrando su chaqueta de su casillero. Me paré y me salí del salón.

"Bella" murmuré, caminando a su lado.

Ella ni siquiera me miró.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué putas hiciste eso?"

"Te dije que te alejaras de mí" murmuró, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Tienes que dejar que te explique."

"No. Regresa a clase, Edward."

"¿No vienes?"

Ella se paró y suspiró. "Me suspendieron por tres días. También a tu noviecita, así que supongo que puedes usar a tu tercera suplente para los siguiente días."

"No hice nada con ella."

Ella se rió.

"Esta bien, Edward. Adiós."

Ella se alejó, sin mirar atrás.

*

"¿Me vas a decir que anda mal? Tal vez pueda ayudar."

Quite los ojos de TV y gire mi cabeza en el regazo de Esme.

"No. Sigue rascando."

Ella suspiró y movió los dedos por mi cabello.

"Edward, soy una mujer. Puedo darte un consejo."

"Soy un pendejo." Gruñí, mirando otra vez la TV.

"¿Qué pasó? Haz estado deprimido desde el fin de semana. Me doy cuenta de esas cosas."

"Bella… fue como un gran entendido. Fui a una fiesta el sábado y Bella estaba castigada y no podía ir, así que discutimos. Entonces yo fui a la fiesta y me sentí como un imbécil, así que me fui con Jessica para poder ir con Bella y disculparme… y ella termino yendo a la fiesta y alguien le dijo que me fui con Jessica así que ella piensa…"

"Ahhh" Esme dijo. "Solo habla con ella y dile que paso."

"Si, mamá, no es así de fácil. Ella no confiaba en mí en primer lugar. Cree que soy un mujeriego."

Ella chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso es culpa tuya. Tal vez si no fueras tan… promiscuo."

"Tu consejo apesta." Le dije, interrumpiéndola.

"Solo encuentra una forma de disculparte. Tal vez ella este enojada, y lastimada, así que solo déjala que se calmé un poco e intenta explicarle las cosas. No te rindas."

"Ella regresa a la escuela mañana. Talvez intente hablar con ella otra vez."

"¿Dónde estaba?"

Me reí. "Ah, la suspendieron… por golpear a Jessica."

Esme sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Bella parece ser más parecida a ti de lo que pensé."

Me encogí de hombros y mire hacía abajo al montón de libros en los pies de Esme.

"Tengo que hacer mi tarea."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No realmente. De hecho, ¿Sabes algo de poesía? Para la clase de ingles tenemos que escoger un poema que signifique algo para nosotros y tenemos que leerlo en voz alta y odio la poesía así que no se que putas voy hacer."

"Busca en Internet. ¡Escoge uno que te recuerde a Bella!"

Me rasqué la barbilla y me senté.

"Mmm. Buena idea. Ella esta en esa clase. Al menos me diste un consejo útil." Le dije, rodándole los ojos. Agarré mi montón de libros y besé la frente de Esme antes de irme a mi cuarto.

**BPOV**

Me pare enfrente del espejo del baño, intentando limpiar el maquillaje corrido de mi cara. No podía dejar de llorar. Era demasiado patético.

De pronto, escuche la puerta crujir y salté.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Jasper encendió un cigarro y cerro la puerta cuando él y Emmett entraron.

"Yo… nadie usa este baño. Estoy intentando arreglarme un poco. El día de hoy apesta."

Emmett me dio un pedazo de papel barato que ponen en los baños de las escuelas y me limpie debajo de los ojos. Ya había tenido dos clases con Edward, y el estar cerca de él me mataba. Lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho. Y me odiaba por lo que había hecho. Me sentía tan culpable, incluso aunque pensara que se lo merecía.

"¿Has hablado con Edward?" preguntó Jasper, mientras abría la ventana del baño.

"No."

"Tal vez solo necesitan olvidarlo. Quiero decir, ustedes cogieron-"

"Emmett cállate." Jasper lo cortó y me miró con simpatía. "Esta bien, esto va en contra de mi buen juicio por que dije que no me iba a meter. Pero eh… te voy a decir algo que estoy seguro es la verdad."

Suspiré y me senté en la orilla de la ventana. No podía soportar más malas noticias, así que casi le digo que no quería escucharlo. Jasper se paro enfrente de mí y tomó un poco de su cigarro, sacando el humo lentamente y luego miró a Emmett.

"El domingo, fui a la casa de Edward… y él me dijo que la única razón por la que se fue con Jessica era para ir a tu casa. El dijo que nunca la tocó, y que te espero en tu habitación por cuatro horas. Y que se fue caminando a su casa, por que nunca apareciste. El no me mentiría."

Me puse una mano en el pecho, por que me sacudieron varias emociones. Lo primero fue alivio, por que si era verdad, eso significaba que Edward de verdad no la había tocado. Y lo segundo fue culpa. Montones y montones de culpa. Culpa por que el era bueno para mi, y yo no había confiado en él. Culpa por que me había peleado con él el sábado, y él intento explicármelo tantas veces y yo no le di la oportunidad. Y culpa por que… me había acostado con alguien más. Cuando el no me había hecho nada malo. Me sentí enferma.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Emmett. "Te ves un poco verde."

"No… ¡No estoy bien! ¿Por qué me dijiste esto?" grité, golpeando a Jasper en el pecho. "¿Cómo mejorara esto las cosas? Ahora solo me siento un millón de veces peor, por que… él estuvo en mi casa esperando para besarme y ¡Yo estaba cogiendo con otra persona! Oh mi Dios. ¿Qué diablos voy hacer?"

Jasper se encogió y tomó otro poco de su cigarro.

"No le digas."

"Si claro, no puedo mentirle, él ya se siente muy mal por lo que hizo. ¡Míralo! ¡Se ve como la mierda! Quiero decir, antes pensaba que era gracioso y que se lo merecía, pero ahora… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se lavó el cabello?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros y Jasper se rió y yo no le encontré para nada gracioso.

"He intentado hacer que se de un baño por días" Jasper dijo sonriendo. "Creo que debemos intervenir" le dijo a Emmett.

"No puedo creerlo" murmuré, ignorándolos.

De repente la campana sonó.

"Grandioso. Tengo que ir a clase y él estará ahí y me sentiré horrible. Los odio chicos"

Me salí toda enojada del baño y debatí rápidamente si ir a Ingles o cortarme las venas. De alguna forma termine en Ingles.

Vi a Edward entrar a la clase, mirando hacía abajo. Me sentía tan avergonzada como para mirarlo. Idiota. Era tan idiota.

Teníamos que leer nuestros poemas en voz alta a la clase. Escogí el más corto que pude sin ser ridícula, y también por que sonaría rencoroso para Edward. Ahora solo parecía cruel.

"Bella, tu turno."

Me paré y no muy segura camine hacía el frente del salón, como si caminara hacia la silla eléctrica o algo así.

Suspiré y desdoble el papel, poniéndolo frente a mí.

"Mi poema es _El beso_ de Sara Teasdale."

"_Me gustaría que el me amara, y que me besara la boca. Pero soy como un ave afligida que no puede tocar el sur. En mi mente se que él me ama. Esta noche mi corazón esta triste; su beso no es tan maravilloso como en todos los sueños que yo tuve."_

Miré hacía arriba y Edward estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando hacia su libreta y escribiendo algo ahí.

"Buena elección Bella. ¿Por qué escogiste este poema?" Le di una mirada fea al profesor y miré el papel.

"Porque siempre imagino que las personas son mas maravillosas de lo que son en realidad."

"Bueno… muy bueno. ¿Quién sigue?"

Suspiré y camine hacia mi asiento al final de la clase. Camino ahí, Edward saco la mano y acarició mis dedos con los suyos.

Me sentí enferma. Quería vomitar. Tenía remordimientos y me sentía mortificada y horrible.

Un tonto pasó después de mí y leyó un poema de Robert Frost como casi todos y sus madres habían oído como una docena de veces. Que forma de ser original. Después de él, fue el turno de Edward.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente y miro hacia abajo al poema y luego a mí. Oh Dios. ¿Y que tal si era acerca de mí? Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico solo por lo mierda que me sentía. Quería pararme y dejar la habitación pero mis piernas se sentían pesadas.

"Bueno… mi poema es _¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a ella? _De Tupac Amaru Shakur… si, él es un poeta así que… cállense."

Edward miró el papel y respiró profundo antes de comenzar.

"_Toda mi vida he soñado con conocer a alguien de inmensa belleza, y una vez que la encuentre la encantaré y ella será mía para siempre. La he encontrado y ella es todo lo que he soñada y mas pero ella no esta encantada o intrigada. Entonces pienso "¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?" Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos y nublan mi visión. Me quedare con mi plan de fanfarronería y de darle la misma mirada desinteresada que ella me da. Ella era tan hermosa. ¿Pero que puedo ofrecerle?"_

Eso lo hizo. Corrí del salón, llorando por su maldita culpa. La había cagado en todo. Me había sentado a esperar a que él la cagara y yo fui la que lo hizo. Y ese pendejo tenía que escoger un puto poema de Tupac que sabía que me iba a afectar y… _mierda. _Mierda mierda mierda.

Me paré en el pasillo, recostada en los casilleros, intentando recuperar el aliento. De pronto, Edward apareció en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Lo siento" dijo. "No quise molestarte, yo solo-"

"No, no es eso."

Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera disculparse.

"No hice nada con Jessica. Mira mi teléfono, ella sigue llamándome-"

"Lo sé, te creo."

El puso su celular de vuelta a su bolsillo y frunció el ceño.

"Entonces… ¿Qué esta mal?"

Mire hacía abajo a mis zapatos y respiré profundo. Las cosas no podían empeorar. Supuse que tendría que decirle ahora y esperar que me perdonara un día.

"Dormí con Jasper."

El abrió la boca para decir algo, y luego la cerró. Bufó y su cara se puso toda roja, y entornó los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

"En la fiesta, estaba enojada y muy borracha, y pensé que te habías ido a meterte con Jessica y… lo hice. Lo siento."

El no dijo nada. Solo me miró, y se veía tan… enfurecido. No lo culpaba.

"Lo siento tanto. En mi defensa, yo pensé que estabas con ella, y Jasper me dijo hoy que no lo estabas, asi-"

"No. A la chingada. Debiste haber confiado en mi."

"¿Cómo se supone que iba a confiar en ti cuando he visto la forma en que eres? No lo sabía. Estaba lastimada, y-"

"Cállate. Solo cállate la puta boca. Eres repugnante."

Estaba echando humo. El golpeó el casillero que estaba detrás de mí y yo salté.

"Lo siento Edward."

"No. No te disculpes. Solo… aléjate de mí."

"Esta bien" murmuré. Me limpie las lágrimas de la cara antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Antes de que entrara me di la vuelta y vi a Edward caminando hacía el final del pasillo, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja.

Quise correr detrás de él.

¿Pero en que ayudaría eso? Le daba asco.

Empujé la puerta y volví a la clase.

**Y bien… ¿Cuántas se imaginaron eso? Muy pocas, solo como dos chicas me dieron esa teoría, **_**De seguro Edward ni hizo nada… **_**Si, todo va de mal en peor, y también solo como dos se imaginaron que fue Jasper con el que se acostó, muy pocas vieron venir esto ¿verdad?**

**Ah, Tupac fue uno así como de los pioneros del rap, era uno gordito que mataron como a la mitad de los 90's, tal vez por eso muchas no lo conocen, tal vez por que nacieron cuando a él lo mataron, pero según es muy bueno y un genio, yo no lo sé, este tipo de música no me gusta.**

**Para las chicas que leen las otras dos historias, paciencia, la uni me vuelve loca, tengo que leer muchas cosas y tengo que ver las noticias y cosas… las universitarias me entienden…**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Arreglaran las cosas? ¿Cómo creen que las arreglen? ¿No les ha pasado algo así? A mi no, rayos! Hey intentemos pasar los 400 reviews con este cap si? Dejen reviews!! Por favor!!! Wow 400 serian mucho… me siento halagada, incluso aunque solo traduzca la historia…**

**Quiero que sepan que leo cada review que me dejan, pero no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, pero cada uno me pone muy contenta, cuando leo sus teorías o un solo me encanta la historia!! Cuando veo preguntas es cuando contesto, no las quiero dejar con la duda…**

**Besos, las quiero!**

**Ayuden a superar los 400 reviews!!!**

**Me calló pero píquenle ahí para dejar review!**


	14. Consecuencias

**¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¡¡71 reviews!!! Ustedes deben amarme… o al menos la historia, Dios casi lloró de la felicidad… pero les puedo asegurar que me puse a saltar como nena de tres años!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer, la historia a ooohlalaaa.

**Nota de la AUTORA: Tendré que poner una advertencia de lemon para este capitulo. Y no es bonito. Así que si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Y digan adiós a todo ese drama por ahora. Los tiempos graciosos volverán el próximo capitulo. Prometido.**

**Este es un poco diferente por que cambiando el POV de B a E, por que fue la única forma en que pude escribirlo.**

**Capitulo 14. Consecuencias.**

**EPOV**

Jasper estaba muerto.

Ese hijo de puta. Después de dar sus putos consejos y saber lo que sentía por Bella, me apuñalo por la espalda. Puto Judas. Estaba muerto.

Ese mentiroso hijo de puta. No había duda de por que se cago cuando le dije que no me había metido con Jessica. Y entonces el va y se lo dice a Bella, probablemente para calmar su culpa o alguna mierda así. Ese hipócrita, Benedict Arnol hijo de puta. La mitad de mi mente estaba planeando sacar a Alice de clases y cogerla estilo perrito en el capo de su auto. Mientras él observara.

No regresé a Ingles. Me quede parado afuera de la cafetería donde usualmente me encontraba con Jasper y espera su culo traidor. Tenía cerrado los puños cerrados tan fuerte que sentía que el hueso iba a romper la piel. Tan pronto como vi al pendejo caminar por la esquina, corrí directo hacia el y lo empuje contra los casilleros.

"¡¿Por qué putas lo hiciste?!" grité.

Él apenas y podía respirar por que lo estaba ahorcando.

"Suéltame, y déjame explicarte." Dijo él, intentando respirar. Estaba listo para dejar que el hijo de puta se pusiera azul y viera estrellas antes de soltarlo.

"¿Es verdad?" le grité, entre dientes.

El asintió e hizo una mueca, por que sabía que era lo que venía.

Un derechazo directo a su puta cara. Su cabeza se fue para un lado y se pudo soltar de mí y me empujó por el pecho, haciéndome saltar por el pasillo.

"¡Chicos deténganse!" escuche el molesto grito de Rosalie, pero la perra esa era la última cosa en mi mente.

"Cullen ¡Cálmate!" gritó Jasper, acercándose un paso.

Me acerqué otro paso y de nuevo lo golpee en la cara, en el mismo puto lugar donde lo golpee antes. Él seguía de pie.

Ni siquiera se estaba defendiendo. Lo empuje contra la pared y lo golpee con la rodilla en el estómago y el se encogió, y lo golpee de nuevo en la cara, haciendo que su nariz sangrara. De pronto sentí los enormes brazos de alguien alrededor de mi pecho y me jalo. Intente safarme, pero no tenía sentido.

"¿Qué putas esta pasando?" Emmett me gritó, azotándome en la pared contraria y presionando mis hombros para que no pudiera moverme.

"¡Se cogió a Bella!" grité, señalando a Jasper. Emmett negó con la cabeza y siguió sosteniéndome, esperando a que me calmara. Mi adrenalina estaba latiendo como loca, y estaba lívido y listo para arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Para arrancarle la puta cabeza a Jasper.

Rosalie y Alice estaban paradas enfrente de él, jalando su playera hacia su cara para detener el sangrado. Malditas perras. También estaban muertas para mí.

"¿Están Bella y tú practicando para comenzar su propio club de la pelea o algo?" pregunto Emmett, sonriendo burlón.

"Vete a la chingada" le dije. "Es un puto traidor. Un hijo de puta que apuñala por la espalda, se supone que es mi mejor amigo. Lo voy a matar."

"Edward, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" preguntó Alice, caminando hacia a mí.

"¡Tu noviecito se cogió a Bella!" grité, asegurándome de que Alice se enterara.

"El no es mi novio" dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fue un error. Tienes que calmarte."

"A la chingada" le dije. "No tengo que hacer nada. ¡Y ustedes lo sabían y no me lo dijeron! ¡Se suponen que son mis amigos más cercanos después de ese pendejo! Vete a la chingada también, Alice. Ustedes dos no son mis amigos."

La cara de Alice se entristeció. "Edward, ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que pasó. Talvez si te calmaras y habláramos tu-"

"¡Cullen! ¡A mi oficina, ahora!" la voz del Director se oyó por todo el pasillo, sacando a todos de la conmoción. Emmett me soltó y yo empuje a todos mientras me alejaba, asegurando empujar más fuerte a Jasper.

Me dejé caer en una silla en la oficina de director, haciéndole una mueca a la Sra. Cope, la maldita secretaría que negaba con la cabeza mientras me veía. La estúpida necesitaba meterse en sus propios asuntos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Alice tímidamente se sentó junto a mí.

"Lárgate." Le dije, volteando mi cabeza hacia el otro lado.

"Edward" ella tomó mi mano y la apretó entre sus dedos. "Solo escúchame."

"No me dan ganas."

"Señorita Brandon, no debería estar aquí" la secretaría dijo, señalando la puerta.

"Solo será un minuto."

Alice le dio una sonrisa educada y la Sra. Cope dejó caer la mano y regreso a sus papeles.

"No debiste haber hecho eso. Debiste haber hablado con él."

"No, no debí haber hablado con él, debí haberlo apuñalado en el puto corazón."

"Edward, deja de ser tan dramático. Quiero decir, ¿Puedes estar así de enojado?"

Miré a Alice con los ojos entornados, por que la perra estaba portándose como una loca.

"Si, si puedo. ¿Por qué diablos no lo estaría? ¿Y por que tu no estas enojada? ¿No están ustedes dos secretamente enamorados el uno del otro?"

"Esta bien… vamos a decir que eso sea verdad. No estamos saliendo. Entonces, ¿debería estar enojada? Tú y Bella no están saliendo…"

Suspiré e intenté limpiar las gotas de sangre de mis pantalones. "Mira, Alice. No se que es lo que se supone que estas haciendo, pero él no va a salir de esta mierda. Y tampoco ella. Estoy harto, con los dos. Se pueden tener el uno al otro."

"Señor Cullen, pasé." La puerta del director se abrió y el se paró en el marco, esperándome.

"Hablare contigo después, Edward." Dijo Alice, mientras salía.

*

**BPOV**

Decir que estaba triste seria quedarse corto. Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas y Edward no me llamaba, o venía por la ventana, ni siquiera me veía durante las clases. Me hacía sentir muy mal. Tuve que cambiarme de lugar en todas las clases que tenía con él, y Angela y yo nos sentábamos solas en el almuerzo, ya que no iba a regresar a la mesa con Jessica, y era muy evidente que no era bienvenida en la mesa de los bonitos.

Jasper y Edward no se hablaban, solo se sentaban en los extremos de la mesa, y yo me sentía como mierda por haber roto su grupo. Nadie era grosero o me culpaba; Rosalie y Emmett no cambiaron su forma de ser conmigo, pero Alice se había distanciado y Jasper decidió mantenerse alejado de mí, y Edward… me ignoraba. Siempre.

No veía una forma de arreglar el desorden que había causado, así que hice las mismas cosas normales diarias, ir a la escuela, hacía plática sin sentido con amigos que no me importaban, y regresar a casa y lamentarme. Para ser honesta, no me importaba lo que había pasado con Jasper y Alice, o Edward y Jasper, o nada. Solo extrañaba a Edward. Y a pesar de que él no había regresado a ser como era antes de estar juntos, tirándose a cualquiera con cabeza y vagina, al menos no en mi cara, era claro que él ya no me quería.

El único momento en el que nos hablábamos era en Biología, por que era muy tarde como para cambiar compañeros. No era algo bueno. Edward casi no me hacia caso, solo hacia algunos experimentos mientras estábamos en clase y nos dividíamos el trabajo para hacer en casa, y como no nos esforzábamos lo suficientes tuvimos notas de mierda en vez de hacer un trabajo bueno si trabajáramos juntos. Odiaba cada minuto de eso.

El día anterior a las vacaciones de Día de Gracias, decidí hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con él. Me imagine que si terminaba mal o me avergonzaba mucho, no lo vería en una semana, así que tendría tiempo para recuperarme. Así que entré a biología y me senté en el asiento que tenía junto a él, y en vez de pretender que veía mis notas y me preparaba para la clase y hablar con el irritante de Newton, lo miré.

"Hola" dije en voz baja. Era la única cosa que se me ocurría para decir.

Edward me miró feo y miro hacia su libreta, y empezó a garabatear en una hoja limpia.

"Eh… ¿Cómo estas?" pregunté, todavía sin rendirme.

"Bien." Noté que presionaba más fuerte en el papel, las líneas que dibujaba se oscurecieron.

"Te extraño."

El dejó caer su lapicero y agachó la cabeza. Vi las aletas de su nariz moverse y lo escuché exhalar fuerte por su boca.

"Por favor no me hables." Dijo, sin despegar los dientes.

"Tu… ¿Tu me extrañas?"

Por primera vez, el me vio. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, su cara se suavizó un poco y pasó saliva. El volteó la cabeza hacía enfrente del salón y asintió un poco. Entonces miró de regreso a la mesa y recogió su lapicero, mordiendo la punta.

"Entonces, háblame" sugerí, acercándome para tocar su brazo.

El se alejó de mí y agarró sus libros, parándose de un brinco de su silla y voló hacía la puerta. Recogí mis cosas y corrí detrás de él, sin preocuparme por el milésimo castigo del año que tendría por brincarme las clases.

"¡Edward, detente!"

Intenté alcanzarlo, pero sus malditas piernas se movían tan rápido que yo estaba prácticamente corriendo. Lo seguí hasta su carro, donde él se metió y azotó la puerta. Me pare junto a la ventana, mirándolo. El puso las llaves en el contacto, pero no encendió el auto.

Los dedos de Edward apretaban fuertemente el volante, y estaba viendo hacia enfrente. Vi que cerró los ojos, y escuché el clic de la puerta cuando le quito el seguro, así que le di la vuelta al auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

"No tengo nada que decir" murmuró, sin mirarme. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y le dio vueltas, mirando su regazo.

"Bueno, yo si." Tome un gran respiro y me moví hacía a él. "Todo esta cosa fue un gran mal entendido. Si no hubiera creído que te habías ido con Jessica, yo nunca, nunca lo hubiera hecho. Estaba tan humillada, y triste, y estaba furiosa y borracha… y fue un error. Desearía no haberlo hecho. No significo nada."

"Debiste haber confiado en mi. No tienes razón para no hacerlo. Desde que comencé a tontear contigo, ni siquiera he volteado a ver a otra chica. No podías superar mi pasado y ahora, mira. Esto es tu culpa."

"Sé que lo es. Lo siento… lo siento tanto. ¿Podemos… ir a otro lado donde podamos hablar?"

Edward no dijo nada, solo le dio vuelta a la llave y comenzó a manejar. Estuvimos todo el viaje a su casa en silencio. Comenzó a llover, por su puesto.

En silencio lo seguí por la puerta delantera de su casa. Caminamos a su habitación, y yo cerré la puerta cuando entre y solo me quede parada ahí. Él se sentó en la orilla de su cama y me miró, esperando a que dijera algo. Sentí que sería raro sentarme junto a él en la cama, así que agarre la silla de su escritorio y la acerqué a él, sentándome frente a él.

"Quiero saber algo" dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo puedes ir y acostarte con una persona cualquiera, pero conmigo parece ser un problema? No lo entiendo"

"No lo se" le dije, prácticamente susurrando.

"¿Entonces como estuvo?" me preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio. "¿Cómo fue cogerte a mi mejor amigo? ¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Sabía que debí sentirme insultada por lo que dijo, pero como que me lo merecía. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado.

"No…no lo se" dije, mirando el suelo. "Se me borro todo. No me acuerdo. Solo lo sé por que… desperté junto a él en la mañana... desnuda, y le pregunté."

Los puños de Edward se cerraron y escuche que rechinaba los dientes.

"Edward… quiero que entiendas algo" respiré profundo y me preparé para lo que le iba a decir. "Mi mamá… nunca estuvo cerca cuando crecí. No tengo hermanos ni hermanas, y prácticamente me crié sola. Ella siempre tenía novios diferentes y tenía un _horrible _gusto en hombres, y nunca he visto una relación que funcione. Siempre veía a mi madre llorando por hombres que hacían mal las cosas. Y bueno… tengo problemas de confianza. Para mi es una cosa ir y acostarme con alguien con quien no tengo intenciones de estar, por que no hay emociones de por medio. Pero lo que tengo contigo es completamente diferente. Nunca he tenido un novio de verdad por que siempre pongo una barrera cuando las personas se acercan demasiado y por ti… la deje caer. Y fue difícil para mí, por la forma en la que eras. Con todas esas otras chicas. Solo quería que hiciéramos las cosas bien, y quería que cuando tuviéramos sexo fuera especial por que nunca nadie me ha importado como me importas tú. Entonces cuando pensé que me habías traicionado… nunca me había sentido así. Y no me sentí mal por lo que hice con Jasper por que pensé que te lo merecías. Hasta que me entere que no habías hecho nada, y ahora me siento como una idiota. Me odio todos los días por no haber confiado en ti en primer lugar."

Edward gimió y dejó caer la cabeza, mirando el techo. El se jaló el cabello y murmuro algo tan bajito que no entendí lo que era, el palmeó el lugar junto a él. Me senté ahí y empujé mi pierna contra la de él, por que extrañaba tanto tocarlo.

"Simplemente no puedo… dejar pasar esto, Bel." Él suspiro y me tomó de la mano. "Así como tu nunca habías tenidos estos sentimientos antes, yo tampoco. Por primera vez, me permití ver a una chica más que un acoston de la que no me importaba una mierda, y mira lo que pasó."

El negó con la cabeza y se paró de la cama, dejando caer mi mano.

**EPOV**

"Me rompiste el puto corazón, Bella. ¡Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo! Eso no se puede arreglar."

Estaba dejando que me tuviera, y por mucho que quería eso no podía hacerlo. Esa mierda siempre iba a estar ahí, al final de mi mente, y nunca iba a poder olvidarla.

De pronto ella se paró y me agarró del cuello, y me empujo contra su cara. Y se sentía tan bien, besarla, y entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba haciendo su hechicería vudu para intentar ablandarme, así que la empuje.

"Detente." Le dije, tomando un paso hacía atrás.

"No" ella grito. Y me agarró otra vez. Y sus labios eran tan suaves y sabía tan bien, había extrañado su sabor como manzanas y goma de mascar y-

"Bella, detente."

Retrocedí otro paso y mis piernas chocaron con el escritorio y ella se paro de puntitas y me besó otra vez. Su lengua daba vueltas por mi boca y había extrañado esa mierda como loco, así que le seguí el juego por un segundo. Y entonces Jasper apareció en mi puta mente, ese imbécil, y sentí la furia en mi pecho y Bella se pegaba más a mi y yo me recosté y algo de mi escritorio se cayó al piso, pero ella no dejo de darle vueltas a su lengua.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la empujé, alejándola lo más que podía con los brazos.

"Deja de besarme." Le dije.

Su cara cayó y negó con la cabeza. Y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de agua y mieeeerda.

Odiaba verla llorar.

"Edward." Ella murmuró, tomando mis manos que todavía estaban en sus hombros. "Solo hay que estar juntos. Te prometo que ahora en adelante confiare en ti, y nunca te haré algo malo otra vez, lo juro. Vamos a olvidar esto y regresemos."

Quería hacerlo. Lo quería tanto, solo me quede parado y no dije nada, pensando en el asunto. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo ella comenzó a acercarme a la cama, y estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer. Era como si estuviera en un puto trance. En un trance Bella-traicionera. Me gustaba un chingo y por que me gustaba un chingo, la odiaba mucho por lo que había hecho.

Me acercó a la cama y me puse encima de ella. Sentí sus dedos en mi espalda. Y después me estaba quitando la playera. Ella se quito la suya después sin mi ayuda. Y sus manos cálidas estaban por todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos, y luego mi pecho, y alrededor de mi espalda, y todavía me estaba besando, y sus dedos estaban en el elástico de mis boxers, y la quería un chingo, y la dejé desabotonar mis pantalones y quitármelos.

No pude soportarlo. Prácticamente le arranqué los pantalones y la besé por todos lados y ella todavía estaba llorando pero cada vez que la veía ella me sonreía. Apreté su cuerpo, tomando su piel en mis puños y me moví hacía abajo y le quité la ropa interior.

Me movía hacía arriba, para estar acostado sobre ella, ella estaba jadeando y llorando, pero era tan hermosa. La besé y esperé a que ella diera el siguiente paso porque no me sentía bien haciéndolo yo. No muy convencida Bella tomó la orilla de mis boxers y los deslizó, yo la ayude quitándomelos con las piernas y aventándolos con mis pies.

Me acosté ahí, intentando entender que putas estaba haciendo. Nunca había estado tan confundido en toda mi puta desordenada vida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto no era para nada especial. No le había hablado en semanas. La última vez que le había hablado, le dije que me daba asco. Ella me dijo que me amaba, y le dije que yo no. ¿Cómo podía aprovecharme de alguien que me amaba? Y otra vez, ella me había jodido, ¿Así que por que no hacerlo? La única razón por la que ella hacía esta mierda era por que se sentía mal por mí.

"Solo… hazlo ya" ella murmuró, levantando la cabeza para besarme.

"Bel… yo no-"

"¿Qué? La única razón por la que estabas tan enojado por todo este asunto fue por que tuve sexo con Jasper y no contigo. Así que solo hazlo. Cogeme. Eso es importante para ti."

"Eso no es verdad." Dije. Ella me tomó de la cara y me acercó a ella, y ella levanto las caderas y comenzó a frotarse contra mi pene, poniéndome loco. No podía pensar correctamente cuando hacía mierdas como esas.

"Vamos Edward" ella gruño, pegándose a mi. Se frotaba tan fuerte que casi dolía. La quería tanto, pero sabía que todo se chingaria más. Pera ella estaba ahí, mojada y desnuda, frotándose contra mí, y podía sentirlo, tan cerca. "Solo hazlo Edward. Cogeme."

"Deja…de decir esas mierdas. Con nosotros eso no es así." Gruñí en su oreja.

No quería ser el puto de Jasper, o cualquier otro tipo con el que ella se haya acostado. Yo no quería que ella fuera otra puta mía insignificante como Jessica o Lauren o cualquier otra puta. Solo quería tener sexo con ella si podía estar con ella, y yo no podía estar con ella. Simplemente no podía. No después de lo que hizo.

Pero aún así no quería lastimarla.

"Te amo Edward. No me importa si tú no me amas. Quiero esto, así que solo… hazlo. Por mí."

Ahora ella esta llorando, llorando por que yo no tendría sexo con ella. ¿Qué rayos estaba mal en mí?

Se sentía tan mal, pero me alinee con ella y empujé mis caderas, enterrándome en ella con fuerza. Ella ahogó un gritó y enrolló sus brazos alrededor mi espalda, acercando mi pecho al suyo y enterrando sus uñas en mi piel. Me hice para atrás un poco y me metí otra vez, mas fuerte esta vez, por que si ella quería que fuera y la cogiera estaba bien, le sacaría el cerebro para que dejara de llorar.

"Edward, ¿Qué esta mal?-"

Escuché su voz en mi oído, pero la embestí otra vez, no dejándola terminar.

Entonces me apoye en mis brazos y la miré, y sus ojos estaban todos rojos y había lágrimas por toda su cara y se veían tan… rota.

Esto no estaba bien. No podía seguir haciéndolo.

Me salí y me di la vuelta, y puse su cabeza en mi pecho mientras ella lloraba.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto así. Está chingado. Simplemente no puedo superar esto, y no quiero hacerlo bajo estas… circunstancias. Simplemente no esta bien." Dije, sobandome la cabeza.

"Bien" dijo ella, sentándose. "Me voy."

Pude haberla detenido, pero en vez de eso solo me senté y la observe mientras se vestía y tomaba sus cosas. No tenía sentido que ella se quedara. No había nada que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir para regresar esta mierda a como estaba antes.

Ella no dijo adiós. Ella solo se alejó y azotó la puerta, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Me sentía como mierda. Me sentía como una escoria. El nivel más alto de escoria que existía.

Me puse la ropa y baje las escaleras, dirigiéndome al gabinete de licor de Carlisle buscando lo que tuviera más nivel alcohol, y sin siquiera saber que putas era me lo tomé directo de la botella y regresé a mi cuarto.

Me aventé a mi cama y solo me quedé ahí acostado, escuchando alguna música suicida y pensando en Bella y en lo idiota que era. Y lo idiota que era ella. Los dos éramos demasiado estúpidos y estábamos demasiado jodidos como para estar juntos.

"Solo por una vez me gustaría entrar aquí y no escuchar música deprimente de los 60's" dijo Jasper, cerrando la puerta.

"Bueno, estoy mareado y confundido" murmuré, sin levantarme para hablar con ese pendejo. De todas formas no sabía por que él estaba en mi casa. No le había dicho más de cuatro palabras a ese traidor desde que lo había golpeado. Y las cuatro palabras fueron _vete a la chingada. _

"Cullen, estoy harto de esta mierda. Necesitamos una solución, pronto."

Gemí y me senté.

"¿Qué putas quieres?"

"Quiero decirte lo de esa noche" dijo él, sentándose en la silla de mi escritorio. Todavía estaba a la mitad del cuarto donde Bella se había sentado.

Jasper tamborileó los dedos en la silla y respiró profundo.

"Esta bien, escucha. Primero que todo, la chica estaba intoxicada en alcohol. Todos estaban así. Ella lloró la noche entera. Al final pudimos ponerla lo suficientemente ebria que estaba pasándola bien y no pensando en ti, y entonces Lauren Mallory, esa puta excusa de chica, le dijo alguna pendejada y ella se puso a llorar otra vez."

No quería escuchar como Bella lloraba por mis estúpidos errores. Solo me hacía sentir peor. Mire mis pies e intente no enojarme.

"Alice me dijo que la llevara a un cuarto para que se calmara. Y, hombre, los dos pensábamos que te estabas cogiendo a esa chica, y ella estaba tan borracha y comenzó a besarme…no lo sé. Me imagino que ella solo quería algo para distraerse, o algo. Yo también estaba borracho así que le seguí el juego, por que me sentía tan mal. Y si, sabía que estaba mal y que debí haberme detenido por ti, pero estaba enojado por que te fuiste e hiciste eso. Te di un consejo e intente ayudarte, y sentí como si te estuvieras portando como un pendejo egoísta, por que, sin ofender, eso es lo que eres. No tienes ningún puto limite, y ningún sentido de saber que esta bien y que esta mal."

Levanté la cabeza y le hice una mueca, por que, mierda. Talvez eso era lo que era antes, pero estaba intentando tanto no ser de esa forma cuando estaba con Bella. Si el fuera mi mejor amigo, se debió haber dado cuenta de esa mierda y pensar mejor de mí.

"Como sea, la cosa se fue dando y dando…y no quiero darte detalles pero, en serio… creo que solo se la metí como dos veces antes de que ella su pusiera a llorar como histérica y me quité de encima y todo lo que ella decía era lo mucho que te amaba y mierdas. Fue patético. Así que me quede con ella hasta la mañana y ella no se acordaba de nada cuando se despertó. Ella me puso a un lado de ella y me preguntó si lo habíamos hecho, y yo le dije que sí por que me imaginé que la haría sentirse menos como mierda con lo que le hiciste. No lo sé, no estaba pensando claro."

Pensé todo lo que me había dicho, y por alguna razón, me sentí un poco mejor. Ella estaba pensando en mí, incluso cuando creía que le había hecho algo malo.

"Debiste habérmelo dicho." Le dije a Jasper. "¿Por qué putas no me lo dijiste?"

"Por que, no fue para tanto, ni siquiera la cogí, y no pensé que necesitaras saberlo. Especialmente cuando me dijiste que no te habías tirado a Jessica, quiero decir, me sentí como mierda y me imaginé que Bella se daría cuenta y que ustedes dos podrían regresar. Y entonces ella te dijo. Le dije que no te dijera, por que sabía que empeoraría todo."

Negué con la cabeza y me paré de la cama. "Esto esta tan chingado."

"Lo sé. Y lo siento, desearía que no hubiera pasado. No te haré nada así otra vez, jamás. Tienes mi palabra."

"Bien." Dije. El lo sentía, y el era mi amigo. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debía hacer? ¿Estar enojado para siempre? Ya lo había golpeado una vez. Además, yo también había hecho cosas estúpidas cuando estaba borracho, así que no podía culparlo.

"¿Puedo… eh… hacer una sugerencia?"

"No." Le dije.

"Esta bien, tomare eso como un si. ¿Puedo sugerirte que te rasures más de una vez a la semana? Por que, de verdad amigo, cada día te pareces más a un leñador."

"Vete a la chingada."

Él se rió de mí y se paró de la silla.

"Así que… tal vez deberías hablar con Bella." Dijo Jasper.

"Lo hice. Solo empeoró las cosas."

"Pshhhh. No creí que fuera posible." Dijo él, sonriendo.

"No tienes puta idea."

No le dije nada del tipo sexo con Bella. Eso era personal, y vergonzoso. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

"Mandé a Alice para que hablara con ella. Al menos intenta hacerte su amigo otra vez." Él sugirió. "Entonces talvez con el tiempo ustedes los superaran, y ella volvería a montar el tren E."

"No lo se." Murmuré. "Ya veremos."

**BPOV**

"¡Bella! ¡Tienes visitas!"

Escuche la voz de Charlie. Me pare frente al espejo del baño, intentando quitarme el rimel de debajo de mis ojos. Me veía como muerta. Así me sentía.

"¡Esta subiendo!" Charlie gritó otra vez.

Escuche pasos ligeros subir las escaleras, y entonces Alice estaba parada en la puerta del baño. _Whoa. _Que putas.

"Hey Bella" dijo ella, dándome una sonrisa débil. "¿Estas bien?"

Forcé una sonrisa y asentí, regrese a mirarme al espejo para continuar con mí limpieza de lágrimas. Puto Edward.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, quitándome mí cabello empapado de lágrimas de la cara.

"Yo um… quiero hablarte de unas cosas."

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en la repisa.

"Lo siento Alice. Lo sabes. Nunca me arrepentí tanto de algo en mi vida."

"Lo sé Bella. Esta bien. Estabas triste, y Edward es un tonto, y… es comprensible. No estoy enojada. Creo que te hemos tratado injustamente, y te has estado culpando por todo el drama que ha pasado cuando en realidad, nadie tiene la culpa."

"Oh" dije. Ellos me dejaron a un lado y me trataron como un paria, pero como sea. Extrañaba a mis amigos. "Bueno, gracias…creo."

"Jasper no es mi novio, y eso es por que yo lo decidí así, así que… no puedo enojarme."

Noté la ironía en sus palabras por que era la misma situación que teníamos Edward y yo. Solo que la de nosotros estaba como mil veces peor.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" me pregunto Alice, entrando en el baño. Ella tomo una esponja y comenzó a limpiarme debajo de los ojos.

"Es que… hablé con Edward y solo empeoró las cosas. No creo que las cosas se vayan a arreglar."

Ella suspiró y movió los hombros. "No lo sé. Quiero decir, conozco a Edward desde hace años y nunca lo vi portarse con nadie como lo hacía contigo."

Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó caer la esponja.

"Debiste haberlo visto el día que golpeó a Jasper. Estaba fuera de sí. Tan… apasionado. El te ama, se que lo hace."

Hice una pedorreta mientas movía la mano en el aire. Si, claro. Edward me ama. Que gracioso.

"El amor esta sobrevaluado."

"No, no lo esta. Las cosas estarán bien, Bella. Solo dale tiempo."

Negué con la cabeza y salté de la repisa. "No, no mejorarán. Ni siquiera sabes como fue la conversación. El estaba tan… enojado. Él no es él, y es mi culpa, y… ya no quiero molestar. Él no me quiere."

No me moleste en decirle a Alice acerca de cómo comenzamos a tener sexo enojado y rudo y como él me negó. Era mortificante.

Alice suspiró y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo. Leyó un mensaje y me sonrió.

"Jasper fue hablar Edward. Dice que ahora están bien."

Eso me enojó. ¿Cómo pudo perdonarlo a él y no a mí?

"Bueno ya que tal vez Jasper le dijo lo que de verdad paso, ahora Edward se sienta diferente." Ella continuó.

No sabía de que rayos estaba hablando, pero no quise presionar por que estaba segura que ella estaba equivocada. Nada iba a hacer que Edward se sintiera diferente. El iba a odiarme para siempre.

"Mira, ahora que todos…estamos bien y estamos juntos otra vez, podemos salir como lo hacíamos antes y ustedes dos pueden ver que tipo de relación quieren tener. El se dará cuenta, tarde o temprano ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí, dándole la razón, pero no estaba segura.

**Veeen, técnicamente Bella no se acostó con Jasper, y pues algo así como arreglaron las cosas, pero hey, la autora dice que se acabo el drama por ahora…**

**Intente sacar esto rápido por todos los reviews que me dejaron, pero en serio la escuela me trae loca, y pues miren, en vez de hacer tarea estoy aquí traduciendo… así que dejen reviews! Ah y si no han pasado a leer mi historia Junto a ti, paseen a leer, ya subí nuevo cap hace unos días.**

**Ah! Unas chicas me comentaron que no les gustaba mucho el lenguaje, y miren que censuro muchas cosas, por que no se como se aplican algunas malas palabras y eso, además esto es rating M por una cosa y eso, bueno en lo personal me parece que tanta mala palabra como que le agrega gracia o no sé, pero de todos modos que sepan que censuro, pero si de verdad no les gusta tanto, intentare censurarlo más, a mí no me molesta, soy una mala hablada de lo peor.**

**Bueno me calló, y por favor sigan dejando muchos reviews, superemos los 71, hay que llegar a los… ¡¡¡500!!! Yo se que podemos… ustedes me aman… y también a la historia!!!**

**Pícale hay donde dice review y alégrenme la semana… y miren que me urge por que vienen los exámenes…**


	15. Reunion

**¡Son unas mal habladas! ¡Lo sabía! Entiendo, en mis tiempos de prepa cuando todos mis mejores amigos eran hombres, tenía el vocabulario de marinero… ah! Y cuando dije que "censuraba" algunas cosas, me refería a que bueno no las ponía por que no sabía como aplicarlas en el español sin que se oyera mal o sobrecargado, pero me las arreglo… vaya mi mamá estaría orgullosa…**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa yo solo la traduzco con todo y malas palabras y lemmons… por que sabemos que lo hace más divertido!

**Capitulo 15. Reunión.**

**BPOV**

"Bella" Dijo Charlie suavemente, abriendo mi puerta. "¿Estas segura que no quieres comer algo? Puedo traerte un poco-"

"No" gruñí, quitándome la sábana de la cabeza. "No tengo hambre."

"Haz estado lamentándote por semanas, Bella. Metiéndote en peleas, saltándote clases, no sales de tu cuarto… ¿Qué pasa?"

"No me estoy lamentando."

_Solo estoy mortificada. Completa y totalmente mortificada de lo idiota y estúpida que soy._

Charlie suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

"Son las seis. Y ni siquiera has salido de la cama en todo el día."

Suspiré y me senté, dejando que el cabello me tapara la cara.

"Solo estoy… cansada. De la vida."

"Si tiene algo que ver con el chico Cullen, que Dios me ayude-"

"Papá. Detente" me paré y arrastré los pies por la habitación, con los hombros caídos. Supuse que cepillarme los dientes no me lastimaría. De pronto, escuché mi teléfono sonar en mi cama, y me arrastré de vuelta a mi cuarto para agarrarlo. Cada vez que mi celular sonaba tenía la esperanza de que fuera Edward. Había pasado casi una semana, y él no me había llamado, así que supongo que se podría decir que estaba al borde de la desilusión.

Era Alice.

"Bell-aaaaa" cantó por el teléfono. "Arréglate. Vamos a la casa de Emmett."

"Si, no lo creo."

Ella suspiró y se aclaró la garganta.

"Vas a ir. Edward quiere verte."

Mi corazón hizo un patético bailecito y de pronto me emocione.

"¿En serio?" le pregunté.

"Bueno…él no lo dijo, pero-"

"Vete a la mierda, Alice. Vete. A. La. Mierda."

"Esta bien ¡Te veo en un rato!" colgó el teléfono, sin dejarme hablar. Me metí de nuevo a la cama, tapándome la cabeza con las cobijas, y escuché a Charlie gruñir algo de irse.

Había pasado casi una semana de mi psicotico intento de jugueteo con Edward. Me sentía como una imbécil. Me tiré a su mejor amigo, y entonces voy con él, intentando que por medio del llanto me cogiera. Bueno algo así. Las lágrimas no fueron intencionales, pero intente usarlas a mi conveniencia. Pero es que lo extrañaba tanto, y el estaba ahí frente a mí, resistiéndose, y yo sabía cuanto le molestaba que no hubiéramos dormido juntos, así que me le ofrecí, intentando arreglar las cosas y… no funciono. Solo empeoro las cosas, si es que eso era posible. Aprendí de la peor manera a no usar el sexo como chantaje. Nunca.

Como media hora después, estaba acostada en mi cama, escuchando Bando of Horses y hundiéndome en mi Edward depresión. Cuando de pronto, mi cuerpo se levantó cuando alguien se dejo caer en mi cama. Gemí y baje un poco la cobija, lo suficiente para espiar.

"También me da gusto verte" dijo Rosalie, jalando la orilla de la cobija y quitándomela de un golpe.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado." Le dije, mientras rodaba en la cama.

"Uh, si claro que iras." Ella se paró y agarró un cepillo de mi tocador y comenzó a peinar mi cabello sin siquiera preguntar. "Creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione."

"¿Por qué diablos todos quieren sacarme de la casa? Déjenme ser."

"Bueno" Rosalie dijo, haciéndome señas para que me parara. "Tenemos una reunión de Día de Gracias. Todos estamos cansados de haber presenciado mierdas, así que te aguantas y te vistes. Bueno, retiro lo dicho, yo te escogeré algo para que te vistas."

Se dirigió a mi clóset y comenzó a revolver mi ropa, señalando acerca de mi falta de ropa de diseñador. Perra. Todavía no me había movido de la cama.

"Ok, ten. Esto será. Quieres verte lo suficientemente linda para que Edward se sienta como un idiota por lo que se esta perdiendo, pero también simple para que no se note que te esfuerzas demasiado."

"No estoy intentando nada" le dije, quitándole de un jalón los ganchos de la mano. "Ni siquiera le voy a hablar."

"Podrías usar un poco de… rubor. O algo. Sin ofender, pero te ves como mierda." Rosalie me ignoro completamente y comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa.

Una hora después, estábamos sentadas en el BMW de Rosalie afuera de la casa de Emmett, ella intentado evitar que me diera un ataque de ansiedad. El auto de Edward estaba en la cochera, y yo me sentía incomoda y ridícula, y Rosalie me puso una estúpida diadema en mi frente para aplacar mi cabello frizeado así que me sentía como Pocahontas y solo quería morirme.

"No veo que es lo que es tan malo. Solo hablen. Siempre parecía que se divertían tanto juntos, esto es la misma cosa. Aunque, con un poco de drama, pero ¿Qué importa? Solo es Edward."

"No, él no es _solo Edward _para mí. ¡Me odia! No… no puedo hacer esto. ¡Y quítame esta diadema del cabello!" me palmé la cabeza y Rosalie me agarró de la muñeca y me puso la mano en mi regazo.

"Bella, te ves adorable. Y carajo no lo toques. Vamos" dijo, saltando del auto. Respire profundo, intentando calmar mis nervios, y la seguí.

No esperaba que nadie entendiera como me sentía. Nadie supo de verdad como estaban las cosas entre Edward y yo. Como _están _las cosas. Yo intentando convencerlo para que durmiera conmigo.

Y de verdad, todo era tan triste, te partía el corazón. Estaba enamorada de él, y él no estaba enamorado de mí, y yo había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de que él me amara y estuviera conmigo. Así, que no estaba nada deseosa con esta reunión.

"Esta bien, ¿listos? Uno…dos…tre-oh, hey chicas" Jasper dijo, dándonos un débil saludo. Miré como Emmett, Edward y Alice se dieron la vuelta, viéndonos incómodos. Cada uno tenía unos vasos para shots en la mano, y había una botella abierta de licor en la repisa.

"Interrumpieron nuestro trago." Dijo Emmett, deslizando dos vasos en nuestra dirección. "Vengan"

Necesitaba un trago, desesperadamente para mantenerme cuerda. Después de unos cuantos shots y ni una palabra de Edward, me sentía un poco más relajada. El no parecía enojado, sólo incómodo. Igual que yo.

Decidí romper la tensión durante uno de los estúpidos juegos de tomar de Emmett.

**EPOV**

"A ver, todos sentados." Emmett gritó, sacando una silla de la mesa de su cocina. Puso una botella de 151 en medio mientras que el resto de nosotros nos sentábamos en las sillas.

"No me voy a tomar eso, es como veneno" le dije, recordando la mierda que pasó la última vez que tome esa cosa. Tenía miedo de despertar al siguiente día con un tatuaje que dijera "me masturbo" en la frente o alguna pendejada como esa.

"¿Qué putas pasa?" preguntó Jasper, abriendo una cerveza. Me encogí de hombros, por que Emmett era un retardado y nadie sabía que estúpida idea saldría de su puto cerebro.

"Esta bien, Bella, tu empiezas. Todos tomen un vaso." Dijo Emmett, poniendo dos vasos frente a cada uno. Mierda. Esto iba a ser horrible.

Bella hizo una mueca y juró que me miró durante un segundo cuando Emmett llenó su vaso.

Me sentía como un patán por ignorarla toda la noche, pero ¿Qué iba a decir?

_Oh, gracias por las tres metidas del otro día, fue espectacular._

No.

"Ehhh" dijo ella, agarrando el vaso por arriba de su cabeza.

"Espera, todavía no te lo tomes, la mierda esa" dijo Emmett, agarrando su muñeca. "En honor al gran día de gracias de nuestra nación, tienes que decir tres cosas por las que estas agradecida. Entonces te lo tomas."

"Odio este juego." Dijo Jasper, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

"Entonces vete de mi casa, pastelito." Dijo Emmett señalando la puerta. "Adelante Bella."

Bella se rascó la cabeza y miró el techo.

"Esta bien. Estoy agradecida de la negligencia de mi madre, para que se librara de mi mandándome a vivir con mi padre."

"Aww, Bella, eso es triste." Dijo Alice, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Las dos estaban compartiendo una silla incluso aunque hubiera una silla vacía a un lado de ellas. Chicas. ¿Quién las entiende?

"No, no lo es. Por que por eso pude conocerlos a todos ustedes." Dijo ella, levantando su vaso.

"Esa fue solo una" dio Rose, con una risita.

"Oh, si. Okay, estoy agradecida por las clases de kickboxing que daban en la preparatoria donde iba, por que me ayudaron a golpear a la pendeja de Jessica Stanley. Estúpida zorra."

"Eso, eso" dijo Jasper, chocando su cerveza contra la mía y tomando otro trago.

"Una más." dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos se cerraron en mi dirección.

Hoy era el primer día que la veía desde el sexo no-sexo, y habíamos estado muy incómodos el uno a lado del otro. Bueno, miento, estábamos más que incómodos. Alice y Jasper seguían hablando de "reconstruir nuestra amistad" pero no creo que ninguno de nosotros supiera como putas hacer eso.

"Um… estoy agradecida por… Ashley" dijo Bella, sonriendo. Esa pequeña perra. Me ahogue con la bebida y todos se me quedaron viendo, por que nadie sabia de que rayos estaba hablando. Era su oferta de paz, y era suficiente para mí. Por ahora. "Esta bien, esas fueron tres." Ella hizo una mueca y se llevo el vaso a los labios.

"¡Espera!" dije, deslizándole mi cerveza por la mesa. Ella iba a terminar vomitando si se tomaba la mierda así como así.

"Gracias" dijo ella, moviendo sus malditas pestañas. Entonces se tomó el trago, hizo como que fuera a vomitar, y tomó un largo trago de mi cerveza. Me la regresó y se limpió la boca con la mano antes de enseñarle el dedo a Emmett. "Esa mierda era as-que-ro-sa."

"Si, calmada, estarás borracha en un minuto." Dijo Emmett, "¿Quién sigue?"

Alice siguió de Bella, agradeciendo por su papá, su Porsche, y Manolo Blahnik. Nada de Jasper. Algo rudo. Jasper siguió después, agradeciendo por Gisele Bundchen, su perro Tootsie y por los Beatles. Ni idea de la mierda que estuviera fumando. Creo que lo de los Beatles tenía algo que ver con Alice. Entonces fue mi turno. Ugh.

"No quiero tomar el trago" dije, alejándolo de mi.

"Te vas a tomar el trago, puto" dijo Jasper, acercándolo de nuevo y poniéndolo en mi mano.

"Argh" gemí. Solo de ver la mierda esa me daban pesadillas. "Esta bien, estoy agradecido por… Esme, ya que se asegura de que siempre tenga ropa interior limpia. No por Carlisle. Ha sido un imbécil este año."

Escuche a Bella y Alice reír y les enseñe el dedo.

"Creo que Carlisle es sexy." Dijo Bella y Alice asintió dándole la razón.

ARGH.

"Disculpen. Eso es desagradable. Y ustedes están siendo muy mal educadas. Lo siguiente, ohhh, pornografía. Quien sea que haya hecho la primera porno, gracias a Dios por eso. Me han dado toneladas y toneladas de horas divertidas. Y uh… por último, quisiera agradecer por el que haya fundado las empresas de paletas de hielo, por que sin ellas, talvez nunca hubiera visto a Bella metiéndose esa paleta en la boca ese primer, santo día en que la conocí. Salud."

Me tomé el trago de 151, que era más como ácido, y le sonreí a Bella. Ella se rió y negó con la cabeza. Rompió el hielo. Necesitábamos empezar de nuevo de alguna forma, y me imaginaba que los pequeños insultos y las bromas privadas podrían alejar toda esa mierda.

Todos agradecimos por todo el resto de la noche. Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron, y Alice y Jasper estaban jugando cartas. Los idiotas lograron de alguna manera hacer un juego con las cartas y los tragos. No pregunten. Y de todas formas, me imagine que era un buen momento como cualquier otro para hablar con Bella y disculparme por el sexo incómodo. Ella fue a la cocina para hacer otro trago y yo fui atrás de ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio la repisa, donde estaban todas las botellas de alcohol de Emmett.

"No lo sé" dijo, tomando una lata de jugo de piña. "Algo con esto."

"Deja que haga mi magia" le dije, quitándoselo de la mano. Ella se paro detrás de mí y miraba mientras yo buscaba en la alacena de Emmett por algún vaso, sin decir nada. "Puedes sentarte" le dije, palmeando la repisa.

Ella me hizo caso, y saltó a la repisa y cruzó las piernas.

"Así que" dije, sacando una botella de ron. "Eh… ¿Quiere hablar?"

"No realmente" dijo ella, dándole vueltas a una botella en la repisa. "Estoy bien"

"Bueno, yo quiero hablar. Pásame el Sprite" le dije, apuntando detrás de ella. Ella frunció el ceño, pero me lo dio mientras se encogía de hombros. "Como sea, quería disculparme…por como terminaron las cosas. Después de que te fuiste de mi casa Jasper llegó y como que aclaró esta mierda. Y me siento como un imbécil por haber sido tan terco y no haber sido mas agradable" dije, revolviendo la bebida con una cuchara.

"Eh, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Jasper para este drástico cambio de humor?" preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno" dije, dándole la bebida. "El dijo-"

"Mmmm, esto esta bueno" me interrumpió, lamiéndose los labios. Estaba intentando tener un lindo gesto aquí, pero al parecer no importaba. "Perdón, continua."

"El dijo que… que ustedes técnicamente no tuvieron sexo. Es decir, no fue nada como si destrozaran la cama o una porno profesional como me había imaginado. El dijo que comenzaste a llorar como histérica tan pronto como comenzaron y que tú… hablabas de mí."

Bella suspiró y miro su vaso, dándole vueltas a la orilla con su dedo. "Si, suena como yo."

"Así que… yo no hice lo que tu pensaste que hice. Y tu como que no hiciste lo que dijiste que hiciste… así que ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Ella saltó de la repisa, y no pude evitar mirar sus tetas que saltaron arriba y abajo. Hola.

"Eh, ¿No lo sé?"

"¿Qué tal si empezamos de cero? O algo así. Es decir, intentar ganar la confianza del otro y esa mierda y seguir siendo amigos y vemos que pasa. No lo sé, estoy totalmente perdido cuando se trata de esta relación loca."

"No, eso suena bien. Hola, soy Bella. Tengo traumas gracias a mi mamá, y una boca agresiva, y me gustan las cosas naturales, y las dietas. Tu turno."

Me reí, por que ella estaba loca, pero era muy divertido.

"Eh, soy Edward. Soy géminis con problemas con la bebida y me gusta ver tetas. Siempre."

"Ohh, tetas. Lindo." Ella asintió y tomo otro trago de su bebida.

Entonces se oyeron los grillos.

"¿Sabias que Emmett y Rose tienen sexo?"

Excelente forma de romper el hielo. Estaba impresionado.

"¡Que!"

Ella se rió y asintió otra vez.

"Es verdad"

"Cállate" le dije, empujándola de la espalda hacia la sala. "¿Es por eso que no están aquí? Tengo que ver eso."

"Te aconsejo que no lo hagas. Jasper dice que no es algo bonito de ver. Al parecer a Rosalie le gusta-"

"¡Alto! Solo… cállate. No quiero saber."

Los dos sonreímos mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

"Vamos a continuar con los tragos." Le dije, sosteniendo la puerta.

Cuando entramos, no había nadie. Bella apuntó al juego abandonado de cartas y frunció el ceño.

"¿Crees que los hayan secuestrado los aliens?"

Negué con la cabeza, ignorándola, y grite el nombre de Jasper.

"¡Estoy aquí!" él gritó desde el baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Bella recogió el paquete de cartas y me siguió. Abrimos la puerta y vimos a Alice inclinada sobre el baño y Jasper sentado junto a ella, recostado sobre la pared haciendo una mueca. Por primera vez él no era el idiota con la cabeza en el retrete.

"¿Se te subió, verdad?" dijo Bella, arrastrando las palabras, mientras sobaba su espalda.

"Fue ese asqueroso trago de Día de Gracias. Voy a matar a Emmett." Dijo Alice antes de vomitar en el retrete. Bella se dio la vuelta y arrugó la nariz antes de saltar a la repisa que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Quieren ver un truco?"

"No" Jasper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno. Escoge una carta Edward" dijo Bella, sacando el paquete de cartas. Rodee los ojos y agarré una, dándosela a Jasper. "Ahora ponla de vuelta aquí."

Bella cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza para no ver donde la ponía. Abrió los ojos y revolvió las cartas mientras se reía.

"Tus trucos deberían servir de algo." le dije.

"Cállate. Aquí esta tu carta, pendejo." Me aventó la carta a la cabeza y cayó en mi regazo. La recogí y por supuesto, era la carta correcta.

"Wow, impresionante." Le dije, para nada sorprendido.

"Creo que fue bueno, Bella." Dijo Alice, con voz somnolienta.

"Hey Alice, ¿Sabias que Rosalie y Emmett cogen?" le dije, por que sabía que esa mierda le parecería igual de rara como a mí.

Jasper le enseño el dedo a Bella y los ojos de Alice se abrieron.

"¡¿Qué!?"

Y vomitó otra vez.

"Si, yo me sentí igual." Grité por el ruido de sus arcadas.

"Esta bien, me canse con esto de la vomitada así que esperare afuera" dijo Bella, apuntando la puerta. La seguí, guardando el paquete de cartas en mi bolsillo, por que esa mierda estaba haciendo que me diera asco también.

Los dos regresamos a la cocina y pasamos la siguiente hora turnándonos para hacer mezclas con los tragos. Jasper y Alice no regresaron, ya que ella ya estaba frita, y eventualmente los dos tomamos tanto que apenas y podíamos pararnos.

"Quiero ir a dormir" dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras, recargada en la repisa. Dio unos pasos hacía la puerta pero casi se cae y se rompe el cráneo. Y no estaba de humor para los tratos mortales de Carlisle esta noche, así que la cargue en mi espalda y la llevé a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de Emmett.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté, aventándola en la cama.

"Si" asintió y se acomodo en las almohadas.

"Esta bien, buenas noches."

Me dirigí a la puerta pero Bella chilló mi nombre.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, dándome la vuelta hacia ella.

"¿No te vas a quedar conmigo?"

Miré mis pies y me encogí de hombros. "No creí que quisieras eso."

"Han pasado semanas desde nuestra ultima pijamada. Ven." Dijo ella, levantando las sábanas peligrosamente.

Que mierda. Estaba demasiado borracho como para intentar tener sexo, así que me subí junto a ella. Pero me asegure de no acercarme mucho a ella.

"Dime como hiciste el truco" le dije, dándole el paquete de cartas de mi bolsillo.

Bella se acomodó en mí, poniéndose entre mi brazo y mi pecho.

"Okay… primero haces esto" dijo, volteando de cabeza la primera carta. "Le das vuelta. Y cuando se pone la carta es la única que esta de cabeza. Engañoso ¿eh?"

"Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he visto" le dije, tomando un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos.

"Mmmm" ella suspiró. "Solo estas celoso"

Cerré los ojos y me reí.

"Apaga la luz, estoy cansada." Me pidió. Intente apagar la lámpara sin moverme mucho de su lado.

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Dickward" dijo ella, con una risita.

Me quede callado durante un minuto y luego escuche su voz otra vez.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te extrañe."

"Lo sé." Murmuré. "Yo también te extrañe." Me incline y la besé en la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un coma inducido por el alcohol.

**Biiiien, este capitulo es como de transición, no hay drama por el momento pero ¡hey! Al menos ya arreglaron las cosas, y eso es algo, ya no andarán de emos por ahí y se agradece ¿no?**

**Ah y repito chicas, no censurare nada, como todas dijeron, y yo pienso igual esto es rating M, yo lo solo trato de traducirlo lo más fielmente posible, como les digo, es difícil hacerlo sin que tenga sentido y eso.**

**Muchas chicas lo preguntaron, esta historia tiene 25 capítulos, así que… ¡Faltan 10! Y sí, estoy muy segura que voy a traducir la secuela, "Seducing Edward" por que bueno, estoy traduciendo la primera parte y tiene sentido, así que nos veremos por más tiempo xD**

**Wow 500 reviews! ¿Están contentas? ¡Yo si! ¡Por que me aman! Bueno la verdad no espero tantos reviews esta vez por que el drama se ha calmado…**

**Las quiero!**

**Las veo luego!**

**Reviews!**


	16. Secreto

**Tengo algo importante que decirles abajo así que lo leen porfa, las veo al final.**

**Muchas no entendieron lo de Ashley, en el capítulo 8, Edward dice que le puso Ashley al árbol de Bella por que es uno de fresno, y en ingles se dice **_**ash**_** y pues por eso lo del nombre.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a ooohlalaaa y los personajes a Meyer.

**Capitulo 16. Secreto.**

**EPOV**

Mire la hora en la esquina de mi laptop y sacudí la cabeza, intentando teclear tan rápido como pudiera. No sabía por que cuando estaba sentado en clase junto a Jessica Stanley mandando su aliento de pene a mi cuello, el tiempo parecía ir tan lento y cuando tenía un montón de mierdas importantes que hacer el tiempo pasaba volando.

"Ya casi son las seis" le susurré a Bella.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó aplanando los botones de su celular, sin prestarme atención. Estaba apunto de partir esa mierda como una varita y aventarlo a través de la biblioteca. Se supone que teníamos una cena en mi casa con mis padres a las siete, y era algo así como importante para mí, pero ella no parecía sorprendida. Nunca había llevado una chica para la cena antes, y estaba intentando tener un avance con ella, así que estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis mental. Carlisle era un hijo de puta que daba mucho miedo y después del asunto del tatuaje, él no se ponía muy contento con lo que se refería a las _escapadas de Edward y Bella._

"Tal vez si me dejaras ayudar terminaríamos más rápido" dijo ella, interrumpiendo mi charla mental, intentando acercar la laptop hacía ella. Aventé sus manos y le hice una mueca.

"Swan, déjame hacer esto. Solo ve a buscar el libro." Apunté sin muchas ganas a uno de los estantes y Bella me gruño. Fue como que sexy.

"Escucha, cabeza de mierda. _Soy _capaz de teclear, lo creas o no. Tú ves por el libro. Yo ya fui como cinco veces."

Levanté la vista de la laptop y le sonreí.

"La única razón por la que estamos aquí es por que no pudiste con el alcohol y te tiraste a mi mejor amigo. Ve por el libro."

Era un golpe bajo, pero era cierto. En vez de pasar mi noche de viernes embriagándome y conquistando señoritas, como era la costumbre, estaba atrapado en la librería haciendo créditos extra para intentar mejorar la nota de mierda de biología antes de la cena. Nuestro trabajo de laboratorio fue durante el mes de mierda que tuvimos Bella y yo, y a Carlisle le daba algo si no sacaba A _siempre._

"Vete a la chingada." Bella gritó, tirando su libreta a mi cabeza. La bibliotecaria carraspeó y me miró feo, ya que Bella se había levantado y se había salido toda enojada. Ignoré su salida dramática, solo suspire y me quede sentado, escribiendo, intentando terminar lo más rápido posible.

Todo estaba tranquilo con Bella. Habíamos regresado a nuestra típico baile disfuncional, sin mucho progreso en cuanto a nuestra relación. No había riesgo de parálisis permanente por escalar árboles, o colarse por la puerta trasera para un poco de acción de tercera base, o pijamadas donde estábamos semidesnudos en días de escuela, ni siquiera nos besábamos. Estábamos muy lejos de estar cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero, estaba teniendo paciencia con esta mierda y la esperaba, ya que mi cerebro estaba ido y no tenía más ideas. Estaba inducido por voluntad propia en un hechizo que me estaba matando. Es por eso que se me ocurrió lo de la cena.

De pronto el teléfono de Bella comenzó a vibrar en la mesa. Lo agarré y miré el identificado. Bloqueado. Cada vez que Alice me llamaba a mi celular desde su casa, se veía bloqueado y era ahí donde todos estaban esta noche, ya que ella estaba teniendo su pendejada anual _"Winter Soiree"_, así que conteste, imaginando que era ella.

"¿Qué quieres, gnomo?" dije en voz baja por el teléfono, intentando ya no molestar a la bibliotecaria con Síndrome Premenstrual.

_Silencio._

"¿Quién rayos es?"

Era la voz de un tipo, y no era la de Jasper o Emmett, ni siquiera la de Newton. ¿Y acababa el pendejo portarse grosero conmigo? No estaba de humor.

"¿Quién putas eres tú? Tu eres el que hablo al celular"

"Si, por que es el celular de Bella, no sé por que lo contestas tú."

Mierda no.

Miré hacía las puertas de vidrio para ver si Bella venía, pero el pasillo estaba oscuro.

"Ella no esta aquí, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo dile que la llamó su novio. Y si fuera tú no contestaría su teléfono otra vez."

_Click._

¿Novio? ¿Qué en el nombre del Hades era esta mierda?

Necesitaba un trago antes de lidiar con estas tonterías.

Me paré de la silla y guarde el teléfono de Bella en mi bolsillo antes de tomar mis llaves y jugar con ellas en mis dedos mientras caminaba.

"No dejes que nadie se robe mi laptop." Le dije a la bibliotecaria mientras salía por la puerta. "O llevó esto a la corte."

Cuando iba por la esquina vi a Bella dando vueltas de un lado a otro, todavía enojada por mi comentario de Jasper. Probablemente me merecía una patada en las bolas por esa mierda, pero había cosas más importantes por discutir.

"Algo gracioso." Le dije cuando se dio la vuelta para verme. "Un tipo acaba de llamar y dijo que era tu novio. Que raro."

Ella notó el sarcasmo en mi voz y entornó los ojos. "¿Y por que contestas mi teléfono?

"Eh, dejemos de lado la ligera invasión a la privacidad para el problema con más importancia. ¿Desde cuando tienes novio?"

Estaba intentando permanecer tranquilo pero era difícil. Esa mierda me estaba molestando. Me sentía como un tonto.

"Eh, yo no tengo novio. No se de que diablos me estas hablando." Dijo Bella, buscando en su teléfono para ver quien la había llamado. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Nada que importara."

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, cerró su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron.

"El no es mi novio, ni nada que se le parezca. Es solo un…psicótico."

Se veía un poco preocupada, y no sabía si era por todas las pendejadas que le había dicho o por el perdedor que le había llamado, pero aún así intente aligerar el humor.

"Eh… ¿Quieres que le patee el culo? Tengo un bat"

"Estoy bien. Él vive en Phoenix, y como que queda lejos."

"Esta bien, tal vez en otra ocasión. Vamos" le dije, dirigiéndola hacia el estacionamiento. Bella tembló mientras caminábamos por la nieve que cayó mientras estábamos dentro. Puta madre. Odiaba la nieve.

"No vuelvas a decir esa pendejada de Jasper otra vez." Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. Sonreí y tomé un trago de las botellas que tenía en el asiento de atrás para emergencias como estas. "No es gracioso, pendejo."

"Lo siento."

"No esta bien."

Bella jugó con la radio unos segundos antes de voltear la cabeza hacía a mí.

"¿Cómo rayos vas a llegar a tu casa si estas tomando?"

"Tu puedes manejar mi auto" le sugerí. No dejaba a nadie estar detrás del volante de mi hermosa máquina, así que esperaba que ella notara el generoso gesto.

"¿Qué hay de mi auto?"

"Vamos por el después" le dije, tomando el ultimo trago. "Vamos por nuestras cosas y terminamos lo de laboratorio en mi casa después de la cena. Si llegamos tarde Esme se va a poner como la mierda."

"¡Quiero ir a la fiesta!"

De verdad intenté no rodar los ojos, pero de todos modos lo hice. "Primero que nada, será una puta estupidez, y segundo será toda la noche. Deja de lloriquear."

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué e hice una mueca cuando vi quien era. Un mensaje de la zorra de segundo año.

_¿Por qué todavía no estas aquí?_

Intente esconderlo de Bella, pero como siempre, ella lo vio de todas formas.

"De verdad increíble." Dijo ella, agarrando la manija. Le puse seguro antes de que pudiera abrirla, ganando más tiempo. "Veo que has cambiado mucho."

"Cállate" le dije mientras ella peleaba con el seguro. "No puedo controlar quien me manda mensajes."

"Podrías decirle que se vaya a la mierda y entonces así talvez te deje de mandar mensajes."

"No voy a ser grosero sin ninguna razón." Murmure, poniendo mi teléfono de vuelta a mi bolsillo sin contestarle el mensaje.

"¿Por qué no? Tú eres grosero conmigo sin ninguna razón."

"No, soy grosero contigo por que estas siendo una molesta malhumorada perra el día de hoy. En serio, relájate. Estas como, en nivel Rosalie. Vamos por nuestras cosas."

Después de ir por nuestros libros y mierdas por la librería íbamos hacía mi casa.

"Puedes ir más rápido. No vamos por el estacionamiento del supermercado, creo que el limite de velocidad es de 40."

"Esta nevando" me dijo enojada, intentando ver por el parabrisas. Después de unos segundos de ella murmurando y esquivando los peligros, yo me reí y me incline hacía ella para encender los limpiaparabrisas. "Gracias."

Asentí y tomé mi botella, mirando através del parabrisas, la nieve que caía cada vez más fuerte cada minuto que pasaba. Dude que pudiéramos lograr ir a la fiesta si el clima seguía así, pero no le dije nada a Bella acerca de eso.

"¿Tus padres saben que te estas matando lentamente?" preguntó Bella, apuntando la botella en mi regazo.

"Sip. No les importa." Mentí. Ella me vio feo y me reí. "Se imaginan lo de la bebida. Pero creo que no me conocen mucho." Le dije.

"Eso es triste." Dijo ella, haciendo un puchero en broma. Ella hizo una mueca cuando llegó a mi calle.

"No mucho, es más como conveniente. Bella ¡Pisa el puto acelerador! Dudo que tengamos un fatal accidente a dos metros de mi casa."

Ella bufó.

"Eres una puta molestia." Ella murmuró, pisando más el acelerador haciendo que me pegara a mi asiento. Ella se paró frente a mi cochera y se salió del auto sin esperarme. Perra.

Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a la puerta principal, solamente para hacerla enojar. Incluso silbé e hice una bola de nieve. Ella estaba temblando, me vio feo y me enseño el dedo mientras abría la puerta lentamente. Me metí un pedazo de goma de mascar en caso de que Carlisle intentara interrogarme y le quite el abrigo a Bella, arrojándolo en el closet cuando íbamos para la cocina. La cara de Esme se ilumino cuando nos vio entrar.

"¡Hola Esme!" dijo Bella, sonriendo y caminando hacia a ella. Hablando de personalidad múltiple.

"¡Bella! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido!"

Bella tomó la cuchara de madera de la mano de Esme y comenzó a ayudarle a cocinar, haciéndose sentir en casa. De hecho era algo encantadora. Después de debatirme si debía abrirme la garganta con un cuchillo de mantequilla por haber usado la palabra encantadora para describir a Bella, salte a la repisa detrás de ellas y comencé a comer un poco de una pieza de pan. Esme se dio la vuelta y me guiño un ojo.

"¿Y como estuvo la escuela Edward?"

"Increíble" le dije sarcásticamente, con la boca llena.

"Deberías ponerle azúcar morena a esto. ¿Ya lo habías hecho antes?" le pregunto Bella, apuntando a lo que sea que estaba cocinando Bella.

"No, pero suena bien. Edward trae el-"

"Esta en la alacena" le dije, interrumpiendo a Esme. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en una increíble idea que involucraba mi botella de Jack y mi nada sospechosa mochila de acampar Camelback, para poder distraerme. Bella negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba a mi lado.

"Eres tan educado" me susurró cuando paso de vuelta. Sonreí burlón y le di otra mordida al pan. Esme y ella me ignoraron en cuanto se pusieron a cocinar otra vez, siendo amigos y hablando de ponis o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres.

Las habilidades de Bella para quedar bien con los padres estaban más desarrolladas que las mías. Seamos sinceros. Estaba muy seguro de que aunque pasara los siguientes cincuenta años intentando ganarme a Charlie, el seguiría queriendo arrancarme la yugular con los dientes, y Bella se ganaría a Esme para cuando terminara la cena.

De pronto Carlisle entro a la cocina, algo sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Edward en casa un viernes por la noche? ¿Qué pasó, mi almacén de licor esta vació?"

Cinco segundos en la habitación y ya quería darle una patada en las bolas.

"Ja ja" murmuré mientras me despeinaba el cabello. El tiró un pedazo de papel a la repisa pero no me moleste en recogerlo.

"¡Hola Doctor Cullen!" gritó Bella, sosteniendo la cuchara frente a la boca de Esme. "Mire ¡Ya ni siquiera se nota la cicatriz!" apuntó su cabeza donde Carlisle le coció ese maldito día.

"¡Bella, esto es increíble! Debiste haber hecho la cena tu sola."

Bella se rió, y normalmente diría que Esme estaba siendo una perra hipócrita, pero había probado la comida de Bella antes y digamos que… es posible tener orgasmo con la comida. Es verdad.

"Edward, pon la mesa." Ordenó Esme. Salté de la repisa y saqué los platos fuerte, haciendo mucho ruido a propósito con las cosas. Nadie me puso atención. Era tan típico.

"Te ayudare." Dijo Bella, poniendo utensilios y servilletas arriba de los platos antes de seguirme al comedor.

Aventé un plato frente a cada asiento, sin importarme una mierda si se rompían, Bella seguía todo lo que hacía, enderezando y haciendo que todo pareciera normal ya que al parecer yo era un incompetente.

"Tu mamá es tan agradable. Aun no entiendo como terminaste siendo un grandísimo pendejo."

Y entonces hice lo impensable.

"Un pendejo que amas." Murmuré. Algo así como que se me salio, dada a mi poca sobriedad y del hecho de que ella se la pasara insultándome y haciéndome sentir odiado y yo todavía estaba pensando en mi idea del Camelback.

Bella no dijo nada, solo siguió acomodando las servilletas y mirando hacía la mesa.

"¿Qué, ningún comentario inteligente e insultante?"

"Yo solo estaba jugando, y tu fuiste…ofensivo." Dijo ella, suspirando. Comenzó a poner vasos a cada plato, sin mirarme y haciéndome sentir como un bruto. Probablemente por que era un bruto.

Necesitaba dejar de ser un insensible pendejo y hacer rápidamente algo para enmendarme, así que me puse junto a ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola rápidamente hacía a mí y le planté un beso en la frente. Y entonces olí su cabello y todas nuestras sexcapadas comenzaron a frotar en mi ebrio cerebro y me di cuenta que mi plan estaba fallando y que Carlisle no estaría nada contento si entraba y me veía tirandome a la hija del Jefe de policía en su comedor así que me fui al otro lado de la mesa y comencé a jugar con un tenedor que Bella acaba de acomodar.

Ella me levantó una ceja y en ese momento, Carlisle entró. Por primera vez desde… no sé, siempre, estaba contento de que él interrumpiera. Bella dejó la habitación y regresó un minuto después con Esme detrás, poniendo toda la comida en la mesa. Se sentó junto a mí y acercó su silla, sonriéndome.

"Asi que, Bella. ¿Cómo esta tu padre?" Carlisle preguntó, poniendo las manos en la mesa.

"El esta bien" respondió Bella, tomando mi plato y me sirvió primero. Esa chica.

"¿Sabe él que estas aquí?"

Bella suspiró y arrugó la nariz un poco antes de contestar.

"Mi padre siente que Edward y yo no somos una buena influencia el uno para el otro. Yo no estoy de acuerdo." Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo. Carlisle me vio feo y se comió la comida que tenía en la boca antes de hablar.

"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro que solo Edward es la mala influencia." Dijo, sonriendo en su servilleta.

Bella se rascó la cabeza y se acomodó en la silla.

"No. Edward siempre se comporta cuando esta cerca de mí." Mintió.

¿Yo? ¿Comportándome? Claro. Si comportarse significa que tomaba como un pez y que ignoraba cada regla que mis padres o cualquier otra autoridad me daban, entonces claro, yo me comportaba.

Entonces me di cuenta que era su forma de apoyarme ya que mi querido padre estaba siendo el típico imbécil que era, y parecía que ella tenía un problema con las personas que me insultaban. Excepto cuando era ella la que me insultaba, claro.

"Bueno, es bueno escuchar eso" dijo Esme, sonriendo. Ella se estaba poniendo demasiado contenta con todo este asunto de la cena.

"Si, lo es." Añadió Carlisle. "Si hubieras llegado mucho antes, quien sabe como sería Edward ahora…" sugirió.

Supongo que si ella hubiera llegado antes yo sería casi igual, solo con menos exámenes de enfermedades de transmisión sexual forzados a hacerme gracias a Carlisle. Pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Y haciendo un lado todas sus quejas de las zorras, parecía que yo le gustaba tal como era.

Busque su mano debajo de la mesa y tomé sus dedos, apretándolos suavemente. Ella me sonrió, y entonces me sentí como un marica así que la solté y moví mi mano a mi regazo. Miré a Bella mientras ponía comida en su boca con el tenedor entonces dejo el tenedor en su plato y sentí su mano moverse arriba de la mía, apretando mis dedos otra vez. La cena era más agradable con ella cerca.

Después de que terminamos, Bella educadamente, o sea irritantemente, se ofreció a que laváramos los platos. Incluso me obligó a usar el estúpido delantal de Esme por que pensó que sería divertido. Estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no discutir.

"Eso fue divertido." Dijo ella, metiendo un plato en el lavaplatos. "Creo que tú papá se esta ablandando conmigo."

"Sorprendentemente, yo también lo creo. Ahora solo necesitamos trabajar con tu padres." Le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si voy para la cena a tu casa estoy seguro que la pistola de Charlie estará en la mesa todo el tiempo."

"Si, guardaremos esa aventura para otro tiempo." Dijo ella, sacudiendo sus manos húmedas. "Listo, terminamos."

"Así que" me quité el delantal y lo tire por ahí. "¿Biología o fiesta? Tu decisión."

Sabía que estaba muy equivocado si esperaba que ella escogiera biología, pero valía la pena intentarlo. No me mal interpreten, amaba estar en una buena fiesta, pero las malditas fiestas siempre significaban desastre para Bella y para mí. Estaba dispuesto a faltar a la fiesta por mi propio bien.

"Escojo… ¡Fiesta!" gritó Bella, levantando su brazo asiendo una seña de victoria.

"Tranquila" le dije. Era ridícula. No pude evitar reírme mientras subíamos las escaleras a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme.

Bella se aventó a mi cama y comenzó a hojear una revista que estaba ahí. Me imagine que sería una pornográfica ya que mis noches ahora consistían en mí, unas lindas fotos centrales, y una caja de pañuelos. Tan patético.

Pensé que la forma de volver al corazón de Bella sería con un poco de amor de EC, y estaba listo para hacer un gran esfuerzo para que eso pasara. Saqué alguna mierda de mi clóset y comencé a cambiarme frente a ella, intentando conseguir algún tipo de reacción. Cuando la miré ella estaba hojeando la revista, sin ni siquiera verme.

"Ugh ¿Botas de combate? ¿En serio? Eso no debería ser permitido aquí…" dijo para ella, dándole la vuelta a la hoja con asco. Sip, definitivamente era una revista porno.

Después de quitarme la camisa, deje caer mis pantalones y ebriamente los patee hacia la pila de ropa sucia de mi clóset.

"Veo tus pompis." Dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona. No era la reacción que esperaba.

Renuncié al streptease y me puse la ropa, probablemente viéndome como un desastre. La verdad no me importaba.

"Hey, tengamos una plática." Dije, sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio y acercándome a ella. Ella se sentó en la cama, estilo indio, y esperó. "Así que… eh… no vayamos a la fiesta."

"¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Edward? Yo quiero ir. Deja de ser tan emo."

"No estoy siendo emo, mujer. ¿No recuerdas lo que paso en la última fiesta a la que fuimos? ¿Y la anterior a esa? Estoy intentando evitar un conflicto seguro."

Bella respiro profundo y se paró de la cama. Ella camino hacía enfrente del espejo y se arreglo un poco el cabello antes de darse la vuelta para verme.

"No estamos saliendo Edward. Es decir, nos metimos mano un par de semanas como… hace dos meses. No funciono. Lo superé. No me voy a enojar contigo solo por que les metas mano a otras chicas o algo así."

Esa pequeña frase, "Lo superé" podía traer tanto dolor como felicidad.

Me quede sentado ahí mirándola sin ninguna expresión, por que para ser sinceros, estaba putamente atónito. Me molestaba que me hablara así, como si no fuera importante para ella o algo. Estaba intentando que esta mierda funcionara. Me la había estado jalando tanto que podría quedar estéril solo para no estar tentado de estar con alguien más. La había traído a mi casa para cenar. Estaba siendo lo contario a mí y yendo en contra de mi naturaleza para cortejarla y no presionarla para que tonteáramos otra vez, ¿Y ella me dice esas mierdas? ¿Qué putas?

"Bien" le dije, parándome de la silla. Si ella quería ser una perra de corazón frío, yo también seria uno. Es decir, no una perra solo… con el corazón frío. Agarré las llaves y me salí del cuarto, preparándome para una noche llena de mierdas.

**BPOV**

"En serio, pude haber sacado la bicicleta y hubiéramos llegado más rápido" Edward gruño, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad. El cabrón había estado todo gruñón desde que salimos de la casa. Yo no me quería matar en el Volvo y no tenía mucha experiencia manejando en la nieve, así que me imagine que mi manera de conducir tan lento lo ponía loco. No me importaba.

Edward era putamente sexy cuando estaba enojado.

No sabía que era lo que pretendía conmigo, pero todos esos juegos de si quiero y no quiero estaban volviéndome loca. Hoy era el primer día que salíamos los dos juntos desde… ni siquiera sabía desde cuando, y él se puso todo raro cuando le dije que él podía estar con otras chicas. No se porque le dije eso, pero me imagine que si le hacía saber que no esperaba que se quedara sin tener sexo y aún así se quedaba sin tenerlo, entonces eso tendría que significar que sentía algo por mí. Por que la verdad no estaba segura.

El no había subido por mi ventana. Las únicas veces que lo veía era cuando estábamos en la escuela o cuando salíamos todo el grupo los fines de semana. Él no hacía ningún esfuerzo para hablar o al menos parecer que tenía algún interés en mí. Entonces el va y me confunde toda y me invita a cenar en su casa y nos tomamos de la mano y se quita la ropa frente a mí. Todo se estaba poniendo un poco ridículo. Necesitaba un trago, rápido.

"¡Edward, esta resbaloso! ¿Recuerdas que pasó la última vez que me caí?"

Edward se detuvo a la mitad de la calle y me espero. Estaba tomando algo de un tubo que salía de su mochila. Lo miré por un minuto y fruncí el ceño antes de tomarlo del brazo.

"¿Quieres un poco? Preguntó, sacando el tubo de su boca para ofrecérmelo. Me lo metí a la boca y tomé un poco, haciendo una mueca por como sabía.

"¿Jack? Ughhh…" me lo pasé y le regresé el tubo. "¿Entonces cuál es el punto para esas cosa?" le pregunté, señalando la mochila rara que tenía en la espalda.

"Es para acampar y eso. Es de Carlisle. Hacemos mucho senderismo, por eso tenemos un montón de estas mierdas." Dijo Edward, mordiendo el tubo.

Arrugué la nariz porque Edward + cantidades excesivas de alcohol = una calamidad.

Después de pasar a un tipo que estaba meando y de que Edward lo pateara para que se cayera, entramos a la casa de Alice. Me dirigí a la cocina, no queriendo estar cerca de Edward cuando se pusiera todo encantador con las chicas.

"¡Bella!" Alice gritó y saltó caóticamente de la silla, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Calcule que tenía… como seis tragos de más. "¡Toma un shot!" gritó, poniendo un vaso vació en la mesa y tirando mierdas por todos lados mientras intentaba agarrar la botella. Su cabello estaba todo parado de un lado y el tirante de su vestido estaba roto. Maldito Edward por hacerme ir a su cena. Me estaba perdiendo las cosas divertidas de aquí.

"Alice, dame eso" dijo Rose, tomando la botella de su mano y sirviéndome algo en el vaso. Alice había tirado la mitad de la botella en la mesa, poniendo nada en el vaso.

Me tomé lo del vaso y escuché unos tremendos gritos que venían del jardín trasero, así que fui para ver que estaba pasando.

"¡Bella!" Jasper gritó en cuanto me vio, saludándome con la mano. "Mira esta pendejada."

Emmett estaba tirado en un sofá largo, sin playera. Estaba un tipo inclinado sobre él, con unas pinzas y… ¿una aguja? Eso solo gritaba malas noticias.

"Ehh…talvez deberías pensar en eso, Emmett" dije, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Cállate Bella! No la escuches Emmett, se vera chulo" dijo Jasper, sacudiendo los hombros de Emmett para darle valor. Me imaginé que probablemente vomitaría si me quedaba ahí y me ponía a ver eso sin estar más borracha, así que me regresé a la cocina.

Y claro, Edward estaba sentado en la repisa con Alice y Rose y un montón de porristas/ansiosas de dar un mamada a las que me daban igual. Estaba una perra rubia parada junto a él haciendo "intentos de movimientos sexys" que Jessica y Lauren hicieron famosos. Bufé y caminé hacia un lado de él, dándole mi vaso vacío a Rose.

"Estoy con la necesidad urgente de un rellenado" le dije, intentando esconder el enojo en mi voz. Rose solo negó con la cabeza y llenó el vaso.

"Edward ¿No quieres tomarte un trago con Bella?" dijo Rose, interrumpiendo los susurros sexuales de la rubia en su oreja. Zorra.

"Sip" dijo él, saludándome con la mano. Lo miré feo y el sonrió, intentando alejarse de la rubia. Gracias a Dios.

Me puse entre él y la Barbie falsa y tomé el trago. Edward palmeó el espacio en su regazo, y salté ahí, principalmente por rencor. Y para mandar una advertencia a todas las otras perras de ahí para que no se acercaran.

"Rose, debería salir. Creo que Emmett se va a poner un arete en el pezón" le dije. Rose gritó y corrió hacia fuera de la casa, y se escucho el sonido de un golpe. Edward y yo nos reímos como locos antes de tomarnos nuestro trago.

"¿A dónde se fue tu chica?" le pregunté sarcásticamente a Edward, viendo alrededor cuando me di cuenta que la puta se había largado. El frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

"Deja de ponerte celosa" dijo, poniendo su mano en mi muslo y le dio un ligero apretón. "Oh espera, no me acordaba, no te importa lo que haga por que me superaste."

El sonrió burlón y mordió el estúpido tubo que ya tenía en la boca listo para tomar.

"Creo que también deberías ponerte un piercing en el pezón" dijo Edward después del trago, guiñándole a mi teta cuando dijo pezón.

"Um, así estoy bien, gracias."

El sonrió y subió su mano hasta que la puso en mi codo, y entonces la deslizó por mi brazo y puso su mano alrededor de la mía. Puso nuestras manos en la repisa y escuche su ligero suspiro en mi oído.

Edward me estaba tomando de la mano. En público. Sonaba estúpido, pero mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Algo tan tonto y pequeño como tomarse de las manos era la gran puta cosa para Edward. Se merecía una medalla o un trofeo o algo. Estaba tan confundida.

Cuando mire alrededor conté dieciséis chicas mirándome, casi gruñendo, enseñando los colmillos y todo. Me asusté un poco así que solté su mano y nos serví unos tragos. Al parecer iba a ser una larga y mortificante noche.

Me quede a lado de Edward casi toda la noche. Le dijo que no a todas las chicas, sin ni siquiera dudar o considerar los sentimientos de las demás. No estaba segura si era algo bueno, pero era algo en mi favor así que lo disfrute. Lentamente, todos comenzaron a irse ya que la nieve se ponía cada vez peor, así que solo quedamos nosotros seis en la casa. Me estaba quedando dormida en el sofá de Alice, usando el abrigo de Edward como almohada.

"¡Despierta Bella!" gritó Alice en mi oído. Estaba borracha hasta el culo. "Te puedes quedar en el cuarto de mis padres."

Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño, buscando a Edward con la mirada.

"Stankwarddd*, ¿Dónde estas?" chillé, por que no quería subir yo sola las escaleras. Edward entro con dificultad al cuarto, todavía con su mochila Camelback que ya debía llevar vacía como una hora y con una cerveza en la mano.

"Que" dijo, intentando ignorar los gritos de Emmett que venían de la cocina.

"Estoy cansada. Ven a dormir conmigo en el cuarto de los papás de Alice." Murmuré. Edward gimió y miró hacía la cocina y luego hacía a mí.

"Ughhhh" dijo, quitándose al fin la estúpida mochila, y poniendo su cerveza por ahí. "Me retiro por ahora, compañeros. Los veo en la mañana."

Bostecé mientras Edward me llevaba por las escaleras, Emmett y Jasper le gritaron mandilón, joto, maricón y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera a sus ebrias mentes. Él los ignoro, y me miró por encima de su hombro, burlándose al ver que tenía problemas para subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, cerré rápidamente la puerta y tomé el brazo de Edward para acercarlo hacía a mí.

"Me divertí hoy" intente decir mientras reprimía el hipo. "¿Por qué no puedes ser así siempre?

"Puedo serlo" dijo Edward, pestañeando y mirando hacía abajo.

Y entonces, usando la muy gastada excusa de estaba borracha, tomé el cuello de la playera de Edward y lo acerqué hacía mí, aplastando sus labios con los míos. Puso sus manos en la pared, una a cada lado de mi cabeza y se acercó mas a mí tan fuerte que estaba casi aplastada contra la pared. Había extrañado besar a Edward, y había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había hecho. Su familiar olor me llenó la nariz y su sabor estaba en mi lengua y era maravilloso. Tome su cara con mis manos y lo acerque mucho más a mí para que pudiera besarlo una y otra vez, por que él de verdad se había dejado de portarse como un imbécil la noche entera y sabía que había sido por mí.

Mis dedos estaban en su cabello, y sus manos estaban en la parte baja de mi espalda, y sus labios estaban en mi cuello, cuando de pronto los dos sentimos la vibración de mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Edward alejo su cara y se me quedó viendo, probablemente preguntándose quien putas me llamaba a esa hora. Yo sabía quien era, pero no me sentía con ganas de explicarle, así que sonreí y saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, moviendo mi brazo listo para aventarlo por la habitación. Edward tomó mi muñeca y frunció el ceño antes de apuntar al teléfono.

"Contesta." Dijo, obviamente sospechando.

Mierda mierda mierda.

"No quiero." Dije, abriendo mi mano para que el teléfono cayera al suelo. Edward levantó una ceja y entorno los ojos, se hizo unos pasos para atrás y se sentó en la cama.

"Estas en algo raro." Dijo el, todavía con los ojos entornados.

"Yo de verdad, de verdad" se me salió el hipo "que no"

Edward sacudió la cabeza y se movió hasta la cabecera de la cama, claramente no me creía. Como sea.

"Me voy a la cama, Swan" dijo, apagando la luz. "Buenas noches."

Estaba demasiado borracha como para entender lo que estaba pasando, o si Edward estaba enojado, o alguna otra mierda, así que me quede parada en la oscuridad unos segundos antes de subir a la cama y acurrucarme junto a él, sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos sentí sus brazos enredarse alrededor de mí y me quede dormida.

**Bien primero que nada, si se que me tarde mucho mucho, pero chicas! Tenía demasiada tarea y después tuve exámenes y luego tuve una neurosis post exámenes jajaja así que entiendan. Pero como le dije a una chica, al menos intente no dejar el último capitulo en algo emocionante por que sabía que tardaría en traducir.**

**Ok esto es importante, la autora de "REsisiting Edward" borró la historia, si yo también entre en pánico cuando me metí en favoritos y no encontré la historia para traducir, también me tarde por eso. La autora puso en su perfil que estaba muy ocupada y no se que más, pero que si alguien quería la historia que le dejara un PM y ella mandaba la historia y chalala, prácticamente le rogué para que me la mandara, eso hace como un mes, y no me ha contestado, PEEERO, me acorde que hace muuucho yo guarde la historia, tarde en encontrarla, pero la encontré, pero la tenía guardad en bloc de notas, así que la pase a Word, y por alguna razón me apendeja traducir así y me tardo un poquito más.**

**Tengo toda esta historia guardada, gracias a Dios, pueden estar tranquilas por ese lado, si alguien la quiere me la pueden pedir si la quieren leer en ingles. El problema aquí es que, también tengo la secuela, "Seducing Edward" PEEEERO no la tengo completa, me faltaran como unos cuatro capítulos, así que roguemos a que la autora se aparezca y me mande las historias antes de que llegue a esa parte de Seducing Edward, yo creo que si, todavía nos faltan como nueve capítulos de este y como veinte del otro así que, seamos positivas. xD**

**Bien, sepan que leo TODOS los reviews, pero no tengo tiempo de contestarlos, pero los leo todos y me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios y otras me hacen reír cuando me dicen que hacen cosas como estos weyes o se identifican con algo, me alegran el día**

**Así que si me quieren hacer sonreír dejen reviews, por que saben que las quiero y por que me quieren.**

**Reviews!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa.**

**Capitulo 17.**

**BPOV**

Abrí los ojos no muy segura, intentando entender la situación. Estaba en la casa de Alice. En la habitación de sus padres. Sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza, olí la playera de Edward y me relaje de inmediato. Gracias a Dios. No creo que pudiera con otro incidente como el de Jasper sin que me mandaran al manicomio.

Lentamente, busque detrás de mí y me levante del brazo de Edward, rodando suavemente para no despertarlo. Me paré y lo miré por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, solo observando al increíble hijo de puta durmiendo. Era tan hermoso. Sus pestañas se movían cada pocos segundos, y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, revelando la punta de su perfecta lengua. Puta madre, me estaba volviendo loca. Con o sin mal aliento, todo lo que quería hacer era meterle la lengua en la boca.

Vi su pecho subir y bajar por un rato antes de pararme y caminar hacía la ventana. Había nevado más por la noche, y por lo que podía ver, todo estaba blanco. No teníamos nieve en Phoenix. De pronto oí un gemido grave, y me di la vuelta para ver a Edward. Salté de regreso a la cama y me arrodille frente a él, sonriendo mientras el se tallaba los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" Edward preguntó en medio de un bostezo. Me encogí de hombros y apunté la ventana.

"¡Deberías ver todo lo que nevó! ¡Esta todo blanco! ¡Nos quedaremos atrapados para siempre!"

"No, claro que no" dijo Edward, rodando los ojos, su voz todavía ronca. "El Volvo es fabuloso con los imprevistos del clima."

Edward levantó los brazos y me abrazó, acercando mi cuerpo contra su pecho. Me acosté ahí por un segundo, sin resistirme, solo disfrutando estar tan cerca de él. Me estaba relajando tanto. Decidí justo ahí que íbamos a aclarar toda la mierda hoy, antes de que siguiéramos peleando y nos arrancáramos la cabeza debido a la frustración sexual.

"Vamos" le dije. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Charlie estaría fuera el fin de semana, así que me imagine que podía invitar a Edward a que viniera, ya que estaba ansiosa y desesperada y todo lo que quería hacer era pasar más tiempo a solas con él.

"Necesito bañarme" dijo él, rascándose la mejilla.

"Te bañas en mi casa. Charlie estará pescando en el hielo o alguna tontería así hasta mañana."

Edward lo pensó durante unos segundos y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno. Vamos."

En menos de una hora, íbamos llegando a mi casa en el auto de Edward, el cual convenientemente había estacionado hasta en la esquina. Corrí a través de la nieve que estaba en mi jardín, riéndome mientras Edward llegaba a la puerta. Dejé caer mi chaqueta cubierta de nieve en la entrada, me quite las botas y les sacudí la nieve.

"¿Podemos jugar en la nieve?" le pregunté a Edward. Él me vio como si estuviera loca.

"Absolutamente no."

"¡Soy de Arizona! ¡Nunca vi la nieve antes!"

"Tu puedes ir y congelarte el culo si quieres. Yo estoy bien así gracias."

Suspiré y subí las escaleras, me pare al final para agarrar dos toallas del closet antes de irme al baño. Edward me siguió en silencio. Se veía raro, probablemente por que todavía seguía enojado conmigo por lo de ayer. Ni siquiera me acordaba que había pasado, pero fuera lo fuera, estaba segura que todo era mi culpa.

"Eh… bueno esto no es un baño de mármol de diseñador o algo así, pero servirá. Solo tienes que darle la vuelta-"

Edward me interrumpió, volteando la cabeza del espejo donde estaba inspeccionando la barba que le había salido.

"Creo que podré darme cuenta como abrir la regadera, gracias."

"Eeeesta bien. Apúrate."

Me salí del baño y me fui a mi cuarto, intentando pelear con la urgencia de saltar a la regadera con Edward. Era muy difícil. Para distraerme, saqué ropa limpia del clóset y la puse en mi cama. Como tenía tiempo que matar, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a leer los mails atrasados, casi todos eran de Renee. Todavía seguía enojada así que solo le conteste uno, y fue muy corto. Ella entendería la indirecta. De pronto mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi escritorio, haciéndome saltar. Lo contesté sin fijarme primero quien llamaba. Gran error.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey Bella"

Se me revolvió el estómago cuando escuche su voz.

Pasé saliva y cerré la laptop, dando vueltas en la silla.

"¿Por qué de pronto no dejas de llamar?" le pregunté.

"Voy a ir a Seattle pronto y quiero verte."

"Si, mi agenda esta llena así que no creo que se pueda." Mentí, sin ni siquiera intentar fingir entusiasmo.

Tenía cero ganas de verlo.

"¿Ocupada con tu nuevo novio?"

"Eh, no tengo novio. Y además eso no te importa."

Ninguna respuesta.

"Bueno, Bella, te llamare cuando este en el pueblo."

"Sip, adiós."

Escalofriante. Esa sería una llamada que no iba a contestar.

Escuche la regadera cerrarse, así que salte de mi silla y me dirigí al baño. Toqué un par de veces antes de que Edward abriera la puerta. Se me cayó la quijada. Es decir, si, lo había visto desnudo antes e incluso me había bañado con él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y él estaba tan… uhhhh. Su cabello brillaba y estaba todo desordenado y húmedo y había pequeñas gotas de agua bajando por su pecho hacía su toalla que colgaba peligrosamente en la parte baja de sus caderas y todo lo que quería era ponerme de rodillas y lamer todas las gotas de agua de su camino feliz. Estaba segura que estaba babeando.

"Necesitas rasurarte." Murmuré, pasando mi mano por su mejilla.

"Pude haberlo hecho si me hubieras dejado ir a casa."

"Yo lo haré" sugerí, pasando delante de él y me puse frente al lavado. "Siéntate aquí." Le dije, apuntando a la repisa.

"Siento como si esto fuera una mala idea." Gruño Edward. No muy seguro brincó a la repisa y me miró.

"No, no es mala idea, soy muy buena en eso."

Puse mis manos debajo del agua caliente y las llene con crema para rasurar antes de llenar la cara de Edward con ella. El cerró un ojo y me sonrió, claramente preocupado. Tanto como yo cuando estaba por poner la navaja en su mejilla, el me agarró de la muñeca e hizo una mueca.

"Bella, si me conviertes en Cara Cortada, que Dios me ayude. No me haré responsable de mi actos."

"Cálmate, mariquita llorona. No voy a arruinar tu perfecta cara."

Edward se calló y comencé a mover la navaja por su mejilla. Ya había terminado con un lado de su cara cuando por fin él comenzó a relajarse.

"Así que" dijo él. "¿Quién es ese tipo que se la pasa llamándote?"

Debí haber sabido que iba a preguntar.

"Si sigues hablando terminare cortándote." Murmuré, intentando cambiar el tema.

"Esa no es una respuesta." Dijo. Sentía sus ojos quemándome incluso aunque no lo estuviera viendo.

"Lo sé… es estúpido, ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso."

"Bueno yo quiero saber" insistió, su voz sonaba más enojada.

"Dije que no quiero hablar de eso."

"Bella" dijo Edward, agarrando mi mano que tenía la navaja y poniéndola en su regazo. "¿Alguna vez… querrás estar en serio conmigo?"

¿Qué si quería estar con él?

Por supuesto que quería. Eso era todo lo que quería.

"Si" dije avergonzada, mirando mis pies.

"Las personas honestas no esconden sus asuntos" dijo Edward, citando Cumbres Borrascosas. Se veía lastimado y confundido y otra vez era toooooda mi culpa.

"Creí que odiabas ese libro."

"Y lo odio." Dijo él. "¿Quién es él?"

"No es nadie." Dije, continuando en su barbilla donde me había quedado. "Él es el tipo que te mencione que era mayor, y yo le gustaba y yo fui estúpida, así que lo hice… por que él era guapo y yo estaba totalmente ebria y él resulto ser un total loco y sigue llamándome por que va estar en Seattle y quiere verme por yo no quiero verlo. Siento como si él fuera a hacer alguna mierda loca como secuestrarme o cortarme en pedazos con un hacha… no sé. Tal vez estoy exagerando."

Decir el discurso completo me dejo sin aire. Y eso que solo era la versión corta. Edward solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si quieres que le patee el culo la oferta sigue en pie."

"Gracias."

Limpie la cara de Edward con una toalla para quitar el exceso de crema de afeitar mientras él me sonreía.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Limpio" le dije, apuntando el espejo. "Mira."

Se vio en el espejo por un minuto antes de darse la vuelta para verme y sonreírme.

"Gracias, Bell." Edward saltó de la repisa y se paró por un segundo, con la boca abierta. "Hey. Hablemos por un minuto-"

"Espera" le dije, buscando la llave de la regadera para abrirla. "Me siento como la mierda. Salte y déjame bañarme. No me tardo."

Edward agarró su pila de ropa y se salió, azotando la puerta.

Intenté bañarme tan rápido como pode, sintiéndome de pronto ridículamente emocionada por el hecho de que Edward estaba en mi cuarto. Como si el no hubiera estado ahí antes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que él había estado en mi casa.

Mientras me ponía shampoo, me puse a pensar. En vez de solo hablar con Edward acerca de nosotros y de tener la típica conversación de mierda que ya tuvimos muchas veces, ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle lo que quería? A él. Quería estar con él. Necesitaba estar con él. Los juegos me estaban cansando y poniéndome celosa y siempre estaba enojada y haciendo decisiones estúpidas por que estaba confundida como la mierda. Y nosotros estando juntos podía arreglar eso. Me imagine que justo ahora era buen tiempo para hablar con él acerca de las cosas que nos estaban pasando. Mientras estuviera abierto para discutirlo. Por que ya no quería esperar, o pelear, o arruinar todo otra vez.

Me vestí y me pase los dedos por mi cabello húmedo antes de ir corriendo a mi habitación, donde Edward estaba dormido en mi cama.

Me subí en la cama y me puse de rodillas frente a él. Él abrió los ojos cuando mi peso hizo que se hundiera un poco el colchón. Puse las palmas de mis manos en su pecho y respire profundo.

De pronto no supe que decir.

"Edward, confío en ti" le dije de pronto, por que era la única cosa que se me ocurrió decir y que sabía que tenía un significado. "¿Tú confías en mí?"

"Ummm si" dijo él, un poco desconcertado. Acarició mi palma con sus dedos y sonrió. "¿Por qué-"

"¿Estas seguro? Después de lo que hice, ¿Puedes decir honestamente que confías en mí?"

"Las personas cometemos errores, Swan."

"¿Así que lo superaste? ¿Ya no te molesta para nada?"

Edward se sentó y negó con la cabeza. Pasó los dedos por su cabello húmedo, obviamente intentando pensar que decir. Me acerqué a él y puse mis manos en sus piernas.

"Por supuesto que me molesta. Esa mierda me mató por semanas. Quería vomitar cada vez que pensaba en eso. ¿Pero pienso que lo harás de nuevo? No. Tú dijiste que lo sentías y que te arrepentías. No voy a estar sentido contigo para siempre. Así que… si, lo superé. ¿Por qué?"

"Ya no quiero hacer esto." Le dije, moviendo las manos entre nosotros. "Todo esto de, estamos, no estamos, puedo hacer esto, no puedo hacer eso, puedo golpear a esa chica por coquetear con Edward, si esta bien portarme de esta manera cuando estoy con él, ya no quiero eso. Te quiero a ti."

Edward levantó una ceja y asintió.

"Eh… de acuerdo. Realmente no se bien que acabas de decir, pero continúa."

"Yo… yo te amo. Así como, de verdad te amo, y se que tu no me amas y no tienes que hacerlo justo ahora, pero quiero estar contigo. ¿Tu quieres…estar conmigo?"

Edward pasó saliva y se mordió el labio, mirando a la cama. Tomé sus dedos, y sus ojos se movieron a nuestras manos.

"Si" dijo, todavía mirando hacía abajo. Después me miró a los ojos y asintió. "Si, quiero estar contigo."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Sip"

"Entonces, somos-"

"Si" respondió él, sonriendo.

Estaba extasiada.

Edward Cullen era mi novio. Mi novio. Hermoso, arrogante, inteligente, molesto, gracioso, enojón, ridículo, maravilloso Edward era mió.

Todo mío.

No sabía que hacer. Salté a sus brazos, haciendo que su cabeza golpeara la pared. Pero a él no le importo. Agarré su cara y lo besé en los labios una y otra vez y besé su cara y su cuello y su clavícula y le jalaba ligeramente el cabello y seguía dándole pequeños besos en todos lados por que él era mío y podía hacer eso si quería. Y entonces solo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrace tan fuerte como pude y mantuve su cuerpo cerca del mío porque no quería dejarlo ir, nunca.

"Estoy tan feliz" dije con la cara en el cuello de Edward, dejando escapar una risita.

"¿Si?" preguntó él, riéndose. "Así que ahora que soy tuyo, ¿Eso significa que podemos hacerlo?"

Me aleje de él para que pudiera ver mi cara y le hice una mueca.

"¿Es por eso que aceptaste? ¿Solo para poder acostarte conmigo?"

Edward se rió y agarró un mechón de mi cabello.

"Ay, cállate, por supuesto que no. Estaba jugando. Suelo hacer eso muy seguido."

"Seguro."

"No me importa esperar tanto como tú quieras. Ya espere todo este tiempo, ¿Qué son otro par de días o semanas o…años? Por favor que no sean años."

Se veía preocupado.

"Probablemente no sean años" le asegure.

"Encantador."

Los dos nos reímos otra vez. Estaba tan putamente extasiada, estaba luchando contra las ganas de reír y reírme y gritar como una tonta cada dos segundos.

"Esto es tan raro. Nunca tuve un novio de verdad antes. ¿Qué hacemos? Algo como, ¿Tener que ir a la graduación juntos y besarnos en tu auto en algún lugar solitario o usar ropa igual?"

"Fácil" dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza. "De verdad no tengo idea. Pero de una vez te advierto, probablemente sea una mierda de novio."

"No creo que sea posible." Le dije. "Es decir… no puede ser muy diferente a como lo hacemos ahora, ¿verdad?"

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

"Bueno, me gusta como eres ahora."

El golpeo la pared con los dedos nerviosamente.

"Siento como si tuviera que marcar mi territorio o algo así." Dijo Edward, parándose de la cama.

"Por favor no hagas pipí encima de mi."

"¡No! Quiero decir, en tu cuarto." Dijo él, moviendo las mierdas de mi escritorio.

"Por favor no hagas pipí en mi cuarto."

Él suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "No importa."

"¡Ya sé!" salté de la cama y corrí a mi clóset, buscando entre la ropa. "¡Sonríe!"

Me di la vuelta hacia Edward y tomé una foto instantánea de él. Cuando salió la foto la agite en el aire. Edward solo se paró ahí, viéndose confundido.

"Renee me la mando por mi cumpleaños." Le dije, todavía agitando la foto. La miré y ahogué un grito. "¡Te ves más guapo en las fotos! Te recomiendo una carrera en el modelaje."

"No gracias. Busco algo que me dure más que tres años."

Pegué la foto de Edward en mi espejo con un pedazo de cinta y me di la vuelta hacia él.

"Ahí esta tu marca. Ahora necesitamos algo para tu cuarto." Dije, con los dedos en mi barbilla.

Le di la espalda a Edward y me levante la playera, tomando una foto de mi pecho desnudo. Ja.

"Gracias" dijo él, quitándome la foto de las manos y guardándola en su bolsillo. "Esto ira en el Volvo. Todavía mejor."

Rodee los ojos y aventé la cámara en la cama.

"Mmm. ¿Quieres desayunar?"

Un momento después, estaba en el piso de abajo con Edward en la cocina, dándole tostadas francesas en la boca.

"Mmmm" el gimió con gusto, pasando la comida que tenía en la boca. "Eres tan buena cocinera.

"Gracias."

"¿Cómo aprendiste?"

Metí el tenedor con comida en la boca de Edward y miré hacia mi regazo y me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé. Mi mamá nunca estaba así que siempre cocinaba yo sola."

El se dio cuenta de la tristeza en mi voz y se aclaro la garganta.

"Me identifico con la negligencia parental. Los míos tampoco estaban. Y eso como que explica por que soy como soy. Sin mencionar que fui un error ya que ellos no querían tener hijos."

"Tampoco los míos. Tu situación aún es mejor. Por lo menos tus padres todavía están juntos. Sin mencionar que son ricos y siempre te compran cosas."

"Si bueno, el dinero no es igual al amor." Dijo Edward, mirando hacia el suelo y rascándose la mejilla. "Al menos tú tienes a Charlie. Es un imbécil pero al menos sabes que le importas."

Mire a Edward y forcé una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello con mis dedos. Era raro que tuviéramos una conversación seria, así que apreciaba que él me hablara de esas mierdas, de los locos de nuestros padres, por lo menos.

"Si logró que Charlie te deje venir a la cena, ¿vendrías?"

Edward me miró sin ninguna expresión en la cara y negó con la cabeza.

"No. De ninguna manera."

"El no es tan malo."

"No estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"Cocinare lo que tu quieras." Le rogué, parándome de puntitas para besarlo. "Esto es algo que los novios hacen, Edward. No seas un novio de mierda."

Edward gimió y asintió.

"Bien."

Estaba segura que Edward dudaba que lograra hacer que Charlie aceptara tal cosa. De hecho, yo también lo dudaba. Pero ahora que estábamos de verdad juntos, no quería esconderlo de Charlie. Ni a nadie más. Estaba lista para ir a la escuela el lunes con mi tatuaje a la vista y andar por ahí gritando mi declaración de amor por Edward para que todos pudieran escucharlo. Así de loca estaba por él.

Edward y yo pasamos el resto del día juntos, haciendo cosas sin importancia. Aún así, fue increíble. Le hice el almuerzo y cena, y me di cuenta de lo feliz que me ponía cuando escuchaba a Edward gemir de placer cuando probaba mi comida. Vimos algunas películas navideñas, ya que era lo único que había, y tomamos una siesta juntos en el sofá. Lo convencí para ir afuera conmigo y hacer un hombre de nieve. De hecho, Edward insistió en una "mujer de nieve", con tetas y ombligo y todo. Me di cuenta que su padres no lo llamaron ni una vez para ver donde estaba, incluso aunque él no hubiera estado en su casa desde el día anterior. Como fuera, trabajamos en nuestro proyecto de biología, y para cuando casi habíamos terminado, ya me estaba quedando dormida. Al parecer jugar en la nieve te deja cansada. El me llevó cargada a la cama, y yo media dormida intente quitarle los pantalones, pero estaba exhausta y él lo sabía, así que el me quito la mano y prendió su iPod y puso un audífono en mi oreja y canto conmigo hasta que me quede dormida.

*

"Bella" Edward susurró, sacudiéndome suavemente. "Bella, levántate."

"¿Qué?" pregunté media dormida, todavía desorientada.

"Acabo de escuchar al auto de tu papá llegar. Me voy a ir, por que tu auto no esta aquí y él talvez suba para ver si estas en casa."

"No te vayas" dije, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su torso mientras él se paraba para ponerse sus zapatos.

"Me tengo que ir. Llámame cuando te despiertes, ¿si?"

Hice un puchero y asentí, arrastrándome a través del cuarto para ayudarlo a salir por la ventana.

"¡Ten cuidado, Edward!"

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió, dándome un beso en los labios antes de saltar hacia afuera, cayendo con un golpe sordo. Lo vi mientras el corría por mi patio trasero, hasta que lo perdí de vista. Estaba helando afuera. Cerré la ventana y temblé antes de bajar las escaleras para recibir a Charlie. Ya estaba levantada, así que mejor empezaba con él desde temprano.

Me lavé los dientes y corrí hacia abajo, siguiendo el olor del café.

"¿Sabes usar la cafetera?" le pregunté a Charlie. Estaba muy sorprendida.

"No soy un completo inútil."

Sonreí y me senté frente a él en la mesa mientras él leía el periódico.

"¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano? ¿Y donde esta tu auto?"

"Te escuche venir. Mi auto esta en la escuela, estaba nevando muy feo y tenía miedo de manejar así que me fui con Alice." Mentira. "Y ayer estaba todavía peor, así que ella me dejo aquí." Doble mentira.

"Aquí nieva, Bella. Tendrás que aprender a manejar en la nieve."

"Lo sé." Dije, mirando hacía la mesa, agarrando un pedazo de madera que estaba suelta.

"¿Cómo vas a llegar a la escuela mañana?"

"Hare que Edward venga por mí." Dije, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Ya había confesado mi amor por él a Charlie, así que el hecho de que estuviéramos saliendo no debería llegarle de sorpresa.

Charlie rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sin levantar la vista del periódico. "Bella, ya sabes lo que tengo que decir sobre eso."

"Si, bueno… mmm, verás, quiero hablarte de algo." suspiré y me aclaré la garganta antes de agarrarme fuerte de la orilla de la mesa.

"¿Qué?" dijo Charlie, nada contento.

"Mira, antes de que empieces a gritar y ponerte todo rojo y arrugado, solo escúchame."

"Aquí vamos."

Lo ignoré.

"Edward y yo estamos juntos. Saliendo. Y se lo que piensas, y entiendo por que piensas así, pero quiero que sepas que él es diferente ahora. Quiero decir, él no se ha metido en problemas contigo desde que lo conocí, ¿verdad? Y también, él va a estar en la casa muy seguido así que para nuestra salud mental es mejor que ustedes empiecen a llevarse mejor."

Charlie me miro sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

"¿Estas loca?"

"Nop. Lo amo, papá. Por favor, por favor, por favor, te lo estoy rogando, solo dale una oportunidad. Si él me hace algo malo, te daré libertad para que lo amenaces con la pistola como tú quieras. Por favor."

Charlie murmuró algo bajito que sonó como "cavando su propia tumba" pero no estaba segura. Me senté ahí esperando a que las arrugas de su frente comenzarán a desaparecer.

"Bien, Bella. Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces."

"Ves, ese no era el tipo de respuesta que estaba esperando. Esperaba algo como 'Estoy muy feliz de que estés feliz, Bella' o tal vez 'Oh, invita a Edward para la cena' o algo parecido."

Charlie se rió de mí.

"Si, tráelo para la cena, Bella. Esta noche. Anda hazlo."

Sonó como una amenaza.

Esta harta de tratar de razonar con este terco imbécil.

"Esta bien." Dije, sonriendo. "Ya veras, papá. Él no es tan malo.

*

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de todo el asunto de la cena cuando vi lo que Charlie trajo como cita.

Su pistola.

Sip, estaba en la mesa, justo a lado del lugar donde se sentaría Edward, justamente como sospeche.

"Creo que estás siendo un poco dramático" dije cuando puse un poco de pan en la mesa.

Charlie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tu novio es un cobarde o qué?"

"No. Estoy segura que cualquier chico de 17 años le parecerería un poco incomodo tener un arma a un metro que este apuntando hacía él."

Se escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta. Ladee la cabeza y le saque la lengua a Charlie antes de ir abrir.

"Hey" dijo Edward cuando abrí la puerta, sus cejas levantadas. Me pasé tres horas persuadiéndolo para que dejara su casa.

"Hola" le guiñe un ojo y me hice a un lado, para dejarlo entrar a la casa. "Te puedes sentar" le dije, apuntando el asiento vació frente a Charlie.

El se paró de pronto y sus ojos pasaron de la pistola a mí. Y luego se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

"No, no, no. Siéntate." Dije, empujándolo hacia su asiento. "Papá. Aleja esa cosa, por favor."

Charlie gruño algo y puso la pistola de vuelta a su cinturón.

"Siento como si eso fuera ilegal" Edward murmuró, claramente un poco asustado. Me reí y me senté junto a él.

"Así que, Edward" Charlie dijo entre sus dientes apretados. "¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?"

¿Por qué diablos esa era la primera pregunta que las personas preguntan cuando vas a algún lugar para la cena?

"Sip. Están felices. A ellos les gusta Bella un montón."

Charlie frunció el ceño y comenzó a picar su comida con el tenedor. "De verdad"

Pareció más un hecho que una pregunta.

"Si. Ella hizo una buena impresión cuando fue a cenar la semana pasada." Edward sonrió y se metió el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca, sin dejar de sonreír mientras masticaba.

Lo patee debajo de la mesa.

"¿Fuiste ahí sin decirme?"

"No pensé que necesitara hacerlo. Es seguro ahí, no te preocupes. Nada de armas mientras comimos ni nada parecido."

Charlie suspiró y negó con la cabeza como, por centésima vez desde que comenzó la cena.

"Y, Edward. Ya que no seguiste las últimas reglas que te dí, te voy a dar otras nuevas. ¿Listo? Tal vez debas tomar notas."

Charlie entornó los ojos cuando Edward dejó su tenedor y se golpeó la sien con un dedo. "Tengo buena memoria. Adelante."

"Esta bien. Primero, no vendrás a esta casa a menos que sea una pre-aprobada, visita supervisada. ¿Entendido?" Edward asintió. Intenté no reírme por que tal vez haríamos caso a esa regla. "La regla de los problemas todavía sigue. Haces que mi hija se meta en cualquier asunto deshonesto o cualquier tipo de problema serio, y ya no podrás verla."

Edward y yo nos reímos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Charlie.

"¿Asunto deshonesto? ¿De verdad, papá?" Charlie me vio feo. "Perdón. Dile a Edward la regla número tres."

Edward me pisó el dedo gordo y puso su atención de vuelta a Charlie.

"La tres es… bueno, la tres sería que no tocaras a mi hija, pero dudo que tú o Bella hagan caso a eso, así que sería: Usen. Su. Cerebro. Te lo juro, Edward Cullen, que si mi hija se embaraza, terminaras enterrado en una tumba sin nombre en el bosque detrás de mi casa. ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Papá!" grité. Estaba mortificada. Edward solo se quedo sentado, sorprendido y confundido.

"Eso es todo." Continuó Charlie, ignorándome. "Pensare en más reglas conforme pase el tiempo, estoy seguro. Oh, usa el cinturón de seguridad cuando estés en el auto con él. Va muy rápido."

Me golpee la frente con la mano y suspiré.

"Esta bien papá, suficiente de insultarlo, y también de avergonzarme a mí. Compórtate."

"Creo que me estoy comportando."

"Pues no" le dije, tomando un trago de agua. Deseaba que fuera vodka en ese momento.

Charlie se encogió de hombros y tomo otro boca de su comida. Cuando se pasó la comida se aclaró la garganta y miró a Edward.

"Y, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la universidad?"

Él tono de su voz cambió totalmente. Miré a Edward, curiosa, por que no habíamos hablado de eso antes.

"Todavía no lo sé. No se que es lo que quiero hacer."

"¿No quieres ser un doctor como tú padre?" le preguntó Charlie.

"No, no en realidad. No le vayas a decir eso. Él piensa que es probable."

Charlie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba ablandando un poco. Pero solo un poquito.

"Tal vez sea policía." Dijo Edward, con los labios apretados para no reírse.

Charlie rodó los ojos.

"En serio, Edward. ¿Vas bien en la escuela?"

"Si" dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros. "Soy el primero de la clase… igual que Bella."

Charlie asintió.

"¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela? No habló de beber siendo menor de edad o de tus actividades en el asiento trasero de tu auto."

Edward sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. "Ehh… juego baseball. Tocó el piano y también doy lecciones. Yo-"

"¿Das lecciones de piano?" interrumpió Charlie. Edward asintió. "Interesante."

Edward bajó su tenedor y respiró profundo.

"Escuche, Jefe Swan. Sé que he sido un irritante, insoportable, eh… cabrón, disculpe el lenguaje, con usted como desde… siempre. Pero no voy a arruinar las cosas con Bella. Ella me importa mucho y… solo inténtelo y sea un poco comprensible. Por favor."

Sonreí y puse mi mano en la rodilla de Edward, debajo de la mesa, afrentándolo ligeramente.

Charlie asintió y extendió la mano. "Bien."

Edward estrechó su mano y sonrió. "Gracias."

"Bueno, termine Bella. La cena estuvo buena."

Charle puso su plato en el fregadero y se fue a la sala, dejándome sola con Edward.

"¿Te importo mucho?" le pregunté para molestarlo. Él me enseño el dedo y se paro de la mesa.

"La cena estuvo genial. Gracias Bel." Me dio una nalgada y se dirigió a la puerta. "Te veo después."

No corrí detrás de él por que sabía a donde iba. Limpié la cocina rápidamente y corrí escaleras arriba, azotando la puerta de mi cuarto cuando entre.

"Entonces" dijo Edward, levantando la vista de mi laptop. "Creo que tu papá esta entre querer matarme o solo odiarme. ¿Tu que crees?"

Me arrodille entre sus rodillas y sonreí. "Creo que solo le caes mal. Pero solo ahora. Se pondrá mejor. Espero."

"Yo también." Dijo Edward, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos suspirando.

Me paré y me acerqué a la cama antes de dejarme caer a su regazo.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mmm?"

Estaba haciendo líneas en mi pantalón con sus dedos, arriba y abajo de mi muslo.

"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir?"

Edward suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"No he dormido en mi cama desde el jueves."

"Lo sé. Pero no quiero que me dejes."

Edward sonrió y pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla.

"Esta bien. No voy a ningún lado."

**Bien, no me fijé si había errores porque ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la escuela, pero quería terminar esto antes de irme a la uni.**

**Amm si quieren el fic manden un PM o un review con su mail, pero no lo pongan completo porque no sale, algo asi como mimail hotmail . com o mimailhot... Pq no se por que pero FF no deja que se vean, y se los mando**

**Feliz fin de semana!!**

**Reviews por que soy la onda!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Por fin! El lemmon que todas estaban esperando, ya saben, si no les gusta leer los lemmons o las malas palabras pues… ni modo, esto es M por alguna razón.**

**Las leo abajo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ooohlalaaa y la traducción a mí. xD

**Capitulo 18**

**EPOV**

El culo holgazán de Jasper tardo mucho para llegar al auto. Ni siquiera esperé a que cerrara la puerta y mi pié ya había presionado el pedal.

"Whoa" dijo él, prendiendo un cigarro. "¿De mal humor?"

"No, estamos atrasados por que te tardaste demasiado intentando buscar la puta ropa que te ibas a poner. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacerlo? Mmm ¿Debería usar la playera negra que es muy apretada o la verde que es muy apretada?

"Mis playeras no me quedan apretadas, imbécil. ¿Por qué la prisa?"

"Tengo que ir por Bella" dije, cambiando la velocidad para ir más rápido. Jasper casi deja caer su cigarro cuando reboto contra la puerta.

"Mmm, hablando de Bella Vita, escuche un pequeño rumor."

Giré mi cabeza de inmediato hacía a él con los ojos entornados. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Se rumora por las calles que ustedes dos ya lo hicieron oficial."

"Dile a Alice que se calle la puta boca y deje de andar de chismosa."

"¿Es verdad?"

Me encogí de hombros y asentí.

"Que tierno, Cullen. Tengo que decir, que no te ves muy emocionado."

"Si, bueno, no dormí mucho anoche y tu estupidez esta arruinando mi mañana."

Jasper sacó una botella de su abrigo y le quito la tapa.

"Suerte para ti que tengo la cosa que puede arreglar eso."

Pasó la botella debajo de mi nariz y la olí profundamente. Ahhh. Nada como el olor del whisky por la mañana.

Llegue a la calle de Bella y ella ya me estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y temblando.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Le cargo la mochila o algo?"

Jasper me miró sin ninguna expresión. "¿Qué putas voy a saber yo?"

Deje caer la cabeza y apreté los dientes. Menos de 48 horas de ser el novio de Bella, y no tenía puta idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

"Hey" dijo ella, deslizándose en el asiento trasero. "Huelo a que ya están tomando."

"Si, ten un poco" dijo Jasper, dándole la botella. Ella tomó un trago y se la regreso. "Quisiera felicitarlos y desearles buena suerte a ustedes dos en este primer glorioso día como pareja en la escuela. Que seguramente será todo un evento."

"Cállate la puta boca" murmuré, intentando llegar ahí lo más rápidamente posible para poder terminar esta prueba.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y cerré mi auto antes de arrancarle la botella de las manos a Jasper y tomarme todo lo que quedaba.

"De acuerdo." Dije, abriendo la puerta. "Estoy bien."

Me puse mis lentes de sol y esperé a Bella, puse mi brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras entrabamos al edificio. Yo caminando por ahí con una chica bajo mi brazo no era algo fuera de lo normal, así que nadie sospecho nada.

Me recargue en el casillero que estaba junto al de Jasper, con mi brazo todavía alrededor de Bella, mientras Jasper cambiaba de libros o una mierda así. La verdad no tenía la puta idea de lo que él estaba haciendo por que estaba demasiado distraído con los labios de Bella que estaban chupando una de esas malditas paletas.

De pronto, la zorra de segundo año se paró frente a mí.

"Lárgate" gruño Bella, rodando los ojos.

"Hey Edward." Dijo ella, tocando mi pecho con su dedo. La chica tenía agallas.

Bella se dio la vuelta y la empujó hacia un lado con su hombro, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello.

"Toca a mi novio de nuevo, y te romperé cada uno de tus dedos" le dijo toda enojada antes de sacarse la paleta de la boca y plantarme un beso en la boca. Sabía como a melón. Jasper se estaba meando de risa, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la zorra se alejaba.

"Te lo dije. Ni siquiera ha empezado la primera hora y ya comenzó todo."

"Si, bueno, tal vez ella haya entendido la indirecta y pase el mensaje por ahí." dijo Bella, dirigiéndose a español.

Vi a la zorra barata de Stanley y arrugue la nariz.

"Cambiemos de lugar." Susurró Bella

"Eh… ¿Por qué? Ya nos sentamos juntos."

"No, tu te sientas frente a Jessica. Y yo la veo cuando se queda viendo tu cuello cada día y ella ve tus lunares y esos son mis lunares y ahora tengo el derecho de apuñalarla en los ojos si quiero así que…"

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Lunares? ¿De que carajos estas hablando?"

Era demasiado temprano para sus palabrerías. Aventé mis libros en el escritorio y miré a Stanley.

"Siéntate en otro lado." Dije, apuntando al asiento usual de Bella. Jessica me hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

"Este es mi lugar. Tu siéntate en otro lado."

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a mamar una polla cuando, por suerte, Jasper se paró y arregló la situación.

"Solo toma mi lugar, Romeo." Me dijo, sentándose en mi antiguo lugar. Eso pareció funcionar. Bella se sentó feliz y comenzó a jugar con mechón de cabello de mi nuca.

El profesor terminó temprano, así que nos sentamos esperando a que sonara la campana. Jasper golpeaba el escritorio con su lápiz y me sonreía burlón.

"Bueno, lograste pasar la primera hora con una sola pequeña catástrofe."

"Fantástico" dije sarcásticamente. Bella se rió y se puso a jugar con el cuello de mi playera.

"¿Edward tiene novia? Wow, estoy segura que eso va a durar." Dijo Jessica, metiéndose a la conversación.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Bella cuando ella giró la cabeza hacia Jessica, con los ojos entornados.

"¿Alguien te pidió tu opinión? Dijo ella. "No. Cierra la puta boca o esta vez, cuando termine contigo, necesitaras un viaje a Emergencias. ¿Entendiste?"

Jessica se quedo callada. Rodó los ojos, se paró y se salió del salón, avergonzada.

"Okay, corrijo, dos catástrofes." Dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

"Creo que necesitas calmarte un poco, perra loca. Como que me estas asustando." Le dije a Bella, riéndome.

"En serio, eres como un pitbull. Un buen 'cállate' siempre funciona." Agregó Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si, de acuerdo. Me gustaría ver que haces si Newton comienza a decirme mierdas enfrente de ti."

"Una patada en las bolas." Dijo Jasper.

"O un puñetazo en la garganta." Conteste, honestamente. Hey, ya había pasado antes.

"Si, exactamente."

La campana sonó, Bella se paro y se salió al pasillo. Comenzó a caminar a su siguiente clase sin esperare, así que le dije adiós a Jasper y corrí detrás de ella y le di una nalgada tan fuerte como pude.

"¡Edward! ¡Que mierda!"

"Te fuiste."

"Me dijiste perra loca."

"Eh, eso es lo que eres." Dije, agarrándola de la mano. La lleve a mi boca y mordí la punta de sus dedos y ella soltó una risita.

Baje la mano y caminamos en silencio hacia clases, obteniendo la mirada… de todos. Aparentemente tener tu brazo alrededor de los hombros de una vieja es algo normal, pero tomarla de la mano es algo completamente diferente.

Y me gustaba.

"¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?" le pregunté cuando llegamos a su salón vacío.

"No lo sé."

"Bueno, podemos tener una supervisada, visita en tu casa, que parecerá más como estar en prisión, o podemos ir la mía donde mis padres ni siquiera notaran que estamos ahí. Tú escoges."

"Difícil" dijo ella, poniendo los dedos en su barbilla. "Vamos a tu casa."

"Genial. Necesito rellenar la botella antes de clases. Te veo después, bizzle."

Bella me empujó contra la pared y de una manera muy inapropiada metió su lengua en mi garganta antes de que pudiera irme.

"Mmm, nunca me había besado en medio de los pasillos." Le dije, separándome de ella por un segundo.

"¿Y que piensas de eso?"

"Que soy un fan." Le dije, hice la cabeza para abajo y la agarre de la cara. Todavía sabía a caramelo.

"Asqueroso." Escuché a Newton decir mientras pasaba. Saqué mi pie e hice que se tropezara dentro del salón de clase, haciendo que sus libros se estamparan contra el suelo.

"Eres un imbécil, Cullen."

Bella se rió y caminó detrás de él. "Adiós Edward."

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron agonizantemente lentas. Las clases sin Bella de verdad eran aburridas. En el cuarto periodo decidimos saltarnos las clases juntos para besarnos en el baño. Eso fue lo más lejos que llegamos, por que aunque ella lo intentó, no la deje hacer nada escandaloso en un pequeño cubículo de baño. Estaba sucio y rancio y olía como a un pinche indigente. Esa mierda estaba bien para Lauren o Jessica, pero Bella no era una zorra. Supuse que los novios se preocupaban lo suficiente por sus novias para resistirse a una mamada junto a un apestoso baño de gimnasio. Como sea, estaba intentado y estaba sexualmente frustrado, así que estaba muy orgulloso de mí.

El resto del día paso casi igual que la primera hora. Chicas venían a mí, Bella les enseñaba sus colmillos y las insultaba, y ellas se iban corriendo y temblando. Me cansé de decirle que intentara calmarse. En vez de eso solo la veía y me reía y me reía y me reía, por que tal vez ella fuera un psicótica, pero era mi psicótica, y me importaba una mierda si una de esas chicas me volvía a hablar o no por que la tenía a ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Además, ella era sexy cuando gritaba. O tal vez yo quería verlo así, ya que estaba desarrollando un mal caso de polla seca que si la veía saltar a un basurero lo encontraría sexy.

"Hoy fue un buen día." Dijo Bella, bajando de un salto de mi espalda cuando llegamos a su camioneta. Ella había insistido en irse en mi espalda el camino hacía allí.

"¿Enserio? Por que te pasaste casi todo el tiempo maldiciendo a las personas y enseñando los dientes."

Ella encendió su auto y le dio al acelerador, haciéndome saltar. La mierda esa hacia mucho ruido.

"Si, lo disfrute."

"De hecho, yo también." Le dije, sonriendo. "Ve a mi casa."

Azoté su puerta y caminé a mi auto, donde me estaba esperando Jasper.

"¿Grandes planes con tu esposita para esta noche?" preguntó mientras nos metíamos al auto.

"Sip. Planeó consumar nuestra relación."

La boca de Jasper se abrió de sorpresa y apagó la radio.

"¿No te has acostado con ella?"

"Eh… negativo. Tu sabes eso."

El parecía sorprendido.

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Entonces qué carajos haces cuando pasas la noche con ella? ¿Le pintas las uñas?"

"No. Me duermo, pendejo."

Hablar de cosas sexuales y Bella con Jasper todavía era un punto difícil para mí. Especialmente desde que técnicamente él tuvo sexo con mi novia y yo no. Bueno, no realmente. Bueno ya que los dos tuvimos algo así como sexo con mi novia, era incomodo.

"¿Qué estas esperando?"

"A ella."

"¿Y por que ella no te quiere? Es decir, entré una vez cuando ella estaba haciendo algo mas loco que tener sexo, si me preguntas-"

"Si, pero no te pregunte, así que solo… deja de hablar de eso." Prendí la radió y me jale el cabello, frustrado.

"¿La amas?" preguntó Jasper, golpeando sus nudillos con la ventana al ritmo de la música.

"¿Qué?"

"Dijiste antes que no sabías si la amabas o no, así que ahora… ¿la amas?"

"No… no sé. Es como, tal vez esto suene gay y he visto demasiadas películas de chicas con Alice cuando estoy drogado pero, cuando tu amas a alguien, simplemente lo sabes ¿no?, como si las nubes se abrieran y dijeras de pronto 'Mierda, amo a esta chica' o algo así."

"Eh… no." Dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndose de mí. "Para nada. Tal vez si no fueras un idiota insensible y tu mamá te hubiera abrazado más cuando eras niño, tendrías una puta idea de lo que es el amor."

"Esta bien, Doctor Phil, por favor, infórmeme. ¿Qué putas es el amor exactamente?"

"Eh, bueno, creo que es tener sentimientos pasionales que no has sentido por nadie más. Como si, si fueran amigos, pero mucho, mucho más fuerte. Es una conexión que tienes con alguien con la que te sientes cómodo, y protector, y feliz y-"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, suficiente Shakespeare."

Todo lo que había dicho lo sentía por Bella. Siempre había sentido esas cosas por ella. ¿Eso quería decir que la amaba? No tenia la menor puta idea.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Bella estaba esperando en las escaleras del porche, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel. Y me lo dio cuando me acerque a ella.

"Tus padres estarán fuera hasta el jueves." Dijo ella, parándose junto a mí mientras abría la puerta.

"Genial." Dije, arrugando la nota. "Que agradable de su parte por decirme."

"Hay que ser justos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste en tu casa?"

Lo pensé.

"Esta mañana cuando me cambié de ropa. Como sea. Pudieron haberme llamado."

Bella se encogió de hombros y respiró profundo.

"Se que te haré sentir mejor." Dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sexo en su nueva cama?"

"Creo que tienes razón." Dije, cargándola sobre mi hombro y corriendo escaleras arriba. Ella se rió y grito cuando la deje caer en la cama, ya sin aliento. Antes de que ella pudiera empezar a arrancarme la ropa, la agarré de la muñeca y me arrodille frente a sus piernas.

"Espera, quiero decirte algo." le dije, mi maldito corazón traidor parecía querer salírseme del pecho. Solté su muñeca y puse mis manos en sus rodillas.

"Oh oh. ¿Qué hice ahora?"

"Nada" dije, respirando profundo. "Yo… eh… tuve una pequeña platica con Jasper cuando venía para la casa."

"Y…"

Bella levantó una ceja y pasó un dedo por mi mejilla.

"Yo… bueno. Mierda," dije, todo nervioso y aterrado. Me paré y comencé a caminar hacía el tocador, moviendo las cosas de Carlisle por que estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer con mis manos.

"¿Qué putas te pasa?" preguntó ella, levantándose y caminando hacía a mí. Ella puso su mano en mi espalda y esperó a que dijera algo.

"La cagué… cuando te dije que no te amaba. Por que si te amo… y ha sido así por un rato."

Me miré los pies esperando a que ella se riera de mi o burlarse o algo, pero en vez de eso ella se acercó y me abrazo, y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Suspiré y la apreté, besando su frente. Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedo así por un rato, y me sentí tan estúpido por no habérselo dicho antes. Porque de verdad la amaba, y solo me había estado engañando al pensar que no lo hacía.

*

**BPOV**

"Entonces" dije, soltando a Edward, mis brazos cayendo a mis costados. "Que deberíamos hacer ahora…"

Edward se rió.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero hacer. Pero no ahora. Me sentiría como un patán. Como si fueras a pensar… que solo te dije que te amo para poder acostarme contigo."

"Yo no pensaría eso."

"Si, bueno, aún así se sentiría raro."

Rodee los ojos y jale su brazo hacía la cama. El me dijo que me amaba. Eso era todo lo que quería. No había nada que pudiera detenerme ahora. Edward y yo estábamos juntos, y felices y nunca había estado tan segura de algo o de alguien en toda mi vida.

"Te dije que confiaba en ti." Le dije, pasando ligeramente mis labios sobre los suyos antes de sentarme en la cama. "Ven aquí."

Creo que Edward todavía estaba asustado con el hecho de que había admitido que me amaba. No podía culparlo; yo me sentía igual cuando se lo dije la primera vez.

Edward se subió a la cama King size y se recostó en la cabecera, sus piernas extendidas delante de él. Me acerqué y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

"Solo cálmate," le dije. "Estamos enamorados. Es algo bueno."

Me incliné y lo besé otra vez, presionando mis caderas ligeramente mientras él soltaba un bajo gemido.

Todo lo que quería era ponerme toda loca con él, pero me estaba controlando porque quería hacer todo bien. Mi cuerpo se estaba quemando con tan solo estar así de cerca de él.

Moví mis caderas otra vez, fuerte, solo para escuchar ese ruido y Edward sonrió y se mordió el labio, enredando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda.

"¿Eh, podrías ser un poco más amable? Él esta muy sensible." Bromeó Edward, apuntando a su entrepierna.

Se amable. Claro.

Temblé cuando sus manos se movieron lentamente hacía la orilla de mi playera, su otra mano ya estaba en mi costado, cuando paso la playera por mi cabeza.

El se alejo y se quito la playera de un solo movimiento. Puse la palma de mi mano en su pecho, arriba de su corazón y solo lo miré a través de los mechones de cabello que se habían movido hacia mi cara.

Edward puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y se acercó, presionando sus labios contra los míos. Una vez que comenzó, no era para nada gentil. Agarró la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me presiono contra él una y otra vez, y yo lamí y bese e inhale todo lo que pude de él, no queriendo parar nunca.

Sentí sus familiares manos en mi cuerpo, y sus labios estaban en mi cuello y en mis hombros y debajo de mi oreja y sus manos estaban en mis caderas y hacia que me moviera de arriba a abajo encima de él, gimiendo y jadeando, y todo lo que veía era su coronilla y su cabello rojizo brillante mientras su boca rondaba por todo mi cuerpo y de pronto sus labios estaban en los míos otra vez, y no lo pude soportar.

Lo agarre del cuello y me di la vuelta, acostándome en mi espalda para que él estuviera encima de mí.

Ya no quería esperar. Lo quería, tanto que me dolía. Dirigí sus manos a la cintura de mis pantalones mientras el los bajaba, me quite el sostén y ahí estaba yo, desnuda, esperando y toda suya.

Edward estaba arrodillado sobre mi, sus manos cada una a lado de mi pecho y el estaba encima mío, solo mirando mi cuerpo y respirando pesadamente.

"Um… sabes que puedes tocarme." Le dije, sonriendo.

El me miro por debajo de sus pestañas y me sonrió de vuelta.

"He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, tengo miedo de que te vaya a lastimar."

Me levante con los codos y respiré profundo.

"Edward, estoy acostada desnuda en la cama de tus padres. Solo. Házmelo."

Se me había acabado la paciencia.

Edward sonrió y se me hecho encima, presionándome contra la cama y besándome. El hueso de sus caderas se enterraban en mi estómago, y sus putos pantalones eran incómodos contra mi piel así que me brinque la parte en la que me peleaba con el cierre y solo metí mis manos en la cintura y los jale, haciendo que se deslizaran por su trasero y sus piernas. Y luego hice lo mismo con sus bóxers mientras el chupaba mi cuello, y luego pateo su ropa al suelo.

Ya cuando Edward estaba sin ropa, me senté para poder mirarlo bien. Moví mis manos sobre su clavícula, abajo hacía su pecho duro, por encima de sus abdominales. Recorrí con mis dedos su camino feliz. Bese su clavícula, saqué la lengua y el sabía tan bien, salado y a Edward, me moví hacía su cuello y el seguía gimiendo y suspirando y volviéndome loca.

Moví mis manos hacia abajo de su estómago, por que necesitaba sentirlo, así que enrede con mis manos su vara y sentí su cuerpo tensarse. Comencé a mover mis manos de arriba abajo mientras me recostaba hacia atrás cuando Edward comenzó a moverse en mi mano, gimiendo mi nombre.

Él comenzó a lamer mi cuello de nuevo, y luego su boca estaba alrededor de mi pezón, y cada vez que yo movía mis manos el gemía contra mi piel y la vibración me ponía más ansiosa.

Sentí sus manos moviéndose por mis piernas, acariciando y apretando y jalando, y después sin ningún aviso sentí sus dedos dentro de mí, y mi espalda se arqueó y ahogué un grito haciéndolo sonreír contra mi piel.

"Bella" el susurró. "Esto es vergonzoso, pero me voy a…"

"¡No!" grité, quitando mis manos de él.

"¡No te detengas!"

"Pero… quiero que tengas sexo conmigo" dije, haciendo un puchero. El se rió y metió sus dedos mas profundo, haciendo que mi boca se abriera de golpe.

"Aún así podre hacerlo."

"Bien" dije, envolviendo mis manos sobre él otra vez. "Escoge donde quieres que sea tu venganza."

"Mmm," dijo Edward, mitad pensándolo mitad gimiendo. "¿Crees que la almohada de Carlisle sea muy inapropiado?"

"Ew" dije yo.

"Estoy jugando" presiono sus labios contra los míos, y después sentí su respiración pesada saliendo de su nariz y sus caderas embistiendo mis manos, él quito mis manos de él y se corrió en la cama, y no pude evitar reírme por que Esme definitivamente notaria eso, sin duda.

"Vamos… por allá." Dijo Edward, sin nada de aliento, cuando apuntó el otro lado de la cama. Estaba sudado y sonrojado y tenía un mechón de cabello cayendo en su frente y yo se lo quite de la cara, el me tomó de la cintura y me puso al otra de la cama sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se puso encima de mí, intentando recobrar el aliento y plantando besos por todo mi pecho.

"Edward… por favor. Te necesito." Estaba apunto de saltar a su verga y violarlo. "¿Qué putas tienes?"

"Eh, nada, excepto que he estado tratando con cada fibra de mi cuerpo de no cogerte como un loco todo este tiempo. Si quieres que las cosas sean así, solo dilo."

"Lo siento. Solo que… te deseo."

"Esta bien." Dijo él, mirando hacia abajo al espacio entre nosotros dos. Sentí la punta de él cerca de mí y… él se detuvo.

Putisima. Madre.

"¿Qué?" le dije, enojada.

"Eh… los condones están en mi cuarto."

Moví mi mano en el aire. "Esta bien, solo… hazlo."

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Charlie sobre si te embarazaba? Estaré enterrado justo afuera de tu casa, y mi fantasma te perseguirá a ti y a nuestro bebé-"

Me golpee la frente y apreté los dientes.

"Estoy con la píldora."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Oh. Nunca vi que te la tomaras"

"OH POR DIOS" grité. "¿De verdad vamos a tener esta conversación justo ahora?" Edward comenzó a reír y me hizo reír y luego comenzó a besarme otra vez, cada vez más profundo, se alejó de mí y sentí su boca cerca de mi oreja.

"¿Bella?"

"Si…"

"De verdad te amo."

El se alineó frente a mi otra vez y yo apreté mis rodillas, apretando su cuerpo entre ellas.

"Bell, tienes que abrir las piernas. No me puedo mover."

"Oh, si."

Y entonces con una sola embestida el estaba dentro de mí. Comenzó a moverse lento, dolorosamente lento, lo que era bueno por que mi cuerpo estaba básicamente en shock por lo grandioso que él se sentía.

Edward mantuvo su cabeza enterrada entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, levantó la cara y me miró directamente a mí. Sus ojos estaban tan verdes, y sus labios estaban rosas e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, él era tan perfecto. Estaba tan llena de emociones tan fuertes que sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar.

Cuando él estaba todavía mirándome, me mordí el labio y levante las caderas, haciendo que el estuviera más profundo dentro de mí. El gimió mi nombre por la sensación y yo cerré los ojos dejando rodar mi cabeza hacía un lado, por que si no seguía mordiendo m i labio y seguía mirando la cara de sexo de Edward, iba a gritar.

Puse un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Edward y enterré mis uñas en su piel con cada embestida para hacerle saber lo bien que se sentía. El tomó mi otra mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y los puso contra el colchón para darse un poco de soporte.

Moví mi mano por su espalda y baje su cabeza para que pudiera hablarle al oído. Necesitaba decirle lo maravillo que él era. Lo bien que me estaba haciendo sentir.

"Edward." Gemí, mordiendo su lóbulo. "Se siente tan bien. Eres tan bueno-"

"Mmmm, tu también" dijo él, agarrando la cabecera con su mano libre para embestir más profundo, más fuerte, haciéndome jadear. Envolví su cintura con mis piernas, acercándolo más a mí.

"Bella" el gimió contra mi boca abierta. Deslice mi lengua por todo su labio inferior en respuesta, y luego lo mordí suavemente.

"Ve más rápido." Le dije, mi espalda arqueándose cuando él hizo lo que le dije.

La cabecera golpeaba la pared, y Edward seguía sostenido ahí, y su otra mano estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda y me estaba empujando mi cuerpo más fuerte contra el suyo con cada embestida. Sentí una ola moverse por todo mi cuerpo y de pronto mis músculos se estaban contrayendo y mi cabeza se hizo para atrás, escuche a Edward maldecir y gemir mi nombre y lo sentí venirse, cálido dentro de mí, y me deje caer en la cama, Edward se puso sobre mí, sin aliento y jadeando.

Me di la vuelta para que el estuviera acostado sobre su espalda y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Él movió sus dedos por mi espalda, el sudor hacia que sus dedos se deslizaran. Me quede acostada ahí, escuchándolo respirar por unos minutos, hasta que parecía que los dos estábamos más relajados.

"Eso fue putamente increíble." Dije de golpe, por que no había otra forma de describirlo. "Eres increíble en todo, Edward."

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo. "Tu tampoco estuviste tan mal."

"¿Soy mejor que Jessica?"

El rodó los ojos.

"¿Y que Lauren?"

"Si, tu eres mejor."

"¿Y más que la puta de segundo?"

"Eres mejor que la zorra de segundo."

"¿Y que tal-"

"Tu eres mejor que todas. En serio."

"Esta bien" dije, golpeando mis dedos en su pecho. "Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Edward se sentó y se jalo su loco, sudado cabello, volteó su cabeza hacía a mí, sonriéndome.

"Eh… ¿Quieres ir a coger en el escritorio de Carlisle?"

*

"Bella, despierta. Tengo que llevarte a casa." Edward estaba sentado en el piso, sacudiéndome para despertarme. Mire alrededor todavía medio dormida y gemí.

"Edward, no me puedo parar. Estoy cansada y me duele mi vagina."

El se rió y me ayudo a pararme.

"Tuvimos sexo dos veces. Deja de exagerar."

Bostecé y levanté mis pies en el aire cuando Edward me puso un zapato.

"De acuerdo" dijo él, poniéndose de pie. "Vámonos. Tienes que llegar a un lugar."

Levante mi brazo y el me jaló, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Me puse mi abrigo y arrastré mis pies por su habitación, y por las escaleras, hasta llegar a mi auto. Estaba helando afuera. Me subí al auto y puse mis manos en los ductos de la calefacción.

"¿Por qué mi auto esta encendido?" pregunte mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"Lo calenté un poco mientras estabas dormida para que no te diera frio."

Oh por Dios. Que hermoso.

Lo agarre de la cara y lo jale hacía a mi, besándolo firmemente en los labios.

"¿No crees que es raro que no hayamos dormido solos desde el jueves? Y mañana es martes."

"No." Él rodo los ojos y azotó la puerta antes de irse a su auto. Me salí de la entrada de su casa, todavía bostezando. Ni siquiera eran las 9:30 todavía, pero había sido un día cansado para nosotros dos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, salte de mi camioneta y corrí hacia la ventana abierta de Edward.

"Seré rápida" le dije, antes de correr hacia la casa. Aventé mi mochila al suelo cerca de la puerta y estratégicamente me deje mis botas para la nieve. El sonido de la televisión venía de la sala, así que entre y le di a Charlie un abrazo.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" le pregunté.

"Bien. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Súper aburrido."

"¿Dónde estabas? Te ves contenta."

Gracias, papá. Es mi cara post-coital.

"Fui a la casa de Edward."

El gruño algo. Me paré y estire los brazos, dándole a Charlie todo el teatro.

"Estoy muy cansada papá, me voy a la cama. Buenas noches."

Subí las escaleras pesadamente y azote la puerta cuando entre a mi cuarto. Corrí hacia la ventana y mire abajo hacía Edward, que estaba recargado contra el árbol.

Sin ninguna duda, me acerqué a la rama y miré hacia donde estaba él.

"¡Tengo miedo!" mitad grité, mitad le susurré.

"No tienes por que. Estoy justo aquí."

Edward levantó los brazos, haciéndome señas para que saltara. Lo hice sin pensarlo. Y no me sorprendí cuando él me atrapo. Sabía que lo haría. Confiaba en él.

**Vi Luna Nueva el viernes!! La ame!!! ¿Ya la vieron? ¿Les gusto?**

**Entonceeees, jajaja, ¡Por fin le dijo que la quiere! Y bueno, tal vez no fue nada romántico, pero así son ellos.**

**Bueno, varías me preguntan que si voy a seguir la traducción y pues bueno… ¡Por supuesto que si! Que me tarde no significa que no lo termine, si no que la escuela es una perra y me explotan de lo peor, pero bueno, soy el futuro de mi país y bla bla bla. También traduciré la secuela, o lo que tengo guardado de ella, lo que tiene sentido por que traduzco esto, la primera parte.**

**Bien, muchas me dejaron su mail para que les mandara el fic, por alguna razón a algunas no se lo pude mandar, no se por qué y a otras se me olvido hacerlo, y me disculpo por ello, pero en serio ando tan ocupada y estresada que no se ni donde los calzones jajaja, bueno si se donde los dejo, buu mal chiste, pero el punto es, que para no confundirme y para ahorrarme tiempo, mejor mándenme un mail ustedes, donde digan que quieren el fic, o también si quieren el de Seducing Edward, les dejo mi mail y también por si quieren agregarme al msn, yo a todo le digo que si… ahí les dejo mi mail, **

**hetlli_ dazy_ 12 arroba hotmail. com ya saben sin espacios. **

**Besos.**

**Y dejen muuuuuuuchos reviews, me gustaría llegar a 1000 para cuando termine el fic, todavía faltan seis capítulos y termina la primera parte.**

**Las quiero!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a ooohlalaa y los personajes a Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

"Cullen, pon las manos donde pueda verlas."

Alguien acababa de matar el ambiente.

Moví mi mano de donde estaba cómodamente bajo el culo de Bella y la moví en el aire exageradamente. Charlie entornó los ojos y regreso a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la cocina.

"Quiero cogerte." Le dije a Bella, pellizcándole una teta por encima de la blusa. Ella me golpeó la mano y rodó los ojos.

"La película casi termina, Edward."

"Y si mejor la apagamos y pretendemos que ya se acabo" sugerí. Había pasado las últimas dos horas molestado por Charlie y mirando el escote de Bella. Estaba harto de esta mierda.

"Eres un dolor en el culo" dijo ella con una sonrisa, apagando la TV. Le di una nalgada cuando se levantó del sofá y escuche la irritante voz de Charlie gritándome desde el otro cuarto.

"¡Escuche eso!"

Esta era la primera y última visita supervisada que hacía.

Bella me acompaño a la puerta y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, guiñándome seductoramente. Justo cuando me iba a inclinar, escuche a Charlie aclararse la garganta.

Puta madre.

"Edward, vete a casa. Ahora."

Bella dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados con un suspiro y con el ceño fruncido.

"Papá, ya por favor. No tengo 13."

"En serio jefe Swan. Solo deje que le de a mi novia el beso de buenas noches. Puedes ver si quieres."

"Lárgate" gruño, empujándome hacia la puerta. No voy a mentir, fue muy grosero. Escuche la puerta azotarse y sonreí burlón mientras caminaba hacía mi auto por que, que poco sabía ese cabrón, estaría de regreso a su casa en unos minutos. Probablemente tirándome a su hija justo a lado de su habitación.

Después de estacionar mi Volvo en la cuadra trasera, me dirigí hacia mi segunda chica en la línea, Miss Ashley. Las ramas tenían hielo, y como resultado, cuando finalmente llegué a la ventana, mis llaves del auto se habían salido de mi bolsillo y habían caído en una pila de nieve, tenía una cortada como de cinco centímetros y estaba segura que tenía un chichón en mi frente. Como sea. Valía la pena por lo que me estaba esperando al otro lado.

Ni siquiera había puesto las dos piernas a través de la ventana cuando Bella saltó hacía mí. Me había quitado la playera antes de que pudiera ponerme de pie.

"Tranquila" le dije, cuando me bajó los pantalones, su boca cálida y húmeda estaba por toda mi cara.

"No" dijo ella en mi boca. "Quítatelos."

"Espera. Todavía tengo puestos los putos zapatos." Me senté en la orilla de su cama y le sonreí. "Siéntete libre de desnudarte en lo que me los quito."

Cuando me saqué el pie del primer zapato, mire a Bella, que ya se estaba quitando la ropa interior y me sonreía. Carajo, eso fue rápido.

"Te estas tardando mucho." Dijo ella, se puso de rodillas y prácticamente mordió el botón de mis jeans antes de bajarlos hasta mis rodillas.

La agarré de la cintura y la arroje sobre la cama, me puse sobre ella y le bajé la ropa interior de un movimiento.

Y entonces, por que ella estaba casi rogándome, entre en ella y la cogí justo ahí, de una sola vez, con mis pantalones medios puestos, y con su papá, que estaba como a dos metros con un arma cargada.

Justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse mejor, su estúpido celular comenzó a vibrar en su mesa de noche.

"Quien… putas…esta… llamando" dije entre embestidas.

"Que importa, solo… oh por Dios… solo ignóralo" ella suspiro, tenía las uñas enterradas en mi espalda.

El teléfono se detuvo.

Y comenzó a vibrar otra vez, solo que esta vez golpee la mierda esa con la mano que no estaba en la pierna de Bella, y voló por el cuarto, azotándose contra la pared haciendo un ruido seco.

"¡Edward!" susurro ella, golpeándome atrás de la cabeza.

"Bella, ¿Qué fue eso?" Charlie gritó desde el piso de abajo.

"Nada, ¡Se me cayó el teléfono!" ella gritó de vuelta. Me reí en su hombro, por que se veía enojada.

Y entonces, por que mi vida era como una puta película de comedia de mierda, solo justo cuando estaba apunto de venirme, esa horrible puta pieza de plástico comenzó a vibrar otra vez. Como fue que no se rompió cuando lo mande a volar, no tengo idea, pero la cosa estaba vibrando contra el piso y Charlie lo iba a escuchar, así que dije "a la chingada" y me salí de ella, agarré el teléfono del piso, y se lo di.

Ella miró el identificador y presiono el botón de ignorar y puso la cosa en la mesa de noche.

"Ven, termina." Dijo ella, fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama por que estaba acalorado.

"¿Quién putas era? ¿Era ese tipo?"

Normalmente no era uno de esos llorones, celosos cabrones, pero solo habíamos estado saliendo por cuatro días y cualquiera que se entrometiera en mis sesiones de hacer el amor estaba ganándose una partida de madre.

"Le dije que dejara de llamar. Pero no me hizo caso. Necesito un nuevo numero."

"Si, buscaremos uno mañana. Pero por ahora, apaga esa puta mierda."

"Esta bien" dijo en voz en baja, agarrando el teléfono y apagándolo. Luego se acostó en la cama y me hizo señas con un dedo. "Termina de cogerme ahora mismo, Cullen."

Y así lo hice.

*

Corrí hacia el jardín de Bella y me metí a su casa cómodamente ya que el Jefe Swan todavía no llegaba a casa. El auto de Angela estaba estacionado afuera, ya que ella había llevado a Bella a casa y probablemente estaban trenzándose el cabello o una pendejada así. Yo recogí a Bella en la mañana y tuve una reunión de baseball después de la escuela y ella no me quiso esperar, así que Angela la llevo a su casa.

Normalmente no entraría así como así a la casa de alguien, bueno, tal vez sí, pero tenía una historia muy graciosa que involucraba a Jessica Stanley, Emmett, escaleras de concreto y puntos y sabía que a Bella le parecería hilarante.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su cuarto y abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar.

"Hey" dije, inclinándome y poniendo mis manos en las rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento.

"¿Nada por la ventana hoy?" pregunto Angela, riéndose.

"No. Escucha… la cosa más graciosa paso-"

"Edward, mi papá va a llegar en cualquier minuto. Tal vez se ponga violento si te ve en mi habitación." Bella dijo, interrumpiéndome.

"Tengo una lección de piano cruzando la calle en un minuto, pero escucha."

El sádico teléfono de Bella comenzó a vibrar y me distrajo.

"¿Pero que mierda con esa puta cosa?" le pregunté. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, solo se encogió de brazos.

"Continua con tu graciosa historia."

"Oh si. Estaba afuera por las escaleras con Jasper y Emmett, esperando a que la puta junta comenzara, y ya sabes, Jessica piensa que ella es sexy y tiene esos ridículos zapatos con los que apenas puede caminar y de pronto Emmett agarró una bola de nieve-"

"¡EDWARD CULLEN! Lárgate ¡AHORA!" se escucho el grito de Charlie desde abajo, seguido del claro sonido de un arma cargándose.

"La termino después" le dije a Bella, después apunté a Angela. "Estoy muy seguro de que tu amiga esta en Emergencias."

Corrí escaleras abajo, pasando a Charlie, salté por la puerta y corrí a través de la calle para ir a mi lección. Tenía un aprecio por ese chico, por que si no fuera por él, no hubiera estado en esa calle dejándole su hoja de música ese día de verano y no hubiera presenciado el escandaloso espectáculo de la paleta de hielo de Bella. Debía haberlo agregado a mi lista de agradecimientos cuando estábamos jugando en la casa de Emmett en el Día de Acción de Gracias.

"Hey chico" le dije dándole la mano al niño cuando me abrió la puerta. "¿Qué cuentas?"

"Nada" dijo él, dirigiéndome a la sala donde estaba el piano. Este chico no era tan bueno como Aiden, así que sus lecciones eran fáciles.

"Mas te vale haber practicado esta vez" le dije mientras me sentaba en el banco. "Tienes señoritas que impresionar en el festival de Invierno."

El se rió y comenzó a presionar teclas a lo loco.

"¿Ya escogiste lo que quieres tocar?"

"Mi maestro dijo que podía tocar Greensleeves o Christmas Tree. ¿Cuál debería escoger?"

"Definitivamente Greensleeves. No hay comparación."

"Esa es más difícil." Dije el con un gemido.

"No es difícil. No seas llorón."

Resultó que teníamos un montón de trabajo que hacer, así que la hora paso muy rápido. Usualmente a la mitad me aburría tanto que me ponía a fantasear con Bella usando cuero y esposas, pero hoy no tuve tiempo para eso. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo, cheque mi bolsillo para ver si traía mi celular para ver la hora, pero lo había dejado en el auto.

"¿Tienes un reloj aquí?" le pregunté cuando termino de tocar la canción como por vigésima vez.

"Si" sacó un celular de su bolsillo y me enseño la pantalla. Por que un niño de ocho años necesitaba un teléfono, no tenia idea, pero el tiempo se había acabado y yo ya me largaba.

"De acuerdo compañero. Sigue practicando eso. Podrás tocarla sin problemas muy pronto."

Me salí de la casa y camine hacia mi auto cuando note un BMW estacionado entre la casa de Bella y la casa de a lado. Fruncí el ceño y me metí a mi auto para checar mi celular.

Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de ella. Esa mierda era rara. Una por que, si yo no contestaba ella nunca llamaba otra vez. Y dos, por que ella sabía que estaba cruzando la calle en mi lección de una hora y que no iba a poder contestar el teléfono.

El auto de Charlie no estaba en la entrada otra vez, así que cruce la calle. Cuando llegue a la entrada de Bella, me di cuenta que alguien estaba sentado dentro del BMW. Eso era raro.

"¡Edward!"

Escuche la voz asustada de Bella llamándome desde el porche.

"¿Tú sabes de quien es eso?" Le pregunté, apuntando al BMW.

"¡Es él! Vino aquí y me esta poniendo de nervios."

"¿Dónde esta tú papá?"

"No sé, se fue justo después que tú ¡Y no contesta su teléfono!"

Tal vez fue estúpido de mi parte, pero me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacía el auto. Se supone que un novio no debe sentarse como pendejo y esconderse como maricón cuando alguien esta molestando a su mujer.

"¡Edward, no! ¡Regresa aquí!"

Mi adrenalina comenzó a latir y escuche los pasos ligeros de Bella detrás de mí.

"Quédate allá" le dije, apuntando su camioneta.

Camine hacia el imbécil y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

"¿Qué putas quieres?"

"Lárgate pendejo. Estoy aquí por Bella."

El tipo ese era muy grande y daba miedo, pero me importaba una mierda. Estaba seguro de que podía darle un par de golpes si era necesario.

"Ella no quiere verte, así que vete a la chingada de aquí."

Y entonces patee la puerta de su auto de imbécil, solo por qué soy un cabrón y puedo hacer mierdas como esas.

Aparentemente eso lo enojó, por que se salió del auto y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

"James, solo vete a casa, yo…"

"Manejé hasta acá solo para verte, Bella" dijo él, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara hasta donde estaba parada. Había tantos insultos en mi mente que tenía problemas para escoger uno.

En vez de un ataque verbal decidí que mi siguiente movimiento sería uno físico. Lo tome del cuello de su chaqueta y lo azoté contra su auto.

"Dije que ella no quiere verte. Lárgate."

"Edward, ¡Detente!" grito Bella.

Entonces el pendejo ese me empujó, e intento golpearme, así que yo lo golpee en los huevos y lo golpee directamente en la cara. El me agarró del puto cuello y no podía respirar así que use toda la fuerza de la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo para golpearlo otra vez, esta vez en la mandíbula y escuche el particular sonido de un crujido.

"¡Detente!" escuche a Bella gritar de nuevo, pero estaba tan ocupado golpeando al hijo de puta en el estómago como para levantar la mirada, pero su voz se escuchaba cerca.

Entonces, el tipo me agarró y me empujo contra su auto tan fuerte que la ventana vibro detrás de mí. Me sacó el aire y en ese segundo me dio un puñetazo cerca del ojo y vi estrellas durante un segundo. Creo que nadie me había golpeado directamente en la cara antes, era una experiencia de la vida que pude haber evitado feliz. Me sentí mal por lo que le había hecho a Jasper.

Bella gritó, y la vi saltar a la espalda del tipo y le estaba arañando la cara y estaba seguro de que también lo mordió, y tan pronto como pude ver bien otra vez se la quite de encima e intente meter de vuelta al pendejo a su puto auto.

De repente, Charlie llegó y vio el alboroto y corrió en su uniforme gay de policía y comenzó a gritar.

"Edward ¡Detente! ¡Quédate por allá!"

Vi feo al tipo, agarré a Bella del brazo y caminamos de regreso a su casa. No miramos atrás cuando Charlie comenzó a interrogarlo o lo que sea que haría un policía/papá normal cuando un loco acosador intentaba secuestrar y cogerse a su hija de 18 años.

Espere en la cocina a que Charlie llegara y me arrestara y pasar la noche en prisión ya que mis putos papás no estaban en la ciudad. Bella solo me veía cuando caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sostenía una bolsa de vegetales congelados en la mano, al parecer para mi cara. O para mi mano. Como fuera.

"¿Edward?" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Huh?"

"Eres mi héroe."

Ella se rió un poco y no se por que ella pensaba que esta mierda era graciosa por que ese tipo se veía como el típico loco que ves en Los Más Buscados de América que huye a Paraguay cuando mata a una adolescente o algo. Y esa probablemente hubiera sido Bella si el hubiera entrado a su casa.

"No contestaste tu teléfono" dijo ella suavemente cuando se dio cuenta de que no me estaba riendo.

"Estaba cruzando la calle. Sabes que no podía contestar."

"Si, pero, me imagine que si te llamaba diez veces sabrías que era una emergencia y…"

"Lo dejé en mi auto. Pero de ahora en adelante, si hay una emergencia no sé… mándame un mensaje que diga 911 o algo. Y por emergencia, no me refiero cuando necesites ayuda con tu tarea de matemáticas o cuando no le entiendas a tu iPod o cualquier otra estupidez por las que me llamas. Esto no es un juego, Bella. Ese tipo era un puto raro."

Llegó Charlie azotando la puerta principal y se paró en la cocina, respirando pesadamente y dando miedo.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó Bella.

"Se fue. No va regresara por aquí."

"¿Qué? No lo arrestó o…"

"¿Debí arrestarlo?" preguntó Charlie, interrumpiéndome.

"Eh…no" dije, mirando el piso. Bella caminó hacia a mi y me puso la bolsa en mi mano y la dirigió a mi cara.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste algo?" Charlie le preguntó a Bella.

"¡Por que, no pensé que estuviera tan loco como para venir aquí! Ni siquiera sé como supo donde vivía. ¿Esta tu dirección en el directorio? Por que si no, tal vez deberías checar eso. Tal vez no haya muchos Swans…"

"Bella. Cállate. Ve arriba, por favor. Necesito hablar con Edward."

"No, papá, no le grites, el solo me estaba protegiendo…"

"¡Bella! Arriba."

Bella se salió de la habitación y escuche sus pasos subir por la escalera y su puerta azotarse.

Vi a Charlie e hice un gesto.

"No me grite. Lo siento, solo estaba-"

"Gracias, Edward."

¿Qué dijo que?

Charlie se acercó a mi y me dio un rápido medio abrazo, y como que medio me palmeó la espalda pero era mucho más de lo hubiera esperado de él. El me odiaba.

"Gracias… por proteger a mi hija. No se que hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado cerca. Bella a veces no piensa bien las cosas, y supongo… estoy agradecido de que te tenga para que la cuides."

"Okay…" dije, por que estaba un poco atontado por que Charlie no arrestara mi culo.

"Nada de peleas afuera de mi casa otra vez."

"Entendido." Dije, asintiendo.

"Y vete a casa y has que tu padre haga algo con tu cara."

"Esta bien… mis padres no están."

Charlie asintió y saco una silla de la mesa.

"Bueno, siéntate. Pediremos algo para comer. ¡Bella!."

Después de un minuto llegó corriendo a la cocina y se sentó junto a mí. Ella miró a Charlie con atención y luego se encogió de hombros.

"Déjame ver." Dije ella, quitando la bolsa congelada de mi cara. "Te va a quedar un moretón." Murmuró. Entonces me besó la mejilla y Charlie gruño y yo por debajo de la mesa le di un apretón a su pierna.

"Cullen. Las manos donde pueda verlas."

Rodee los ojos y puse las dos manos en la mesa mientras Bella se reía.

**Feliz Navidad!!!! Ojala se la hayan pasado bien padre y les hayan traído muchos regalos. Agradezco por tener tan buenas lectoras como ustedes. ¡Son la onda! Se merecen muchos regalos.**

**Publiqué un one-shot, es el primero que escribo, así que agradecería mucho que se dieran una vuelta y lo leyeran, es como un regalo para mis maravillosas lectoras. Yo se que quieren pasar… **

**Reviews! Por que es navidad! Y por que quiero llegar a los 1000 reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Ya saben, yo solo traduzco.

**Capitulo 20.**

EPOV

Algunas veces, pasan mierdas que te hacen contemplar las decisiones que haces en tu vida. Y eso fue lo que me paso a mí unos días antes de navidad, cuando mis padres estaban en Seattle para una fiesta de beneficencia o algo así. Decidí tener una tipo fiesta-reunión con tema navideño, y cuando digo con tema navideño, me refiero a Alice usando rojo y verde y nosotros tomando cinco botellas de licor de menta en dos horas.

Una mala idea.

Probablemente debí haberme dado cuenta esa noche en Port Angeles cuando tome el 151 y pasó el accidente del maldito tatuaje. Pero me tomo medidas extremas para darme cuenta que tenía ligeros problemas con el alcohol. Necesite de un buen golpe a mi hombría para ver la luz.

"Edward, tengo una sorpresa para tiiiii." Dijo Bella arrastrando las palabras, chupando un bastón de caramelo.

"¿Ah, si?" dije, tropezando con los muebles, la bebida en mi mano tirándose por todo el piso. Miré el desastre que había hecho y puse mi vaso en el gabinete, dándome cuenta que era ese tipo. No sin mencionar que si tomaba otro trago iba terminar vomitando sobre alguien.

"Si. Alice me ayudo con eso." Susurró, mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

"Déjame verlo."

"Te lo enseñare cuando nos vayamos a la cama." Dijo ella, acercándose a mí y luego paso sus dedos por la cintura de mi pantalón.

"Estoy listo para ir a la cama, justo ahora." Le dije, cargándola con facilidad y pasé corriendo por la sala donde estaban sentados los otros cuatro.

"¡Buenas noooooches!" gritó Bella, riéndose y despidiéndose con la mano de ellos.

La dejé caer a la mitad de las escaleras, por que casi me caí dos veces y si lo hacía, uno de los dos iba a tener una contusión. Carlisle no estaba en la ciudad para protegerme de Charlie cuando me pateara el culo. Bella corrió el resto del camino a mi cuarto mientras le daba una nalgada en el culo y le intentaba quitar la blusa por detrás.

"Esta bien" dijo ella, sin aire cuando llegamos a mi cuarto. "Siéntate."

Me empujó de los hombros para que me sentara en la orilla de la cama, agarró una almohada y me la puso en la cara.

"No veas." Dijo, sonriendo.

"¿Necesitamos la almohada? Puedo solo cerrar los ojos."

"¡No! Harás trampa."

Después de unos minutos, después de unos golpes y tropiezos y de unos sonidos de cierre y otras cosas, Bella toco mi frente.

"Esta bien, ya puedes ver."

Mi mandíbula tocó el suelo.

Ella estaba metida en un conjunto de ropa interior de seda, con encajes y listones. Un conjunto completo con medias y pequeños cintos que las sostenían y toda la cosa.

Gruñí y la arroje sobre la cama, balanceándome sobre ella solo observándola. Su cabello caía por un lado de la cama y sus mejillas estaban rosas por el licor y antes de que le arrancara la mierda esa en pedazos necesitaba una fotografía como evidencia de todo esto.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo e hice unas tomas antes de ponerme sobre ella.

"Edwardddd." Gritó ella, riéndose y rascando mi cabeza cuando quite con mis dientes sus medias. "No lo rompas, fue costoso."

"Shhh, te comprare uno nuevo." Le dije mientras mordía y lamía la piel interna de sus muslos. Ella hizo la cabeza para atrás y yo gemí cuando me movía hacia arriba de su estómago, mi escasa barba hacía ruido contra su piel.

Reprimí una ola de nauseas cuando quitaba un tirante de su sostén con ansiedad, maldiciéndome por primera vez en la noche por haber bebido tanto. Si hubiera sabido que esto me esperaba hubiera permanecido completamente sobrio para poder disfrutar completamente de esto.

Después de algunos rasguños y tirones finalmente pude quitar todo eso sin sentido que había puesto Alice sobre ella, y la tenía completamente desnuda.

Fue ahí cuando la situación de mierda comenzó.

"Um… Edward" dijo Bella, viéndome como si fuera un puto imbécil. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, quédate callada." Dije dentro de su boca abierta mientras ella pasaba su lengua por mis labios.

"Bueno… ¿entonces podemos hacerlo? ¿Por favor?"

Se estaba poniendo impaciente y eso solo me ponía más nervioso y avergonzado.

"Estoy… tratando."

Bella se golpeo la frente y comenzó a reírse de mí. La pendeja se rió de mí.

"¿Qué tanto tomaste?"

"Mucho ¿okay?. Esto… nunca me había pasado antes."

En todos mis años de beber y coger nunca, ni una sola vez me había pasado que no se me parara. Y entonces, cuando mi novia esta acostada ahí desnuda después de usar una ropa pornográfica para mí y esta toda caliente, no podía hacerlo. Quería que se me parara, pero… no podía.

Alcohólicos anónimos tendrá un nuevo miembro.

"Edward, esta bien-"

"No, no esta bien. Cállate." Me quite de arriba de ella, con un calor de mierda, y me puse los bóxers de vuelta. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, sintiéndome como la mierda e intentando pensar que putas hacer. Bella se puso mi camisa y los calzones de encaje y solo se paró frente a mí, viéndome, con una sonrisita en la cara.

"Me da gusto que encuentres esto divertido." Murmuré.

"Es algo divertido."

"No, es humillante."

"¿A quien le importa? Estas frito, ni siquiera pudiste cargarme por las escaleras. Lo haremos después o… mañana o algo así."

"No. A la chingada con eso."

Me salí enojado por la puerta con Bella detrás de mí mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle.

"Quédate en el cuarto. No quiero que Emmett o Jasper te vean en esa mierda."

Ella no me hizo caso, solo me siguió y cerró la puerta suavemente cuando llegamos al otro cuarto.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" me preguntó cuando comencé a mover las cosas en el tocador de Carlisle.

"Buscando Viagra."

"Oh por Dios. Estas loco." Me agarró del brazo, me dio la vuelta y me beso suavemente. "Déjalo, Edward. Si no quieres que pasen estas cosas, simplemente no tomes tanto."

Lección aprendida.

Ese día, decidí que ahora en adelante tendría como mucho seis tragos. Era un empiezo. Bella lo llamó el Milagro de Navidad.

Para el día de navidad, Esme tuvo la maravillosa idea de que Charlie y Bella deberían venir para la cena. Le dije que preferiría sacarme los ojos con una cuchara que tener que sentarme con Charlie durante horas, pero ella insistió.

Y de hecho no terminó tan mal. Carlisle y Charlie hablaron y hablaron acerca de basura aburrida que a Bella y a mí nos importaba una mierda, nos mandamos mensajes pervertidos para mantenernos entretenidos. El lenguaje sucio de Bella se estaba volviendo impresionante. Después de la cena y el postre, todos fuimos a la sala a intercambiar regalos.

"Ten" dijo Bella, dándome una tarjeta. Mi novia estaba en quiebra, así que no esperaba que me regalara algo. Esperaba que hubiera una foto erótica dentro o algo así.

Le di la pequeña caja que Esme envolvió por mí mientras nuestros tres padres veían antes de que me lanzara sobre el sofá. Charlie me dio un gesto como si le estuviera dando un lavado de estómago por el ano.

Bella se arrodilló frente a mí y rompió el envoltorio de su regalo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Abrió la caja y su boca se abrió con un grito ahogado.

"Oh por Dios, Edward… son…"

"¿Te gustaron?"

Obviamente, le gustaron. Bella seguía rogándole a Rosalie que le regalara sus aretes de diamantes, ya que a Rosalie no le importaría regalarle algo así, excepto por el hecho de que sus padres le habían dado esos aretes por sus dulces 16 así que ella tenía que usarlos de vez en cuando para hacerlos felices. Así que le regale unos que eran muy parecidos, solo que un poco más grandes. Solo para enseñarle a Rosalie quien manda.

"¡Son geniales! Gracias, ¡Gracias!" Ella saltó a mis brazos y me abrazó, y yo la abracé también, durante un minuto hasta que escuche a Charlie aclararse la garganta.

"Edward" el gruño. Rodee los ojos y deje ir a Bella para sentarse junto a mí.

"Oh, tengo algo más para ti, también. Pero lo veras más tarde."

"Esta bien." Dijo ella, apuntando su tarjeta. "Abre el mío."

Genial. Ninguna foto con desnudo. Abrí el envoltorio y miré a Bella, que estaba sonriendo.

Dentro de la tarjeta, había una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad. La abrí y fruncí el ceño mientras leía. Era un horario de vuelo.

"Cómo…"

"Lee la tarjeta, Edward." Dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Edward,_

_Para las vacaciones de primavera, ya que bajaste tu nivel de bebida, pensé que no te importaría hacer algo diferente en vez de ir a Cancún. Los padres de Alice tienen una cabaña en el Caribe y dijeron que podíamos usarla durante esa semana. ¡Feliz Navidad! Te amo._

_Bella._

"Puta madre" dije, ganándome una mirada fea de Carlisle. "Esto es mucho mejor que Cancún."

"¿En serio?" dijo ella emocionada. "¿Estas seguro?"

"¡Mierda si!"

"Edward, cuida tu lenguaje, por favor." Murmuró Carlisle.

"¡Rayos si!" corregí, ganándome una carcajada de Bella. Charlie tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y estaba de mal humor. Aparentemente esta era una pelea que había perdido.

"Jefe Swan, no este tan gruñón. Tengo algo para usted también." Dije, poniendo una caja en el regazo de Charlie. "Calcetines navideños."

Charlie me hizo una mueca y Esme negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bromeando. Ábralo, no son calcetines."

Charlie dudó, pero abrió el regalo de todos modos. El lo miró por un rato y finalmente sonrió un poco.

"Edward, gracias. No tenias por que hacerlo. Esto es costoso."

Era una cosa estúpida de pesca que sabía que le iba a gustar y que nunca iba a comprarse por que no tenía el dinero.

"No es para tanto. Me dejo salir con Bella. Se lo debo."

Le guiñe un ojo y le hice la señal de los pulgares, y en vez de un comentario sarcástico o un insulto, el asintió y como que me sonrió.

*

BPOV

"Esto es tan aburrido" gemí, escribiendo mi nombre en la quinta aplicación que hacía en el día.

"Hey. Intenta escribir un poco mejor." Murmuró Edward, sin levantar la vista de su pila de aplicaciones.

"Me duele la mano"

"Esta bien, no lo hagas. No vayas a la universidad y vive con Charlie para siempre." Dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriéndome.

Eso fue suficiente para que siguiera escribiendo.

"Tus opciones son mejores que las mías" le dije, viendo las que ya había llenado.

"Muchas son las mismas que las tuyas."

"Si, excepto Dartmouth. Y Harvard. Y-"

"Si quieres ir a Dartmouth, estoy seguro que Carlisle puede arreglar algo."

Le aventé mi lapicero y me crucé de brazos.

"No quiero que alguien haga algo para meterme en una escuela, Edward. Eres un maldito arrogante, niñito rico-oh hey Esme." Dije, cambiando el tono de mi voz.

"Hey Bella. Hola cariño." Ella besó la frente de Edward y tiro una pila de correo en la mesa. "Tienes una carta, Edward."

Edward buscó en el correo y saco un gran sobre amarillo que era claramente de alguna universidad que él había solicitado. Con entusiasmo lo abrió y sacó el montón de hojas, poniéndolas en la mesa frente a él.

"¿De dónde es?" pregunté mientras él leía la hoja, su cara llena de concentración.

Me ignoró.

"¿Bueno?" dijo Esme después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Me aceptaron" dijo él, puso las hojas de vuelta al sobre y continuó con las aplicaciones que estaba llenando antes.

"¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Edward! ¡Felicidades! ¡Tu primera carta de aceptación!" Esme de verdad estaba emocionada. Wow, a Edward lo aceptaron en la universidad. Impresionante. El solo tenía un promedio perfecto de 10, era un excelente jugador de beisbol y un pianista prodigio.

"¿En donde?" pregunte, curiosa.

"Northwestern." Dijo Esme, sonando orgullosa. "¡Para música!"

"¡Oh! Northwestern, eso es… genial, Edward." Trate de esconder la decepción en mi voz cuando me di cuenta que no había aplicado en ninguna escuela que estuviera en Illinois.

Edward no dijo nada, solo siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo y no me puso atención.

"Ni siquiera sabía que querías ir a una escuela de música." Dije, intentando sacarle algo. Él siempre me decía que no sabía que iba a hacer, y en la mayoría de las escuelas a las que estaba aplicando, solo escogía arte liberal como carrera.

"Ni siquiera se si quiero ir." Dijo él, golpeando la mesa con su lapicero. Él me sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada" dije. Esme se fue a otro cuarto y yo suspiré. "Illinois esta… muy lejos."

"Hay muchas escuelas a las que puedes ir si quieres ir ahí. Probablemente no vaya ahí. Solo… no te preocupes por eso. Estaremos cerca."

"Esta bien." Dije, forzando una sonrisa.

*

"Alice… ¿Él te gusta?"mire a través del jardín, hacia Jasper y ella frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Qué?! No… no es así entre nosotros. El… yo… No. Nada que ver."

"¿Entonces por que siempre lo estas viendo?"

No era difícil darse cuenta. Ella miraba a Jasper del mismo modo en que yo veía a Edward.

"Eso no es cierto."

"Oh. Bueno, tú le gustas." Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Perdí la concentración por un minuto cuando vi a Edward darse la vuelta para mirarme. Él me sonrió por un segundo y después volvió a darse la vuelta hacia Jasper.

Ugh. Sexo puro.

Como sea, el auto de Alice estaba haciendo ruidos raros así que ellos dos estaban intentado arreglarlo.

"Yo no le gusto."

"Si, si le gustas." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza desesperada. "Yo se que ustedes tienes este rara cosa secreta de que se meten entre ustedes, pero ya casi es febrero. Todos vamos a graduarnos pronto y saldremos de la escuela… ¿no quieres que sepa como te sientes?"

"Se por buena fuente de que el se siente igual y pues entonces…" dijo Alice, mirándose los pies. "Es que no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros."

"Um, bueno se por buena fuente. Edward y él hablan de eso todo el tiempo. Y luego él me dice a mi por que estamos enaaamorados y no tenemos secretos." Le dije, restregándoselo en la cara mientras me reía.

"¿Cuándo este nuevo amor empezara a disminuir? Por que ya han pasado dos meses y no voy a mentir, como que da asco."

"Ceeeeelo-sa."

De pronto Edward corrió hacia a mí me lanzó sobre su hombro y me empezó a dar vueltas.

"¿Lista para irte B-Swan?"

"¡Sip! Adiós Alice." Dije apuntando a Jasper y susurré. "Dile."

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan entrometida y meterte en tus propios asuntos" dijo Edward mientras íbamos al auto, todavía cargándome sobre su hombro.

"Ella es mi amiga. Quiero que sea feliz, como nosotros."

"¿Somos felices?" preguntó él, mientras me dejaba caer a un lado de la puerta del copiloto de mi camioneta mientras sonreía.

"Sip. Estamos extasiados."

"Huh" El le dio vuelta a la llave e hizo una mueca cuando la camioneta gruño. Desde que Edward y yo salíamos, el cacharro tenía poco uso así que Charlie nos obligo a sacarlo un poco y calentarlo.

"¿Así que a donde?" preguntó Edward, acelerando.

"Tengo que ir a casa. Angela pasara por mí en un rato." Prendí el estéreo que Edward me regalo en navidad. Era una lastima que había usado el auto tres veces desde entonces.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ehh… Vamos a ir al cine, ¿te acuerdas?" ya le había dicho a Edward, pero me había dado cuenta que el solo escuchaba lo que le convenía cuando hablábamos.

"Ah si."

"Puedes venir si quieres."

"No, no puedo." Dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras pisaba el acelerador a cada rato. "No entiendo por que esto no puede ir a más de 60. Es tan molesto."

"Bueno, ¿Podrías ir a mi casa después? La película termina a las diez, dejare la ventana abierta."

"De acuerdo." Entonces me miró y sonrió. "Ya que no estaré en tu casa por un buen rato ¿Puedo sugerir un poco de sexo oral en el auto?"

Llegamos a casa un poco antes de lo que pensé, así que termine con Edward justo en mi cochera. Darle sexo oral en el auto no era mi actividad sexual favorita, pero si no lo hacía se iba a poner a lloriquear y no se iba a callar la puta boca todo el viaje.

Le di un beso de despedida y corrí a la casa para cambiarme y lavarme los dientes en tiempo record. Cuando corrí afuera otra vez, Angela ya me estaba esperando. Me deslice en el asiento trasero con el amigo de Ben, Tyler, ya que Ben estaba en el asiento del copiloto. El viaje se sintió como una cita doble y fue algo incomodo, pero Tyler no representaba ningún daño. Sin mencionar que nadie podía coquetear conmigo por miedo a que Edward los golpeara.

Llegamos al cine temprano, así que mientras nos sentamos, Angela y Ben comenzaron a besarse y yo le sugerí a Tyler que fuéramos por un refresco. Ellos llevaban saliendo el mismo tiempo que yo y Edward y yo estaría haciendo la misma cosa si fuéramos ellos, si no algo peor, así que ¿Quién era yo para interrumpirlos?

Cuando regresamos de comprar dulces, yo estaba riéndome como histérica de una historia que Tyler me estaba contando acerca de Lauren Mallory, su cepillo de dientes y un baño cuando de pronto Jasper salió del baño.

"¡Hey!" dije emocionada. El frunció el ceño cuando vio a Tyler, luego a mí, y se aclaró la garganta.

"Eh… hola."

"¿Con quien viniste?" le pregunte, intentado aligerar el momento incomodo.

"Alice. ¿Dónde esta Cullen?" preguntó, mirando directamente a Tyler.

"No sé." Dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Vine con Angela."

"Oh" dijo Jasper, levantando una ceja. De verdad me estaba haciendo enojar.

"Bueno, te veo después. Dile a Alice que me llamé cuando se vayan."

Me alejé, Tyler detrás de mí.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó él, confundido

"No lo se, Jasper es idiota."

Cuando la película terminó, Angela me llevó a mi casa. Corrí a mi cuarto, esperando ver a Edward ahí esperándome. Pero no estaba. Puto Jasper. Agarré mis llaves y corrí afuera, para intentar arreglar esta situación que él empezó. Edward siempre estaba celoso, y a pesar de que pensé que era algo lindo al principio, ahora comenzaba a fastidiarme.

Cuando llegué a su casa, corrí por las escaleras de atrás y entre a su cuarto enojada. Edward estaba de flojo acostado en su cama, con el ceño fruncido. Movió los ojos de la televisión durante un segundo para mirarme y regreso la mirada a la televisión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, suspirando.

"¿Por qué no estabas en mi casa?"

"Me mentiste."

Rodee los ojos y cruce los brazos sobre mi pecho.

"No te mentí. Dile a tus amigos que si te van a chismear que por lo menos se sepan la historia bien."

Edward apagó la TV y se sentó. "El no me estaba chismeando, él estaba siendo buen amigo. Si Alice me viera con otra chica, te gustaría-"

"Bla, Bla" dije, moviéndola mano en el aire. "Deja de estar enojado. Bésame." Saqué los labios y me incliné pero el me empujo.

"No. Vete a casa. Me hiciste enojar."

"Deja de estar celoso, Edward. ¿No confías en mí?"

El me miró por unos segundos y después su ceño desapareció. "Si"

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

"Antes de comenzáramos a salir lo escuche decir una mierda de ti y que te quería llevar al baile de graduación."

Bueno, entonces lo de los celos era algo tierno. Cuando no se portaba como un completo imbécil. Lo despeiné un poco y acaricié sus labios con mis dedos.

"Edward. No quiero a nadie, solo a ti."

Sonreí y salte a sus brazos, lo besé fuerte para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor. Funciono al principio, pero no duro mucho.

**Si, se que fue corto, ¡Pero eso no es mi culpa! Y de hecho los capítulos que siguen son igual de cortos, pero les repito, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, solo intentar subirlos más rápido. Yo se que quieren que actualice rápido, pero chicas, tengo una vida, aunque sea aburrida y todo eso, pero tengo cosillas que hacer, así que no sean malvadas y no me digan nada jajaja. Sean pacientes!!**

**FELIZ 2010!!! Que este año este lleno de bendiciones y éxito para ustedes!**

**Oh! Estaba pensando, si quieren mentarme la madre por tardarme mucho en actualizar, pueden agregarme al Facebook, ya tengo a varias agregadas, y así pueden conocerme y yo a ustedes. Pueden buscarme como Eva Machado México (hay muchas con ese nombre ¬¬) o más fácil con mi mail: hetlli _ dazy _ 12 en hotmail. com sin espacios, ya saben.**

**Que tengan excelente año! **

**Reviews!! Tenemos que llegar a 1000!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 21.**

BPOV

Tal vez era por que nunca había tenido un novio antes, pero siempre pensé que el día de San Valentín era estúpido y una perdida de tiempo. Pero, un baile de San Valentín era estúpido y una perdida de tiempo. Y mucho más, ya que no puedo bailar ni una mierda. Edward y yo habíamos planeado no ir y mejor pasar la noche practicando… algo muy grafico en el jacuzzi de sus padres, pero en vez de eso, Alice y Rosalie me secuestraron para comprar un vestido de diseñador. Y además Angela iba a hacer una fiesta y yo la tenía muy abandonada últimamente, así que tenía que ir. Y por más sorprendente que sonara, convencer a Edward de que fuera a algún lugar donde podría beber resultó muy fácil. Pero en su defensa, se había apegado a su regla de máximo seis tragos. Todavía estaba muy avergonzado del 'incidente' de navidad.

"Bella, te ves hermosa" dijo Jasper con un silbido mientras bajaba con dificultad las escaleras de la casa de Alice, maldiciendo en voz baja los estúpidos Jimmy Choo que tenían aplastados mis pies.

"No la veas, pendejo." Murmuró Edward, golpeando a Jasper en el costado y extendiendo una mano para ayudarme. Alguien todavía estaba molesto por el incidente del que no hablamos. Los celos de Edward a veces eran increíbles, pero ser malo con Jasper era pasarse de la raya.

"Edward, te ves tan adorable." Dije, pasando mis dedos por su corbata roja de seda. El se mantuvo simple, solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir grises, ya que desafortunadamente para otros chicos, Edward no tenía que intentar mucho para verse mejor que los demás. Y el era mío. Ja.

"Y tu también." Dijo, picándome en el pronunciado escote, obra de Rosalie y después me empujo hacía la puerta.

Manejamos hasta el baile con Jasper y Alice, ya que Edward decidió tomarse sus seis tragos de una vez. No pregunten. En el camino, estoy muy segura de que vi a Alice tomar la mano de Jasper. Eso era impresionante por que ellos dos eran más complicados que yo y Edward. Me felicite por hacer una diferencia al hablar con Alice.

Edward se tomó sus seis tragos en el auto y después de estar cinco minutos dentro le hicieron efecto. El gimnasio estaba lleno de globos rojos y blancos en forma de corazón (los cuales Edward pensó que era necesario romper cada vez que uno lo tocaba) y papel cortado en forma de flores en las mesas con pétalos alrededor.

Nos pusimos en las bancas, mirando, apuntando y riéndonos de nuestros compañeros con hormonas locas que sonreían en la pista de baile mientras estaban ebrios. Edward y Jasper estaban rompiendo las flores de papel que estaban en las paredes y aventaban bolitas al cabello de las personas que pasaban.

"Estoy un putero de aburrido." Se quejó Edward, golpeando las bancas una y otra vez.

"Yo también." Añadió Jasper.

"Pongamos alcohol en el ponche." Edward sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de Jasper y sonrió.

"Todos están borrachos." Dijo Alice, rodando los ojos. "En serio, a menos que pongamos droga en el ponche, no hará ninguna diferencia con el entretenimiento."

Suspiré ante las quejas de los demás y me fui de las bancas. Al otro lado del gimnasio, vi a Angela junto al DJ, así que fui hacia donde estaba ella. Toda su vibra negativa me estaba deprimiendo.

"¡Bella! No mames, ¡Tus aretes! ¿Son de verdad?" Levanté las manos y toque con los dedos los aretes que me había regalado Edward. Los usaba todo el tiempo, pero Alice había insistido en levantar mi cabello para una mayor impresión, según ella.

"Si, Edward me los regalo." Le dije presumiéndole, sonriendo.

"Perra suertuda. ¿Vas a venir más tarde?"

"¡Si! Esa fue la única razón por la que vine aquí." Angela aplaudió de emoción mientras Ben y Tyler se nos acercaban.

"Bonito vestido." Dijo Ben, haciéndome la seña de los pulgares. Ya sabía que me veía sexy.

"Gracias."

"¿Todo bien ayer?" preguntó Tyler, acercándose a mi oído para que Angela y Ben no pudieran escuchar. "No te metí en problemas, ¿verdad? Discúlpame si-"

"Eh, no. Solo fue un mal entendido. Todo esta bien."

De pronto, vi un brazo salir de detrás de mí para empujar a Tyler hacía la pared de concreto y luego agarrarlo del cuello.

"Aléjate de ella, pendejo." Gritó Edward mientras Ben y yo intentamos quitárselo de encima a Tyler.

"¡Alto, Edward! ¿Qué putas estas haciendo?" jale la parte de atrás de su camisa, pero el no se movió.

"Cullen, hombre ¡Cálmate!" Ben logró hacer que Edward lo soltara y Tyler solo se quedo parado, sorprendido.

Tomé la mano de Edward y lo lleve a la entrada donde había menos personas.

"¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!" le grité, totalmente avergonzada.

"¿Tú que crees?"

"¡Creo que eres un psicópata! El no hizo nada."

Las orejas de Edward estaban rojas, estaba jadeando y no me miraba.

"Estaba viendo por debajo de tu vestido-"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Se estaba disculpando por lo que paso ayer! ¿Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto?"

No dijo nada, solo me quito de una sacudida y se metió de regreso al gimnasio.

Que putas.

Tenía que bajar lo de sus seis tragos. Probablemente solo a un trago, ya que era un puto pendejo. Escuche unos tacones contra el piso y cuando levanté la mirada, Alice y Jasper se estaban acercando hacía mí.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto ella, soltando la mano de Jasper.

"Nada. Esta siendo ridículo. No es para tanto."

"Esta allá con Emmett portándose como loco y gritando cosas de ti."

Le rodee los ojos a Jasper y me encogí de hombros.

"Jasper, todo lo que haces es arruinar mi vida. Lárgate." Me enseño el dedo. "En serio, necesita dejar de ser tan celoso. Si alguien debería portarse así, soy yo. Yo no fui la que se acostó con el 90% de las chicas de la escuela."

Alice soltó una risita y puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja que se había salido de del peinado.

"Creo que necesitas un poco de ponche con alcohol." Dijo, llevándome de nuevo al gimnasio.

Así que mis razones para odiar el día de San Valentín tenían justificación. Edward no se me acercó el resto del baile, solo daba miradas arrepentidas hacía donde yo estaba. No caí, por que estaba intentando enseñarle una lección. Celos selectivos. Ahorcar personas que no hicieron nada malo en eventos de la escuela era escandaloso y totalmente ridículo.

Cambiamos de autos. Alice y yo nos fuimos con Emmett y Rosalie, dejando a Beavis y Butthead manejando solos. Me tomé como 12 vasos de ponche con alcohol y Alice se robó la botella de Jasper y nos la tomamos por que esa era la única forma que haría mi humor soportable. Funciono. Rosalie y yo hicimos un poco de karaoke en el auto para Emmett pero lo pusimos de tan mal humor que nos amenazó con bajarnos y dejarnos en la carretera, dos veces. Estábamos todas risueñas para cuando llegamos a la fiesta, muy borrachas y apendejadas, pero risueñas.

Edward y Jasper no se veían por ningún lado. El carro de Jasper no estaba en la calle, así que no le di importancia y me puse disfrutar yo sola. Después de tres rondas de cerveza con Angela, decidí ir al baño, ya que me había despeinado y me sentía rara. Me quite todos los pasadores y clips y las otras mierdas que me había puesto Alice a mi pobre cabecita y los tire a la basura. La casa de Angela estaba tan llena de gente que apenas podía caminar.

Quería encontrar a Alice y Rosalie, así que pude llegar a la salida más cercana, el jardín trasero. Saqué el teléfono de la bolsa y comencé a picarle, cuando escuche a alguien vomitar a medio metro de mí. Asqueroso. Mas adelante pude ver unas escaleras que te llevaban a la entrada, así que me fui, con dificultad, por ahí, lo más rápido posible para alejarme del vomitador. Cuando baje tres escaleras, los Jimmy Choos de Alice, o mis tobillos, o lo que fuera, se me doblaron antes de darme cuenta, y me caí todo lo que faltaba de escaleras.

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estas bien, Bella?" Newton estaba parado por ahí, así que me gritó y corrió hacía a mí.

"Shhh" dije, entre risas histéricas. Solo cuando estas borracho, caerte te da risa. Pero no necesitaba la atención innecesaria.

"¿Qué mierdas hiciste?" me ayudo a levantarme agarrándome del codo e hice un gesto cuando me tocó. "Estas sangrando. Mucho."

"No, no. Estoy bien." Dije arrastrando las palabras, intentando no ver la sangre que tenía en la mano. Él saco una servilleta de su bolsillo e intentó dármela.

"No quiero tocarlo."

"De acuerdo, no la tires. Date la vuelta." Se puso detrás de mí y colocó la servilleta alrededor de mi codo y lo apretó fuertemente. "Tal vez quieras ir adentro a conseguir un curita."

"No, estoy bien. Gracias."

Todo pasó en un segundo, pero de pronto escuche un golpe y cuando me fije, el pobre patético de Newton estaba en el suelo con la mano en la boca.

"¿Qué putas estas haciendo?" preguntó Edward, jalándome con brusquedad del brazo, hacia la calle.

"¡Alto! ¡Suéltame!" Jalé mi brazo y lo empuje tan fuerte como pude de los hombros, azotándolo contra la puerta del garaje haciendo un ruido. "¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Eres un puto psicópata!"

"No, ¡Lo único psicópata aquí es que cada vez te vas te encuentro en la esquina con un chico!"

"¿Estas bromeando?" levanté el brazo y apunte mi codo. "Me caí en las escaleras y él me estaba ayudando."

"Que conveniente." Murmuró Edward, haciéndome una mueca. "¿Y con lo de ayer?"

"Ayer, fui al cine con mis amigos. ¡Y te pregunte si querías ir! Jasper solo vio lo que quiso ver. Si todavía te molestaba, debiste haber dicho algo."

"No me molesta. Pero luego te veo aquí con el pendejo de Newton y ahora si me molesta."

"No puedes estar así, Edward. No puedes atacar a cada chico que ves que me hable. Tyler y luego Newton, e incluso le gritaste a Jasper por que me dijo que me veía bien. ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? ¿Por qué estas tan pinche inseguro?"

"No estoy inseguro. Es solo que eres una zorra."

La boca se me abrió.

"¿Soy una zorra?"

"Actúas como una."

"Te doy cinco segundos para que retires eso y te disculpes conmigo." Crucé los brazos y golpee el suelo con mi zapato, esperando.

Edward se quedo parado y no dijo nada. Era la primera gran pelea que teníamos, y quería llorar y gritar y golpearlo en la puta boca, pero no lo hice. Estaba demasiado decepcionada como para esforzarme.

"No puedo creer que te estés portando así. ¡Es día de San Valentín! De todos los días, escoges este para portarte como un imbécil, ¿Tenías que hacerlo hoy? ¿Y que paso con la confianza, Edward? Toda nuestra relación se supone que se basa en la confianza que nos tenemos, ese era nuestro gran problema y yo ya lo superé. ¿Por qué no puedes tú?"

El se encogió de hombros y me dijo fríamente. "No lo sé. Tal vez cometí un error."

Apreté la mandíbula y asentí.

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Por eso nunca tuve una novia. No quería lidiar con toda esta mierda."

Sentía las lágrimas salir y no quería que él las viera, así que termine la conversación. Necesitaba decir las últimas palabras.

"Creo que fui yo la que cometió un error."

Lo dejé parado ahí y corrí adentro de la casa para buscar a mis amigos.

*

EPOV

Estaba sentado en el sofá de Jasper, sintiéndome como mierda. El estaba viendo su laptop, intentando encontrar un lugar a donde llevar a cenar a Alice. Pinches chicas.

"Bueno, mis opciones son: La Bella Italia o… Quiznos. Mierda, ¿Por qué vivimos aquí?"

"Ve a Quiznos." Le dije, pasando mi teléfono de una mano a otra. El me entornó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Y de todas formas ¿Para que la llevas a cenar? Ya te las estas cogiendo. Se supone que tienes que llevar una chica a cenar cuando la quieres convencer de que te deje cogértela."

"Por que estoy haciendo esta mierda bien. Ella me ha estado dando señales. Estoy pensando en planear y Edward en… salir en serio con ella."

Sonreí burlón y me rasqué la cabeza.

"Pero ella es… Alice." Arghh.

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, fíjate como esta mi relación. No he hablado con mi novia en dos semanas. Si es que todavía es mi novia…"

"¿No se supone que se van de vacaciones la próxima semana?" apagó la computadora y me frunció el ceño.

"Sip"

"Entonces solo ve ha disculparte de una vez. Deja de ser un cabrón tan insoportable."

"¿Por qué debería disculparme?"

"Eh, por que es tu culpa." Jasper me miró como si fuera un puto imbécil. "Te enojaste por nada. La única razón por la que te dije que la había visto fue por que sentí que te había ocultado suficientes mierdas y que no sería un buen amigo si no te lo decía. Pero hombre, ella de verdad no hizo nada. Exageraste."

"No."

Si, si lo había hecho.

"Le dijiste zorra. Nunca debes decirle a tu novia zorra. Esa es como… una de las reglas más importantes en el maldito manual del novio. No la engañes, especialmente con su mamá o su hermana y no le digas zorra."

"¿Hay un manual del novio? Debería conseguir uno."

Jasper se golpeo la frente.

"Escúchame Cullen, y escúchame bien. Estas siendo un cabrón joto emo hijo de puta justo ahora. Y me esta enojando. Te equivocaste. Eres un inseguro, celoso, cabrón mimado por naturaleza, y por que nunca hayas tenido novia, estas todo asustado y lloriqueas y piensas que cada vez que ella este en contacto con otro chico se lo va a coger por que es tu peor pesadilla. Pero por favor. Ella es Bella. Ella es totalmente leal contigo. Y ella esta triste, y esta tomando mi tiempo sexy con Alice. Así que haz algo."

Bufé y no me moví de mi lugar. El tenía razón. En todo.

"Oh, y lo más importante, si no se arreglan, voy a tomar esa cabaña la próxima semana por que todo va a estar genial. Así que… lárgate a la chingada de aquí. Necesito arreglarme para mi cita."

Me paré del sofá y golpee a Jasper en la cara con una almohada antes de salir.

*

Esme tocó mi puerta suavemente, antes de entrar sin permiso.

"Edward, lavé toda tu ropa de verano para que puedas empacar." Puso una canasta de lavandería en el piso y me sonrió.

"Gracias. No creo que vaya a ir."

Esme suspiró y miró toda mi habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio una foto de Bella en mi espejo, era una donde usaba una camisa mía, estratégicamente abotonada para mostrar lo máximo de las tetas, y ropa interior en mi cama.

"¿Qué… es eso?"

"Nada. No lo veas."

Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Hablaremos de eso después… ¿Dónde ha estado Bella? ¿Por qué no vas a ir? Se supone que te vas en dos días."

"Eh… ella esta en algún otro lugar estando enojada conmigo."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"En realidad nada, solo actué como yo mismo."

"Ya veo."

Ella se sentó en la cama junto a mí y comenzó a tocar mi cabello. Alejé su mano de un manotazo y ella lo hizo otra vez así que la deje.

"Es que tal vez exagere y me puse medio loco hace unas semanas por… algunas personas que se acercaron mucho a ella. Pero ella es mi novia, tengo el derecho de hacer eso ¿no?"

"Mmm… ¿si?"

Le entorné los ojos.

"Si no vas a ser honesta, vete." Le señale la puerta.

"No necesito escuchar más. Los celos son un desgaste emocional, Edward. Solo ve y discúlpate."

"Ya lo intenté" le dije. La última vez que lo intenté, Bella me azotó la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera decir más de dos palabras.

"Inténtalo de nuevo. Oh, mira lo que llego en el correo para ti."

Esme corrió hacia la canasta y agarró un sobre que estaba encima. Lo abrí y lo miré maravillado.

"Mierda." Dije, tapándome la boca.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me aceptaron. En el programa de música, en Europa."

Había aplicado hace seis meses en un programa de música en Europa sin decirle a Bella, por que sabía que le daría un ataque. Tenía que mandar una cinta de mí tocando, y solo aceptaban un pequeño grupo de personas, y si iba viajaría por toda Europa para tomar clases con diferentes, grandes e importantes compositores. Comenzaba en el verano y estaría de regreso en diciembre y podría empezar la universidad un semestre más tarde.

"Oh por Dios, Edward. Eso es increíble." Esme me abrazó y me beso en la frente. "Vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Por supuesto."

Aventé el sobre en la cama y me paré, respirando profundo. Necesitaba hablar con Bella.

*

"Wow. No te había visto en un rato. Tenía la esperanza de que te habías ido por el bien de todos."

Agradable bienvenida, Charlie. Cabrón.

"Nop, no todavía. ¿Esta ella en casa?"

Charlie se dio cuenta que no me estaba portando como siempre, se hizo a un lado y apunto las escaleras.

"Esta arriba empacando. No le pongan seguro a la puerta y date prisa."

Asentí y corrí escaleras arriba, de dos en dos. Cuando llegue a su puerta toqué suavemente y espere.

"¡Adelante!"

Su cara cayó cuando abrí la puerta. Estaba de rodillas en el piso, intentando meter cosas en una maleta llena.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Saqué mi brazo y le di la rosa que Esme me dijo que le llevara. La cara de Bella se suavizó y la tomó, forzó una sonrisa.

"Gracias."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Me senté en el piso junto a ella y comencé a reorganizar sus cosas en la maleta. Carlisle solía hacerme empacar "eficientemente" cuando acampábamos.

"Y… ¿A dónde vas a ir?"

"Alice y Rosalie dijeron que si quería, podía ir con ellas a Cancún. Les dije que todavía no sabía. Pero estoy empacando por si las dudas."

Argh. Bella en Cancún con un montón de putos universitarios calientes intentando romper su biquini y hacerla meterse en concursos de playeras mojadas. No. De ninguna puta manera.

"Todavía quiero ir. Contigo… todavía podemos ir… ¿verdad?"

Ella me miró y se encogió de hombros.

"Claro que todavía podemos ir. Eso no quiere decir que quiera. No me has hablado en tres semanas. Oh, excepto esa vez que viniste aquí y me dijiste que esto era mi culpa y que dejara de ser una perra."

"Lo sé. Soy un idiota. Pero hable con Jasper y mi mamá y… mira. Te dije que iba a ser un novio de mierda. No se lo que estoy haciendo. Me pongo celoso cuando te veo con otros chicos y es por que… te amo y estoy asustado. Como si eso significara que… fueras a dejarme."

"Edward, no me voy a sentir mal por ti. Si me hubieras creído y confiado en mí de verdad, no te hubieras sentido así. Nunca te dejaría por otro chico. Nunca. Eres el único que he querido desde que llegue aquí."

Sonreí y la puse sobre mi pecho.

"Esta bien. Miera, que tal si prometo que la próxima vez que me enoje, o me ponga celoso lo diré en vez de solo golpear a alguien, ¿te parece?"

"Si. Haz eso por favor. Y si algo esta mal, dime. Quiero saber como te sientes. Se que eres Sr. Genial y que crees que ser amoroso es estúpido pero nuestra relación es importante para mí. Y se que también para ti. Quiero que esto funcione, y quiero que seamos felices por mucho tiempo. ¿Tu también quieres eso?"

"Si" le dije, honestamente. "Creo que soy feliz. Solo cuando tu estas cerca."

Ella soltó una risita y me apretó la mano.

"Entonces… ¿Todavía quieres ir?"

"Si" dije, asintiendo.

"Okay. Oh ¡Mira!" Ella saltó del suelo y corrió a su escritorio. "¡Mira lo que tengo! ¡Mi primera carta de aceptación!"

Lanzó la carta por el cuarto y terminó en el piso frente a mí.

"¡UCLA! (Universidad de Los Angeles, California) Yo también recibí una de esas."

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Podemos ir? Quiero ir ahí, por favor, se que no es Dartmouth o Harvard pero es una pública de buen prestigio y-"

"¿Bella?"

"Tienen una escuela de música-"

"Hablaremos de esto en las vacaciones, ¿si?"

Estaba tan emocionada, y le hubiera dicho que sí, pero sabía que no podía empezar la escuela hasta enero, y todavía no quería decirle de Europa, ya que sabía que la iba a entristecer y que me iba a perdonar. Solo quería que tuviéramos unas buenas vacaciones y después regresar a la vida real, y le diría.

**Chan chan chan, el drama empieza. ¡Solo faltan cuatro capítulos y terminamos! **

**Las que vivan en Cancún estén atentas por si ven a Rose, Alice o Jasper!!! **

**Y dejen reviews!!! No recibí tantos el capítulo pasado, por eso me apure para traducir este y tenerlas contentas por que la quieeeeero mucho xD!!**

**Estoy aceptando a todas a las que me agregan al Facebook, si me quieren agregar busquen mi correo en mi perfil.**

**Reviews!!! Por que les encanta la historia!!!**

**Besos!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**¡¡Llegamos a los MIL reviews!! Por eso subo este capitulo tan rápido… las leo abajo.**

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 22**

BPOV

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunté a Edward, tocando su brazo que estaba entre nosotros. Estaba muy quieto y callado. Demasiado quieto. Había escuchado pocos comentarios desagradables y sarcásticos desde que nos habíamos ido en la mañana y eso no era típico en Edward. Para nada.

"Estoy bien, Swanster. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No estas hablando. ¿Te da miedo volar?" Edward se rió y se recostó en el asiento.

"¿No crees que si me diera miedo volar me hubiera dado un ataque hace cuatro horas en vez de cuando estamos por aterrizar?"

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Estas triste por que no vas a ir a Cancún con tus amigos?"

"No." Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo 17. Ni siquiera puedo beber ahí. ¿Cuál es el punto de ir a Cancún si no puedes tomar?"

Me encogí de hombros y voltee mí cabeza para mirar por la ventana. El sol ya estaba en el cielo, y el agua debajo de nosotros estaba de un color turquesa. Estaba mucho más que emocionada, pero el raro humor de Edward estaba matando mi entusiasmo.

"Estoy segura que hubieras encontrado el modo."

Edward debió notar el tono de mi voz, por que se quito los audífonos de las orejas y se inclinó para besarme.

"Si, lo hubiera encontrado. Pero quiero estar aquí, contigo." Cerré los ojos y me dio un beso ligero en los labios. Cuando abrí los ojos, el ya estaba de vuelta a su posición en el asiento, recargado. "Y mentí. Como que si me da miedo volar. Pero tomé un Valium, así que estoy bien."

Rodee los ojos y suspiré. De pronto, una brillante idea se me ocurrió y me incliné en el para hablarle al oído.

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos?"

Intente hablar tan seductoramente como pude para que él entendiera la idea.

"Mmm" acarició mi cara con su frente y puso su boca cerca de mi oreja. "Suficiente para unirnos al Club de las Alturas."

Había entendido la idea.

Salté de mi asiento y me dirigí al baño. Cuando llegué, miré alrededor e hice una mueca. No había manera. Estaba atrapada entre el excusado y el lavabo con solo estar parada. Después de unos segundos, escuché un ligero toqué en la puerta. Quité el seguro y jale a Edward de la playera.

"La gente me veía raro." Dijo, sonriendo.

"¿A quien le importa?"

Me quite los pantalones y la ropa interior en un solo movimiento y después salte a una repisa que estaba ahí por que era la única forma en que se podía hacer esto. De alguna manera golpee a Edward con la cabeza haciéndolo caer y me golpee el coxis con la llave del agua. Ow. Edward se desabrocho los pantalones y se acomodo frente a mí, tambaleándose un poco cuando hubo una turbulencia y se agarró de la pared para no caer.

"Esta bien, empieza." Le ordené, deslizando mi trasero hacia la orilla de la repisa.

"Eh… ¿No me quieres besar o algo?"

Agarré con fuerza la cara de Edward y metí mi lengua en su boca sin avisarle. Después de unos segundos, me alejé y apunté hacia abajo.

"Empieza."

El hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros, después empujo sus caderas, justo en mí. Di un gritito en su hombro y enterré mis uñas en su espalda.

"Esta… pequeño… como la chingada… aquí." Dije en su oreja entre embestidas.

"Lo sé. Y huele mal." Él puso su mano en mi espalda y se empujó más rápido y fuerte, inesperadamente y deje salir otro gritito. Edward puso su mano libre en mi boca y se rió por que no había duda de que las personas de afuera nos escucharon.

"¿Podemos meternos en problemas por esto?"

El negó con la cabeza. "Mmm ¿Te importa si hago esto más rápido? Por que creo que acabo de escuchar lo de los cinturones de seguridad."

"Nop. Hazlo." Él ritmo de Edward incrementó y unos minutos después, él intento ayudarme a ponerme los pantalones cuando el avión aterrizaba. Me golpee la cabeza con la pared.

No nos molestamos en salir del baño separados. Los dos estábamos sudados y rojos y me gané la mirada de todos mientras pasábamos, pero no me importo. Lo encontré divertidísimo.

"Así que… ¿Qué aprendimos de esta experiencia?" Edward me miró, cerrando un ojo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"El Club de las Alturas esta devaluado." Dije, asintiendo la cabeza.

"Correcto."

Eso solo fue el inicio de nuestras vacaciones.

*

El lugar donde nos quedábamos estaba en una isla privada en la costa de Aruba. Tuvimos que tomar un taxi del aeropuerto al puerto, y después una lancha a la cabaña. Era el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado en toda mi vida. El lugar tenía pequeñas casas en la blanca arena, muy separadas de cada una. Teníamos un carrito de golf para llevarnos, por que todo estaba tan alejado. Estaba saltando en mi asiento de la emoción de no estar cerca de mis padres por cinco días y poder hacer todas las cosas sucias que quisiera con Edward sin interrupciones.

Excepto por el hecho de que Edward estaba siendo un cabrón malhumorado. Tan pronto como llegamos, el dejo caer sus maletas en la habitación y se aventó en la enorme cama blanca. Me acomodé junto a el y me quite las sandalias.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" le pique el hombro pero él no levanto la cabeza.

"No puedo" dijo dentro de la sábana. "Tengo demasiado calor."

"Ah, entonces, deberías quitarte los pantalones." Metí mis dedos en las tiras de su pantalón para el cinturón y jale hacía abajo pero el levantó el brazo y me palmeó el pecho, empujándome. "¿Cuál es el problema, Cullen?"

"Estaremos aquí por cinco días" murmuró, girando la cabeza con pereza para verme. "Vamos… a estar tranquilos por un rato."

Pura mierda. Sin decir nada, me quite toda la ropa excepto la parte baja del biquini y le di unos golpecitos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo abrió uno para verme.

Finalmente, lo vi sonreír y el gruño en mi cuello mientras nos daba la vuelta para que él quedara encima de mí. El se quito la playera y me besó por un rato, después sacó las brazos, para apoyase en ellos y balancearse sobre mí.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté. El se me quedaba viendo, y se veía triste.

"Bell, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?" Él tono de su voz me asusto un poco, así que lo empujé y me senté.

"¿Qué? ¿Arruinara nuestras vacaciones?"

Edward frunció el ceño… "Yo… eh… yo-"

"¿Me engañaste?"

"¿Qué?" Él negó con la cabeza y se rió. "¡No!"

"¿Hiciste algo con otra chica?"

"Eh, negativo."

"¿Te estas muriendo?"

"Yo… ¿no lo creo?" se paró de la cama y pasó saliva. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, yo terminé. Quería que estas vacaciones fueran perfectas. Había gastado $1000 de mis ahorros para la universidad para los malditos boletos de avión, y no quería que nada arruinara nuestro tiempo juntos.

"Si no es muy urgente, no me digas. Podemos hablar de eso cuando regresemos."

Edward se encogió de hombros y levantó las dos cejas. "Bien."

El tomó su traje de baño y se metió al baño, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando. El había venido a mi casa y se había disculpado, había estado muy callado desde que nos fuimos en la mañana, y acababa de interrumpir el sexo para hablar de algo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Lo saqué de mi mente tan pronto como vi a Edward salir con su traje de baño. Ver su cuerpo nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Se agacho y levantó la parte de arriba de mi biquini del suelo.

"Se que la ropa es opcional en esta playa, pero mi chica no va salir sin top."

Se paró detrás de mí y ató los tirantes mientras yo levantaba mi cabello y después me dio una nalgada cuando terminó, corrió a la puerta hacía el agua. Caminé detrás de él y lo observé mientras corría hacia el océano y se lanzó con gracia a una ola. Cuando emergió sacudió su cabello y se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sonriendo. El sol brillaba tanto, que se reflejaba en las gotas de agua en todo su cuerpo y lo hacía ver como si brillara. Pude haberme quedado parada ahí y mirarlo por siempre.

Metí mis dedos primero en el agua para ver la temperatura, y cuando sentí lo cálida que era, salte de inmediato y comencé a nada hacía Edward. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su espalda cuando estuve cerca de el y salté, besándolo en el cuello.

"Deberíamos bucear mañana. El papá de Alice dijo que podíamos usar su bote, me dijo donde están las llaves. ¿Has ido a bucear antes?"

"Nop." Dije en su oreja. "¿Me morderá una barracuda?"

"No. Pero tal vez un tiburón si." Dijo, picando mi pierna debajo del agua. Grité y el se rió y se dio la vuelta para verme la cara. "Mmm ¿Bell?" Edward me sonrió.

"¿Eh?"

"Estas pálida como la mierda. Necesitas crema bronceadora, mucha."

"Cállate la puta boca, ¡Tú eres más pálido!" puse la punta de mi dedo en la mejilla de Edward que ya estaba poniéndose un poco rosa. Genial. Edward bronceado iba a ser maravilloso.

Junté mis tobillos y me enrede más cerca de su cuerpo. Avanzó unos pasos más hacía el mar, hasta que el agua estaba a la mitad de mi espalda. El agua estaba tranquila donde estábamos parados, las olas nos acariciaban. Miré a Edward por un rato, solo escuchando el agua golpear nuestros cuerpos.

"Edward, me encanta aquí. ¿Podemos regresar alguna vez? ¿Como cuando nos graduemos o en algún otro momento?"

Edward tenía los ojos entornados, ya que el sol brillaba directamente sobre sus ojos. Besé una gota de agua que estaba cayendo por su frente mientras el apretaba mis piernas con más fuerza.

"Hemos estado aquí como una hora." Me respondió, riendo suavemente.

"No me importa. Es tan agradable aquí. Estoy tan emocionada de solo estar aquí contigo, solos. Sin escaparnos o escondernos de nuestros padres. Podremos dormir en la misma cama y dormir de verdad, sin importarnos de despertar súper temprano para escaparnos. ¿Y viste el jacuzzi de afuera? Podemos hacer esa cosa que queríamos, con-"

"Eh, no me voy a meter a un jacuzzi donde los padres de Alice cogen." Rodee los ojos y suspiré. Edward se dio cuenta que me estaba hartando de su actitud, así que se disculpo.

"Yo también estoy emocionado de estar contigo."

"No parece."

"Lo estoy." De pronto sentí su mano moverse de mi rodilla, hacia el interior de mi muslo y en un solo movimiento, había empujado mi traje de baño hacía un lado y metió sus dedos dentro de mí. Contraje mis músculos ante la calidez y él se rió. "¿Qué?"

"Pensé que tenias demasiado calor como para hacerlo."

"Estoy mejor ahora." Dijo él. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarme, llenando mi boca con su familiar dulce, delicioso sabor, con un poco de agua salada. Lo amé. Bajé su traje de baño y no gaste tiempo en saltar sobre él. El movió su manos por la parte baja de mi espalda y empujo sus caderas hacía mi, más fuerte cada embestida.

"Bella, me estas secando." Dijo, sonriéndome. "Tres veces y no pasan de las 5:00. Y estoy medicado."

¿Tres veces? A ver, fue el del baño en el avión, ahorita, y… o si. El baño del aeropuerto, temprano en la mañana. Iuck.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo creíste que iba a ser este viaje?" Me fije como Edward se concentraba en mí, su ceño fruncido y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. La punta de su lengua estaba en su labio inferior y no me pude resistir, me incliné y la succione en mi boca, por que se veía tan sexy. Supe justo ahí que iba a ser muy difícil que me sacaran de esa isla. Estaba tan contenta aquí con Edward, quería quedarme aquí para siempre y no regresar a la vida real. Y eso que solo era el primer día.

Después del sexo en el mar, como Edward lo llamó, regresamos a la cabaña y buscamos algo en el mini bar antes de tomar una muy necesaria ducha con sexo. El pobre chico estaba apunto de colapsar.

Edward se acostó sobre su estómago en la cama mientras yo estaba sentada sobre él, untándole aloe en sus hombros quemados por el sol. Besé y toque cada una de las pecas en su espalda que se había hecho hoy. Antes de que se durmiera, decidí tomar el asunto de las universidades. Había hablado con Alice antes de irnos, y habíamos hechos unos planes de los que le quería contar a Edward.

"Mmm, ¿Edward?"

"¿Mmmm?" Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y vi sus ojos abrirse lentamente.

"Se que dijiste que no querías hablar de la universidad hasta que regresáramos, pero quiero decirte algo."

Me bajé de su espalda y rodee para poder estar acostada sobre mi espalda junto a él. Con pereza el puso su brazo sobre mi estómago y suspiro.

"¿Qué?"

"Bien, se que quieres ir a estas escuelas de prestigio, y eso es genial para ti, pero no para mí. De verdad quiero ir a la UCLA. Y Alice quedo en la FIDM, (Universidad de moda, diseño y mercadotecnia), así que quiere que tengamos un departamento juntas fuera del campus, y de verdad, de verdad quiero hacerlo. ¿Tu que crees?"

Edward rodo sobre su espalda y miró el techo. "Creo que deberías hacerlo."

"¿Si?"

"Si" dijo, asintiendo. Se rascó la cabeza y se giró hacia a mí. "¿Algo más?"

"Eh, si." Fruncí el ceño y me senté. "¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

El bostezó y se golpeo el pecho con los dedos unos segundos, sin contestarme.

"No lo sé."

"¿No sabes?"

"Si, todavía no sé. Tengo que hablar con mis padres y otras cosas. Es decir, todavía quiero escuchar algo de la Universidad del Sur de California, pero si definitivamente vas a la UCLA entonces tal vez… yo también."

Estaba intentando terminar la conversación y me estaba enojando. La última vez que me sentí triste por si nos separábamos después de la escuela, el me aseguró que no estaría lejos de mí. Y ahora el no estaba muy cómodo con eso. Nada cómodo.

"Tu dijiste que nos quedaríamos juntos. Me lo prometiste. ¿Por qué tienes que pensarlo? ¿Por qué estas tan… raro con todo esto?"

"No sé" dijo enojado, parándose. "¿Qué tal si algo mejor llega? ¿No te gustaría que aceptara esa oportunidad?"

"Pues…si."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con… algo mejor?" no podía negar lo que él intentaba decirme.

Edward se dio cuenta del gesto sombrío de mi cara, así que forzó una sonrisa y jalo un mechón de mi cabello juguetonamente.

"Esto es por lo que no quería hablar de eso ahora. Iremos a California. Yo iré a la USC… todo saldrá bien. No te pongas triste."

Asentí y me metí debajo de las sábanas. Había sido un día largo, y los dos estábamos cansados, bronceados y de mal humor. Edward me siguió y puso su cabeza en mi estómago, tomando mis manos y poniéndolas en su cabello.

"Nada de hablar. Solo rasca."

Me reí e hice lo que dijo. Por que así las cosas funcionaban entre nosotros.

*

"¡Levántate, floja!"

Mi cuerpo saltó cuando Edward azotó la puerta de la cabaña y brincó en la cama unas cuantas veces para despertarme. Gemí y rodee de la cama, frunciéndole el ceño.

"¿Por qué estas mojado? ¿Y usando ropa? ¡¿Y por que te sientas en las sábanas en las que dormiremos hoy?!"

"Fui a correr por la playa. Tengo que mantenerme en forma por el beisbol, ya sabes. Y luego me di un chapuzón. Vamos, ¡Ordene el desayuno! Y saldremos en el bote."

Su humor de pronto había cambiado. Me encogí de hombros y fui a la cocina donde Edward aparentemente había ordenado todo lo del menú. Había fruta, hot cakes, huevos, tocino, omelet. Todo. Él se puso su traje de baño mientras yo me sentaba a devorar todo. Estaba masticando una pieza de piña cuando el entro al cuarto, cambiado y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

"Así que…" pregunté entre mordidas. "¿Sabes manejar un bote?"

"¿Qué si se manejar un bote?" se rió. "¿Me estas preguntando en serio?"

"Si."

El tomo una uva de mi plato y se la metió a la boca. "Si, Swan. Si puedo manejar un bote."

Edward rodó los ojos y tiró su toalla en el suelo. Sus quemaduras por el sol habían mejorado en la noche, pero sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban un poco rojas y por alguna razón eso hacía que sus ojos se vieran más verdes. Su cabello tenía unos destellos rojizos que hacían que quisiera acercarme para acariciarlo.

"¡Apúrate y termina!" estaba que casi se orinaba en los pantalones de la emoción. "Te gustara bucear. Especialmente aquí, el agua es tan clara."

Metí un tenedor llenó de huevos en mi boca y me paré. "Esta bien." Dije, con la boca llena. "Déjame vestirme."

"Atractivo." Murmuró, me pico una teta mientras pasaba frente a él. Algunas cosas en él claramente nunca iban a cambiar.

Tal vez esto me convertía en una ninfómana, o en algún tipo de pervertida, pero honestamente me importaba una mierda el buceo cuando Edward se veía tan sexy manejando el bote. Me senté en una de las grandes sillas de cuero y use el sombrero de Capitán del papá de Alice mientras Edward se metía al océano. Tenía sus lentes oscuros puestos, los que amaba y me burlaba todo el tiempo, y un traje de baño negro que le llegaba a las caderas y hacían que su trasero luciera lindo.

Cuando mire el mar, vi que llegábamos a una pequeña isla. Edward detuvo el bote y me sonrió.

"Tenemos que nadar por aquí antes de ponernos las cosas. ¿Estas lista?"

"¿Tengo que quitarme mi sombrero?"

"Eh… si." Me quito el sombrero de la cabeza y se puso la mochila. "Anda, salta."

Salté a la orilla del bote y miré hacía abajo. "Umm… Edward. Creo que veo una piraña en el agua. No quiero morir."

Sin ningún aviso, me empujo al agua, haciendo que me ahogara y que intentara respirar. Gire la cabeza, buscándolo, cuando de pronto vi una sombra y escuche algo caer al agua. Aparentemente Edward era un buen conductor. No podía esperar encontrar algo en lo que no fuera bueno.

"¡Ven, tonta!" él ya estaba parado en la arena desempacando la mochila, y yo todavía iba a la mitad del camino. Puse a un lado mi miedo de que me comiera una criatura marítima tropical y nadé debajo del agua el resto del camino. Cuando caminé hacía Edward, el me dio una mascara y un snorkel.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?" preguntó. "Tienes que estar relajada."

"Si, si, relajada. Ponme eso."

No lo creí posible, pero amé a Edward más después de un poco de buceo. Fue increíble, y algo que nunca hubiera hecho si el no me hubiera obligado, es decir pararse en el bote sin playera y amenazarme con no tener sexo conmigo el resto del viaje, lograron que lo hiciera. Estaba tan tranquilo, calmado y relajado en medio del océano con nadie cerca. Cuando terminamos, me senté a la orilla del mar y me quite todo. Edward se sentó junto a mí y se rió cuando pasó su dedo alrededor de la marca que la mascara había dejado en m i cara. Golpee sus manos para alejarlas y me acerqué a él para poder tocarnos.

"Edward, gracias por esto. Fue muy divertido. ¿Algunas vez habías hecho esto con otra chica?"

El rodó los ojos. "No, Bella. Solo contigo. Y mi mamá, si la quieres contar. ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que preguntar por otras chicas? Sabes que empezara una pelea."

"Bueno, tú tienes mucha experiencia. Y me da gusto saber que soy la primera en hacer algo contigo. Y cállate. Tu también puedes preguntarme lo que quieras."

"De acuerdo. Eh… ¿Algunas vez has andado desnuda por tu casa?"

"Si" respondí. "Cuando mi papá no estaba ese fin de semana y me hiciste jugar 'atrapadas' desnuda."

El se rió y se golpeó la pierna con la mano. "Oh si. Eso fue divertido."

Le aventé un poco de agua en la cara y sonreí. "Bien, mi turno. ¿Alguna vez… te has acostado con mas de una chica en un día?"

Edward miró abajo hacía la arena y dibujó algo con sus dedos. "Perdón, ¿Qué?"

"No te pongas así conmigo, Cullen."

"¿De verdad quieres saber la respuesta de esa pregunta?"

"Eh, no importa. Creo que ya lo sé. Tu turno."

Edward continuó haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo en la arena y lo apuntó cuando termino. _Bella _estaba escrito en una perfecta letra cursiva. "Bien, ¿Alguna vez… dejaste que un chico, que no fuera yo, tomara fotos escandalosas de ti?"

"Oh, ¿Quieres decir como la que dejaste que tu mamá viera?"

"Si, como esa."

"Idiota. Desafortunadamente, si. No estoy orgullosa de eso." Puse mis brazos alrededor de Edward y vi que su cara se ponía un poco tensa. Estaba celoso. Esta era una de las veces en que eran celos lindos.

"¿Quién? ¿Cómo ese pendejo al que golpee en la cara?"

Rodee los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "No. No hables de él."

"¿Cuál es el asunto? Me molesta que no me hayas dicho la historia entera."

"Por que, yo… fui estúpida en ese entonces. No me di cuenta que tan estúpida hasta que me mude aquí y te conocí y ahora estoy avergonzada de lo pendeja que era. Todo es culpa de mi madre."

Edward suspiró y metió su mano en el agua, limpiando la arena de sus dedos. "Tenemos tiempo, ¿sabes?" dijo, mirando alrededor, exageradamente. "Puedes decirme. No te voy a juzgar."

Lo pensé un minuto y me rendí. Odiaba no decirle las cosas a Edward. Habíamos prometido que siempre seriamos honestos, y la omisión de la verdad contaba.

"Básicamente… mi madre nunca estaba ahí. Ya te lo había dicho. Siempre estaba sola, y lo odiaba. Lo único que quería era que me prestara atención, y nunca lo hacía. Tenía buenas notas y me portaba bien en la escuela aunque ella no me lo pidiera, y nunca se dio cuenta. Así que, tome otra ruta."

Edward levantó las cejas y asintió. "Así que…"

"Así que, comencé hacer cosas para enojar a mi mamá, por que me imaginé que si le molestaba eso significaba que estaba asustada, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea lógica estúpida, pero toda mi vida me sentí olvidada y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo. Comencé con cosas pequeñas. Me quedaba afuera hasta tarde en días de escuela. Y cada vez más tarde y más tarde hasta que a veces no llegaba a mi casa. Ella me gritaba y se enojaba, me daba unos malos castigos, pero me gustaban y los buscaba, por que me hacían sentir normal. Como si tuviéramos una relación normal de madre e hija, por que nunca la tuvimos."

Edward comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en mi palma mientras escuchaba.

"Después de un rato dejo de hacerlo, así que comencé a portarme peor. Hacía mierdas estúpidas como tomar su auto en medio de la noche. Use malas palabras con mi jefe y me despidieron del trabajo. Estaba con mis amigos todo el tiempo y bebíamos enfrente de ella. Siempre era la misma cosa, ella gritaba, me amenazaba con llamar a mi papa, me castigaba por un día y salía con su novio de la semana y se olvidaba de mí. Como sea."

Me reí y moví mis dedos mientras una ola se acercó y nos mojó.

"Continúa." Dijo Edward. Quito un mechón de cabello de mi cara y me beso la frente.

"Así que, de todos modos, rompí todas las reglas y comencé a portarme de lo peor en su cara. James, lo conocí en una fiesta a la que no debí haber ido. Era mayor que yo, y todos mi amigos que son idiotas pensaban que el era tan genial y rico y bla bla bla, pero la verdad, ¿Un tipo de 24 años que esta dispuesto a tontear con una chica de 17, es genial? No. Nada genial. Como sea, salí con él unas veces, pero el era muy aprensivo y me asusto, así que intente distanciarme de él y no funciono. El me emborracho a propósito en una fiesta y me llevó a casa y aparentemente estábamos metiéndonos mano en mi calle cuando mi mamá llego y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Ella se cansó de mí y me mando aquí al siguiente día. Y el nunca me dejaba en paz. Esta loco. ¿Suficientes detallas para ti?"

Edward pasó saliva y asintió. Me sentí bien por que al fin había sacado todo de mi pecho. Claro, no creí que fuera todo el asunto de James lo que impresiono a Edward. Creo que fue más el asunto de mi madre negligente.

"Bella" Él puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me besó suavemente. Pero no era un buen beso. Me asusto. "Bella, no iré a la universidad en California contigo."

**¡Muajaja! Se cortó en lo interesante… hagamos esto, si dejan muchos, muchos reviews, actualizare pronto, por que ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo traducido, así que no digo mentiras, ¡pero tienen que dejar muchos reviews! Ustedes tienen la culpa de que este toda chiflada por tener mil reviews, así que a escribir!**

**Tengo la idea de un fic que me ronda la cabeza, y no se si vaya a subir el primer capitulo, pero no sé, por que todavía tengo que hacer el epilogo de Junto a ti, pero ustedes aguanten, yo se que lo harán, por que les caigo bien, pero por si les interesa, pónganme en alerta…**

**Así que ya saben… si quieren saber que pasa rápido, ¡Dejen reviews! Aunque de todos modos ya tengo el siguiente capitulo bien adelantado así que es lo mismo ahora que lo pienso, no tardo mucho en traducir…. Bueno como sea!**

**Dejen reviews, para ver si Bella se pone loca cuando Edward le diga que se va a ir!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 23.**

EPOV

No podía quedarme sentado y dejarla sacar toda esa mierda sin sentirme culpable. Ella confiaba en mí. Ella siempre era honesta conmigo. Todo el asunto de la universidad me hacía sentir como mierda y alteraba mi humor y eso arruinaba las vacaciones. Tal vez eso me hacía un cabrón egoísta, pero tenía que decirle.

"¿Qué… que quieres decir?"

Bella jalo su mano de mi agarre y se paró.

"Solo… siento mucho hacer esto justo ahora, pero… tal vez debamos regresar a la casa y hablar de esto."

Sin esperarme, se metió al agua. Cuando regresé al bote ella estaba sentada en una de las sillas del capitán, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué putas esta pasando, Edward? Habla conmigo ahora."

No le dije nada. Sabía que le iba a dar un ataque y probablemente arrojarme algo pesado a la cara, pero ya la había cagado lo suficiente y estaba intentando pensar que hacer. O que decir. Por que ¿Quién tiene la razón en una situación así? No, no quería dejarla. Pero ella siempre estaría ahí. Y lo de la música no. Probablemente no tendría una oportunidad como esa en toda mi vida.

Para cuando llegamos, ella estaba acalorada. Camino detrás de mí y azotó la puerta tan fuerte que creí que se cayó parte del techo.

"Habla, Edward."

"De acuerdo." La senté en la cama y me paré frente a ella. "Bueno, me aceptaron en este programa de música en Europa." Vi su cara llenarse de pánico y levanté las manos para calmarla. "No, no… escucha. Es solo por seis meses."

"¡¿Seis meses?!"

Asentí.

"Bella… mira, quiero que entiendas algo. Esto es probablemente algo en que no volverán a aceptarme, por el resto de mi vida. Ellos escogen muy pocas personas, y… quiero hacerlo. De verdad, de verdad, quiero hacerlo. ¿Puedes decir algo?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros. "Entonces ve."

"¿Por qué estas enojada?"

"No estoy enojada… solo no quiero que vayas."

"Bella" tomé su mano y me arrodille frente a ella. "Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil para mí de lo que ya es. Tan pronto como vuelva-"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"A finales de junio."

Ella levantó las cejas y suspiró. "Así que te iras… todo el verano. Y el primer semestre."

Asentí. "Pero, cuando regrese-"

"¿Cuándo regreses?" Se paró de la cama y caminó alrededor de mí. "Cuando regreses, ¿Quién sabe que putas pasará? ¿Sabes lo que seis meses separados le harán a nuestra relación? Justo ahora tenemos problemas todo el tiempo, ¡Y estamos juntos!"

"Si no podemos pasar seis meses separados, ¿Entonces nuestra relación podrá resistir mucho tiempo?"

Ella me miró sin ninguna expresión. De acuerdo, tal vez eso fue algo estúpido que decir.

"¿Solo simple seis meses? ¿Hablas en serio? ¡No hay nada de simple en esto! No me hables como si fuera pendeja, Edward."

Gemí y me senté en la cama. "Te estas poniendo difícil. Estoy intentando hacer todo lo que puedo por ti. Te dije, si quedo en la USC iré ahí, y en enero estaremos junto otra vez."

"Edward." Ella negó con la cabeza y se rió un poco. "¿Enero? Tenemos problemas confiando el al otro estando como estamos. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando estés en otro país? No podremos hablar todos los días como ahora. Simplemente no veo una forma en la que podremos pasar esto. Lo siento."

Ella estaba llorando. Por mi culpa. Otra vez.

Golpee mi cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama y me jale el cabello para intentar liberar la tensión que esta mujer la estaba causando a mi cerebro. "¿Y que? ¿Estas diciendo que no confías en mí estando lejos por seis meses?

"No, no confió."

"Bien. Entonces, termina conmigo." Ella se acercó y se arrodillo frente a mí en la cama.

"No ahora. Hay que quedarnos juntos hasta que te vayas. No quiero terminar, solo pienso… que tenemos que hacerlo."

"¡No tenemos! Quiero estar contigo. Al menos estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. ¡Tu eres la que esta haciendo esto!" Estaba encabronado. En mi cabeza, me imagine que ella estaría triste, pero que estaríamos juntos y que cuando regresara todo estaría bien. Aparentemente ella no pensaba que mi plan fuera a funcionar.

"No, tu estas haciendo esto. Tu te estas yendo."

Me acerqué más a ella y la agarré de los hombros, por que era tan putamente terca y no entendía.

"¡Estas el la puta decisión más difícil que he hecho en mi vida! ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer para mí, Bella. Y antes no estaba seguro de hacer esto, si arriesgaba todo contigo, ¡Pero tu no estas dispuesta a quedarte conmigo cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles! Así que bien, si quieres quedarte conmigo hasta que me vaya, bien. Si quieres terminar conmigo antes de que me vaya, y hacerme sentir como mierda, entonces bien. Esa es tu decisión, no mía."

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos castaños, todos húmedos y llorosos y se limpió unas lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla con su hombro.

"Si de verdad me amaras, no me dejarías"

"No, Bella. No intentes hacerme sentir culpable. Tú sabes que te amo. Esto no se trata de eso."

Entonces comenzó a llorar más, y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho y me sentí muy mal. Si no fuera un cabrón tan orgullos hubiera llorado ahí con ella, por que quería que ella estuviera conmigo, todo el tiempo. Dejarla iba a ser muy difícil para mí, también. Y con ella llorando y estando deprimida y esas mierdas, haría que dejarla fuera peor.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y voltee su cara hacía mí. Y la besé suavemente, por que quería hacerle saber que la amaba. Ella sabía a mar y lágrimas, y yo solo… quería hacerla feliz, por que estábamos de vacaciones y se suponía que ella no tenía que estar triste. Esa mierda necesitaba ser dicha, por que no había secretos entre nosotros y yo ya no podía ocultarle eso. Me sentía desleal.

Justo como pensé que lo haría, Bella comenzó a enojarse. Sentí su gruñido contra mis labios y luego sentí sus pequeños puños contra mi pecho mientras ella lloraba. No dolía, no creo que ella quisiera que me doliera. Creo que solo estaba frustrada.

"¡Bella! Por favor. Madura."

Me levanté y la agarré de las muñecas, poniéndola en la cama. Eso solo empeoró las cosas. Ya se había puesto histérica, y se retorcía debajo de mí, intentando zafarme. Ni una oportunidad de que lo lograra. Después de un rato de no lograr nada, solo me arrodille frente a ella y me espere a que se calmara, dejo de llorar un poco. Sentí sus brazos relajarse y ella levantó la vista hacía a mí.

"Solo… suéltame."

"No. Me golpearas otra vez."

"No lo haré, suéltame."

Sollozó un poco y me sentí mal así que solté sus muñecas. Apreté los puños y me apoye en ellos, todavía arrodillado frente a ella. Bella acercó su mano y pasó su dedo por mis labios.

Y después no supe que paso, pero de alguna forma ella estaba en mi regazo, su lengua en mi boca, sus manos en mi abdomen, se agachó agarrando la cintura de mi traje de baño. Yo la agarré, la apreté, la acaricie y la besé por todos los lugares en donde podía por que ahora era una mierda diferente. Ella sabia que me iría. Necesitábamos apreciar cada momento juntos. Y si, tal vez yo era un imbécil desconsiderado, y ella era una perra incomprendida con traumas maternos, pero juntos solo éramos nosotros, y eso era lo que más iba a extrañar.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda. Y después estaban unidas en mis hombros. Y luego en mi cabello. Ella jalo fuerte, y yo ladee mi cabeza y su lengua estaba en mi cuello haciendo esa pendejada que ella hacía y me estaba mordiendo y lamiendo por todas partes. Desabroche su top y deslice la parte de abajo de su biquini y lo lancé por un lado de mi cabeza mientras ella continuaba restregándose sobre mí, gimiendo y no lo pude soportar más.

"Levántate" ella murmuro en mi cuello. Me levante en mis rodillas y ella jaló mi traje de baño hacía abajo, me empujo de los hombros para que me sentara otra vez y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí. Cerré los ojos y me incliné para poder besarla, puse mis manos sobre sus tetas, y después las baje a su cintura, y luego lento, dolorosamente lento, ella comenzó a alinearse arriba de mí. Cuando fue demasiado, yo levanté las caderas y la encontré a la mitad del camino. Ella suspiró y gimió un poco, y se mordió el labio y dijo mi nombre con los dientes apretados mientras me cabalgaba.

Y comenzó a ir más rápido y de verdad no podía aguantar, así que cuando sentí su cuerpo comenzar a temblar la puse sobre su espalda y me metí tan profundo como pude las últimas embestidas antes de terminar. Rodee para que no colapsar sobre ella y solo nos quedamos ahí sin decirnos nada. Probablemente debí haberla detenido y no coger bajo estas circunstancias, pero a veces algunas cosas no se pueden decir con las palabras.

Ella todavía no me decía nada, así que besé su frente, me bajé de la cama y me puse el traje de baño. Y después me fui a caminar para despejar mi mente por que estaba muy confundido.

Se me ocurrió que lo más inteligente que podía hacer a este punto sería hacer mejores las vacaciones para los dos, y preocuparnos por todo lo demás cuando llegaramos a casa. Y así lo hice. Caminé hacia uno de los restaurantes en la playa e hice reservaciones para estar en la terraza. Tome una flor rosa de donde estaban un montón que tenían un letrero que decía _'No recoja las flores' _Cuando caminaba por la orilla del mar encontré una estrella de mar y no sabía cuales eran las reglas acerca de abuso de animaesl o algo así, pero pensé que le iba a gustar así que la traje a la cabaña también. Pero la deje afuera, por que como que olía mal. 

Cuando entre, ella estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies en la mesa del centro, su cabello esponjado y rizado y todo loco por la sal y sus mejillas estaba rojas por el sol. Tenía una botellita de vodka en una mano y una botellita de whisky en la otra. Las dos estaban a la mitad.

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en la orilla de la mesa para estar frente a ella. Puse una flor detrás de su oreja y pase mi dedo por un lado de su cara.

"Deja de beber." Intente quitarle la botella de vodka, pero ella se tomo el resto del whisky y la arrojó al suelo. Me reí un poco y suspiré. "Siento que te haya puesto triste. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quiero que estés feliz."

"Estoy bien." Dijo ella, mirando sus pies. "Me gusta la flor."

"La robé para ti."

"Que romántico." Dijo, rodando los ojos. "¿Deberíamos hablar de esto?"

"No. Ya no." Le dije.

"Yo solo… esta bien. Que tal, si vemos como van las cosas hasta que lleguemos a casa. Y depende de cómo vayan las cosas, tal vez podemos intentarlo… estar juntos todo el tiempo. Siempre puedo ir a visitarte antes de que la escuela empiece, ¿verdad?"

"Si, claro." Me paré y le di un beso en la frente. "Ve a bañarte. Iremos a cenar en un rato."

*

Después de la cena, nos quedamos en la terraza, mirando el atardecer. Bella se quito de su silla y se sentó en mi regazó y cada vez que el viento soplaba, su cabello volaba a mi cara, y su olor se mezclaba con el océano, era el mejor olor que había olido en mi puta vida. Bella estaba apuntando a unos delfines en el agua, y se estaba riendo y en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Valía la pena cagar todo con ella, solo por seis meses en Europa? Por que no importara lo que pasara, las cosas iban a arruinarse.

"¡Hey! ¿Disculpe?" Bella le estaba haciendo señas a un mesero que pasaba por ahí. "¿Podría tomarnos una foto, por favor?"

No creo que el tipo hablara ingles, pero entendió la idea cuando Bella le dio la cámara. Tomó la foto y se la regresó. Bella apuntó a la pequeña pantalla y sonrió.

"¡Mira! Salió muy linda."

Ella había volteado la cabeza en el último segundo para darme un beso en la mejilla y su cabello flotaba y podías ver la flor ahí y los dos estábamos bronceados y el océano estaba de fondo.

"Me gusta. Quiero una copia."

"Haré una para ti. Puedes ponerla en tu cuarto cuando estés en Europa para que no me olvides." Ella sonrió y quito un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

"Quieres decir para que todas las señoritas sepan que tengo novia."

"Para eso también." Dijo ella, riéndose.

"No me voy a olvidar de ti. Pensare en ti todos los días. Como hago ahora." Ella asintió y me besó antes de regresar a su silla.

Pasamos el resto de la noche emborrachándonos. Bella probó cada margarita, mientras yo probaba cada tipo de tequila. Sin ninguna otra bebida. Bella dijo que estaba bien que dejara la regla de los seis tragos ya que estábamos de vacaciones, con la condición de que no la rompiera cuando regresáramos a casa. Cuando estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, regresamos por un camino de pequeñas antorchas, ya que estábamos un poco lejos de la cabaña. Cuando la vimos, puse a Bella sobre mi hombro y corrí hacía el océano.

"Bien" dije, cuando la puse en la arena. "¿Alguna vez has nadado desnuda?"

"No en el mar." Dijo ella, guiñándome un ojo.

"Bueno, estas a punto de hacerlo."

"¡No, Edward! Esta oscuro y da miedo. ¿Qué tal si un tiburón, una ballena o una tortuga gigante me ataca? ¿O si alguien nos ve?"

Me di la vuelta y le entorne los ojos. No había nadie cerca. Absolutamente nadie.

"Nadie te vera." Me quite la playera y comencé a desabrocharme el cinturón. "Deja de ser tan aguafiestas. Tienes miedo de todo. Ya crece."

Bella rodó los ojos y de quito el vestido por la cabeza. Nada de ropa interior. Duuul-ce.

Ella corrió al agua y desapareció en una ola. La seguí y me hundí completo, pero cuando salí seguía sin verla. De pronto escuche un suave chapoteo detrás de mí y sentí los labios de Bella en mi espalda, justo entre mis hombros. Alce los brazos para tomar el suyo, para moverla justo a un lado de mí.

"¿Edward?"

"Mmm."

"Gracias… por decirme. Por ser honesto. Sabía que algo te estaba molestando, y eso me estaba asustando un poco."

Sonreí y tomé su mano por debajo del agua.

"Tu siempre eres honesta conmigo. Era lo justo."

"También lamento haberte golpeado."

"Esta bien, no me dolió."

Ella rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Si. Pero ese no es el punto. Aun así lo hice."

"Estabas enojada. Esperaba algo peor. Como que me lanzaras a la cabeza una de esas enormes conchas o algo así."

"No hablemos de eso otra vez" dijo ella. "Por el resto de las vacaciones."

Así que no lo hicimos.

Pasamos los siguientes dos días explorando la isla juntos, sin separarnos nunca. Comimos juntos, dormimos juntos, nos bañamos juntos, hacíamos todo juntos. Caminamos por la jungla, nadamos en cuevas, y buceamos otra vez. No hablamos de esa mierda otra vez, o peleamos ni nada. Excepto cuando Bella insistió en el sexo en el jacuzzi. Por que eso era asqueroso y no iba a pasar.

En el último día, cuando desperté, Bella estaba sentada en el suelo empacando su maleta y estaba llorando. No se quería ir.

"Siento como si nunca volveremos hacer algo así juntos." Ella explico cuando le pregunte que le pasaba.

No dije nada, por que no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que tendríamos unas vacaciones juntos.

Carlisle y Esme nos recogieron en el aeropuerto. Bella estuvo un poco desanimada todo el camino, así que tan pronto como entramos al auto, intente animarla.

"Mamá, ¿Me llegó algo de la USC?"

Esme nos miró y asintió. "Si."

"¿Me aceptaron? Se que la abriste."

"Si, si entraste."

"Bien. Quiero ir ahí."

Carlisle frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. "Edward, deberíamos discutir esto en casa. También entraste a Stanford."

"No hay nada que discutir. Quiero ir a la USC."

Bella sonrió y se recostó en mi hombro.

"Lo hablaremos en casa, Edward. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso con lo del bloqueador solar? Estas todo quemado. Y necesitamos trabajar en tu brazo cuando lleguemos. Tienes un juego el lunes, estoy seguro que no hiciste nada de ejercicio en toda la semana…"

Carlisle siguió y siguió. Esme las iba a pagar cuando llegáramos por haber traído a ese irritante cabrón con ella. Me puse mis lentes y los audífonos también el gorro de mi sudadera para poder dormir el resto del viaje. Las vacaciones habían terminado, y estábamos de regreso a la vida real.

**Lo prometido es deuda, traduje lo más rápido que pude. **

**¡Más de cien reviews! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen tantos otra vez? ¿Qué les cuesta? Dejen muchos otra vez e intentare subir más rápido, lo que no será un problema por que todavía estoy de vacaciones.**

**Si me quieres agregar a su facebook busquen mi correo en mi perfil, por cualquier cosa.**

**Dejen reviews! Para intentar subir más rápido!**

**¿Qué tal el frio? Yo todavía estoy temblando….**


	24. Chapter 24

**Si chicas, voy a traducir la secuela.**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo y el último BPOV**

**Diclaimer: **Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, todos lo sabemos.

**Capitulo 24.**

BPOV

"Esto es tan putamente triste." Dijo Edward, tomándose un trago y haciendo una mueca. "Mi carrera de beisbol de preparatoria ha terminado."

"Si y ¡Chingamos a esos cabrones! ¡Que forma de terminar la temporada!" Jasper tomo su vaso y le dio un abrazo de hombres. Supongo que ese tipo de cosas eran tristes para ellos, y también era triste para mí, pero por una razón diferente.

Era el fin de mayo. Edward se iba en 29 días. No es que tuviera un calendario colgado en mi pared que marcaba el 27 de junio como el primer día del infierno ni nada parecido.

No quería que fuera. Y él lo sabía, ya que no lo dejaba descansar de mí, estaba todo el día pegada a su brazo. Las cosas normales como fiestas o la puta escuela habían tomado un diferente significado para mí. Por que nuestros días juntos estaban limitados. Edward se iría y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, excepto sentarme y fingir una sonrisa y pretender que lo apoyaba.

Supongo que parecía que lo apoyaba. Es decir, por supuesto que quería que mí –cof- mi futuro esposo –cof- fuera a vivir sus sueños, pero no si esos sueños me dejaban atrás. El se iba a ir a la puta Francia e Italia y yo iba estar en Forks golpeándome la cabeza contra la mesa de Charlie. Todo se veía mal y depresivo.

Pero había prometido que no dejaría que se diera cuenta que tan triste me sentía acerca de todo el asunto, por que no quería que se sintiera culpable. Bueno, quería que se sintiera culpable, pero por su cuenta, no por que yo hiciera que sintiera así. Y el estaba intentando. Es decir, él se puso a discutir con Carlisle por tres semanas por que el no quería aceptar el hecho de que Edward quería ir a la USC en vez de Dartmouth o Harvard. Casi le dije a Edward que se rindiera, por que parecía una locura que no fuera a universidad de prestigio por mí. Pero, el insistió, y no lo presione por que solo pensar que estaría sin el por seis meses hacía que me diera un ataque. Pensar que estará lejos de mí por cuatro años me volvería loca.

"¿Qué pasa, Bell?"

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y rápidamente sonreí.

"¡Nada! ¿Por qué?"

"Eh… no te has tomado tu trago." Mire hacía abajo al vaso en mi mano y me encogí de hombros antes de tomármelo. Ick. Puso sus manos alrededor de mis hombros y puso su boca en mi oreja. "Verte en mi playera me dio una idea para mas tarde. Que tiene que ver contigo no usando pantalones."

Me reí y fingí estar sorprendida. "¿Sin pantalones? ¿En serio? Que creativo."

Edward sonrió y camino alrededor de la mesa para hablar con Emmett y Rosalie. Lo miré mientras hablaba y reía, intentando memorizar cada movimiento que hacía. Tenía un lunar diminuto debajo de su pómulo izquierdo. Había una pequeña cicatriz rosada cerca de su codo que se había hecho por escalar el árbol a mi cuarto. Cada vez que ponía su mano en su cabello, se rascaba tres veces y luego agarraba un mechón de cabello cuando se rascaba por última vez. Su ojo izquierdo era más verde que el derecho, pero solo podías darte cuenta cuando cierta luz lo tocaba.

Suspiré.

Alice debió sentir mi vibra depresiva, por que se sentó a un lado de mí y puso un brazo alrededor mío y me acarició el cabello.

"Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Ustedes saldrán de esto." Me dijo dulcemente. Ella tenía razón. Saldríamos de esto. ¿Qué era lo que decían? La distancia hace crecer más al amor. ¿Verdad?

Quería creer eso. Pero una pequeña voz en mi cabeza seguía diciéndome que en el caso de Edward, la distancia haría más caliente al corazón. O tal vez solo lo estaba juzgando mal. Como sea. El tiempo lo dirá.

Es gracioso como las fiestas como estas siempre eran fuente de discusión para nosotros. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Chicas zorras que todavía intentan tener algo con Edward, y todavía seguían siendo rechazadas. Excepto que ahora, lo encontraba divertido. Por que cuando el estaba ahí, conmigo, yo confiaba en él. Solo que ya no estaba segura si podía sentirme de la misma forma cuando hubiera un océano entre los dos.

Alice era la conductora designada, así que cuando Edward McBorracho estuvo listo para irse, nos metimos al Audi de Jasper y nos dirigimos a casa. Yo tenía una pijamada en la "casa de Rosalie". O sea la casa de Edward. Con dificultad nos subimos por las escaleras traseras y no perdí tiempo en quitarme la ropa para terminar solo usando… nada, solo la playera de beisbol de Edward. Entre a su cuarto, donde él se estaba lavando los dientes y me senté en su anormal y enorme bañera.

Su boca se abrió un poquito de repente y volteó la cabeza para verme durante un segundo, después me dió una sonrisita y regreso a sus actividades de limpieza oral. Respiré profundo e hice un puchero.

"Edward" lloriquee. "Te iras en 29 días. Bueno 28, ya que son las tres de la mañana."

Tomó un poco de agua y levantó una ceja, se enjuago la boca y escupió el agua. "Lo sé."

"¿Estas emocionado?"

"Mierda si." Mi cara cayó. El se dio cuenta y se sentó frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis tobillos. "Eso no quiere decir que no este triste."

"No parece que estés triste." Le dije. "Estoy aquí todo el día intentando superar esto, intentado pretender que estoy feliz y tu estas… tan normal. Como si no te importara."

Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó para darme un beso a un lado del cuello. "¿No me importa? ¿Qué quieres que haga, mujer? ¿Llorar? Claro que estoy triste. Me acuesto en mi cama todas las noches y me pongo a pensar en esta mierda. Si esto vale la pena o no."

"Y…"

"Y tu eres mi chica. Te esperaría por años si tuviera que hacerlo. Se que harías la misma cosa por mí."

Mierda, eran este tipo de cosas que hacían que me enamorara mas de él. Y me hacía odiarlo, por que esos estúpidos comentarios eran las pequeñas cosas a las que me iba aferrar cada día cuando él no estuviera aquí.

Me mordí el labio y suspire. "¿Edward?"

"¿Eh?"

"Di que superaremos todo este asunto. ¿Tú crees que superaremos la escuela? ¿De verdad quieres…"

"Si" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo lograremos. Tú me haces feliz. Tanto como te tenga y estemos felices juntos. Seré bueno. Sin dudas."

Estaba sorprendida. No era nada típico de Stankward *** **ponerse emocional y tierno. Me acerqué para estar de rodillas en medio de sus piernas, estando frente a su cara.

"Te amo, Edward. Se que odias que lo diga sin ninguna razón, pero quiero que sepas que, de verdad, de verdad te amo. No importa que pase… si tú estas aquí, o allá, o por si alguna razón terminamos, te amare por mucho tiempo. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?"

Él forzó una sonrisa y pasó saliva antes de asentir un poco. "Lo sé, Bella. Yo me siento igual."

"Bien." Le guiñe un ojo y abrí mis rodillas. "Mira. No estoy usando nada debajo de tu playera."

Edward gruño y se rió, después me cargo y me llevó a su cama, para un poco, de lo que el llamo el "Cullen Especial."

*

"¿Cómo putas deje que me convencieras de esto?" hice una mueca mientras Alice jalaba el cierre de atrás de mi vestido mientras Rosalie lo mantenía cerrado.

"Bella, cállate. El vestido es hermoso. No es nuestra culpa que estuvieras intentando comerte tu depresión todo el mes." me dijo Rosalie toda enojada, sacudiendo sus manos entumecidas cuando Alice finalmente logró subir el cierre.

"Bueno, odio el azul. El azul me hace ver gorda. Y no quiero ir a la graduación. Quiero quedarme en la cama de Edward con él durante las próximas dos semanas y llorar."

"Nada te hace ver gorda excepto los pasteles bañados en helado de chocolate que has estado comiendo por toneladas." Dijo Alice mientras Rosalie fingía que vomitaba. "Como sea, ¿Por qué te quedarías sentada en casa a llorar? El no esta en su casa llorando. De hecho, acabo de recibir una llamada de él borracho diciendo que mis resultados de la clínica estaban listos y que decían que tenía gonorrea."

Me tape la boca y me reí, por que Jasper y Alice habían ido a la clínica la semana pasada ya que ahora eran una "pareja formal" y Edward y yo pensamos que eso nos daba un numero ilimitado de bromas. Y luego me puse algo enojada, por que Edward estaba afuera poniéndose ebrio con sus amigos, riéndose y burlándose de Alice, mientras yo estaba siendo aplastada por un vestido que era dos tallas mas pequeño que yo y llorando por los rincones.

"Me da gusto que pienses que es gracioso" continuo ella. "De todas formas, es la graduación, Bella. Se que odias los bailes, pero solo tenemos, que, ¿Dos semanas para que la escuela termine? Y aunque estés triste por Edward, vas a querer pensar este día cuando tengas como, 50 años y recordaras los buenos momentos que tuviste en este vestido de diseñador… que te quedaba tan bien cuando lo compramos." Dijo la última parte muy rápido y tosiendo, pero escuche a la perra.

Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa antes de ponerme los zapatos. Cuando estuve lista, Alice me dio la vuelta hacía el espejo y ahogue un grito. Me veía bien. Aunque, estaba claro que el vestido me quedaba muy justo, pero eso no se iba a notar mucho cuando todos estuvieran ebrios.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Edward, donde la limosina ya nos estaba esperando y nuestros padres ya estaban afuera tomando fotos. Cuando salimos del BMW de Rosalie, Emmett salió de la limosina silbando y gritando, obviamente ebrio y sin importarle que nuestros padres estuvieran ahí escuchándolo. Mire a Charlie y sonreí.

"Ves" le dije. "Tu pensabas que Edward era una mala elección. Imagínate como deben sentirse los padres de Rosalie." Pensé que estaba convenciendo a Charlie hasta que Edward corrió hacia mí y me cargó en su hombro, dándome vueltas y exponiendo mi ropa interior a la mitad del mundo. No pude evitar reírme por que eran las pendejadas que iba a extrañar que hiciera cuando ya no estuviera aquí.

Cuando me puso en el suelo y cuando lo vi bien, casi me pongo a llorar. Se veía tan adorable en su traje y su corbata que Alice había coordinado para que combinara con mi vestido. Olía a vodka, pero intente no pensar en eso por que era la graduación, arregle su cuello y me quede parada viéndolo, su look de Adonis, su cabello despeinado. Y luego le di a Charlie la desafortunada tarea de tomar 975 fotos de nosotros por que estaba intentando documentar cada segundo de mi vida con Edward Cullen hasta que él se fuera lejos.

El viaje en la limosina fue el primer indicador de que la noche sería dramática. No se cuantos tragos tenía de más Edward, mas de sus seis tragos, pero sabía que eran muchos. Vomito en una cubeta con hielo dos veces y continuaba bebiendo. ¿Un problema? No lo creo. También, Rosalie y Emmett estaban mostrando su afecto mutuo frente a todos por primera vez. Y por mostrar afecto, significa desde besarse hasta agarre de tetas como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí. Los rumores decían que los dos irían a la universidad juntos en Florida y que habían mentido a sus padres acerca de sus compañeros de cuarto y que vivirían juntos. De hecho, no era un rumor por que Emmett se lo dijo a Edward y el me dijo a mí. A Rosalie le daba vergüenza Emmett así que no lo admitió. Bueno, le daba vergüenza antes de esta noche.

La graduación era algo horrible tal como imagine que sería. Compañeros bailando, un nefasto DJ, maestros regañándonos mientras nos pasábamos botellas e intentábamos irnos a la parte trasera de la limosina. Estaba de mal humor, por que Edward no me presto nada de atención y seguía haciendo tonterías con sus amigos, borrachos y pasando vergüenza. Pensé que debía callarme y dejarlo divertirse ya que él no iba a ver a ninguno de esos imbéciles en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirme insultada de que solo teníamos poco tiempo juntos y a él no parecía afectarle mucho.

Edward y Rosalie fueron el Rey la Reyna de la graduación y Edward decidió besar a Rosalie como Adrian Brody beso a Halle Berry en esa entrega de premios en vez de dar un discurso. Fue tan divertido. Rosalie le dio una cachetada y le dijo que sabía a vodka vomitado. Entonces, Edward le dio su corona a Jasper, ya que "arruinaba su peinado" y se porto como un ser humano normal como por tres minutos cuando bailo una canción lenta conmigo. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero él insistió, y como sabemos, Edward baila excelente y me cargo todo el baile cuando yo tropecé y pise sus pies cuatro veces. Pero aún así, me hizo feliz un rato.

Después de bailar perdí de vista a Edward otra vez, y Alice y Rosalie me arrastraron al baño. Las dos se pusieron más maquillaje en sus caras perfectas, y yo me senté en una silla en la esquina, por que mis pies me estaban matando.

"Tengo calor" se quejó Rosalie, caminando hacía la ventana intentando abrirla. Solo pudo abrirla como cinco centímetros, la cosa no se movía. De pronto, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Bella, cierra la puerta!"

Alice corrió a un lado de ella y yo cerré la puerta del baño, por que aparentemente nadie tenía permitido orinar mientras Rosalie estuviera allí.

"¿Qué estas-"

"¡Shh! Se puede escuchar todo lo del otro lado de la ventana." Susurró Alice, haciéndome señas frenéticamente. Me fije por el pequeño espacio de la ventana y pude ver a Edward parado a unos cinco metros de distancia, recostado en una columna, fumando y a… Jessica. Esa puta estaba parada junto a él. Apreté los puños y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Alice me agarró por detrás del vestido y me jalo hacía ellas.

"Bella, solo escucha. Esta será una verdadera prueba para ver si puedes confiar en él o no." Susurró Rosalie, presionando su oreja contra el espació en la ventana.

"No, esto es escuchar a escondidas, ¡Prefiero ir ahí y patear su culo!"

"¿Cómo vas a saber si puedes confiar en él cuando este en Europa?" dijo Alice, mirándome feo.

Bien.

Me agaché y me asomé por la ventana, intentando escuchar y no distraerme por la hermosa vista de la parte de atrás de la puta cabeza de Edward. Maldito.

"Bueno, vi que viniste aquí solo y se que te irás-"

"Sip" dijo Edward, soplando el humo en su boca. Ese maldito grosero. Lo amaba tanto.

"Si… bueno, tu siempre estas con ella, así que no sabía si podría hablar contigo a solas otra vez, y quise venir a decir adiós."

"Bien, adiós." Murmuró Edward, dándole la mano.

"Edward. No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo. Ella no esta aquí." Reprimí un gruñido y apreté más los puños.

"No soy malo por ella. Dijiste lo que querías decir, ¿Qué mas quieres?"

"Nada… solo despedirme. Nos iremos a diferentes partes del país, y probablemente no nos volveremos a ver otra vez y… antes de que ella llegara, tú estabas conmigo todo el tiempo. Y después me abandonaste. Y aunque no salíamos, aún así hice cosas contigo por años. Te voy a extrañar."

Rosalie puso sus dedos alrededor de mi brazo y enterró sus uñas en mi piel. Sentí mi corazón latir rápido por esa puta perra. Entonces, lo pensé, y me di cuenta que si yo estuviera en sus zapatos y hubiera estado metiéndome con Edward por años y una chica llegara y él me botara como si fuera un mal habito, también estuviera triste. Aún así quería ahorcarla hasta que se le salieran los ojos pero tenía idea de lo que ella sentía. Y eso no iba a servir de nada.

"Jessica… no se que quieres que te diga. Discúlpame por haber estado contigo y hacerte pensar que me importabas. No soy un cabrón sin corazón. Que tengas buena suerte en la escuela. Y no me molestes otra vez." Y después le dio un abrazo débil con un solo brazo, sin dejar que su cuerpo tocara el de ella, lanzó su cigarro a un arbusto y se metió.

Me pare y suspire antes de cerrar la ventana de un golpe.

"Eso quiere decir… que puedo confiar en él, ¿verdad?"

"Si, claro que sí." Dijo Alice, sonriendo. "Eso es bueno. Estoy orgullosa de él."

"Yo no. Él debió haber dicho que se fuera a la chingada. O al menos algo como 'te deje por Bella por que ella no es una basura como tú' o, ya sabes, algo que se le parezca."

"Tienes razón" sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta. "Ni siquiera me mencionó. Cuando una puta chica francesa se le acerqué y comience a hacerle ojitos y decirle _ohh Monsieur_, el tiene que decirle que tiene una novia y que se vaya a la chingada. No darle un semi abrazo. ¡Puta madre!"

Me salí del baño y me metí en el mar de personas sudadas que eran mis compañeros, buscando entre la multitud el cabello cobrizo de mi tonto novio. Estaba lista para tener una pelea con él. Por alguna razón, no sabía si era la ansiedad, el alcohol o el pequeño momento de Edward con Jessica pero todas mis inseguridades acerca de la partida de Edward estaban saliendo.

Lo encontré en una esquina, donde él y Jasper estaban ahorcando a Newton con un collar hawaiano. Él sonrió cuando me vio y dejo ir a Newton antes de darse cuenta que estaba un poquito histérica.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Swan?"

Puse las manos en mis caderas y fruncí el ceño. "Tu… no te importa que estés a punto de irte. ¡No te importa dejarme! Ni siquiera me mencionas cuando otras chicas te están coqueteando, y ni siquiera eres capaz-"

"¿De que… putas estas hablando?" se me quedo viendo, confundido, y cuando vio que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas me tomo de la mano y me sacó por atrás del edificio, donde estaba tranquilo, había también un pequeño kiosco con luces. Fuimos hacía allí y Edward se paro en medio. Me agarró por enfrente del vestido y me acercó hacía él y comenzó a bailar conmigo la canción lenta que se oía desde adentro.

"Adelante, habla. Y habla lento, por que estoy muy borracho."

Que romántico.

"Estabas afuera con Jessica."

Él rodo los ojos y sonrió. "¿Quién eres, el puto 007 o algo así?"

"No, estaba en el maldito baño con Alice y Rosalie y tu estabas afuera por la ventana, hablando con la puta de Jessica."

"¿Y que?"

"Tu no me mencionaste ni nada. Y así va a ser cuando estés lejos. Dejaras que las chicas te hablen y vas a pretender que yo no existo."

Edward suspiró y me beso la frente.

"Bella. Estas exagerando. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Ella sabe cuanto me importas. Todos lo saben. Y me siento un poco mal por la chica. La cogí por tanto tiempo y aun así ella no me importaba una mierda. Ni siquiera era como una persona para mí. Ella era como… una muñeca inflable para mí. Así que me disculpe y me fui. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?"

"No lo sé." Me acerqué más a él y negué con la cabeza. "Bueno, la verdad no es eso, solo estoy… ya esta tan cerca. Ni siquiera dos semanas. Y estoy tan asustada, y tan triste, y todas mis emociones son un puto desastre. Y luego te veo, y estas por ahí, divirtiéndote, actuando normal, ni siquiera pretendiendo que te afecta. No parece… justo."

Pasó saliva y me beso suavemente antes de hablar. "Rompí mi regla de los seis tragos esta noche."

"Estoy enterada."

"¿Sabes por qué?"

"Por que es la graduación."

El negó con la cabeza. "Por que me siento en la puta miseria. Estoy intentando ahogar mis penas. Mierdas como estas me recuerdan que casi es tiempo de irme, y eso significa… no más tú. No puedo lidiar con eso. También estoy triste, Bella. Solo por que no lo muestre de la misma manera que tú no quiere decir que no este triste. Además, todos mis amigos se están separando y esas mamadas. Y también es mi último verano con todos. Todo este asunto apesta pero… tengo que hacerlo. Me entiendes ¿verdad?"

Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos. No quería que arruinara sus planes solo por mí. Así que, asentí, forcé una sonrisa y lo besé de nuevo. Y lo apreté fuerte, lo abrace y le prometí que lo apoyaría, por que era lo correcto.

No importaba lo que pasaría, era lo que tenía que hacer.

***** **Stankward= es algo así como una mescla de zorra y Edward jajaja.**

**¡Chicas! Yo se que están desesperadas por capítulos y todo eso y yo prometí darme prisa pero entiéndanme, por mas que quisiera, y de verdad lo quisiera mucho mucho, no puedo estar todo el día frente a la compu, primero por que tengo una vida, tengo que ir a la escuela, estudiar y esas tonterías y segundo y más importante mi mamá no me deja xD! Así que porfa no me agobien que me pongo nerviosa, hago lo que puedo, estoy bien, pero como ya entre a la escuela ya estoy un poquito ocupada. Así que paciencia, Dios se los pagara con un buen hombre xD!**

**¡Solo queda un capitulo! ¡Uno! Y después secuela, y lo diré como por vigésima vez, si yo la voy a traducir, así que si ven que alguien empieza a hacerlo me avisan, por que yo soy la que tiene permiso, y como la autora anda desaparecida no hay que fiarse xD!**

**De nuevo, las que quieran agregarme al Facebook, búsquenme como Eva Machado, pongan México por que ahí varias, o busquen mi correo en mi perfil.**

**Intentare darme prisa, aunque deben admitir que a diferencia de otras traducciones, actualizo un poco más seguido.**

**Reviews!! ¡Por que Eddi se va!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bien, ha sido muy divertido hacer todo esto. Quiero agradecer a cada una de las personas que leyeron todo esto, nunca pensé que fueran tantas, pero todas sabemos que es una historia genial y no es difícil amarla. Por todas las que dejaron un review muchas gracias, leí cada uno y los agradezco mucho.**

**Disclaimer: **La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traduzco y los personajes son de Meyer

**Capitulo 25.**

EPOV

Mire por encima de mis maletas al reloj que estaba en mi mesa para ver la hora. Ya pasaban de las siete, y tenía que pasar por Bella.

"Mierda" murmuré, metiendo la última pila de ropa en la enorme maleta antes de pararme del piso. Esme me sonrió, cerró la maleta y suspiró.

"De acuerdo… ¿era todo?"

"Si, por ahora" le dije, agarrando mi teléfono y dandole vueltas a mis llaves en un dedo. "Gracias, mamá."

Desde que llegamos de la ceremonia de graduación esa tarde, Esme me había estado ayudando a empacar mis cosas. También había estado llorado y diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y que sentía mucho que mi padre se portara como un cabrón. El todavía no había superado todo el asunto de la universidad.

Quería que Bella estuviera aquí, pero se había mantenido distanciada de mí toda la semana. Ella decía que estaba intentando acostumbrarse a ya no tenerme cerca. No sabía cual era el puto punto de todo eso, por que yo quería pasar cada minuto que pudiera con ella, pero no la presione. Sabía que estaba tomando toda esta mierda bien y que era difícil para ella estar cerca de mí. Pero aún así, solo nos quedaban dos días para estar juntos antes de que me fuera, así que logre convencerla de que me dejara ir por ella para ir a la estúpida lunada para los de último año esta noche, por que me imagine que estaría menos histérica si estábamos afuera con todos nuestros amigos.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Esme corrió y me abrazó por detrás. O al menos ella pretendía que fuera un abrazo. Desafortunadamente salió más como un agarre que me dejo sin aire.

"Mamá, por favor. No hagas esto." Le dije, de alguna forma logrando salirme de su abrazo mortal. "Oh, antes de que me vaya, tengo que preguntarte algo. Ya que eres una chica y esas pendejadas."

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero encontrar algo para Bella antes de que me vaya. O darle algo… ya sabes, que signifique algo. Puedo comprarle joyas o algo estúpido, pero quiero que sea algo personal. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Esme se limpió una lágrima de su ojo derecho y se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué no le escribes una carta? Algo así probablemente tenga más significado para ella que algo que le hayas comprado." Sugirió Esme, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

"Si… una carta. Okay, gracias. Regresare más tare." Le bese la frente y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que comenzara a llorar.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Bella, ella estaba sentada esperándome en las escaleras, luciendo un poco decaída. Esperaba eso. Ella saltó al Volvo y forzó una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacía a mí y meter su lengua en mi garganta. Después de un minuto se alejo y busco su bolsa para sacar algo.

"Ten" dijo, dándome una caja envuelta de amarillo. "Son para ti."

Abrí el regalo y saque todo lo de adentro. Era un paquete de fotografías de nosotros, de nuestros cuatro amigos y unas cuantas de mis padres que ella había tomado en los últimos meses.

"Para tu cuarto" aclaró ella, mirando por la ventana. Escuche un ligero sollozo, pero no quería pensar mucho en eso, así que puse la caja en los asientos de atrás y puse mis dedos en su rodilla, sacudiéndola juguetonamente.

"Gracias. Más vale que haya unos desnudos por ahí"

Bella se dio la vuelta hacía mi y rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

Cada año los de último año hacían una fogata en la playa de La Push en la noche de graduación, para poder despedirnos de todos y esas cosas. La verdad me importaba una mierda los demás, pero ya que todos estaban aquí, pensé que podíamos patear el culo de Newton por última vez. Vivir el día como si fuera el último de tu vida ¿no?

Vi los autos de Jasper y Rosalie cuando llegamos, así que Bella y yo corrimos a la playa para encontrar a todos. Alice estaba bailando cerca de la fogata con un vaso en su mano, claramente un poco borracha. Ella brinco a los brazos de Bella y la obligo a tomarse el resto de su bebida. Me senté a un lado de Jasper, donde él las estaba viendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Si ella es así ahora, ¿Cómo será cuando estemos en la universidad?" se veía un poco preocupado. La respuesta más honesta sería que ella probablemente lo engañaría y cogería con un chico de alguna fraternidad la primera semana que estuvieran ahí, pero no quería hacerlo enojar.

"Al menos estarás cerca de ella" le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Jasper también había decidido ir a la UCLA, que era como una bendición oculta. El estaría ahí para cuidar a Bella por los tres meses que yo estaría fuera del país. Y me había salvado de vivir en algún dormitorio cuando regresara, ya que era un cabrón mimado y me rehusaba a compartir un cuarto de mierda con un extraño. Estábamos planeando en conseguir un departamento en el campus, en el mismo edificio donde estuviera el de Alice y Bella. "Y bueno, por el lado positivo, todos los chicos de su escuela probablemente sean gay. Así que te quitas un gran peso de encima."

"Si, genial" murmuró él, dándome su botella. No la agarré, ya que yo había manejado y Bella ya estaba tomando. Además, me iban a hacer una fiesta de lárgate/cumpleaños mañana y ahí tomaría todo lo que pudiera. "Así que, ¿Cómo va la despedida?" apuntó a Bella, quien estaba gritando y riéndose de algo que Angela le estaba diciendo.

"Eh. No muy bien."

"Las despedidas normalmente no son algo bueno."

"Lo sé" dije, suspirando. "¿Qué crees que pase?"

Jasper sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Es su relación. ¿Tú que crees?"

"No tengo la más puta idea. Quiero estar con ella, pero… no se que pasara cuando este allá. No se que tan ocupado estaré, que tan seguido podre hablar con ella o que hará cuando yo no esté."

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que ella te traicionaría?"

"No, confió en ella, yo sólo… no sé. Como dije, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, pero ¿Quién putas sabrá como serán las cosas cuando este al otro lado del mundo?"

"Bueno, hermano. Por ahora solo tendrás que esperar y ver" él levanto su botella y tomo un largo trago, hizo una mueca y tapo la botella. "Tome un trago por ti, amigo."

"Gracias" rodé los ojos cuando escuche el ruido de un bufido que venía detrás de mí.

"Cullen, ¡Ven aquí cabrón! Necesito que sostengas mis piernas mientras me pongo de cabeza e intento tomarme esta mierda." Me reí, Jasper y yo nos dirigimos hacía Emmett. Iba a extrañar a ese puto idiota.

El resto de la noche estuvo bien. Un par de zorras se acercaron para decirme adiós, pero solo dijeron pocas palabras, por miedo a que Bella les diera una paliza, exactamente como hizo con Jessica. Otra cosa buena de estar en Europa es que ella no estaría ahí. Ella iba a estar en América dándoles mediocres mamadas a un grupo de idiotas. Como fuera.

Me despedí de las personas que no volvería a ver y que de verdad me caían bien. Angela, por que era una verdadera amiga de Bella y no era una sucia puta, a diferencia de su mejor amiga. Además siempre llevaba a Bella a mi casa. Su novio, Ben, por que jugué beisbol con él y era decente, incluso cuando chingue a su amigo, Tyler, ese pendejo. Le dije adiós a unos tipos del equipo de beisbol de los que me aproveche por cuatro años. A algunos tontos que estaban en la banda conmigo, parecía que no iban a tener nada de sexo en los próximos años, pero que me entretuvieron. Incluso le di a Newton una despedida personal, un empujón al suelo y una boca llena de arena. Esa fue mi despedida favorita.

Encontré a Bella en la fogata sentada entre Alice y Rosalie, y me di cuenta que había estado hablando con todos los demás y no le había puesto atención. Como en la graduación, solo que estaba vez no tenía la excusa de estar borracho. No parecía enojada. Me arrodille frente a ella y puse mi dedo bajo su barbilla.

"Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿Te quieres ir temprano?"

Bella asintió y se paro del tronco. "No podemos ir ahora."

"Bueno, ¿Quieres caminar un poco primero?"

"Seguro."

La tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el aguad, donde no habían personas. Raramente hacíamos cosas cursis como tomarnos de la mano, pero a este punto me importaba una mierda.

"Así que… solo un día." Le dije, suspirando. "No voy a mentir… como que siento esto muy difícil."

"Yo igual" dijo ella, mirando nuestros pies mientras caminábamos.

"Quédate en mi casa esta noche. Y quédate conmigo todo el día de mañana, y después vamos a mi fiesta, y también te quedas conmigo en la noche, hasta que me vaya al aeropuerto."

Ella se rió un poco y dejo de caminar. Tomó mi otra mano y me di la vuelta hacía ella. La luna hacia su piel brillar y sus pestañas hacían pequeñas sombras en su cara, y la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciendo que pareciera que… brillaran. Era tan hermosa. Gemí un poco y me mordí el labio.

"Um, estaba pensando… es difícil decir adiós. Y todo es perfecto justo ahora entre nosotros, y yo solo… no quiero que las cosas se compliquen. Mira lo que estamos haciendo. Justo aquí, es el tiempo perfecto para decir adiós. No estamos bajo presión y no estoy llorando. Creo que es así como debería ser."

"Tu no… ¿quieres estar conmigo mañana?" fruncí el ceño y ella negó con la cabeza.

"¡Claro que quiero estar contigo! Quiero estar contigo mañana, y pasado mañana, y el siguiente día, pero… no puedo. No quiero que me de un ataque y hacerte sentir peor. Así que despidámonos ahora, y no hay que complicarlo, y pretendamos que nos veremos mañana."

No quería hacerlo. Había planeado estos dos días para estar con ella, despedirnos y ella estaba cambiando todo eso. Pero no podía discutir con ella, por que si nos peleábamos, no sabría si nos reconciliaríamos antes de irme, e irme de esa forma sería mucho peor, así que solo asentí y pase saliva por que sentía que me iba a poner a llorar como niñita, pero no lo hice. Me incliné, la besé y acerqué su cara hacía la mía, por que ese era el último recuerdo que iba a tener de ella y quería que fuera perfecto.

"Te amo, Bella. No te olvides de eso mientras no estoy."

"No lo haré. Yo también te amo. No lo olvides tampoco." Y ella forzó una sonrisa y nos dirigimos de regreso a la playa.

*

"No puedo creer que ella de verdad no haya venido." Dije, moviendo mi mano en mi bolsillo, apretando la nota que tenía para Bella. Y para ser honesto, estaba un poco en negación acerca del asunto de la "despedida". De cierta forma, pensé que ella no hablaba en serio. Me imagine que ella no se perdería mi fiesta de cumpleaños y que la última noche nosotros seis estaríamos juntos. Pero era la una de la mañana y ella no estaba aquí y estaba listo para irme a mi puta casa.

"Ten" dijo Alice, deslizando un plato por la mesa para mí. "Toma un poco de pastel. Es tu favorito. Lo hice solo por ti."

"No, estoy bien." Gruñí y me rasque la cabeza, mientras los otros cuatros sentados en la mesa se me quedaban viendo.

"Solo ve a verla si estas tan triste." Dijo Rosalie, intentando aligerar la tensión.

"No. Ella no quería que tuviéramos una despedida triste. Quería que la última vez que estuviéramos juntos fuera… feliz o una pendejada así."

"Bueno… ¿estas feliz?" Emmett me miró y yo le regrese la mirada sin ninguna expresión.

"Si, estoy que desbordo puta felicidad."

"Cullen, si te sientes como mierda, ve a despedirte. Al menos dale tu cursi notita de amor."

Dijo Jasper, sonriendo.

"Cállate la puta boca."

El había pasado por mí temprano y me vio peleando con la nota, así que me hizo una sugerencia que parecía una buena idea. Y después se burlo de mí el resto de la noche.

"Siempre puedes dejarla en su buzón" sugirió Rosalie.

"¡No! Edward… solo ve a verla. La conozco. Solo esta confundida y triste por todo.

Estaba llorando cuando hable con ella en la mañana…se que quiere verte. Jasper, llévalo allá" dijo Alice, saltando de su silla. Me dio dos fuertes abrazos y sonrió. "No olvides tu regalos."

Jasper se llevó las bolsas al auto mientras yo me despedía de los demás. Alice comenzó a llorar como histérica y no me dejaba ir. Iba a extrañar a la enana un montón. Rosalie también lloró, pero añadió el obligatorio golpe en la nuca y me dijo que me fuera a mi puta casa. Y Emmett me tacleo contra la pared antes de darme un abrazo de oso y casi ahogarme hasta la muerte.

Salí de la casa un poco en trance, por que parecía tan irreal que no iba a ver a mis amigos por medio año. Era un putero de tiempo. Nunca pasé más de una semana sin ver a alguno de ellos, desde que tenía como doce años.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, su auto estaba en el jardín. Jasper estacionó el auto y comenzó a reírse.

"Hey, acuérdate del primer día que te traje aquí como en… septiembre. Estabas borracho y te subiste a ese árbol. Eso fue un clásico."

"Subí ese árbol borracho como 500 veces desde ese entonces." Nos sentamos y recordamos por un minuto antes de que respirara profundo y pusiera mi mano en la manija del auto. "De acuerdo chico, Te veré en… seis meses."

"Sip. Llevaré estas mierdas a tu casa en la mañana" dijo él, apuntando a las bolsas en el asiento trasero. "No voy a llorar y besarte como Alice, así que… discúlpame si estabas esperando eso."

"Nah, estoy bien." Y después me dio una palmada en la espalda como si fuera cualquier día y solo nos estuviéramos diciendo adiós antes de salirme del auto. Estaba a punto de azotar la puerta cuando me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño. "Cuídala… por mí. Por favor."

"Lo haré" dijo él, sonriendo y asintiendo un poco.

"No cojas con ella otra vez o regresaré aquí y te cortare la cabeza."

"No puedo prometer nada." Me enseño el dedo y se rió mientras azotaba la puerta en su cara, después aceleró y se fue. Cabrón.

Incluso subir ese árbol por última vez era tan putamente depresivo para mí. Sin mirar por la ventana, salte por ella y miré alrededor. Ella no estaba ahí. Su cama no estaba hecha y había muchos pañuelos encima. Había agregado más fotos a la pizarra de su pared. El calendario que marcaba los días de mi partida estaba en el suelo y parecía que había sido… pisado. Pero, ella no estaba ahí. Espere un rato y me di cuenta que no iba a regresar así que tome un pedazo de cinta y pegue la nota a un lado de su ventana antes de salir de un salto y dirigirme a casa.

Pude haber llamado a alguien para que pasara por mí, pero quería estar solo. Quería pensar en ella.

Pensé en la primera vez que la vi y a su paleta de hielo.

Pensé en la primera vez que me metí a su cuarto.

Y luego en como la emborrache en su cumpleaños y chingue su fiesta.

La primera vez que le pedí disculpas por que era la primera vez que me disculpaba con una chica.

La primera vez que la besé.

Los ridículos tatuajes que nos pusimos en Port Angeles.

Ella viéndome dar lecciones de piano.

Nosotros faltando a la escuela juntos y la primera vez que nos metimos mano.

Ella golpeándose la cabeza y luego descubrieron los tatuajes.

La primera vez que llegó a tercera base conmigo.

La primera vez que llegue a tercera base con ella.

Los te amo, los no te amo y las disculpas.

Ella peleando y yo peleando el uno por el otro.

Más disculpas y reuniones.

Cuando nos hicimos una pareja.

Pensé en la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

Más peleas por ella.

Navidad y San Valentín y todos los demás días.

Nuestras vacaciones.

El Baile de Graduación. La Graduación. La fogata.

Decir adiós.

Finalmente llegué a mi casa y me subí por las escaleras de atrás, totalmente cansado. Deje caer la cabeza y abrí la puerta de vidrio y fue ahí cuando lo escuche.

"Hey"

Bella. Ella estaba sentada en mi cama, con un pastelito con una vela en su mano. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza ante de caminar hacía ella.

"Me perdí tu fiesta de cumpleaños, así que ten… pide un deseo."

Sople la vela y lamí un poco del merengue de la punta antes de besarla.

"¿Qué pediste?" me preguntó.

Sonreí. "Nada. Estas aquí, eso era todo lo que quería."

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo y sonrió, y cuando los abrió de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento" dijo ella. "No tendremos la despedida feliz. Tendremos una triste y me va a dar un ataque y siento que ese sea el recuerdo que te vas a llevar pero… te amo. Y te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho."

Y comenzó a llorar y saltó a mis brazos y yo solo la apreté fuerte hacía a mí y la deje llorar e intente no llorar con ella por que esa mierda era tan triste.

Después de un rato ella se soltó y dejo de llorar un poco, dio un paso hacía atrás y puso su mano en mi pecho. Sobre mi corazón. Y ella solo se quedo ahí, mirando por un minuto, sin llorar, sin moverse ni hablar. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la puse a un lado. Después le saque la playera por la cabeza y comencé a besar cada parte de ella que pudiera. Su cuello. Sus hombros. Baje por su brazo. El pliegue del codo. Lo largo de los dedos. Y luego hice lo mismo en el otro lado.

La bese por debajo de la barbilla y el centro de su cuello. Y luego por la clavícula y baje al centro de sus pechos. Me pare detrás de ella y plante besos por su espalda. Mire, toqué, apreté y bese cada parte de su pecho, estómago, caderas. Toda su suave, pálida piel tembló bajo mis labios.

Ella me detuvo y me quito la playera e hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cerré los ojos y aprecié cada segundo. El sentir sus labios y su cálido aliento en mi piel, en partes que no había besado antes. La sensación de sus pequeñas manos, acariciando y sintiendo todo mi cuerpo. El sentimiento abrumador de solo estar con ella, amando y atesorando a esta persona que cambió mi puta torcida vida a algo mejor.

Nos movimos a la cama, donde terminamos de quitarnos la ropa y regrese a donde me había quedado. Besé todo el camino arriba de su pantorrilla, sobre la rodilla, la parte interna de su muslo. Me moví justo frente a su centro y lamí, succione y toque, haciéndola gemir. Después me puse sobre ella, besé sus labios, limpié su húmeda mejilla con una mano, le dije que la amaba y después entre en ella e intente tanto como pude de no solo cogerla, si no de mostrarle que la amaba y que tanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba por que ella era para mí. Ella lloró, gimió y nos reímos y nos susurramos cosas. Y justo antes de terminar la mire a los ojos y ella estaba llorando otra vez, fuerte y yo la embestí una y otra vez y puse mi cara detrás de una almohada por que lo había dejado ir y estaba llorando y no quería que ella me viera así.

Mi cuerpo colapso y limpie mi cara en la almohada antes de besarla otra vez y quitarme de encima de ella. Puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro, besó mi oreja y susurro en ella.

"Edward… se que podemos hacer esto. Te esperare y luchare por esta relación porque tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Siempre lo haré."

Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, besé su frente y la sujete cerca de mí por el resto de la noche. Por que ella era mi chica y dejarla era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer ya que todos los momentos felices de mi vida fueron con ella. Ella me había cambiado para bien aun dejando que fuera yo mismo por que ella me amaba por quien era y por eso yo siempre iba a estar agradecido.

*

BPOV

El vuelo de Edward era temprano en la mañana así que me quede con él hasta el último minuto posible. Sentada en mi acera cuando el me dejo en mi casa, tuve que dejarlo ir. Y tan pronto se fue, mi pecho se sentía vacio y solo.

Subí con dificultad las escaleras hacía mi cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, sin importarme si despertaría a Charlie. Todo lo que quería era acostarme en la cama, extrañar a Edward y esperar su llamada.

Me arrastré hasta la cama y me acurruqué debajo de las sábanas e intente recuperar el aliento. Después de un rato me calmé lo suficiente para intentar dormir. Cerré los ojos y fue cuando escuche algo.

El viento soplaba y había un ruido que venía de la ventana. Encendí la luz y me senté cuando vi un papel pegado a la ventana. Salté de la cama y lo arranqué. Era una nota de Edward.

_Bella,_

_Quería escribirte una carta_ _para que supieras lo que siento por ti, pero creo que ya lo sabes ya que te he dicho una y otra vez cuanto te amo. Ya que un poema logró que llegara a ti la última vez, encontré este y se me ocurrió que lo intentaría otra vez._

_Te amo bizzle ¡Y veré tu sexy trasero en seis meses!_

_Edward_

No se cuando logró subir hasta mi cuarto y dejar la nota sin que me diera cuenta pero no me sorprendió. Desdoble el papel y me senté en la cama para leer el poema.

_Llevo tu corazón _por _E. E. Cummings._

_Llevo tu corazón conmigo (lo llevo en  
mi corazón) nunca estoy sin él (tú vas  
dondequiera que yo voy, amor mío; y todo lo que hago  
por mí mismo lo haces tú también, amada mía)_

No temo  
al destino (pues tú eres mi destino, mi amor) no deseo  
ningún mundo (pues hermosa tú eres mi mundo, mi verdad)  
y tú eres todo lo que una luna siempre ha sido  
y todo lo que un sol cantará siempre eres tú

He aquí el más profundo secreto que nadie conoce  
(he aquí la raíz y el brote del brote  
y el cielo del cielo de un árbol llamado vida; que crece  
más alto de lo que un alma puede esperar o una mente puede ocultar)  
y éste es el prodigio que mantiene a las estrellas separadas

Llevo tu corazón (lo llevo en mi corazón)

Apreté el poema contra mi pecho y me arrastre dentro de la cama. En ese momento, todas las dudas que alguna vez tuve acerca de que no podríamos superar nuestro tiempo separados se fueron. Y Edward, ese maldito escurridizo cabrón sabía que me sentiría así después de leer su poema. Por que no importaba donde estuviera él, él era mío. Y no importaba que, yo siempre sería suya… por que, seamos honestos. Nunca pude resistirme a Edward.

----

**¡Ya pueden pasar a leer la secuela! Chequen mi perfil y píquenle a "Seduciendo a Edward"**

**Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por cada persona que se tomó el tiempo de leer y darme una oportunidad como traductora. A cada una que dejo un review, que me agrego al msn o al facebook. Gracias a esta historia conocí chicas geniales que puedo estar segura de considerar amigas y hasta una pseudo hermana mayor me conseguí jajaja.**

**¿Las hizo llorar? Yo se que si, Eddie se puso todo depresivo… **

**Reviews por que esto no se acaba!!!**

**Pero dejen reviews!! No sean malditas, que el capitulo pasado tuvo muy pocos a comparación con los pasados, así que no sean desgraciadas, este es el capitulo final. Díganme que les pareció, si se identificaron, si les caí bien, si les gusta mi traducción y mi asombrosa habilidad de decir tantas malas palabras xD**

**REviews por que las quiero!!!!**

**Gracias!! **


End file.
